


Through Her Eyes

by PurpleNails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bobby's daughter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Female Hunters, Friendship, Original Character(s), Pre-Supernatural (TV), Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean, Young Sam, dead mom's, follows seasons 1-5 with some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 110,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNails/pseuds/PurpleNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Singer had spent half her life protected and cherished by her father Bobby and the Winchesters. When the truth about her mothers untimely death is finally revealed she decides its time to enter the family business and avenge her mother's death no matter what the cost. This story is told through the eyes of Abigail and her run-ins over the years with the Winchester Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first try at writing a Supernatural fanfiction comments and constructive criticism are welcome.

 

The first time Abigail Singer laid eyes on the Winchester brothers she was ten years old.

She sat on top of her grandparents staircase listening to the muffled voices of her Popa Dave and another voice she didn't recognize arguing loudly.

"You think you can just come in here and take my granddaughter after ten years of nothing!" shouted her Popa Dave

The other man sighed "I ain't here to argue with ya Dave, I didn't know..Rosie's letter last month was the first time I heard Abigail existed!"

Her Popa snorted with laughter "And what, now Rose is gone you think you can just take her from us too! You seriously believe you have what it takes to be a father? You are nothing but a no good drunk Bobby Singer."

Abigail's eyes widened and she snuck down the stairs a bit further, her Mama had always said that her Daddy loved her but his job was to dangerous so they couldn't see him. But he was here now and he was making her Popa awfully mad.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Dave" yelled the man she assumed was her father. He was bright red in the face his eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't need to know anymore than I already know about you Singer" growled her grandfather as the front door cracked open and another strange man entered the room.

Abigail stood at the bottom of the stairs clutching at her doll watching the third man put a hand on her fathers shoulder and point directly at her.

"You two ought to calm down there's a little girl here looking awfully frightened." Said the third man squatting down and holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Hello there sweetheart, my names John what's yours?" He said softly

"Abby...." The little girl replied shaking his hand feeling very grown up.

"Who the hell are you ? This is family business" growled her grandfather.

John stood up and approached her grandfather hitting him with a steely glare " Well Bobby and I are family so this makes it my business. How about the three of us sit down and talk about this like adults in the other room, while Abby shows my boys her room." He said cooly before motioning his head towards her.

Abigail hadn't noticed the two boys standing in the doorway until one of them, a tall boy about 14 with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes came through the door trailed by a younger boy about her age who had shaggy brown hair and an impish smile.

The older boy grabbed her hand and squeezed it before quickly following John's orders and getting them all up the stairs.

"Hi Abby, I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy." said the blonde boy giving her a grin.

"How about you show us your room while our dad's talk to your grandpa hey"

"Okay" she said shyly letting the boys into her room.

Dean flopped himself straight onto her bed while Sam stood awkwardly by the door.

"Nice room Abby, it's a bit pink for my taste but very cute anyway." said Dean with a wink causing Abby to blush.

Sam noticed a desk covered with sketches and drawing and walked towards it picking one up.

"Do you like drawing? " he asked shyly

Abby nodded enthusiastically "It's my favorite thing to do...wanna draw something with me?"

Sam smiled and nodded as Abby grabbed some pencils and paper and sat them down on the floor.

Dean jumped off the bed and joined them "What are you kids drawing?" he asked

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes "You're still a kid too Dean you're only 4 years older than me."

Abby giggled as Dean ruffled his brothers hair and grinned "4 years older and taller squirt."

"Is that your Mom?" asked Dean picking up a surprisingly detailed picture of a woman Abby had drawn.

Abby frowned her eyes beginning to water "Yeah, I really miss her"

Dean immediately pulled the girl into a hug feeling awful about making her cry, his dad and Bobby had mentioned she had lost her mother a few weeks ago.

"Our Mom died too" said Sammy softly eyes cast to the floor.

Abby looked up from Dean's shoulder "R-really...I'm sorry"

"Do you know why my daddy wants to take me away?" she asked curiously wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well I don't know much but I think Uncle Bobby didn't know about you until now and he really wants to get to know you." said Dean unsure what to say to the grieving little girl.

Abby looked up at him with her big blue eyes "Is he nice? Will he look after me?" she asked her voice quivering.

Sam smiled broadly "Uncle Bobby is the best...sometimes I wish he was our Dad."

Dean gave him a harsh look "Sam don't say things like that, but he is right Uncle Bobby is awesome and he will protect you."

The little girl smiled slightly "In fact now you have me, Sam and my Dad to look after you too." added Dean giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Bobby cleared his throat in the doorway his eyes glistening at the touching scene in front of him, god he loved those boys. He stared at his daughter in awe she was a miniature version of her mother. Bobby had loved Rosie along time ago but had broken off their relationship to protect her from the life of a hunter. If he would have known about his daughter maybe things would have been different. He stared in awe of the little girl with big blue eyes and long chocolate curls, not believing how he could be a father to such an innocent, beautiful little girl. A surge of protectiveness and love filled his chest and he kneeled down to get a better look at her.

"Hi Abigail, I'm real sorry if I scared you before honey....because I'm awful glad to meet you finally." he said hoarsely

"Boy's get down here" called John up the stairs causing Dean and Sam to scurry out the door and down the stairs.

Abigail smiled shyly  at Bobby after a few minutes silence "Dean and Sam said you're gonna look after me now...that Mama is gone."

Bobby nodded not sure what to say "Yes sweetheart, I'm gonna always look after you...I'm just so sorry I wasn't there for you before now."

Abby surprised Bobby by launching herself at him hugging him fiercely like she had known him since the day she was born.

He picked her up and kissed the top of her head "We are never going to be apart again Abby, I will always protect you."

"Okay Daddy" she smiled feeling safe for the first time since her mother had died.

Bobby helped his daughter pack her most important things before loading them into the back of his truck. Her grandfather fumed and her grandmother wailed as she said her goodbye's and stood out the front of her grandparents house for what would be the last time.

"Dad can we go with Bobby and Abby?" asked Sam

John's brow furrowed, "I'm sure Bobby wants some time with Abby, Sam....."

Abby frowned wanting the company of her new friends on the ride back to her new home. Dean saw her frown nervously and nudged John "Come on Dad it's a long drive Bobby might need a circuit breaker..."

John sighed and relented knowing Dean was right and was proud his son was already taking the young girl under his wing.

"Bobby? Do you mind?" he asked

Bobby chuckled "No worries John, let the boys ride up with me I'm more fun than you anyways"

John grunted and rolled his eyes at his old friend before jumping in the Impala speeding off.

Dean grabbed Abby's hand and helped her into the front of the truck "Don't worry Abby we will keep you company with this old man" he said with a wink before jumping in the back seat with Sam.

"I heard that you little bugger" Bobby said with a barely hidden grin starting the car up excited and nervous about going home with his new ready made family.

 

 

 


	2. Chaper Two - Fourteen and First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set four years after Bobby finds out about his daughter. Abby is 14, Sam is about to turn 15 and Dean is 19.

A/N - Read and Review guys always welcome your thoughts and questions.

 

**Chapter Two:**

 

Abby could barely contain herself and was dancing while cleaning the house from top to bottom awaiting the impending arrival of the Winchester's for Sam's fifteenth birthday. She hadn't seen Sam or Dean in over three months and was excited to be able to throw Sam a party for his birthday.

He'd had a tough year, John had the boys moving around even more now that Dean was done with high school. Sam had been to six different schools over the last year alone. It was practically a miracle he'd been able to keep a straight A record and was still on track to graduate with honours.

"Abigail goddamit can you turn that racket down."called Bobby into the house while he strung lights up around the porch for the nights festivities.

"Daddy it's No Doubt, they are cool." she called back outside continuing her dusting of the relics littered all over the house.

"Cool isn't the word I would use" smirked a familiar voice causing Abby to spin around and almost lose her footing. She let out a squeal and launched herself at the older Winchester brother almost knocking the air out of him.

"Dean!! Don't be a douche you've only been here five seconds." she grinned stepping back from him.

"Where's Sam?" she asked excitedly looking around for her best friend. Sam and Abby had been inseparable since the first moment they met. They were close in age and had bonded over their love of art and school. Even now with all the moving around John had them doing, Sam and Abby still spoke on the phone at least once a week and were as close as ever.

"Him and Dad are on their way I beat them here cos I need you to stash Sammy's present away for me." he smiled eyes widening slightly.

Dean was uncomfortably surprised at the changes in Abby since he had last seen her. Her skinny frame had filled out with soft curves her glossy hair lay cascading down her back with the small denim shorts and tank top didn't leave much to the imagination. Dean internally kicked himself for checking out the younger girl who was practically his little sister.

"You drive that Impala like a maniac, you know Uncle John will murder you if you crash it." she laughed blushing slightly under his gaze.

Abby had always had a little crush on Dean and seeing him look at her intensely for the first time was definitely something she wasn't expecting.

"Pshh I'm a professional never gonna happen sweetheart, just stash this for me please." he asked handing her a long thin box wrapped in newspaper.

Abby raised an eyebrow "This is how you wrap a present Winchester?"

Dean grinned "Yes if you think you can do better though..."

Abby rolled her eyes "I can and have Dean but your reverse psychology won't work on me anymore"

He laughed and chucked her a wink slightly, over the years Dean had taken advantage of the perfectionist in Abby getting her to do everything from folding his washing to hand writing valentines day cards. He was bitterly disappointed she had finally caught on to him using her skills to benefit him after all these years. 

"Boy stop gasbagging and get your butt out here right now and help me with these darn lights." hollered Bobby into the house

Dean gave Abby a quick wink "Duty calls" and headed outside to help Bobby.

Not long after John and Sam pulled up in front of the house.

Abby bounced towards them with a huge smile on her face hugging both of them "I've missed you guys."

Sam smiled "We've missed you too Abs"

Abby took a step back and stared at Sam in shock noticing how much her once short friend had grown "Sammy, when did you grow 7 foot tall?"

John laughed and slapped Sam on the back "6'4 but close enough seems like my boy sprung up overnight."

Sam blushed at the attention he was always the shyer of the two brothers.

Dean and Bobby entered the room "What have we missed?" asked Dean swaggering in with a beer in hand.

Abby grinned cheekily "Oh just talking about how you are the short Winchester now Scarecrow"

Dean growled at the childhood nickname Abby and Sam had given him one night while watching the Wizard of Oz. Bobby and John had been out on a hunt and had left Dean in charge of the kids. Somehow the two of them had found it hilarious when the "If I only had a brain" song had come on and decided to nickname Dean Scarecrow for making them eat dinner and not giving them dessert.

"Very funny Princess" said Dean rolling his eyes.

Bobby gave Sam a hug "Happy Birthday Son, now are we gonna get this party started or what?"

The party had been kept to mainly hunters and their kids, the festivities were continuing way past midnight with everyone tipsy and jolly. Dean had snuck a six-pack of beers to Sam and Abby, telling them he would kill the pair of them if they drank more than they could handle or told either of their fathers. He spent the rest of the night chatting up some of the younger female hunters surrounded by the older daughters of some of the hunters as well.

"Look at him" snorted Sam crushing up the beer can and chucking it into the field.

Abby and Sam had set themselves up on an old rickety chair swing which overlooked the entire party with the six pack wedged between them. They had spent the night catching up and laughing just like they had never even been apart.

Abby chuckled at the sight of Dean surrounded by a gaggle of skanky girls.

"Don't tell me your really jealous of your brother Sammy, he's all pretty but no substance." she laughed

She bopped him on the nose "You have both"

Sam blushed "I dunno doesn't seem that way.."

Abby grinned "Come on Sammy, surely you are shooing the girls off with a bat these days."

He shook his head "Nope, I guess I just don't have the charisma my brother does"

Abby giggled "Pshh charismatic is the last word I'd use to describe Dean, obnoxious maybe overly confident."

Sam sighed "Maybe girls just aren't interested in me"

Abby shook her head "Come on Sammy, what is it you use too much tongue or something?" she asked laughing

Sam tensed next to her and Abby's eye widened understanding why he was so uncomfortable "Sam, have you ever...you know?"

Sam lowered his gaze "No..it's embarrassing."

Abby immediately feeling bad at upsetting her friend grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the party towards a large oak tree at the back of the property.

"Ab's where are we going?" asked Sam confused

Abby plonked herself down underneath the tree and patted the ground next to her "Sit down Sammy."

Sam sat down next to her wringing his hands nervously "Why are we here Abby?" he asked softly

Abby smiled and squeezed his hand "I'm giving the rest of your present."

"Abby...I don't know.." Sam started before being shushed by a warm pair of lips pressed to his.

Abby grinned pulling away "See that wasn't so bad was it"

Sam nodded dumbstruck before Abby grinned again "That was only the first lesson, lesson two is the French kiss"

Abby took Sam by the face using one thumb to gently stroke circles on his cheek and stared into his eyes "Just take my lead Sam."

She pressed her lips to his lightly sucking on his bottom lip before probing her tongue into his mouth, Sam leaned into the kiss following her lead and entwining his hand through her hair. What they didn't notice was Dean watching them from a distance before quickly stepping away before they noticed him.

They pulled apart quickly and began to laugh hysterically at each other the beer finally sending them over the edge of tipsy.

Abby wiped her eyes which has oteared up from laughing "You know Sammy, you are a fast learner but that was...."

Sam grinned "Kinda like kissing my sister."

He swung an arm around his best friend "Thanks Abby."

She leaned into him and yawned "Anytime Sammy, I've always got your back."

The next morning Abby clopped down the stairs yawning and stretching her arms over her head.

Dean was sat at the table sunglasses on sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sunshine" smiled Abby grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down across from him.

"A bit hungover are we?" she smirked earning a grunt from Dean.

"Well we all had fun in our own ways last night didn't we" he said snarkily

Abby frowned "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean snorted "You know exactly what it means, I saw you two last night."

Abby laughed staring Dean straight in the eye "What exactly did you see Dean?"

Dean glared at her strange feelings of rage boiling up inside of him "I saw you with your tongue down my brothers throat."

Abby rolled her eyes "And...the problem is?"

Dean pounded his fist on the table "Sam is sensitive Abby, he isn't like me..."

Abby grinned starting to enjoy how wound up a few kisses were making the usually unflappable Dean Winchester.

"What he's not a manwhore?" she replied smartly

"You don't know a thing about what I am kiddo" growled Dean approaching Abby with an almost feral look in his eyes, she had seen his angry face and this was definitely something else.

Abby stepped back hitting the sink her heart pounding in her chest  as Dean cornered her like an animal hunting its prey, when a voice behind them asked curiously "what's going on guys?" 

Abby smirked at Dean unashamedly slipped past him and stood on her tiptoes to give Sam a peck on the cheek. 

"Your brother is a pervert, caught us under the oak tree." giggled Abby

Sam blushed furiously "Oh it it really wasn't what it looked like umm" he stammered

Abby wrapped a hand around Sam's waist "oh it was definitely what it looked like, bad girl Abby corrupting your little brother." she said glaring at Dean 

Sam jumped away from Abby like she was on fire and stuttered "Whoa Whoa it was like kissing my sister Dean!"

Abby grinned at Dean and winked "Gotcha"

Dean frowned realising it was all a joke and internally sighed with relief, sure he had joked about Sam and Abby ending up together but the reality of it happening was an entirely different thing. It was not a feeling he enjoyed at all.

"Seriously man we were a bit drunk that's all" exclaimed Sam confused about what exactly was going on.

Suddenly a cough interrupted the scene "Who exactly was drunk and why?" asked John Winchester hitting Dean with a glare. Sam froze like a deer in headlights while Abby shrugged and muttered "shit" under her breath knowing that the day was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweet Sixteen and Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two years after the last Abby is about to turn 16, Sam is 17 and Dean is 21.

A/N - The next couple of chapters will flow on pretty closely from each other before another time jump. Please review!! :)

 

**Chapter Three:**

 

In her sixteen short years on earth Abigail Singer knew three things to be true:

1\. Her father was the best and most loyal man in the world.

2\. There were a lot of evil things in the world that needed to be put down.

3\. The Winchesters just couldn't say no to her.

 

With this knowledge she set out to take advantage of number three intentionally for the first time in her life because she knew, her best friend Sam needed her. Sure it was selfish on her part, the idea of doing her senior year of high school a year early by herself was daunting and she missed Sam. Mostly it was for him so he could make friends, and get the scholarship to Stanford he has been dreaming about since he was a little boy.

It had taken her a long time to work out the perfect time to unleash her plan, and she had purposely kept Sam out of it in case it back-fired. The last thing she needed was for him to get his hopes up if it all didn't work out and her Uncle John decided to keep them all on the road. So for the last week she'd been playing the part of a nervous mouse terrified of doing her senior year early all by herself.

"Uncle John, do you think they will make fun of me because I'm younger?"

"Sigh it's so hard to make friends when I can't bring them home"

"I'm really going to miss you guys when your gone again"

"Will you show me that disabling move Uncle John? I might need it at school this year..."

If her father knew what she was doing he didn't say a thing, she had heard him more than once lecturing John on the importance of stability in your last year of school. She'd even heard him making Dean and Sam comparisons advising John it would be a mistake to treat the two boys the same.

 So she worked the situation for a good solid fortnight before John Winchester finally asked the question she'd been waiting to hear.

"Sweetheart what would you like for your birthday? Deans on his way back with Travis I can get him to pick it up on his way here" 

Abby punched the air internally and kept her face in a forlorn look before sighing "You know what I would really like Uncle John..... more than anything..." 

"Anything you want sweetie it's your 16th birthday!" He smiled 

Abby shook her head "it's silly I don't need anything..."

"Come on baby girl tell me what it is" he coaxes her 

Abby looked at him with an innocent expression on her face " I want you guys to stay here for a whole so Sammy and I can go to school together more than anything in the world" 

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat "You really miss Sam hey" he said gruffly

Abby grinned "Not just Sam, you too Uncle John and maybe Dean when he's not being a dick"

John laughed "Hmm let me think on it and talk to Bobby okay"

Abby nodded eagerly knowing to push the point too much wouldn't work out so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to wake Sam up.

"Wakey Wakey Sam" said Abby throwing the curtains open and letting the light stream into the room.

"Five more minutes" grumbled Sam throwing the covers over his head.

Abby jumped on the bed and ripped the covers off her best friend "Whoa Abby, I could've been naked under here" he grumbled

Abby wiggled her eyebrows "Nothing I haven't seen before Sammy"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up pulling a t-shirt over his head "What's got you so chirpy this morning?"

Abby grinned "Well you are going to drive me into town to get an outfit for tonight, I'm turning 16 at midnight, Daddy and Uncle John are letting both of us go to that new nightclub in town, my best friend is here with me!"

Sam laughed and shook his head "How much coffee have you had this morning exactly?"

"Coffee shmoofee hurry up and get dressed we have things to do!" she exclaimed

"It's gonna be a long day" muttered Sam under his breath

"I heard that, you have to be nice to me it's my birthday weekend" called Abby

Abby had brought a black sleeveless lace dress and a pair of red strappy wedges which almost matched the colour of her newly dyed dark red hair. She'd painted her nails and was putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard someone clearing his throat in her doorway.

Dean entered her room with a smirk "Happy Birthday Princess" he said approaching her with a hug that enveloped her with his scent. Abby always loved the way Dean smelt but over the last few months it had started stirring feelings she couldn't understand within her. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "What have you done to your hair?" he asked cheekily.

"Changed its colour with my mind Dean....what do you think? I dyed it" she said smirking

Dean nodded appreciatively "I like it, but I think you look much more pretty with your ordinary hair colour"

"That's because you are boring and old" she replied with a grin

"Hey listen, I've got you a present but you can't open it til midnight and you have to be nice to me for the rest of the night." he said

He held a small package wrapped in newspaper just above her head as she reached for it he held it high above her head just out of her grasp.

Abby grunted "Okay, pinky swear gimme the present!"

Dean grinned happily getting his way, "I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing someone to your birthday dinner tonight."

Abby smacked his chest "Shut up! And tell me everything"

Dean grinned "Her names Lisa, she's about your height and is almost demonically flexible"

Abby covered her ears "UGH DEAN! not those details, how did you meet? how long have you been seeing her? Sicko" she huffed.

Dean laughed at the disgusted look on Abby's face "I met her a couple of weeks ago while Dad and I were hunting that Werewolf, she's a nurse in training."

Abby smiled "I think that's really sweet Dean, you've never brought a girl home before"

Dean smiled "I know, I guess there's a first time for everything"

Later that night they rolled up to the bar in town which made Abby's favourite cheeseburger. Bobby pulled the car up to the curb and hesitated a bit "Come on Daddy, lets go in"

He sniffed "Just give me a minute, I can't believe my little girl is sixteen."

Abby reached over and gave Bobby a massive hug "I'm always going to be your little girl Daddy."

Bobby Singer was a tough SOB but he was also a massive softy when it came to his daughter. The Winchesters with Dean's new girlfriend Lisa went on in before them.

As Abby opened the door she was greeted with a massive yell of "Surprise!" almost giving her a heart attack.

The whole bar had been decorated in yellow and white her favourite colours and a massive Happy 16th Birthday sign hung over the bar. It was filed with all her Dad's hunter friends and their kids.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed causing the room to erupt in laughter. A table filled with presents sat in the corner of the room as she was ushered to a booth which fit the six of them.

"Do you like it?" asked Sam smiling widely

Abby nodded and squeezed his hand "I love it Sammy, when did you even have time to do this!"

Dean chuckled "He had some help"

"I didn't know decorating was one of your skills Dean" laughed Lisa

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I have many many skills you don't know about yet babe"

Sam and Abby rolled their eyes and pretending to vomit at exactly the same time "You guys spend too much time together" grumbled Dean. Bobby and John laughed at their antics and shared a knowing look that didn't quite get passed Abby or Sam.

"Well are we eating or what I'm starving!" exclaimed Abby.

The night went well everyone was having a great time, some of the drunker hunters were dancing horribly on a makeshift dance floor making Abby laugh.

It got to present time and luckily the owner was an ex-hunter because the presents weren't exactly what you would expect a sixteen year old girl to receive for her birthday. Dean had told Lisa that Abby was a history buff and liked "hunting" to cover up the fact she had received a multitude of knives, old protection objects and even a cross-bow from John. Bobby had gotten her a beautiful white gold charm bracelet with her initial and a sixteen on it.

Obviously Sam had helped Bobby pick it because he'd gotten her a four leaf clover charm to add to it. The party continued on when John finally pulled Abby aside "Can I talk to you for a minute sweetheart?"

Abby smiled "Sure what's up"

"I've got an extra present for you." he said handing her an envelope

Inside was a key with a giant A key ring covered in diamonte's "What's this?" she asked confusedly

John smiled "It's a spare key to our new apartment in town, I signed Sam up at your school today and he starts his senior year with you after summer is over."

Abby squealed and almost squeezed the life out of the older man "Thank you sooo much Uncle John it's the best birthday present ever!"

John laughed "I'm glad your happy baby girl, now go on and tell Sam I thought he'd like to hear it from you."

Abby practically knocked Sam off his feet as she bounded over to him "You are not going to guess what's going to happen next year!!" she exclaimed

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm "What's got you so excited?"

Abby grinned "Uncle John got you guys an apartment! We get to do our senior year together!"

Sam's eyes widened "Are you serious!"

John approached them both smiling "She's serious Sam, I want you to have a semi-normal senior year."

Sam unexpectedly hugged his father before pulling back awkwardly "Thank's sir.." he said quietly

Abby snorted at the awkward display "Men.."

**Later that night:**

 

Abby was not impressed at all riding in the front seat of the Impala on her way to the nightclub that Bobby had said she and Sam could go to. What he failed to mention was that Dean would be chaperoning the night and making sure they both got home safe in his words "No Dean, no Club".

"This is some bullshit" she grumbled

Dean grinned "Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap young lady"

Abby rolled her eyes "Not funny, Sam and I don't need a baby sitter"

"Yeah man, I think Dad and Bobby have gone a bit overboard this time" added Sam from the back-seat.

"Well lets make the best of it, you think babysitting you two chuckle heads is my idea of a good time?" he said irritated

"You could've brought Lisa and let us do our thing so you could do your thing." huffed Abby

Dean shook his head "Nope, listen lets make the best of it....I'm not that un-cool am I?"

 Sam chuckled from the back seat "Sure not un-cool just old"

Abby giggled "Yeah just an old man"

Dean just rolled his eyes "I'm 21 guys I'm not dead..."

They entered the club which was smoky and pumping with some ear bleeding house music Dean sighed "I'm gonna need a drink"

Before he even noticed Abby had grabbed Sam's hand and high tailed it to the bar where they were downing shots and walked a way with three beers.

Dean headed towards them "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that" he grumbled

Abby gave him an innocent smile "Peace offering?" she said handing him the beer which he took a massive chug of.

"Just don't do anything stupid, I'm going to sit by the bar if you need me" he said giving them both a pointed look as they headed onto the packed dance floor. One thing Dean was thankful for was Abby's new hair made it extremely easy to keep an eye on her in the crowd.

He sat up at the bar and ordered another beer.

Sam was being pawed at by some blonde pretty quickly and Dean smirked "You go Sammy"

What he didn't like was the immediate attention Abby commanded from a group of men on the dance floor, oblivious to the attention she continued dancing and laughing with Sam and a couple of girls she knew from school.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing here all on his lonesome" mumbled an intoxicated woman who sat next to Dean.

Dean grinned "I'm not alone sweetheart I just don't dance my friends are out there"

The girl smiled seductively "You want to get out of here" she said placing her hand on his upper thigh.

Dean groaned internally cursing his father and Bobby "Sorry, Hun not tonight"

The woman huffed and jumped off the stool "Your loss"

Dean scanned the crowd and noticed his brother making out with the blonde he'd been dancing with earlier.

He looked for Abby and her friends and his eyes narrowed when he saw one guy dancing awfully close behind Abby before grabbing her hips and pulling her against him.

Dean sprung off his seat and made his way into the crowd stepping in between Abby and the guy elbowing him in the chest. Abby continued dancing oblivious to the fact Dean was now behind her until his musky smell hit her nose. A bit tipsy and wanting to punish him for trying to "save her" she grabbed one of his hands placed it on her hip and grinded her hips into him. Dean stood frozen in shock for a minute as heat flooded through his veins she spun around and grinned putting her hands around his neck.

"I knew I'd get you on the dancefloor scarecrow" she purred causing Dean to moan internally

"Very funny Princess I almost broke that guys ribs" he growled trying to get himself under control.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "I could have broken his arm myself if I didn't like what he was doing you know that Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes "Your not sixteen yet Abby"

Abby pulled her phone out of her bag showing him the clock "I will be in sixty seconds"

"I brought your present with me, you said midnight right" she said cheekily grabbing his hand and pulling them off the dancefloor to a nearby couch.

Abby sat herself so close to Dean that their legs almost touched he could feel the heat radiating off her body and was internally kicking him self chanting "16 16 16 16" in his head.

 She unwrapped the small package to find a silver star anti possession charm attached to a thin black leather chain. 

"Dean it's beautiful" she said earnestly 

"Well Bobby said he was taking you hunting so this will stop some demon bastard from getting in that pretty little head of yours." he replied

Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love it, thank you"

Dean spotted Sam staggering around the dance floor at the same moment Abby did "He's a bit of lightweight, we should really get going"

Abby nodded and off they went.

"I love you guys" giggled Sam hiccupping as they both helped hoist him up the stairs. 

"Jesus Sammy you have gotten heavy" grunted Abby causing Dean to laugh

"And your short, and he's bossy" giggled Sam

"Alright big boy bedtime" said Dean dumping Sam unceremoniously on Abby's bed. 

"Phew, I'm thirsty want to join me for a nightcap?" asked Abby quietly shutting the door and heading down the stairs. 

Dean followed her downstairs "Isn't it past your bedtime?" he laughed.

"It's my birthday, no bedtime for me...wanna play poker? I know where Dad keeps the good stuff" she said leaning under the sink and pulling out a bottle of Irelands finest.

"How exactly do you know where the good stuff is kept missy?" laughed Dean sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"If I told you that i'd have to kill you" replied Abby smirking while shuffling the cards

"So what are we playing for cash or favours?" asked Dean wiggling his eyebrows

Abby rolled her eyes "How about truth or dare?"

"I like that, you won't even know if I'm telling the truth" laughed Dean

Abby smiled "Dean you are the worst liar in the world, you do know that right? But whatever floats your boat, if I catch you lying you have to do a dare"

"Deal, lets play"

Abby won the first few hands leading to Dean chugging a few shots of whiskey and doing a really sloppy headstand. The luck turned around and it was Dean's turn to roll out the dares. As the game progressed and both of them became increasingly intoxicated the dares become more risqué and the questions became more inappropriate. Abby was dared to rub one of Deans feet for 60 seconds which affected him more than he expected while a shoulder rub from Dean led Abby to immediately switch gears and start asking for truth's.

"So do you love Lisa?" asked Abby cheekily

Dean laughed "No...maybe someday, I don't even know if I'm capable of it to be honest."

"What do you mean? You love your Dad and Sam" exclaimed Abby

Dean sighed "That's different, romance and all that it's not really my thing...hell Lisa's the first girlfriend I've had for more than a couple of days."

"Anyway my turn, who is your boyfriend of the week." asked Dean

"Maybe I'm playing the field these days"

Dean's eyes widened in shock "What exactly does that mean?"

Abby laughed "I'm not a little girl anymore Dean, a girl has needs"

"How many of those needs have happened" he mumbled under his breath not liking the direction of the conversation.

Abby raised an eyebrow "I heard that...come on ask the questions I know you are dying to know"

Dean coughed and skulled the remainder of the glass in his hand "Okay well maybe I do want to know""

Abby grinned "Fine as long as you answer the same questions, I wanna know names, places and ages"

"1st base?" asked Dean

"Robbie, It was under a tree at school and I was eight...your turn" replied Abby

"Annie, in her cubby house I was 10"

"2nd base?"

"Ahhh that was Gus, it was on his parents couch while we were watching the Little Mermaid and I was 12"

"Hmm Mine was with a girl called Jane, I was 13 and it was under a tree at school"

"3rd base?"

"Haha, that was Tommy Miller on my bed while we were supposed to be studying and I was 14"

"Tommy Miller? That nerd?" laughed Dean

"I think he's still sweet on me..your turn" giggled Abby

"I was 14, it was with a girl called Tammy in her bedroom while her parents were at work....good times" smirked Dean

Dean swallowed deep down hoping the answer would be no one yet "Home run?"

"I'm not telling you that Dean, you will kill him" laughed

Dean grinned ignoring the pang of jealousy that shot through him "True..okay no names then?"

Abby sighed "Fine, I'd just turned 15...it was in the back of his truck, I'd snuck out of a sleepover..was a friends older brother."

"Unclench your fist Winchester and tell me your story" laughed Abby

"I was 15, was my biology teacher in the back of her station-wagon on school grounds in broad daylight" said Dean wiggling his eyebrows

Abby laughed "You are such a deviant! Or maybe your lying I think I'm too drunk to tell."

"You'll never know will you." said Dean

"Well I'm wasted and sleepy...carry me to bed...its still my birthday"

Dean rolled his eyes and swung a squealing Abby over his shoulder and hiking her up the stairs before depositing her in front of her bedroom door.

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Princess" he said softly

Abby stared up at him entranced by the intense look on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him firmly on the lips. Dean pulled away quickly "Don't start something you can't finish kiddo" he said hoarsely before turning around and rushing back down the stairs.

Abby sighed knowing she had just made a huge mistake. She entered her bedroom to hear Sam snoring soundly spread out on her bed, she curled up under the covers next to him hoping in the morning she'd forget all about the night before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four - High School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four - Sam and Abby are living the apple pie high school life when Abby starts having reoccurring dreams about her dead mother and asks Sam to take her to visit his granparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> If your actually reading this let me know! Good or bad its a work in progress, feedback would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks :D

 

**Chapter Four:**

 

Abby and Sam were living a semi ordinary high school life, boyfriends and girlfriends, high school dances, studying for tests and killing creepy crawlies on the weekends. For Sam it was happier than Abby had seen him in years, he was flourishing aceing every test getting head hunted by schools all over the country who wanted to give him full ride scholarships.

The Ivy leagues had their eyes set on Abby as well, even Google had come knocking offering her a four year paid internship to ditch school and work for them. Sam still hadn't told his brother or father any of this, he'd confided in Bobby who had told him when the time was right to go with his gut.

Despite being adamant that Abby should live a normal life and not enter the family business John's outlook for his son's future was completely different.

Abby wasn't so sure that a normal life was something she even wanted. Lately she had been dreaming about her mother more and more and something inside her was gnawing at her like she didn't know the whole truth about her mother's death.

Sam had agreed to take her to see her grandparents who Abby hadn't spoken to since the day Bobby came to pick her up when she was ten.

"Sammy, I really appreciate this" said Abby as they drove from Sioux Falls towards her grandparents home in a little town called Meadow Heights about three hours away.

Sam smiled "I'm glad you asked me to come with you, it's our first road-trip together"

"Are you nervous?" he asked

Abby sighed "A little, they probably won't even recognise me"

"It will be fine, I'm here for you"

They arrived to her grand-parents little white weatherboard house a little after 12 that day, Abby's stomach churned and she gripped Sam's hand tight as they approached the door.

A stern wiry man opened the door he scrutinised her for a moment before his eyes softened and recognition sparked in them.

"Abigail....is it really you?"

Abby nodded as she was led into the house by her grandfather "Come in please sit"

"What's your name young man?" he asked Sam as they sat down in the light filled lounge room.

"Sam, sir I am a friend of Abby's"

Abby looked around the familiar room that felt like another life "Is Nanna here?" she asked

Her grandfather shook her head "Eileen passed a couple of years ago...it's just me now"

Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it sympathetically, Abby felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"Tell me all about you, I am very happy to see you dear"

Abby and her grandfather exchanged superficial small talk for a while before he paused and sighed "Why are you really here?....not to make small talk with an old man"

"I...well I wanted to talk about when she died, I've had this feeling for months that I don't know everything"

"It was a terrible business when she died, ripped to shreds by some wild animal....no point dwelling on the past"

Sam and Abby looked at each other in shock, Bobby had always said her mother had died in a car accident...

Her grandfather reached over the coffee table and gripped her hands "You were her miracle child you know, she was so very happy when she became pregnant with you....you look just like her when she was your age"

"I'd love to go and visit her and Nanna...if you don't mind?"

Her grandfather drew them a map of the family grave site and after a teary goodbye they were on their way. The car trip was sombre, Abby's mind racing and anger boiling up inside of her over her father's lie.

Sam knowing she needed to stew before she would be ready to talk kept silent and drove, they stopped at a florist buying a small bunch of roses for her mother and grandmother.

Sam wrapped a comforting arm around Abby's shoulders as they approached the grave site. Abby placed the flowers down before standing up and squeezing Sam's hand for comfort.

"Can I have a minute alone Sam"

Sam nodded and headed back to the car to wait for her

"Hey Mama, I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit...Dad doesn't really like to talk about you that much."

"I miss you both every day....and I don't know what happened to you, but I will find out.....I will kill the son of a bitch that took you away from me"

"I love you Mama" whispered Abby wiping away the tears before returning to the car.

They drove in utter silence for a while before Sam broke the impasse "You want to talk about it?"

Abby was internally raging not sure where her anger should be directed "He lied to me Sam"

"Maybe he was trying to protect you?" replied Sam sheepishly

"From what? It's fine to teach me how to shoot, burn bones, hunt big bad's but he lies to me about my own mother's death!" she exclaimed frustratedly

"I don't know Ab's...maybe it was just a wild animal attack?"

"Inside a house with a locked door...I don't think so" she huffed

"Don't do anything you're gonna regret Abby"

Abby sat in the car silent fuming for the rest of the ride home, Sam left as soon as he dropped her off not wanting to intrude on what he was sure would be a very uncomfortable moment. Sam had never seen Abby so angry ever, she practically ripped the front door off as she entered the house.

"Abby is that you? Where have you been all day I've been calling you" grumbled Bobby from his study where he was researching some monster that like to eat the eyes of its victims for Rufus.

"I've been to Meadow Heights" she replied coolly

Bobby paled "What...why?"

"I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself before I walk through that door and never come back"

"You investigate these things it's your job, and the thing that ripped her to shreds is still fucking breathing" she growled

"Abby, you have to understand...I had this grieving ten year old girl to look after.....a daughter I didn't even know about, your mother wasn't coming back and I had to make a choice to be a father not a hunter for once!" he exclaimed

"I don't want this life for you, you deserve better!"

"SO YOU JUST LIED AND HID THE TRUTH FROM ME! GAVE UP ON HER!"

"You don't get to tell me what I deserve, I can't even look at you right now.." sighed Abby spinning on her heels and slamming into a sheepish looking Dean.

She shoved him away and ran outside letting the tears fall freely down her face curling up on the old chair swing.

"Can I sit?" asked Dean who had run after her

"It's a free country.." replied Abby bitterly

"I'm not in the mood for a pep talk Dean"

Dean sighed "Well you're not getting one Princess, cos you're being a brat"

"If this is you trying to make me feel better, you suck at it"

"So he lied to a kid who knew nothing about monsters and had just lost her mother, who wouldn't!"

"Listen to me, Bobby adores you and would die for you! Sure he's made a mistake but don't you at least owe him the benefit of the doubt."

"She was my mother Dean!"

"And he has been Mom and Dad to you since she died!"

He handed her a handkerchief

"You carry a handkerchief? How old are you 70?" snorted Abby taking it and wiping her eyes

"Shut up and go talk to Bobby...find out his side of the story."

 "Okay...okay you don't have to be so bossy" sniffed Abby getting up off the swing. 

Dean gave her a quick hug "don't kill the old man yeah? We still need him" 

Abby smiled "Alright Dr Phil you are free to go" 

Abby breathed in deeply and entered the kitchen where Bobby sat at the table nursing a glass of scotch and fiddling with a letter in his hands. She sat down across from him on the table and cleared her throat "You ready to talk about this?" she asked gruffly

"I dunno Abby, are you ready to listen?"

Abby nodded silently and watched him open the letter in the envelope "Your Ma and me didn't exactly part on the greatest terms, she cut me out of her life suddenly without a single friggin word. Of course I thought it was the hunting life, that it didn't agree with her...but it was all because of you."

He handed her the letter and she opened it with bated breath.

 

_Dear Bobby,_

_I am truly sorry to do this to you but my time is almost up and I needed to clear my conscious._

_When I finally cut ties with you it was because I found out I was pregnant, I've enclosed a lock of her hair if you need to do your testing._

_I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, her name is Abigail Rose and she is ten years old._

_Knowing what I knew about the life you lead, I just couldn't put this precious gift that I had waited years for in danger._

_Now I have no choice, once I am gone and that will be very soon..I want my daughter to be with you her father._

_It was selfish to keep the two of you apart for so long but I see more of you in her every day and know the two of you will be just fine._

_She will be at my parents, who won't be too happy to let her go but show them this letter and let them know its my final wish for the two of you to be together._

_This may seem like one of "your type of things" so I only ask one thing of you Bobby Singer...please don't look into it and be there for my baby girl._

_All my love_

_Rose_

 

Abby let the tears fall down her cheeks more confused than ever about her mother and why she died.

Bobby tentatively approached her, not sure how to comfort the devastated girl. Abby launched herself into his arms her whole body raking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, for keeping this from you...believe me all I want for you is for you to have a safe life" he said gruffly a few stray tears escaping his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat about all this Daddy, but you know this changes everything" Abby said softly still clinging to Bobby for dear life.

"Doesn't have to" he replied half heartedly

In an instant the idea of college and a semi-normal future was ripped out of her and instead she was filled with an empty hole inside of her. Abby knew the only way to fill the abyss would be to find whatever it was that did this to her mother and put it down for good.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - SAT's and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - While Sam is studying furiously for the upcoming SAT's, Abby remains obsessed with finding out what killed her mother and finding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to think no ones reading this maybe I should abandon the story???

**Chapter 5:**

 

"Will you quit that Abs, jesus" groaned Sam who was flipping furiously through the pages of his Biology textbook.

Abby was throwing knives at her bedroom wall and the thump, thump noise was starting to drive Sam insane.

"You didn't really want to study with me today, did you?" he said his tone laced with annoyance.

Ever since she had found out there may be a supernatural reason for her mother's untimely death, Abby's motivation to finish her GED and potentially get into Stanford with Sam had flown out the window.

He was over her new attitude and reckless behaviour especially, when only a year ago she'd practically begged John Winchester to let Sam finish high school with her in the middle of nowhere school they both attended.

"Why study Sam! The SAT's are on Monday if you don't know everything by now you will never know it!" she exclaimed flopping on the bed next to him and pulling the heavy textbook from his hands.

"Let's go out, get a few drinks...maybe enjoy our weekend for once!"

"The SAT's are ON MONDAY!"

"So...maybe I won't even do them..."

Sam yanked the text book back from her angrily "You know what Abby, I've had enough of this crap...I'm going to the library!"

Abby froze and grabbed his arm "What the hell Sam! What's gotten into you" she frowned, shocked at the sudden explosion in her best friend.

"You have! This whole new 'fuck the world' attitude of yours lately!!!"

"That's soooo not fair Sam, you should know what I'm going through better than anyone" she replied angrily

Sam sighed frustrated "You know what isn't fair Abby? That my best friend, who a year ago wanted nothing more than for us to get our GED's together and maybe even end up at the same college... HAS DITCHED ME!"

"I haven't ditched you Sam I'm still here..." she replied bemused

"You have ditched me! You spend all your time training or researching through some dusty books when you should be helping me study...Stanford is my way out Abby and is my only chance to have a normal life"

Abby sighed "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sam frowned "I didn't want to upset you and seem too needy but Abs, we were supposed to be in this together.... I feel like I've lost my best friend"

Abby grimaced, she hadn't considered what her new life mission would do to Sam. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was stand in the way of her best friend achieving his dreams. She knew Sam was far to smart for a hunters life, hell she knew that she was too smart for it to. The difference was Sam was a baby when his mother died and didn't remember her at all. The vengeance John was after had made both Winchester boys miss out on a normal and healthy childhood. Abby's mother was ten when she died and memories of her mother still burnt bright in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I can't say that I'm going to give up on getting justice for my Mom..but I can promise to be a better friend and be by your side when we sit these friggin tests" she said softly giving his hand a squeeze

"Listen, I get why you have to do what you have to do, and I will help you read every book in this house over the summer...I just hope you don't end up like my Dad or Dean with no way out at the end of it" said Sam choking up and pulling Abby into a bear hug.

She relaxed into the hug and sniffed "I hate fighting with you Sammy, I'm sorry for being such a selfish bitch"

"Am I interrupting something?" smirked a familiar smarmy voice in the doorway.

Dean leant against the doorway grinning at the two teenagers who sprung apart

"None of your business, but no we are just about to memorise some flash cards for the SAT's, if you want to be useful you could help" said Abby rolling her eyes

"Hmm what's the subject?" he asked

"Biology" replied Sam matter of factly

"Nah kiddos, I prefer to study biology in a more hands on way" he grinned waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam threw one of Abby's teddy's at his head as Abby groaned in disgust

"Buzz off Dean, we've got work to do" said Sam smiling at Abby content he had got his best friend back for the moment.

Dean laughed and headed down the stairs leaving the two of them to their studying and tried to ignore the sinking feeling he had in his stomach at seeing his brother and Abby hugging tightly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Celebrations and Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Family celebrations for Sam and Abby's astronomical GED scores go awry when Sam announces his intent to go to Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry about the delay guys had a bit of writers block! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 6:**

 

Abby unlocked the Winchesters door at 6am for her and Sam's daily morning run, she had collected the mail on her way to the door and slipped an envelope from Stanford into her pocket. She had seen Dean's Impala in the driveway and didn't want to run into him with the mail before Sam got to see it. A similar envelope was stashed away in her pocket that she'd received from Stanford yesterday.

She stepped into the dark lounge room and was immediately slammed against a wall, instinct kicked in as Abby swung out her leg and knocked the other person to the floor before quickly switching on the lights.

"OWWW" groaned Dean sprawled out on the floor.

"Shit Dean...sorry!" she exclaimed reaching out a hand and helping him off the ground.

"What are you doing here breaking into the house at this shitty time of the morning" he said frowning rubbing his behind.

"I have a key Dean"

"Yeah but don't you knock? Sam and I could've had lady friends over or I could've been doing yoga in the nude"

Abby arched an eye-brow "What time of day do you do nude yoga exactly?"

"Shut up, you assaulted me in my own damn house" smirked Dean

Abby laughed "Not my fault you're getting slow in your old age, scarecrow"

Sam entered the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "What's going on guys?"

"What's Abby doing sneaking in here at 6 in the morning?" asked Dean

Sam looked at his brother bemused "We go running every morning...usually your too wasted to notice"

"Literally we run EVERY morning" laughed Abby smirking and ripping off her jacket to reveal a crop top and running pants.

"Go back to sleep old man, you look like shit" she added

"Exercise is for losers anyway, I get my cardio done in much more interesting ways" called Dean out after them as they jogged out the door.

 

They had  been running for about 30 minutes when they approached the park bench they always sat on for a water break which over looked a cute duck filled pond.

"God Sammy your long ass legs make you a bitch to keep up with lately!" exclaimed Abby panting with sweat dripping down her face.

Sam laughed "If I slow down too much, I'll be walking next to you"

Abby punched his shoulder playfully before pulling the two envelopes out of her pocket.

"I found something in your mail box this morning" she said handing him the envelope and gripping her own.

Sam's eyes widened as he read "Stanford University" on both of their envelopes.

"Should we open them together?"

"Okay..on three"

"One, Two, Three"

The two friends opened their envelopes slowly slipping the pages out and reading them out-loud in unison.

"You have been accepted with a fully funded scholarship to Stanford University"

Sam fist pumped the air and looked at Abby expectantly who was staring at the page in her hand frowning. Emotions of disappointment, fear, determination all swirled inside of her. 6 months ago this would have been the start of a fresh life for the both of them and Abby would have been overjoyed now the letter just felt like an unnecessary burden.

"Congratulations Sammy...I'm really happy for you"

Sam frowned knowing what Abby would say next "You're gonna turn it down aren't you?"

"I'm sorry...I just can't run away and live the apple pie life yet" she said softly avoiding his eyes

Sam turned her face towards him looking at her straight in the eyes " Hey, hey...its okay to not want this right now"

Abby smiled "I know..."

"It doesn't have to mean you have to be stuck in the life forever, if anyone is capable of getting out one day its you"

Abby hugged her friend pushing back the feelings of doubt inside of her "I'm going to miss you so fucking much"

Sam grinned "Duh I'm awesome"

She punched his arm playfully "Ugh you sound like your brother"

 

**Later that night:**

 

The Winchesters and Singers were celebrating with burgers and beers at their favourite dive bar in the booth they had sat in together for years. Bobby and John had surprised the youngest kids with a small celebration after finding out about their stellar GED results.

Bobby cleared his throat and tapped on his pint glass playfully "No shut your traps for a minute I have something I want to say"

The table silenced immediately

"I am damn proud at the pair of you for getting this far and finishing high school"

"Not everyone is capable of that" added John giving Dean a stern look

Dean mumbled something about nerds and his special skills under his breath earning him a kick under the table from Abby.

"So I would like to toast to Sam and Abby for being a pair of smart asses" said Bobby raising a glass an giving Abby a wink. 

Bobby, Dean and John headed to the bar leaving Sam and Abby alone. 

She nudged him in the ribs "you haven't told them yet have you!" 

Sam grimaced "I was going to tell them today but then they sprang this celebration on me and I didn't want to ruin it" 

Abby huffed "You have to tell them Sam, they deserve to know" 

"I know I'm gonna do it tonight lets just enjoy this okay?" 

Abby nodded a sinking feeling stirring in her gut, she knew John was not going to take this well at all. What she didn't know is how bad it would get. 

Abby had just let her head hit the pillow when she heard a banging at the front door.

Knowing Bobby was dead to the world Abby got up and trudged down the stairs.

"I'm coming Jesus!" she grumbled swinging the door open with her biggest bitch face on only to find Sam standing there.

Sam looked like hell his eyes watery and one of them swollen and bruised. 

"Sammy, what the hell happened" cried Abby leading him inside and sitting him on a chair before starting to tend to his eye. 

"You should see the other guy" he said wincing as Abby cleaned his eye up.

"Who exactly is the damn other guy" growled Bobby entering the room. 

"Bobby, it's fine really I just need to crash her for a couple of days so I can arrange early accomodation at Stanford." 

Abby slapped him upside the head "idjit, you will stay here until the very last minute I walk you into that school...."

"That's my line missy" said Bobby gruffly 

"I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Dad" protested Sam

"Son you ain't caused nothin, John's caused trouble all by his idjit self" 

Sam relaxed and breathed an unintentional sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted to do on his last summer was be away from Bobby and Abby. 

Abby handed him a wrapped ice pack to hold on his eye and sat down across from him. 

"You ready to talk about it?" She asked softly 

Sam sighed "Not much to say...I told him about Stanford he flipped out said...being a hunter isn't a job, it's life and I would put everyone I met in danger if I tried to quit" 

Abby pulled him into a comforting hug "He will get over it Sam...he's just stubborn, I can't say I'm impressed he took a swing at you though"

Sam grimaced "I said some things I shouldn't have as well, I really appreciate you and Bobby helping me out.."

They heard Bobby on the phone growling "You lay a hand on that boy again Winchester, I swear I'll pump ya so full of lead you'll sink when I drop ya in the ocean"

Bobby re-entered the room after slamming the phone shut "You okay, boy?"

Sam nodded numbly looking exhausted and weary.

"Come on Sam, let's get some sleep..." said Abby leading Sam upstairs who fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Abby was up sitting with her morning cup of coffee when there was a slight rap at the door.

Sam was still sleeping obvious drained from the previous nights fight.

Abby opened the door to find a nervous looking Dean shuffling his feet at the door looking sombre.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly not very impressed that Dean stood there and let his father throw Sam out of the house.

"I'm here to see Sammy, and check on him" he said quietly his voice not laced with its usual confidence.

Bobby appeared behind them and nudged Abby out of the way who was blocking the door.

They all sat at the kitchen table sipping their mugs when Bobby broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What happened last night boy?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I swear Bobby, I had nothing to do with it...Dad was just so angry, I've never seen him so mad ....I wanted to defend Sam but I just froze"

Bobby grimaced "None of us blame ya Dean, besides Sam will be fine here until he starts at Stanford."

Abby went to open her mouth to interject but a glare from Bobby quickly caused her to shut her mouth.

"Thanks for taking care of him Bobby...it means a lot"

Bobby grunted "You boys are family, you're always welcome here...keep your idjit father away for a while though"

Dean smiled softly, Abby could have sworn his eyes even glistened a little with held back tears.

"What about you Abs? Are you going with him?" asked Dean curiously trying to change the subject.

Bobby frowned still not happy about his daughters decision to hunt rather than go to university.

"Nah, maybe in a while...I'm joining the family business"

Dean's eyes widened in shock but he wisely kept his mouth shut knowing he was in enough trouble with the younger girl.

They finished their coffees in silence just as Dean was leaving Sam entered the kitchen still bleary eyed from sleep.

"Dean?" he yawned

"Sammy, how's the eye?" asked Dean carefully

Sam shrugged nonchalantly "I've had worse"

Dean winced no commenting "Can I talk to you outside, on my way"

Sam nodded his shoulders slumped and looked at Abby giving her the it's okay look when she tensed up worriedly.

"Thanks for the coffee, see you around" he said before following Sam out the front door.

Abby went to follow to listen at the door when Bobby grabbed her arm "Don't be a busy body girl, now you gonna make us all some breakfast or what?"

Abby glared but didn't say anything, she knew she was in enough trouble for wanting to ditch school to hunt down the monster that killed her mother.

"Okay Daddy, eggs and bacon coming your way"

Bobby smiled slightly before opening up his paper and letting his daughter get on with the meal. He wasn't happy about her decision but he would support her and make sure she was paired up with one of the best hunter's he knew if she was going to the job.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Sam goes off to Stanford, Abby is hunting with a female hunter called Nattie and still pursuing leads on her mother's killer. They are looking into a ghost that's killing teenage lovers when Dean crosses their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hey All, if you are reading let me know what you think or drop me some kudos please. Motivation to write is hard when I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying it. Smut warning in this one.

**Chapter 6:**

 

Bobby Singer scoured every hunter contact he had before he decided to approach Natalie Taylor to work with Abby in a mini hunting team. Natalie or Nattie as she was known was ten years older than Abby and had also been hunting most of her life. She was a stunning blue eyed blonde who never failed to attract the attention of men everywhere she went. When her mother died at the hands of a skin-walker her father had brought her into the hunting life. Nattie had worked with her father up until two years before when her father was killed while they were hunting a nest of vampires.

She was a natural hunter, strong, smart and lethal to anything supernatural. Convincing her to work with Abby wasn't difficult, after hearing her story Nattie felt an immediate connection with the younger girl and was excited the hit the road with a partner.

Bobby was mostly relieved his daughter on the road with a woman and not a male hunter what he didn't realise is he'd set his only daughter up with the ultimate wing woman.

Abby and Nattie became fast friends, both girls living by the motto work hard, play harder. They both did things a little differently to your ordinary hunters, no credit card scams or fake FBI badges it was steady income coming in from previous investments and hacking into federal databases for information.

Nattie had real estate investments from the inheritance she'd received from her father while Abby had spent her summer after high school working and selling a mobile phone game which generated royalties every week to keep money coming her way.

Abby's skills on a computer had the two hunters closing more cases than almost any hunters in the US.

"Got anything yet?" asked Nattie impatiently tapping her fingers on the beer bottle clapsed in her hand as Abby typed away on her laptop furiously.

"I think so, the building used to be an old orphanage run by a woman called Debbie Moore."

"Any violent deaths?"

"12 actually.....all teenagers who were apparently caught in the act. She staged them as hanging's or disappearances for years until one day a witness went to the cops"

Nattie grimaced "Now she's after horny teens who are trying to use this place as a love nest?"

"She's already killed two, I have a picture and her plot number...let's check it out tonight and if it's her one of us can go and burn dem bones"

"Sounds like a plan, can we go fuel these hunter bodies though I AM STARVING" exclaimed Nattie dramatically causing Abby to snort with laughter.

They entered a local diner and slid into a booth as they were looking over their menus Abby heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"What kind of pie do you have today sweetheart?" drawled the familiar voice

Abby noticed Nattie staring off behind her with a glazed look in her eyes that was all too common for the older woman. She swung her head around and her suspicions were right none other than Dean Winchester was sitting at a nearby table flirting shamelessly with the red-headed waitress.

"Will you look at that guy, he looks like he stepped straight outta a Abercrombie catalogue" said Nattie

Abby groaned and rolled her eyes "Nattie, that's Dean Winchester!"

Nattie giggled "That's Dean Winchester! Sheesh the good looks do run in the family"

"You've met John?" asked Abby curiously

Nattie waggled her eyebrows suggestively "Oh I sure have "met" John Winchester..if you know what I mean"

Abby pretended to gag "Ewwww TMI, John's like my Uncle"

Nattie smirked "Maybe I can secure myself the double Winchester"

Abby's eyes narrowed and she glared at her friend "There will be no Winchester double for you sister"

Nattie laughed "Ohh I see how it is you have a crush on him"

Abby felt a hand squeeze her shoulder "Who exactly does Miss Abby Singer have a crush on?"

Abby froze heat inflaming her face, the last thing Dean Winchester needed was his giant ego stroked.

Nattie attempted to hold back a grin before intervening on Abby's behalf "Channing Tatum, I like my men blonder though"

Dean smiled uncomfortably "Don't I get a hug Abs? Haven't seen you in months" he said

Abby's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here Dean?"

"What do you think? I'm here to gank a ghost" he replied grinning

Nattie slid over in the booth and patted the seat next to her "Care to join us, I do believe we are after the same thing"

Dean slipped into the booth right in front of Abby "I'm not here to spy on you Abs if that's why your looking at me like I ripped the head off Mr Bunnykins"

"Mr Bunnykins?" giggled Nattie

"Yeah she used to carry this damn bunny around with her everywhere until she was like 12...it was adorable" grinned Dean

"Shut Up Dean!" exclaimed Abby embarrassedly

Nattie laughed "Don't worry Abs my Mr Bunnykins was a toy tiger"

Abby sighed "So you want to hunt together? That's unusual for you, I seem to remember the first time I tried to go on the job with you, your response was girls can't hunt, they are to fragile and I'd just spend the whole time worrying about you"

Nattie snorted raising her eyebrows as Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Well that was before word got around that you two have been finishing more jobs every week than Dad and I have" he replied trying to back peddle.

Abby rolled her eyes "That's because we do things the modern way not the old hard way"

Dean shrugged "If it ain't broke don't fix it, so are we gonna gank this bitch tonight or what?"

Abby sighed knowing there was zero chance of convincing Dean to leave and pursue something else "I suppose so"

Nattie grinned "Well this case just 100% more interesting"

 

**Later that night:**

 

The three hunters entered the abandoned building and scoured each level ensuring no civilians had snuck inside. Dean found two teenagers making out on one of the floors and abruptly kicked them out of the building.

"All the floors are clear now" said Nattie

"What time does she usually show up?" asked Abby impatiently

"The last two kids died around 1am so we aren't far off her making a grand entrance" replied Dean

"We should've kept those kids here, we need bait" added Nattie

Abby grimaced, she'd completely forgotten about bait the ghost went after teen lovers and they'd just kicked the only two teen lovers out of the building.

"You know Abs your still a teenager, maybe you and Dean could stay here and I'll go dig up this ghosty's bones" said Nattie helpfully

Dean's eyes widened a look of fear swept over his face, while Abby's cheeks flamed up.

"Nope Nope Nope, I'll go dig and burn you stay Nat"

"Abs you are the demo not me!"

Dean cleared his throat "Yeah, it's cool...we're all adults here"

Abby sighed frustrated "Okay fine....get the fuck outta here, I'll text you when I confirm its her"

Nattie left the two of them awkwardly staring at each other.

Dean spoke first "Come on Princess, it's not like this is the first time we've kissed"

Abby groaned "Don't remind me I was wasted and threw myself at you!"

Dean smirked "I wasn't exactly pushing you away sweetheart, where do you wanna do this?"

They sat down on an old dusty mat with their backs up against the wall so there wouldn't be any suprises from the ghost.

Dean tucked a piece of her long curly brown hair behind her ear his fingers ghosting along her face.

"Why'd you get rid of the red?" he asked huskily

Abby's breathing became heavier the air becoming thicker in the room "My natural colour draws less attention"

"I like the brown, makes your eyes stand out" he replied gruffly his face getting closer to hers.

Knowing it was now or never Abby closed the gap between them pulling his lips to hers roughly. She nibbled at his bottom lip causing him to moan their tongues clashed passionately, his hand entangled in her hair as he yanked her into his lap.

There was nothing sweet or loving about the kiss it was raw and erotic, Abby let herself fall into it grinding herself into Deans lap.

The spell was broken by a wail behind them as the ghostly figure of a black haired woman charged for them flying them apart and wrapping its hands around his neck.

Abby grabbed the shotgun she had stashed nearby and shot at the ghost which was strangling Dean with precision ensuring the rock salt bullet missed him and he slumped to the floor.

The ghost evaporated and Abby ran over to Dean who had been swung to the other side of the room.

"Are you okay!" she exclaimed checking the red marks on his neck

"I'm fine, nice shot" he coughed his voice raspy.

Abby relieved quickly shot a text message to Nattie, letting her know it was the right grave.

A few minutes later her phone beeped with a picture message of the burning bones so she showed Dean.

"Good riddance"

Abby laughed and helped him off the floor "So I guess she blames the boys for corrupting the girls"

Dean grimaced rubbing at his tender neck "I need a drink"

"Nat's gonna meet us at O'Malley's are you keen?" she asked as they walked towards his precious baby.

Dean nodded heading towards the drivers side of the car being stopped by Abby.

"Are you sure you can drive? I can drive if you like"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed "I could have two broken legs and I wouldn't let you drive my baby"

Later that night the three of them closed out the bar. Nattie exhausted from digging up a grave solo headed back to the motel while Abby and Dean ended up in an all hours dive bar across the road from the motel they were staying at. 

"You know, you're an alright hunter Abby" said Dean slightly slurring his words

"You know, you are terrible at compliments Dean" laughed Abby at his attempt to thank her for saving him from getting choked out by a ghost. 

He looked at her seriously "Do you ever regret it?" 

"Regret what?"

"Choosing the job.." 

Abby sighed thoughtfully "Honestly, I don't......I love saving people and hunting has given me purpose that I didn't have before" 

"I speak to Sam, and I just think how boring his life must be" she added with soft chuckle

"Yeah cos digging graves up and nearly getting strangled to death by dead things is a whole lotta laughs" replied Dean

Abby sighed "At least I'm free, on the road no ties to anyone...fighting the good fight"

"Hmmm that's true Princess, well here's to freedom" said Dean raising his glass

Abby clinked her glass against him and gave him a heated look "Well speaking of freedom, you wanna show me your room?"

They were out the door within seconds running hand in hand to Deans nearby room.

Abby's heart racing with anticipation, she had wanted this for years and it looked like she was finally going to have all of Dean Winchester.

They fumbled inside grabbing at each other, kissing and nibbling fiercely. Abby pulled at Dean's shirt yanking it over his head giving herself a moment to admire his well cut muscled glory.

"Like something you see?" smirked Dean

Abby rolled her eyes and sat on the small table in the dingy motel room "Shut up and get over here" she said seductively

Within seconds her jeans were around her ankles, Dean kissing a trail down her neck towards her cleavage while running a hand slowly up and down her leg. Abby moaned running her fingernails softly over his muscled back, arching her hips expectantly.

Knowing what she wanted Dean ripped her panties off, his mouth never leaving hers and plunged two fingers inside her slick heat.

"Mmm your so wet Princess" he moaned against her mouth

He moved his fingers expertly inside her using his thumb to trace lazy circles on her engorged clit.

"Jesus...I'm gonna cum" she almost purred the pressure intensifying inside her. With a curve of his fingers inside of her she came tumbled over the edge, her heart pounding in her chest. Not ready to end the feeling she growled "Pants off Winchester, I need you inside me now" and fumbled with his belt.

Suddenly as if the spell was broken his eyes widened and he quickly slapped hers away stepping back from her like she was on fire.

"Hey um, maybe we should call it a night" he said softly

Abby froze pants around her ankles, underwear ripped off..she was sure she hadn't misinterpreted the situation.

She quickly stood up redressing and staring at Dean in absolute horror, maybe he was drunk and just sobered up.

As if reading her mind he pulled on his t-shirt and frowned "I'm sorry Abby, it's not you I just think if we go any further things will get too complicated."

Abby saw red, completely embarrassed and angry she laughed shrilly "HA! too complicated I'm not some ingénue virgin Dean"

"Bobby would kill me" said Dean half heartedly

"Yeah because I tell Dad all about my one night stands" she growled rolling her eyes.

Dean sat down and the bed and ran his hands through his hair wearily.

"Abby please lets talk about this"

Abby eyes flashed "No Winchester, there is nothing to talk about...you have humiliated me something I will never let you do again"

"Come on Abby, it's not like that" he replied pleadingly

"Whatever, stay the fuck away from me and I swear to god if you tell Sam about this I will find you and castrate you in your sleep"

"Hey come on lets talk about this" he tried again

"Goodbye Dean,"

Abby gathered her things headed towards the door and with a final cold look at Dean over her shoulder she walked out hoping she wouldn't have to see him for a extremely long time. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a few days prior to the S1 pilot. Dean seeks out Bobby's help to find out where John is and runs into Abby instead.

**Chapter 8:**

 

Abby hadn't set eyes on Dean Winchester in three long years, they'd spoken a handful of times on the phone if he needed help with a case but aside from that he had kept his distance. This equally relieved and frustrated Abby who did deep down miss her childhood friend and his cheeky smile. Abby and Nattie were holed up at Bobby's recovering from a brutal encounter with a Djinn, to pick up the slack Bobby had gone on a hunt with Annie in Ohio.

They decided to have a small get together and were playing cards and drinking with Tom and Andy two young hunters, when the doorbell rang.

Abby opened it and was faced with the gloriousness of none other than Dean Winchester. Although she would never admit it he was a sight for sore eyes, a momentary look of shock flashed across his face as he looked at the girl who had told him she never wanted to see him again. He would never admit it to her, but being unceremoniously kicked out of her life was something to hurt almost as much as Sam keeping his distance over the last two years.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled "Hey Princess, it's good to see you"

As much as Abby wanted to slam the door in his face the worried look in his eyes that she had only ever witnessed a handful of times before, quickly squashed any anger she held towards the older Winchester brother. She threw her arms around him and gave him a long overdue hug, he relaxed in her arms and slumped slightly.

"Come on in Dean" she said softly

"Is Bobby in?" he asked throatily the hug confusing him considering a day ago he would have expected a punch in the face from the younger girl.

"He's on a hunt, we're playing cards and having a few drinks" replied Abby

"Whose we?" he asked curiously

Abby led him to the kitchen where an excited Nattie squealed and gave him a huge hug, while Tom and Andy practically fan-boy'd over him tripping over themselves to shake his hand.

"Continue on guys, Dean and I need to give Dad a quick call" said Abby

They walked into Bobby's study and Dean ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"How have ya been Abs?" he asked unsure what exactly to say to her.

Abby raised an eyebrow "We don't need to make small talk Dean, tell me why you're here?"

He sighed worriedly "It's Dad, he's been gone a few weeks and hasn't checked in"

Abby frowned "That's not unusual for him though..."

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled John's number putting the phone on speaker.

_"This is John Winchester, I am not taking calls right now ring my son Dean on 555 662 629 he can help"_

Abby's eyes widened in horror, this was definitely not something John had ever done! It was unsurprising Dean looked so concerned and freaked out. 

She squeezed his arm comfortingly "Daddy, will know what to do...I will give him a call"

He smiled appreciatively "Thanks Abs"

The phone rang and the gruff voice of her father came out over the line

_A- Daddy, it's me Dean's here I'm gonna pop you on speaker_

_B - Okay honey, Dean how are you boy?_

_D - I'm good Bobby, I've got a bit of a problem though_

_B - Alright hit me with it_

_D - Dad's been gone a few weeks and hasn't checked in I was wondering if you knew where he might have gone last?_

_B - I don't but I can make some calls for ya and give you a call in the morning_

_D - Thanks Bobby_

_A - Daddy, when are you coming home?_

_B - A few more days sweetheart but I will give you two a ring about John in the mornin'_

_A - Okay, I love you_

_B - Love you too, bye kids behave yourselves and don't trash the damn house_

_D - Bye Bobby_

"So I guess you're staying the night then" said Abby matter of factly

"Only if you don't mind..." He started as Abby cut him off abruptly 

"Why would I mind?" She said a challenging tone in her voice almost daring him to bring up the incident.

Dean smiled sheepishly "ahh no reason um thanks for letting me stay" 

Abby smiled "No problem, now let's get back to a very interesting game of kings" 

The group of 5 all got along like a house on fire. The two younger male hunters were putty in Dean's hands something he looked semi uncomfortable with. 

The whole night seemed awfully like any ordinary group of friends having drinks and enjoying each others company, if you ignored the talk of monsters and ghosts. There was even a game of show us your scars as the group became progressively more intoxicated. 

The game of kings was becoming more risqué as the night continued; Andy had been forced to give Nattie a lap dance while Tom had ended getting his face licked every time he said "Ummmm", Nattie had to show everyone a scar on her bottom.

Abby so far had come out mostly unscathed when Nattie picked up the card which allowed her to choose two other players and make them participate in a joint dare.  

"Who to choose who to choose" purred Nattie wickedly 

"Hurry it up Nat" groaned Andy impatiently 

"Dean and Abby" she said a cheeky glint in her eye. 

Abby shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shot her friend a icey glare. 

"Hmmm I want you two tooooo" 

"Get on with it girl" mumbled Dean

Nattie grinned devilishly "7 minutes in heaven in the cupboard"

"Are you for real Nat? So mature" said Abby standing up stumbling slightly and heading towards the cupboard the alcohol completely depleting her inhibitions.

Dean sat dumbfounded in his seat not moving an inch which caused Abby to look over her shoulder sending him a pointing look.

"Hurry up Winchester, we don't have all day"

Dean ran towards her and entered the cupboard which was darkened and left the two of them practically nose to nose. The tension in the air was palpable, the two of them breathing heavily and moving an inch.

"Time starts now" called Nattie from outside the cupboard giggling

"So..." said Dean softly

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna do something" replied Abby huskily

Dean lent down to kiss her and a hand slipped between their faces stopping him from capturing her lips.

Abby stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear huskily "You don't get to kiss me until you fuck me this time honey"

It took Dean less than two seconds to decide what he was going to do, his pants were around his ankles and her skirt was up around her waist. Abby gave his pert ass a cheeky squeeze as he pulled her panties down to the floor and slipped two fingers deep inside her slick heat.

"Ready for me already, hey Princess" he murmured kissing her neck. Abby reached down and gave his hardened length a light tug and grinned.

"Hasn't taken you long either, I'm on the pill we don't have long" she replied her breathing becoming frantic as continued his assault on her neck and slowly pumped his fingers inside her.

Needing no extra green light Dean used one arm to lift up, Abby wrapping her legs around him as he entered her with one deep thrust. He filled her to the brim hitting her g-spot with each precise and hard movement inside of her, she squeezed down around him causing him to almost topple over the edge.

"If you keep doing that this is going to last about 15 seconds" he moaned continuing the furious pace

"Its okay, I'm so close already" she panted moving her hips in time with his hard thrusts into her.

Dean reached down between them and pinched her engorged clit causing her to bite down on her lip supressing a scream as she came squeezing down around him and going limp in his arms. He followed seconds later not being able to hold back anymore. They rustled around re-adjusting their clothes and Abby switched on the light in the narrow cupboard. The two hunters looked thoroughly fucked panting, covered in sweat and staring into each others eyes wantonly.

"30 seconds left" whispered Abby as Dean lent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss plunging his tongue into her mouth and biting at her bottom lip. She tasted just as good as he remembered and he wasn't ready to pull away as a loud banging on the door of the cupboard started.

"TIMES UP" yelled Nattie on the other side of the door.

The look in Abby's eyes showed she was no where near ready for this to end either and she quickly made a decision.

They exited the cupboard and immediately she yelled "PARTY's OVER EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

The other three hunters looked at each-other grinning as Dean picked her up and threw her over his shoulder giving her a cheeky slap on the ass.

"Don't forget to lock up" she called as he high-tailed it up the stairs and into her bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously and stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her grinning.

"Why do you look so chuffed with yourself?" she chuckled

"No-ones ever kicked everyone out of the house for me before"

Abby smirked "Well just wanted to give you a chance to last more than 5 minutes"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head leaving whatever snarky comment Abby had in mind stuck in her throat, the man was utter perfection.

Dean crawled predatorily onto the bed hovering directly over the top of her.

"Challenge accepted"

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Dean gets ready to follow up on Bobby's intel on his MIA father and hits Abby with a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Please take the time to send some kudos or comments my way it will fuel me!!! 
> 
> The story will start bleeding into season one from here. I have two questions:  
> 1\. What monster would you like to see Abby and Nattie hunt together ?  
> 2\. What episodes from season one would you like to see Abby show up in?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 9**  

Abby awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through her bedroom door. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over, the kind of way a body aches after a long night of being rode hard and put away wet. 

Dean had not disappointed all four times the night before. Abby wasn't ready to head down the stairs yet to face the awkward morning after conversation, so her phone ringing was a welcome relief.

"Hello" she said forgetting to look at the caller ID

"Good morning Abifail you sound rough big nigh huh" laughed Sam on the line 

"Shut up Samsquatch...should you really be insulting me when I'm pissed at you" she retorted

"I know I'm late for our phone call, but I've been celebrating finals being over and prepping for my law school interview next week"

"Law school huh? Sam Winchester skeezy lawyer" she said cheekily 

"Sam Winchester public defender and maybe DA one day, there's more than one way to save people..." he replied defensively

"I'm joking Sammy! You can power down bitch face mode..I'm proud of you" said Abby sincerely 

"So what's the goss?" asked Sam

"No goss" exclaimed Abby a little to quickly trying to avoid any conversation related to Dean.

 "Hmm sounds like goss to me" replied Sam hearing the denial in her voice.

"How's Jess?" Asked Abby trying to distract him from questioning her anymore

"Jess is amazing but you can't distract me with Jess talk" he chuckled

"Oh I gotta go Sam breakfast is calling" Abby quickly replied trying to end the conversation quickly

"Do you have a boy over? Bobby doesn't cook breakfast?" asked Sam 

"Bye Sammy" said Abby quickly hanging up the phone. 

She wasn't quite sure telling Sam about her one night stand with his estranged older brother was the greatest idea. 

Abby stood up stretching out her achey limbs threw on a tank and some shorts before following the sweet smell of sizzling bacon.

Dean was at the stove humming away over a frying pan looking awfully domestic.

Abby grinned and cleared her throat causing him to jump slightly 

"Good morning Betty Crocker" 

Dean smiled and proceeded to serve up the eggs and bacon on a plate in front of Abby. 

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?" He asked sitting across from her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Well I would have but my bunk buddy snores like a freight train" 

"I do not!" He replied with fake indignation. 

"But he made up for it with these insanly amazing eggs" she replied with a shocked tone before stuffing a forkful into her mouth.

"Don't seem so surprised Sam didn't get to be so giant based on my bad cooking" 

"Mmm this is just what I needed" she moaned practically inhaling the food on her plate.

Dean smiled widely as he poured her a cup of coffee. 

"You know I was thinking..." He started 

"You..thinking? That's dangerous" snorted Abby while continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Hilarious...no seriously I thought it might be a good idea if Sam came with me to find Dad" 

"Hmm you know maybe it would be a good way for you two to reconnect" she replied

Dean nodded "Well you know you could come with...if you wanted" 

"I mean I know Sam would love to see you and it could be fun the three of us on the road like the old days" he rambled nervously 

Abby froze awkwardly, Dean making breakfast was one thing but asking her to hit the road was definitely something she didn't expect. There night together had been a bit of fun it wasn't supposed to be anymore than that. She knew if she went with Dean and Sam complications would follow. 

"Oh.... I don't know if that's such a great idea Dean" said Abby after a lengthy pause 

For a brief moment Dean looked like a kicked puppy before his cocky mask slipped back on to his face. 

"I mean you and Sam have a lot to talk about, and I couldn't leave Nattie we're a team" 

Abby and Nattie made a formidable team and had already knocked werewolves, skin walkers and wendigos off the list of potential targets for Abby's revenge. Any detours would like drag out what was already a five year mission, Abby knew hitting the road with both Winchester's would just be a major distractions. She had to stay focused and sharp something she didn't feel whenever she was around Dean.

"Oh yeah of course cool" he replied keeping his tone light.

Abby had never been so happy to hear the phone ring and practically bolted at it. 

"Morning Daddy, have you got info for Dean" said Abby hopefully in desperate need of a distraction.

"Sure do put him on for me would ya sweetheart" 

Abby handed the phone to Dean and stood listening intently.

"Hey Bobby, yeah that's great gives us something to start with! Uh huh....okay I owe ya one, yeah you too"

"So? Did he get you what you needed?" asked Abby happy to change the conversation.

"Bobby always delivers, I've gotta get going though can't let the trail go cold" he replied a little gruffly 

"Oh sure makes sense, listen I'll clean up so you can get your stuff together" replied Abby a tad hurt that he was rushing off.

Dean mumbled a thanks and left Abby to stew in her own awkwardness. She made quick work of the kitchen because Dean had been cleaning up after himself as he cooked. 

He re-entered the kitchen, duffle bag in hand and Abby bit her lip not sure what to say but not wanting the two of them to separate on bad terms.

"Are we okay?" She asked nervously looking down at the ground.

Dean dropped his bag and strode towards her capturing her lips in a chaste kiss that made her insides turn to jelly. 

"Why wouldn't we be? I'll see you soon sweetheart" he said with a wink before heading towards the door. 

"Just don't tell Sam I'm on my way it's a surprise okay?" He added as he walked out the door leaving Abby staring after him stunned.

 


	10. Chapter 10: Changeling Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nattie and Abby take on a changeling while Abby receives a concerning phone call from Dean. This chapter will fill in a gap between episode 1 and 2 of season one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love everyone keep it coming :) 
> 
> This chapters a bit dramatic and will go into Sam and Abby's friendship a bit more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**  

"Son of a bitch" yelled Abby as she slammed against the wall of the abandoned house her head cracking against it. 

"You shouldn't have come alone hunter rookie move" snarled the changeling slowly approaching her a menacing look in its eyes, which was disturbing considering it wore the skin of a little old lady.

Abby stood up and took a swing at the changeling mother landing a face shot. It stumbled back in shock and picked up a large shard of glass.

Just as it was about to lunge at Abby with the glass Nattie came flying through the basement door, home-made flame thrower in hand.

"Abby duck!" She yelled lighting the mother changeling on fire causing it to wail and burn into nothing. 

Abby stood up and coughed from inhaling some of the smoke. 

"What took you so long?" She puffed catching her breath.

Nattie raised an eyebrow "Oh excuse me! I had to take three of this ones little bastards down solo" 

Abby grinned and threw an arm around Natties shoulders giving her a peck on the cheek

"Thanks babes first drinks are on me, but let's get these kids out of their cages" 

The poor kids had thankfully only been locked up for a couple of days so they weren't too malnourished. 

They sat the three young kids under a big oak tree and rang 911 with an anonymous tip. 

"Now kids...you can't tell anyone we were here or talk about the monsters you saw" explained Nattie calmly 

"Are you superheroes?" asked the cutest blonde boy no older than about six.

"Nah sweetheart we're monster hunters" replied Abby with a chuckle 

"Will the monsters come back for us?" asked the little blue eyed girl her eyes watering slightly 

"Of course not! I promise.. now we have to go but remember you tell them the three of you were playing and got lost" replied Nattie as the sirens blared.

The two of them hid around the corner waiting for the cops to collect the kids. 

"Job well done sister" said Nattie giving Abby a high five.

"Another one bites the dust" laughed Abby reaching up to rub her aching head. As she pulled her hand away she saw a bit of blood on her fingers. 

"Is that blood!" exclaimed Nattie 

"Meh nothing a shower and a whiskey won't fix" 

Nattie rolled her eyes "Alright tough guy, I'll check if you need stitches when we get back to the room" 

"Yes Mom" smirked Abby earning herself a cold glare

"Haha smart ass hurry up I'm covered in monster baby goo and need a shower" 

They made quick work of cleaning themselves up, and Abby didn't need any head stitches which she was relieved about. 

While sitting in the bar nursing a drink between her hands and eyeing off a pretty blonde frat boy, Abby's phone began to ring. 

"Who is it?" asked Nattie 

"Its Dean" frowned Abby not sure if she was ready to talk to him so soon. 

"Oooh booty call hey?" giggled Nattie.

Abby slapped her friends shoulder playfully "Well considering he's a 1000 miles away that's unlikely" 

"It can go to voicemail I'm not drunk enough to handle a Dean Winchester drunk dial yet" sighed Abby putting her phone down.

Nattie laughed and stood up to get them another round. Abby's phone started ringing buzzing against the table, it flashed with Dean's name. One thing Dean Winchester never did was call back more than once unless it was an emergency. 

Abby quickly answered the phone a her stomach sinking. 

"Abby" Dean said his voice wavering 

"Dean? Is everything okay? Is it Sam!" she exclaimed concernedly 

"Sam's fine physically, it's Jess..." He trailed off 

"What about Jess?" 

"She's dead, the yellow eyed demon he....the whole apartment was on fire, Sammy saw the whole thing" said Dean his voice weary. 

Abby froze almost letting her phone slip out of her hand. 

"I'll be on the next flight, if I text you the time I land can you pick me up?" 

Dean sighed relieved at the additional help, Sam was a mess and it was something he couldn't manage on his own. 

"Of course I'll see you soon" 

"See you soon" she said numbly hanging up the phone and polishing off the drink Nattie had placed in front of her. 

Nattie seeing the look of horror on Abby's face immediately gripped her hand. 

"Honey what's wrong?" 

Abby frowned in disbelief "Sam's girlfriend she's dead, I have to get to him" 

"Oh my god that's awful! Come on I can drive you to the airport"

Abby managed to book a flight that departed an hour after they arrived at the airport and landed in San Francisco a little after 10 that night. 

Dean was waiting for her leaning against his baby looking thoroughly exhausted. A few days scruff shadowed his face and large bags were under his eyes. 

His face lit up with relief as Abby approached him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Hey Princess, thanks for coming I didn't know who to call...." 

Abby frowned anger flaring up inside of her, John should be here consoling his son. They got in the car and drove in silence until Abby decided to breach it. 

"Are you okay? I know this must bring up feelings about your mom" she said softly patting his knee. 

"I'm fine Abs, it's Sam I'm worried about...he hasn't cried or lashed out he's just got his head in a bottle" 

"Isn't that the Winchester way" mumbled Abby 

"Not for Sammy..." he replied worry colouring his voice. 

"It's fine I can handle drunken and hungover Sam, just get me too him" 

They arrived at the skeezy motel pretty quickly. Abby had gotten Dean to stop for food and supplies she knew if Sam didn't eat, rehydrate and take some painkillers he would not be in any shape for Jess' funeral the following afternoon. 

As they entered the room they found him giggling at an old Adam Sandler movie clutching a whiskey bottle that contained no more than a mouthful in it. 

"Abby!"grinned Sam springing off the couch and staggering towards her enveloping her in a big hug. 

"Hey honey, it's really good to see you but your crushing me" she said wiggling out of his grip 

Sam giggled a sorry and flopped back onto the couch bleary eyed. Dean dropped a burger in front of him. 

"We grabbed you some food you should eat" said Dean gruffly 

"Not hungry" mumbled Sam

Abby knowing giving drunk Sam orders was the last thing in the world to do sat down beside him and pulled out her own burger. 

"You're not gonna let a girl eat on her own are ya Sam" said Abby lightly

Sam nodded and happily laid into his burger. Still transfixed on the television. 

Abby rustled through the bag and pulled out a Gatorade and a couple of Aspirin handing them to Sam. 

"Drink up you will thank me tomorrow Hun" she said

Sam not taking his eyes off the tv swallowed them and continued eating. 

Dean cleared his throat and motioned to the door, Abby stood up and followed him outside.

"He'a practically catatonic Dean" she said in a hushed tone out the front of the room

"That's the most talkative he's been in 48 hours" 

Abby grimaced "We should probably get him in the shower and into bed or he will be a mess tomorrow" 

Dean nodded and the two of them managed to get him in the shower redressed and into bed. 

Abby sat on the twin bed with Sam's head in her lap stroking his head comfortingly. 

"Abby will you stay with me" he said in an almost childlike tone a few stray tears escaping from his eyes. 

"Whatever you need sweetie, you just go to sleep okay" she said trying to push down her own emotions. Her heart was breaking for him, Sam was so young when his mother died he never had to face this kind of painful loss before. 

Once he was snoring softly she got up off the bed and approached Dean who had been pacing the room restlessly. 

"If you need to get some air, I can stay with him" Abby said giving his shoulder a squeeze 

"I'm okay, thanks for doing this Abby..." 

"Family don't end with blood Dean, I'll always be here for both of you" she said softly 

 Abby snuggled up to Sam and fell into a restless sleep hoping everything would look a little lighter for her best friend in the morning.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11: Funeral for a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Bit of a depressing chapter but please leave your comments and feedback so I know people are actually enjoying the story!!!   
> It's my birthday give me some love!   
> :)

**Chapter 11:**

Sam woke up twice during the night from nightmares of Jess and his mother burning up on the ceiling. The first time was brief, he was dazed and woke with a start. Abby managed to get him to drink a couple more aspirins and settle him back to sleep. 

The second time awoke Sam mistook Abby for Jess and the wall of numbness and inebriation he had  built up around himself crumbled.

His whole body shook with gut wrenching sobs as Abby wrapped her arms around him dabbing the tears off his face whispering calming condolences in his ear.

"Shhh let it all out Sammy, let it out" she coaxed him softly looking over to see Dean still sound asleep, that boy could sleep through a volcano eruption. 

It took her half an hour to calm him down and by the time he was asleep again Abby was wide awake. She decided to go for a run to clear her head. 

By the time she got back Dean was getting out of the bathroom hair wet from the shower, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Abby suppressed the need to run over to him and strip him down and have her way with him. 

"Morning" he said quietly trying not to wake Sam who was still fast asleep. 

"Morning, hey I was thinking Sam probably needs a suit since everything burnt up in the fire"

"I didn't even think of that" sighed Dean 

"How about I jump in the shower and then we head out and buy him on? Let him sleep in a bit" Abby suggested to Dean, who nodded leaving her to quickly get ready. 

As they browsed the clothes of the department store, Abby made quick work of picking up a navy suit, shirt, tie and shoes all in Sam's sizes.

Dean chuckled "How do you know what all his sizes are?" 

Abby cocked an eyebrow "Sam and I were practically inseparable up until he went to Stanford or did you forget?" 

"Oh no I haven't forgotten, the two of you were a nightmare as moody teens" laughed Dean 

Abby punched him playfully "You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either" 

"I was adorable" said Deab with a wink causing Abby to roll her eyes. 

They sat down to grab a coffee before heading back to the room to see Sam. 

Abby was in the process of stirring the sugar into her black coffee when Dean cleared his throat. 

"So are we gonna talk about the other night?" He asked his eyes darting nervously downwards 

Abby sighed "there's not much to talk about really is there?" 

Dean grimaced "Are you really going to sit there and pretend it was just like every other one nighter you've ever had?"

Abby froze their night together had been amazing and unexpected, but any kind of attachments or distractions were dangerous for a hunter especially one on a mission for vengeance. 

"No...but that's why it can never happen again" she said firmly 

"I don't get it? Why?" 

"Well one Sam and Daddy would shoot you if you fucked it up and hurt me, two we are way to alike and would end up wanting to murder each other and three hunters don't get happy endings" 

Abby sighed and gripped his hand looking at him dead in the eye "The road I'm on either ends with me killing the thing that took my Mom and leaving the job behind for good or it ends with my funeral..." 

"That's a bit grim" scoffed Dean a hint of pain flashing through his green eyes. 

"It's reality, grim as it may be" replied Abby. 

"You know I've never heard of a hunter leaving the life..." He added pensively 

"Well none of them were me, anyway let's get back to Sammy" said Abby wanting to escape the conversation. Dean nodded and they headed towards the car in silence. 

The silence was eventually broken by Dean "The next time we hook up your going to initiate it, I'll hold back and leave you alone if that's what you really want.... until you beg me not to" he added with a smirk. 

Abby snorted in disbelief "You are so cocky" 

"You love it" he said winking and shooting her a cheeky grin the bravado hiding his disappointment at being rejected.

Abby was the first woman he'd ever been with that he legitimately cared about and maybe saw some kind of dysfunctional hunter style future with. 

He knew pushing her was selfish, Abby saw a light at the end of the tunnel something he had never seen and never would. 

They entered the room to find Sam sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Morning honey, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Abby giving him a peck on the cheek

"Better than I should...." He groaned grabbing some aspirin and downing a bottle of water 

"We went out and got you some clothes for today" said Dean the relief that Sam wasn't reaching for another bottle of Jack Daniels etched across his face 

Sam shot him a grateful smile "Thanks, I might jump in the shower try and wash away this hangover" 

Abby handed him the clothes and sighed as she heard the shower start running.

"He seems a bit better, last night he was a mess" said Abby softly.

Dean frowned, he'd heard his brother last night but pretended to be asleep

"He will be okay, it will just take time.." he added hopefully not wanting his baby brother to suffer anymore than he already had.

The funeral was a brief and sombre affair, Jess' family barely acknowledged Sam something Abby found absolutely strange. Perhaps the fact he clung to her like a child would cling to their mother, they didn't know their history and may have found it odd their daughters boyfriend was so close to another woman right after her death.

Sam didn't cry and falter as the love of his life was lowered into the ground, he just gripped Abby's hand until it went numb and stared into the deep dark hole. He had to believe Jess was in a better place, that the suffering of her death would disappear in the afterlife. The thought of her coming back as a vengeful ghost was something that terrified him, half of him considered coming back and burning her bones but the other half just wanted to see her again even if it was as a ghost. He decided to leave it be, Jess was loved by everyone that met her and was well on the way to achieving all of her goals...the only unfinished business she had was the ring that burnt a hole in his pocket.

He stood at the grave long after everyone left twirling the ring around in between his fingers deciding whether or not to throw it in.

"It belongs with her, you know" Abby said approaching him, they'd been waiting in the car for him for about an hour and the sun was starting to set.

Sam let a single tear escape his eye his hand shaking "It wasn't supposed to be like this"

Abby pulled him into a hug rubbing comforting circles on his back while he let the tears flow freely.

"For what it's worth she would've said yes.....we'll be waiting in the car when your ready" said Abby handing him some tissues before heading back towards the car.

Sam kissed the ring and dropped it into the grave looking up at the sky "I'm so sorry, I love you" he whispered knowing his heart would never fully heal.

Later that night the three friends sat in a quiet booth at the back of a dive bar nursing their drinks.

"You know, I could ring Nattie...come and work a few cases with you boys til John shows up" said Abby

Sam shook his head forcefully "I need to work without distractions Abs...that's not a great idea"

Abby frowned furrowing her brow "You might need me, I've been doing this for years...and you're a bit rusty"

Sam grimaced "I can't watch someone else I love in danger! I've lost enough for one lifetime Abby....you could be Xena the Warrior Princess and I would still worry about you out there"

"I'll still be out there hunting Sam...." she said shocked at his attitude

"Yeah well at least I can pretend its not happening if you're not around" he replied firmly taking a sip of his beer.

"Dean come on?"

Dean shook his head "I'm with Sammy on this one Princess, sorry he's right....he's rusty needs his head in the game"

Abby shook her head in disbelief days ago Dean was practically begging her to come hunting with them.

"Alright Sammy whatever you need" she said relenting, obviously this was Sam's way of coping and she wasn't going to tell him how to grieve.

Within a day they were saying their goodbyes again, Abby jumping on a plane to meet Nattie in Michigan and Dean and Sam heading to Lake Manitoc to look at some kind of loch ness monster. Saying good bye was never easy, so they left it at see you later and went their separate ways knowing it wouldn't be too long until they were reunited again.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Black Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Dean and Sam won't feature prominently in this chapter, this chapter will focus on Abby and Nattie hunting and searching for whatever killed her mother. It's set mid season one and will feature an appearance by Bobby as well, the story will start jumping around in time from here on out. 
> 
> This is a heavy sad chapter, you've been warned. 
> 
> If you are reading and enjoying please let me know :) If there's anything you think I should change or work on please drop me a message or a comment. 
> 
> Thanks!

**Chapter 12:**

 

Abby sighed frustrated at the lack of progress in their latest case, she finished off the last of her beer and got up to grab another one out of the fridge.  

"Oh diddums don't sound so disgruntled" mocked Nattie while continuing to trawl through the box of records which contained information on the five victims in Omaha who all died of mysterious "animal attacks".

Abby groaned taking a swig out of her beer "We've been at it for hours, there's no link between any of these attacks...maybe its not our thing after-all"

Nattie raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Five separate animal attacks this week in locked rooms? If this isn't one of our things I'll be a monkey's uncle"

"Maybe we need to go check the latest vic out? Might remind us of something we've already faced before" suggested Abby who was starting to get stir crazy locked up in the dingy motel room.

Nattie nodded "Hmm yeah, research is getting us nowhere...besides I'm getting hungry"

"Let's suit up and do this then"

They arrived at the morgue flashing their fake badges, the latest victim was a relatively young professor from the local university. Only 35 Robert Harris left behind a wife and two young children under the age of five. He was well respected in the community, was loved by his neighbours and students and never even had a parking ticket, for him to die under strange circumstances in such a violent way.

"You ready for this?" asked Nattie

Abby nodded as the door was opened.

Nattie pulled the sheet back from Robert's body, his entire torso was shredded almost in a ribbon like fashion in a way that was familiar to both hunters. Abby froze, the injuries he sustained looked exactly like the photo's she'd found of her mother's death. Nattie gasped in horror "I've seen this before, not long after I first started hunting" she said gruffly before covering the body up and shutting the freezer door.

Abby's mouth ran dry before she managed to choke out "I've seen it too...my Mom"

Nattie frowned and quickly led Abby back out to the car noticing she was white as a sheet, they re-entered their room and Nattie made Abby a drink. 

"What is it?" asked Abby wearily taking a swig of her whiskey.

Nattie grimaced "It's a hell hound, usually they work for a demon so there must be some connection between the five victims"

Abby furrowed her brow in confusion "What do you mean they work for a demon? Why can't the demon just kill the victims themselves?"

"Okay, one question at a time....the last time I saw this it was around 5 years ago there was a demon who had possessed this attractive guy and was using his body to prey on lonely women."

"Prey? Like how?" asked Abby

"He made them think he loved them and convinced them to sell him their souls" replied Nattie gruffly

Abby's eyes widened in shock "What! Do you think my mother could have sold her soul? For what! she was single, we weren't rich or powerful...."

Nattie shook her head "I don't know honey, the demon had killed sixteen women by the time I exorcised the bastard....hell hounds are collectors they work for demon's and drag the souls of their victims down to hell"

Abby's mind was reeling she suddenly felt a wave a nausea over-take her body and ran to the bathroom vomiting up everything in her stomach. How in the world could have her timid and sweet mother ever allow herself to be seduced by a deal with a demon! It just made absolutely no sense, her mother and her lived a simple life there was nothing extraordinary at all about it.

Nattie rubbed her shoulders and held back her hair helping her wipe her eyes as the tears flowed freely.

"Thanks Nat, I don't know what I would do without you" said Abby tearily

"I'm always here for you honey, now how about you call Bobby and get him to rustle up everything he has on hell hound's so we can research the shit out of these bitches"

Abby smiled feeling a bit lighter knowing she could share the weight of this with Nattie before picking up the phone to call her father.

 

_A: Daddy?_

_B: Hey honey, I've missed you how is it going with your animal attacks?_

_A: Not great, it looks like its hell hounds and looks like the last of them are already dead_

_B: Balls! Well what do you need from your old man?_

_A: I need you to rustle up everything you have on hell hounds for us to have a look at when we get back._

_B: I'm on it, but do you think you two could make a quick detour? There's a vampire nest in Rowville that's causing a whole lotta hell and you and Nattie are the closest two hunters._

_A: Sure thing, I'll call you when its done._

_B: Okay honey, I love you._

_A: Love you too._

 

Abby sighed not exactly up to immediately jumping to the next job.

"We've got a job on the way home, vamp nest"

Nattie groaned "Ugh I hate those blood suckers killing them is always so messy, I ruined my best leather jacket the last time we hunted a nest"

Abby smirked "That jacket was ratchet anyway, I'm driving...no way am I sleeping tonight"

Nattie yawned "Good cause I need some sleep"

They drove the two hours to Rowville in adamant silence, Nattie sleeping most of the way with Abby's mind running around in circles trying desperately to figure out what her mother would have sold her soul for. They arrived at headed straight to bed at the motel, Abby tossed and turned the entire night with nightmares of her trapped burning and being tortured by all the monsters Abby had killed. Sleep alluded her all night and by the time Nattie woke up her eyes were surrounded by dark rings and she was scouring the internet for anything she could find about demon deals.

"Did you sleep at all girl?" asked Nattie yawning while removing the sleep from her eyes.

Abby shook her head and continued reading "Nope nightmares, awake is better...besides we have re-con to do this morning"

Nattie snorted "Hell no, you ain't going anywhere til you get a few hours of shut eye"

"I'm fine"

"You look like shit, you are not fine" Nattie replied rustling around in her bag to pull out a bottle of sleeping pills and chucking the bottle at Abby.

"Take these and get some dreamless sleep, I'll handle the re-con and when you feel better tonight we will got and take these blood sucking parasites out" said Nattie firmly with her take no prisoners face on. Abby knew there was no arguing with her when she slipped into mother hen mode, so she decided to let it go and try and get some sleep.

Abby woke up well after the sun had set and checked her phone, she'd had one message from a couple of hours before with an address of the nest, terror immediately flowed through Abby. The address was no more than a 15 minute drive from the motel they were staying in, Nattie should have been back hours ago from a simple re-con mission.

Throwing on some clothes and grabbing her gear Abby rushed out of the house and hot-wired the closest car she could find. She speed off towards the abandoned house Nattie had texted her about and parked around the corner approaching it slowly. The foyer of the run-down weatherboard home was pitch black when she broke through the side window. Soft laughter and loud music echoed through the halls and a beam of light trickled from underneath a door to the left side of the house, Abby approached slowly opening the door slightly to peek through.

Her mouth dried up and stomach clenched as she noticed Nattie slumped to the floor a red headed male vampire drinking from her neck. She looked pale but alive as Abby sighed in relief and slowly shut the door the loud music muffling the sound. Abby decided the element of surprise would be necessary so she walked around the edge of the house to a large bay window to check out how many vampires were in the room. There were three, two men and a woman all around the same age dressed in the same punk rock vibe clothing. It looked as though they had all been taking turns feeding off her with different bit marks littering her pale skin, Abby acted instinctively and burst through the window suprising the three vampires.

She shot two of them with bullets laced with dead man's blood as the other male lunged at her pushing her up against a wall growling his disgusting fangs right in her face and his forearm up against her neck. Abby pulled a syringe of Dead Man's blood out of her back pocket and pushed it into the vampires arm him dropping like a ton of bricks. She pulled her machete on him and cut his head clean off.

As she looked up and stalked towards the female vampire who was limp on the ground Abby heard a voice behind her "Is our blood bag yours hunter? She's nearly tapped out" he growled dropping the bullet he'd fished out of his arm onto the floor.

Abby raised her gun and shot at him but it was two late, he broke Nattie's neck and she sunk to the floor lifeless her eyes still wide open.

Abby howled and made quick work of the female vampire taking her head off before stalking towards the red headed male her eyes burning with rage. She emptied the rest of her gun into his gut as he screamed in pain, the dead mans blood seeping through his system poisoning him.

The anger was all encompassing as she avoided looking at her friend and focused on beating the life out of the vampire that had snapped her neck. Her knuckles were raw and bleeding from punching him by the time he passed out. As soon as his wailing stopped she cut off his head and ran towards Nattie scooping her up in her arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nattie please, come back to me..." she cried rocking her body against her the pain inside excruciating.

 

"I'm going to kill her" howled another female voice in the doorway causing Abby to spring up and pull her weapon. Two vampires stoop in the doorway another male and female, again looking like tacky vampires from a teen rom-com.

The male vampire placed a hand on the shoulder of the female one who was ready to attack and shook his head, "No leave her be we will just leave" he said in a soft mesmerising voice.

"You two aren't going anywhere with your heads attached" growled Abby the rage boiling through her veins.

The male vampire chuckled "I like your spunk hunter, this is why you are going to let us go and we will allow you to take the body of your friend away in peace"

Abby confused felt a sense of calm wash over her and found herself nodding at the blood sucker.

"I've lost three of my children today, I don't intend to lose another and that look in your eye tells me I will if we don't leave now...." he added before gripping the angry female vampires arm and disappearing out of the room.

Abby had no idea what had just happened and quickly called her father the grief overcoming her again.

"Daddy...it's Nattie...fucking vampires" she managed to choke out tears mingling with the blood on her face.

"Honey, where are you? Oh god I'm so sorry baby....are you okay?" he asked gruffly with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm at this abandoned house...the body I don't know what to do I'm covered in blood I killed three of them" she said the panic starting to come through her voice.

"Rufus is about an hour away, I'm gonna send him to the address to pick up Nattie.....you go back to your hotel and get cleaned up and he will drive you home, I don't want ya getting into an accident you hear me?"

Abby nodded numbly giving him a soft "Ok" before hanging up the phone.

She used the tap to wipe some of the blood of her face and buttoned her red plaid shirt to the neck to cover the blood stains, when she arrived back at the motel she went straight into the bathroom inspecting her reflection. Her hair looked wet from the blood that stained it, the white tank she wore under her shirt was soaked in blood. The shower ran red as she worked to clean all of the dirt and blood out of her hair and off her body.

Abby quickly got dressed and packed a bag not bothering to dress any of her wounds because her Uncle Rufus wouldn't be far away.

He didn't say anything when he arrived, he just held her as she cried and kissed the top of her head before leading her to the car.

"I'm gonna dress those hands when we get to Bobby's for you so they don't get infected, okay Baby girl?" said Rufus his voice low and uncharacteristically hoarse.  

Abby nodded numbly closing her eyes trying to supress the tears, swallowing the sobs that were trapped in her throat.

By the time they arrived at Bobby's she was exhausted and told Rufus and Bobby to go ahead and conduct the hunter's funeral without her, the thought of another funeral made her feel ill and she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her friend yet. As she slipped into bed her phone started to vibrate and she flipped it open when she saw Sam's number flash on the screen.

"Abby? Are you okay? I've tried calling 100 times" he said frantically his voice panicked

Abby cleared her throat "I'm okay..sorry I had my phone on silent"

She could hear the mixture of relief and sadness in his voice "I'm so sorry about Nattie, Abs...I know you guys were close"

Abby let a few tears escape "Thanks Sammy..."

"Dean's here I'm gonna put the phone on speaker" said Sam

"Princess I'm sorry about Nat, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked his voice strained and gruff

"I'm fine I took three of the bastards out" she said sharply a pang on regret piercing her stomach as she thought about the two she allowed to get away

"That's my girl" he chuckled softly

"We'd be there if we could but we have a real lead on Dad.." said Sam regretfully

"It's fine..you gotta find Uncle John"

"I wish we could be there for you sweetheart, you call us anytime you need anything okay" added Dean

"I will, I need you two to promise me something..." said Abby softly

"Anything you need Princess" replied Dean

"Make damn sure the two of you don't die on me!" she said sadly

"Promise.." said Sam

"Never" added Dean

"Okay boys I'm really tired, I'll talk to you soon" she replied before hanging up the phone.

The next day Abby would travel to the beachside Californian town that Nattie grew up in and scattered her ashes in the ocean making her friend a silent promise that she would hunt down the two vampires she let get away and avenge her death. Abby made herself a promise that she would do everything in her power to protect the friends and family she had left no matter what the cost was, the thought of feeling this grief again terrified her.

"Goodbye Nattie, I'll never forget you" she whispered watching her best friends ashes scatter into the sea.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13: Dead Mans Blood

**Chapter 13:**

 

It had been months without a lead on the two vampires left from the nest that murdered Nattie when an article sprung up Abby's phone about a spree of deaths in Colorado. She had just wrapped up a run of the mill salt and burn and was itching for the next case to distract her from the lack of progress on her mother's death. Hell hounds worked for demons, finding said demons that knew anything about what kind of deal her mother made was practically impossible.

The spree reminded Abby of the case she had worked in Rowville where Nattie was killed so she decided to hit the road to Colorado and check it out. The idea of finishing off the final two blood sucking parasites responsible for Nattie's death was constantly on her mind.

She gave Bobby a quick call to check in and give him her next set of co-ordinates. Bobby mentioned a local hunter would be able to help with a vampire problem called Daniel Elkins. After checking in at the motel she headed over to Elkins cabin, and was shocked to see police tape surrounding the building not wasting anymore time Abby climbed through the rear window and starting looking around.

The whole place was turned upside down, it looked like whatever had happened to him, Elkins had put up a fight and the cabin had paid the price.

Abby was about to enter the kitchen when she heard muffled voices in the next room she clutched her gun and stepped lightly over to the door before busting through gun in hand.

"Don't move" she growled pointing her gun at the two men whose backs were facing her, the room was dark so she switched on her flashlight pointing it at them.

"Whoa sweetheart let's not do anything hasty" said the shorter of the two men before turning around slowly his hands raised.

She shined her flashlight at the two men who now faced her and lowered her gun "What are you two doing here!" she exclaimed the light revealing both of the WInchesters.

Abby quickly put away her gun smiling broadly, It had been months since she had seen the two brothers. Her double mission for revenge had her bouncing all over the country following leads on Nattie and her mother's deaths. She had avoided other hunters like the plague, preferring the keep her to herself and avoiding putting anyone else in danger.

Sam beamed and pulled her into a familiar and comforting hug that made her feel tiny and safe.

"Missed you Abs" smiled Sam holding onto her for longer than usual.

"Hey stop hogging all the affection Sammy" scolded Dean light heartedly

Abby gave Dean a short hug choosing to ignore the feelings his scent always stirred within her.

"We're here working a case, pretty strange the way this guy died" explained Dean

"Check out the salt ring! Do you think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked, walking across the room.

"Definitely." Dean replied flipping the the pages of a journal he had found.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." Said Sam looking over Dean's shoulder at the pages 

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60s." 

"It's a hunters journal Elkins was one of us" Abby stated matter of factly.

Sam raised an eyebrow "Well whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam commented with a grim look. 

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Added Dean

Abby stepped past Dean and tread carefully among the debris. It was a mess. Among the timber and glass were bits of paper, notes and assorted items from lamps to books. As she looked around the clutter some scratches on the floor caught her eye.

"You got something?" Sam asked 

"Maybe look at these scratches the bloods still fresh" grimaced Abby wiping the blood from her hands onto her pants "I don't know there's scratches on the floor..."

"Death throes maybe?" Said Sam

Dean grabbed a page from a notebook and knelt down next to me. He placed the paper over the marks and rubbed at it with a pencil. 

"Or maybe a message." He said, looking up at Sam

"Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box." Replied Sam looking at him. "It's a mail drop."

Dean nodded. "Just the way Dad does it."

"Let's get moving then and visit Postman Pat" said Abby snatching the page out of Dean's hand and skipping out the door. 

The three hunters entered the post office Dean was the first to spot the post box, he entered the combination into the post office box and pulled out an envelope with J.W. and a PO Box address written on the front. They grabbed the envelope and headed by to the car Abby shoving Sam out of the way and slipping into the passenger seat poking her tongue out at him when he shot her a dirty look.

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked, twisting the envelope around in his hands.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Should we open it?" He asked looking at Abby for answers.

Suddenly there was a loud tap on the drivers side window, all three friends flinched as Dean clenched his fist and his body stiffening into a fight stance. The rain has clouded the windows so Dean had to roll it down in order to see who was at the window. Sam and Abby gripped their guns tensely before immediately relaxing when a familiar face poked his head through the rolled down window.

"Dad?" Dean asked his voice laced with relief and confusion, as John climbed in the backseat with Sam.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes John Winchester" grinned Abby happily, despite the bad blood currently between Bobby and John she still looked up to him and missed him dearly. Over the years Bobby and John had barely ever seen eye to eye so she tended to keep out of their arguments because it always blew over, and they always made up.

John shot her a warm smile and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Dad what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you guys at his place." John said exhaustion written all over his face, like her hadn't slept in months.

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam asked softly.

"You know why." John replied with a stern look. "Because I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything." Abby smiled, John Winchester hunter extraordinaire.

"Nice job covering your tracks by the way." John added looking at Dean.

Dean looked proud of himself, and Abby could have sworn a blush slightly coloured his cheeks.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked his voice a bit tense.

"He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John replied softly

"You never mentioned him to us." said Dean curiously.

Sadness flashed across his eyes and he nodded slightly. "We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years."

John gestured to the unopened envelope Sam was still holding.

"I should look at that." He said Sam handed it over almost reluctantly. 

"If you're reading this, I'm already dead..." He muttered as he scanned the letter.

Eventually John looked up in frustration. "That son of a bitch!" He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

"He had it the whole time." John said cryptically.

"Dad, he had what?" Sam asked, frowning.

John frowned a growl escaping his lips.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun. An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?" He asked urgently. Abby shook her head "No there was an empty case but that was it"

"They have it." John said, looking out of the rainy window.

"Yeah mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked, twisting to get a better look at his father.

John started to get out of the car. "We gotta pick up the trail." He said.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked, in disbelief.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun." John replied firmly.

"The gun, why?" Sam asked, always questioning.

"Because it's important, that's why." John replied, not going into any detail.

"Dad, we don't' even know what these things are yet." Sam said, starting to get frustrated and testy the reaction his father always got out of him.

John paused before answering. "They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires." He said. Dean gasped his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I thought there was no such thing!" exclaimed Dean

"You never mentioned them Dad," added Sam

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out." He paused, looking down, thinking hard. "I was wrong." He said finally, with a sigh.

Abby sighed and furrowed her brow "They were part of the nest that killed Nattie, I tracked them here to finish off what I started"

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Nattie was killed by a nest of vampires? How did I not know this!"

Abby rolled her eyes "There's not a lot of time for gossip and chit chat when you are hunting the last two blood suckers that murdered your friend Sam"

John shot her a proud look and a small smile.

"Well what can you tell us about them?" asked Dean trying to defuse the situation.

John looked at us. "Most vampire law is crap. A cross won't repel them," he said

"Sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the blood-lust, that's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late," he cautioned.

"You have to decapitate them it's the only thing that takes them down...I took down three after.." trailed off Abby

"You have Elkins' journal?" He asked, looking at Abby. She was relieved for the first time ever that John was all business no distractions.

"Good. There'll be more in that. We need to find a place to bunker down until dawn, let's go." And with that he was out the door and heading for a pick-up truck nearby.

Abby grimaced "Well that wasn't awkward at all"

Sam shook his head brooding after Abby's shut down in front of his father while Dean chuckled good times under his breath and starting the car heading back to the motel.

After spending a few hours combing through Elkins journal together and researching anything and everything on vampires Dean and Sam had fallen asleep on their beds leaving John and Abby sitting up sipping black coffee.

"Are you sure the two vampires are in this nest are the ones that killed Nattie?" he asked after a long silence

Abby nodded "Same M.O and pattern, I'm here to finish the job nothing more"

John gave her hand a comforting squeeze "I'm really sorry about Nattie baby girl, I know the two of you made a great team...she was a good woman"

"The best.." replied Abby her eyes glazing over slightly

"I've missed you Uncle John, we all have.." smiled Abby earning herself one of those rare beaming John Winchester smiles. The moment was interrupted by the police scanner crackling and a call came through "Unit 22...abandoned car you need a work-up" a voice crackled on the radio.

"Copy that. Possible 207. Forensics is needed here" replied another voice over the radio.

 John's response was immediate he jumped up and through on his jacket nudging Sam and Dean awake roughly.

"Sam, Dean, let's go." He ordered, putting on his jacket.

Dean rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily, Sam mumbled MMmm-Hmm still half asleep before stretching and jumping out of bed.

"What happened?" asked Sam

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It's the vampires." John was already halfway out the door, Abby trailing close behind him.

"How do you know?" Sam asked grumpily.

"Just follow me, ok?" John said firmly before exiting the room and walking briskly to his truck.

"Vampires... get's funnier every time I hear it." Said Dean sleepily being nudged by Abby out the door, Sam had beaten her to the front seat this time his bitch face at level ten so she decided not to comment or fight him for it.

John had ordered the three of them to wait by the car while he spoke to the cops at the crime scene.

Sam lent against the Impala sulking "I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him"

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean groaned shaking his head.

"What's starting?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean ignored him and looked at his father instead approached the Impala. "What have you got?" He asked.

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." John said

"How can yo be so sure?" Sam asked petulatly

"Sam..." Abby said softly placing a hand on his shoulder

"I just want to know we're going in the right direction!" Sam snapped.

"We are." replied John

"How do you know?" Sam questioned again, drawing a sigh from Dean.

"Because I found this." John said, handing something to Dean. I looked over to see what he was holding. Dean frowned, looking it over.

"A vampire fang" said Abby taking the tooth from John and examining it slowly

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John replied matter of factly.

John looked at Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam looked away but didn't reply.

"All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John ordered walking towards his truck before shooting a look at the Impala.

"Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Dean frowned like a puppy that had been kicked, as Sam threw him an 'I told you so' look.

Abby read from Elkins' journal to them from the back seat.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks.." said Abby trying not to think about the way Nattie had looked after being fed on for a couple of hours.

"I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean said thoughtfully.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Shame he didn't bother to share the information." Sam said grumpily, glaring at his fathers truck.

"So it is starting," Dean sighed

"What?" Sam asked, glancing over at his brother.

"Sam, we been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?" Dean said, looking frustrated.

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again." Sam replied unconvincingly.

"Bigger fish to fry Sammy come on" added Abby not wanting to get caught up in another episode of Winchester family feud.

"It's just... the way he treats us, like we're children!" Sam said bitterly.

"Oh God..." Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow them without question. He keeps us on some crap, need to know deal." Sam was on a roll.

"He does what he does for a reason Sam." snapped Dean looking to Abby for back up but she shook her head not wanting to get involved.

"What reason?" Sam asked with a glare.

"Our job!" Dean said loudly, eyes flashing angry. "There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not any more, all right? Not after everything we've all been through Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the show?" he said on a roll looking for Abby for back-up.

"I'm not getting involved boys" she said shaking her head.

"If that's what it takes to get the job done and keep us all alive" Dean responded quietly.

Dean's phone rang breaking the tense silence it was John, giving him instructions.

"Yeah Dad. All right, got it." He hung up and looked at Sam. "Pull off at the next exit."

Sam's face was full of anger. "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail." Dean said looking ahead.

"How?!" Sam asked, getting angrier.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Dean said.

Sam put the accelerator to the floor and the Impala leaped ahead, Abby gripped the door handle as he screeched the wheels and cut off John's truck in the middle of the road.

"For god's sake Sam! What are you doing" exclaimed Abby as he jumped out of the car and strode towards John's truck determination in his eyes.

"SHIT, Here we go..." Dean sighed getting out of the car. "Sam!"

Abby jumped out of the car and followed, bracing herself for Winchester mortal kombat take 100.

"What the hell was that?!" John shouted at Sam his voice quivering with rage.

"We need to talk." Sam said calmly.

"About what?" John asked, stepping toe to toe with Sam.

"About everything." Sam said. "Where are we going Dad? What's the big deal about this job?"

"Sammy, come on, let's take these blood suckers out and then you have your little pow wow" Abby said trying to settle the situation.

"We don't have time for this." John said, his eyes blazing.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam said loudly "Obviously something big is going down and we want to know what!" He finished, yelling at John. Dean flinched unintentionally knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Get back in the car," he ordered.

"No." Sam replied with steely determination.

"I said get back in the damn car!" John said, this time more forcefully. Dean and I exchanged worried glances, he was biting his lip, not sure whether to jump into the argument or not.

"Yeah. And I said no." Sam said, standing his ground.

"All right, you made your point tough guy," Abby said, putting a hand against Sam's chest dragging him towards the Impala.

"We can talk about this later Sammy" added Dean with a sigh.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled angrily. Abby froze as soon as the words left Sam's mouth.

"What did you just say?" asked John his voice a low growl.

"You heard me." Sam said, turning and facing his father.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away." John said shoving Sam in the chest.

"Sam..." Abby cautioned, still gripping his arm.

"You walked away!" John yelled, right in Sam's face.

"Stop it, both of you! This isn't the time for this crap" yelled Abby stepping between the two men. Dean stood on the sidelines twitching nervously his face white as a ghost.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you're the one who closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me any more!" yelled Sam.

Dean frowned and stepped in, looking at Sam. "Stop it! That's enough!" Sam and John glared at each other, Abby still sandwiched between them a hand pushing on each of their chests keeping them apart.

"That means you too." Dean said, turning to John and giving him a bit of a nudge towards his truck.

John huffed mumbling something intelligible as Sam stormed toward the Impala and slid into the back seat.

"Fucking Winchesters" growled Abby angry that the pissing contest had seen night fall meaning they wouldn't be able to attack the next until the next morning.

 They had tracked the next and were hiding in some nearby tree's coming up with an attack plan.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said from beside Abby, looking at his father. "So they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"Direct sunlight hurts them like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading." Abby answered. "And yeah, they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up."

Dean smirked. "I guess walking right in's not our best option."

"Actually, that's the plan." John said with a grin.

They returned to the cars to get their weapons. Abby unsheathing her favourite machete and twirling it menacingly "Hello my old friend you and I are going to have some fun today"

Dean chuckled and continued ruffling through the Impala's boot.

"Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean called out to John.

"I think I'm ok. Thanks." He grinned unsheathing a giant serrated Machete from its holster.

John leaned against the back of his truck, brooding like only a Winchester can the wheels in his brain obviously turning.

"So," John asked quietly. "You kids really want to know about this colt?" Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, surprised.

"Yes sir," Sam answered quickly.

"It's just a story, legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter..." He shook his head as if he still didn't believe it.

"Back in 1835, when Haley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it.."

"They say this gun can kill anything." John finished, looking at us.

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Like the demon." Sam said, staring.

"Yeah, like the demon." John nodded. "Ever since I picked up it's trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it."

Sam froze his face shocked at what he was hearing the reality of a weapon that would provide him vengeance for Jess and his mothers death's not setting in. Dean and Abby frowned in disbelief the reality not quite settling in. This could be the answer to everything, a way to kill the yellow eyed demon and a way to kill whatever murdered Abby's mother, now wasn't the time to dwell they still had a job to do.

"You kids are big enough and old enough to know the truth, and that's it." John said, before leading the way towards he barn where the vampires had made their nest.

They all made their way quietly through the window trying to disturb any of the half a dozen sleeping vampires scattered around the room fast asleep in multiple hamocks. John started looking for the colt while Sam, Dean and Abby tried to identify the prisoners and free them. Sam found a girl unconscious and tied to a pole while Dean found a locked cage and looked for something to break the padlock with.

"Pick the lock it will be quieter" whispered Abby handing Dean her lock pick and heading over to help Sam with the knots securing the girl on the pole.

The girl tied to the pole started to stir and Sam looked at her compassionately.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh, I'm here to help you," he whispered.

The girl looked at Sam before releasing a high pitched scream, Abby punched her knocking her out but it was too late every vampire in the nest was wide awake.

John's voice yelled "Kids, run!" from the back of the barn. They bolted as fast as they could towards into the sun and through the trees to a clearing where they had parked the cars.

"Dad!" exclaimed Dean panicked when John hadn't arrived as quickly as we had.

After a few minutes John appeared his chest heaving "They won't follow. Not til tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life," he said.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"We need the closest funeral home, dead man's blood is like poison to vamps" said Abby earning a proud look from John who nodded and jumped in his car. 

 Dean had insisted on going with Abby to collect the blood leaving John and Sam behind to hopefully talk civilly about their issues.

"I don't need a baby sitter scarecrow, this isn't my first rodeo" Said Abby cutting into a corpse filling a jar up with blood.

Dean swallowed a gag and averted his eyes causing Abby to chuckle.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some alone time with you"  he grinned suggestively

Abby rolled her eyes "Oh yes, bleeding dead guys into jars makes me so hot"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm respecting your platonic rules Princess" he said winking at her

Abby laughed drily  "Hmm okay, well maybe you just wanted some time away from broody Winchester 1 and 2"

Dean raised his hands bashfully "Guilty, they have been driving me nuts with the drama"

"You know, he's more like John than he wants to admit...I think that's why they butt heads so much" said Abby thoughtfully before screwing the lid tightly on the jar and popping it in her bag.

"Abigail Singer, you ain't just a pretty face are ya" said Dean smiling at her happily.

He placed a hand on her shoulder the touch warm and comforting "I've been meaning to ask if you're okay..I know this is hard, these blood suckers killed Nattie afterall"

Abby sighed sadly the loss of her friend still raw "I'll be okay once I take the heads off every last one of them"

"You know, Sam and I we're here for you whatever you need even after this" he said sincerely, Abby knew he was talking about her Mom and gave him a small smile. She wasn't ready to ask for help yet, but when she was Sam and Dean would be the first people she would call.

"So what's the plan?" he asked sliding into the Impala looking at Abby expectantly.

Abby grinned cheekily "To use you as bait."

Later that night Dean leant over the open hood of the Impala and tinkered with the engine as Abby Sam and John hid in the tree's waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Car trouble?" A woman asked approaching Dean. Abby immediately recognised her as one of the two vampires who had been apart of the nest that killed Nattie, she tensed up and went to attack when John's arm held her in place and he stopped her with a hard look that said be patient.

"Let me give you a lift. I'll take you to my place." She said suggestively to Dean causing a quiet growl to escape from Abby's lips.

"Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." grinned Dean

"Ouch" The vampire said, backhanding Dean, knocking him to the ground. Another vampire came to join her, and she leaned down grabbing Dean's face and lifting him clear off his feet into the air.

"I don't usually get this friendly until the second date, but..." Dean grunted struggling. 

The vampire holding Dean looked at him appreciatively, and smiled. "You know we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends," she said, lowering him to face her, leaning in and kissing him while still holding him tightly by his cheeks.

" Sorry vampire I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity." grinned Dean

John dropped his hand signalling the attack. Sam and Abby shot their crossbows at the two vampires landing their targets with the first arrow.

"It barely even stings," the woman smirked at John as he reached Dean.

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" He asked with a grin.

A growl escaped the vampires lips as she passed out and hit the floor, Abby seeing red unsheathed her machete and went to take her head off before John grabbed her hand.

"We need her for now Abby, you can take her head off as soon as we get the others I promise" said John lowering Abby's arm and nudging her towards the car. Abby nodded angrily and slammed the door of the Impala as she got in. John too the head off the male vampire as Sam and Dean tied up the female one and loaded her into John's trunk.

They all sat around campfire in the woods John tossed some powder into the fire creating a horrific smell that caused them all to gag.

"That's disgusting" exclaimed Dean disgusted by the pungent smell radiating from the fire.

"That's the idea," John said chuckling. "Dust your clothes with the ashes and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Abby asked, glancing at the female vampire tied to a tree nearby.

"Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." replied John

"A half hour ought to do it." Sam said standing beside Abby.

"And then I want you all out of the area as fast as you can." John ordered us.

"But..." Sam argued.

"Dad, you can't take care of them all." Dean chimed in, getting a surprised look from Abby, it was very rare for Dean to go against a John WInchester order or question it.

"I'll have her, and the colt." John said firmly.

"But after. We're going to meet up right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam asked everyone shifted awkwardly as John didn't reply.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone." groaned Sam his voice pierced with frustration.

"You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this!"

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like children." Sam replied angrily.

"You are my children! I'm trying to keep you safe." John replied nonchalantly

"Dad, all due respect but, that's a bunch of crap." Dean said, Sam and Abby's eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"Excuse me?" John asked in shock.

"You know what, Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe." Dean said, crossing his arms his tone laced with annoyance.

"It's not the same thing Dean." John said, shaking his head.

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." John continued

"You mean you can't be as reckless," snorted Abby glaring at the older Winchester, sick of his crap.

"I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece." He looked at the boys. "Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

Abby softened immediately regretting her attitude and gave John's arm a gentle squeeze shooting him a look of apology.

"What happens if you die and we could've stopped it?" Dean asked, John avoided his gaze.

"You know I've been thinking. I... maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together." Dean added.

Sam nodded not saying a word letting his older brother have the argument for once.

"We're stronger as a family Dad. We just are. You know it." Dean finished, almost pleading with his father.

John sighed. "We're running out of time. You do your job, all of you, and you get out of the area. That's an order!" He stepped out of Abby's grip and walked away.

They waited for the female vampires boyfriend to follow the scent of his mate towards John's truck before sneaking quietly into the barn. Dean took out a vampire undetected and quickly walked towards the cage that contained their prisoners and blood bags.

They quickly got the people to safety most of them exhausted and weak a few crying with relief. Abby suppressed her feeling of failure over not being able to save Nattie and loaded her cross-bow as they returned to the Impala.

"Let's go get Dad" said Dean determinedly, Sam face blanched it had been a very long time since he had seen his brother disobey an order so he eventually nodded a silent approval and we all headed towards John.

"The two of them are mine, especially his bitch" growled Abby readying herself for a fight.

There was a stand off happening between John and the leader of the vampires. A few others were scattered amongst the trees, they didn't smell Sam, Dean or Abby over the ashes they had rubbed all over themselves. They were arguing about the colt, and John's plan.

"Put the colt down, or she goes first." John said coldly

"All right. Just don't hurt her." The male vampire replied, lowering the colt to the ground.

"Back up." John instructed. "Further." The vampire moved away from John, hands in the air.

John dragged the female vampire forward and held her at knife point as he leaned down to pick up the gun.

"It's a nice move, you almost made it," said the male vampire as the female twisted free of her bonds causing John to drop the gun.

The male vampire who was obviously the leader punched John, sending him flying against the truck's open door, knocking him unconscious. Abby caught Dean's eye and shot her cross bow hitting one of the female vampires in the chest. Sam ran for the leader and punched him hard knocking him into a nearby tree as Dean took the head off of his minions.

Abby followed and was about to shoot another arrow from her cross bow when she felt a set of cold arms envelop her and pull her into a headlock. She struggled but his strength just overpowered her.

Sam lunged at the leader with his machete who growled "Don't I will break her neck, Put the blade down"

Dean tensed conflict in his eyes not knowing whether he would be quick enough to attack without Abby getting hurt.

"You people, why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do." whined the leader not loosening his grip on Abby's throat.

"I don't think so." John said from behind him causing the vampire to spin around and allowing Abby to duck and slip out of his grip.

A gunshot rang out and the vampire slumped to his knees falling to the ground dead.

"Luther!" his mate cried before lunging at John in fury, seeing her chance to take out his mate Abby raised her machete and attacked cutting of her head in one clean sweep blood splattering all over her. The other vampires ran like rats knowing they weren't going to win this fight and deciding to make their escape.

"You're welcome" smirked Abby at John who looked at her with pride before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly tightening his grip.

"I am now" she smiled feeling some the weight she carried lift off her shoulders.

The returned to their motel room and began packing in silence Dean hovering around Abby before lightly ghosting the bruises on her neck with his fingers.

"Should've been me" he mumbled guiltily

Abby pulled him into an unexpected hug touched at his protective concern "I'm fine Dean, I can look after myself" he gave her a soft "I know" before kissing her on the top of her head inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

John cleared his throat causing the two of them to spring apart blushing, Sam shoot Abby a questioning look as John began to speak.

"So kids." said John

"Yes, sir." replied Sam

"You ignored a direct order back there." He said, giving the three of them a pointed look.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, nodding.

"Yeah, but we saved your ass." Dean replied causing Sam to snort and Abby to supress a grin, this new attitude of Dean's was a bit of a turn on.

"You're right." John admitted

"I am?" Dean asked, looking puzzled.

"It scares the hell out of me. You boys are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family." He said with a smile.

"So... let's go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes, sir!" replied Sam and Dean happily.

Abby grinned happy to see the family she loved so much finally communicating and working together "Well I for one will sleep much better at night knowing the three of you knuckleheads are doing this together" chuckled Abby

"I will continue to not sleep at night thinking about my girl working on her own! Bobby told me your still looking for what killed your mother missy" said John in a disapproving tone.

"I'm being safe..." said Abby sheepishly

John shook his head "Not safe enough as far as I'm concerned, now you are going to do something for me"

Abby gulped knowing she was not going to like what he had to say "You are going to do your research and hold off on going after this thing"

Abby frowned "But Uncle John.."

John shushed her with a icy look "No buts Abby...you are going to hold off because once we have killed this yellow eyed son of a bitch, the boys and I are gonna help you with your demon"

"That could take months! Daddy is completely okay with...." exclaimed Abby grumpily

John cut her off "Bobby is on board with this, he's expecting you home in a couple of days"

Abby's eyes widened "He tried to shoot you the last time he saw you"

John chuckled "Well the safety of our kids is more important than a bullet or two"  

"You will go home and wait for us that's an order" he added firmly

Abby sighed knowing there was no other option but to comply defying a Bobby Singer or John Winchester order was rare but defying a joint order was impossible.

"Yes Sir" she replied with a groan ignoring the smirks she was getting from the Winchester boys.

They loaded their bags into the cars and stood outside in the cold air, Abby kicked at the rocks nervously.

Sam pulled her into one of his giant bear hugs and she mumbled into his chest "Make damn sure you don't die on me Sammy"

"I promise" he grinned at her giving her a peck on the top of her head.

Dean opened his arms up next, Abby relaxing into his strong arms "Promise you will never leave me" she said quietly.

"Never" replied Dean throwing her one of his stunning smiles that gave her butterflies and stepping away.

John grinned giving her a questioning look before opening his arms up, Abby crossed her arms and pretended to throw him a dirty look causing John to chuckle and force a hug on her anyway.

"If the wind changes your face will get stuck like that baby girl" John said light heartedly despite herself she chuckled and returned the hug.

Abby looked at him seriously "Take care of our boys you hear me!"

John threw her a wink and jumped into his car "Always"

Abby watched them drive away trying to ignore the pit in her stomach, they would be okay because they were all together.

 


	14. Chapter 14: In my time of dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is still on lock-down when she receives a disturbing call from John.  
> This chapter lines up with "in my time of dying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me let me know if you all are still reading :)
> 
> Xox

**Chapter 13:**

 

Abby was sprawled out on the couch in the sunroom reading one of Bobby's dusty old books when the phone began to ring. "I got it" called Bobby from the kitchen there was silence for a few moments before Abby heard her name being called frantically by her father, her heart sunk as she ran to the phone quickly pulling it from Bobby's hand.

"Hello?" she said her heart pounding knowing something was terribly wrong.

"Abby...it's Sam, we were in a car crash" Sam said his voice cracking over the phone

"Sam are you okay? John? Is Dean okay" frowned A

" Me and Dad are fine, it's Dean he won't wake up" choked Sam she could tell he was crying through the tone of his voice.

"Oh god Sammy, it's gonna be okay...we are on our way" said Abby trying to squash the terror she felt inside, if anything happened to Dean she didn't know if she could cope.

As soon as she hung up the phone she latched onto her father and let the tears fall, they were supposed to be safe together a car crash and a hospital visit was not part of the plan!

Bobby hugged her his eyes also glazed with unshed tears, if anything happened to those boys he would never forgive John.

Within a few hours they had made it to the hospital and headed towards John's room where they heard him talking to Sam in an exasperated tone.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked, looking at Sam like he had lost his mind.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eye shot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... but do you think it's even possible?" asked Sam softly

"Knock, knock" Said Bobby stepping into the room, Sam immediately enveloping him in a hug as Abby embraced John tightly causing him to groan.

"I'm so happy your both okay.." she cried before letting go of John and holding onto Sam for dear life trying to push back the tears.

Bobby nodded at John curtly "You feeling okay Winchester?" he asked his voice teetering on the edge of concerned and angry.

"I'm alright Bobby, thanks for being here it means a lot" replied John tentatively.

Sam gripped Abby's hand "I've gotta go and pick something up, Abby can you come with then we can go see Dean?" he asked

Abby nodded and followed him out of the room "What's going on Sam?" she asked as soon as she was out of earshot from Sam.

"Dad's on a suicide mission to hunt the yellow eyed son of bitch and it's like he doesn't even care about Dean knocking on deaths door" he said gruffly his voice filled with angst and helplessness.

"I think Dean's spirit is trying to send us a message, and I'm gonna find out what it is"

Abby looked at him sceptical but decided to support him anyway "How?" she asked following him out of the hospital to the car.

"Oujji board, if he is around it will help him communicate with us" said Sam matter of factly, causing Abby to snort in order to stay as supportive as she could for her oldest friend.

They arrived back at the hospital and Abby walked slowly into the room not knowing what to expect, tubes protruded from Dean his entire body was covered in bruises and scratches. Abby held back a gasp and sat down next to him gripping his hand tightly watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest, Sam pulled the board out of the bag and began setting it up on a nearby table. Abby reluctantly removed her hand from Dean's and headed over to Sam "Are you sure about this Sammy? A talking board really?" she asked unconvinced.

"Come on Abs, we've all seen stranger things" he replied throwing her one of his patented puppy dog looks.

Abby sighed and placed her hands on the pointer next to Sam's

"Dean are you here?" Sam asked his voice shaking slightly

The pointer sprang over to the YES on the board causing Abby to punch Sam in the shoulder "Don't mess with me Sam" she said accusingly

"It wasn't me Abby, it's Dean he's here...Oh man it's so good to hear from you!" Sam exclaimed excitedly as the pointer began to move towards the H...then U....Then N

"Hunt? Hunting....are you hunting Dean?" asked Sam as the pointer quickly sprang over to a YES

"What are you hunting Dean?" asked Abby deciding to just go with it and throw her scepticism away, the pointer moved to R..E...A..P...E "Reaper? Is a reaper after you?" interjected Sam.

The pointer quickly swung over to YES, Abby gasped knowing exactly what this meant.

"Sam, if it's here because it's his time....we can't stop it" said Abby softly her eyes begging to clear.

Sam stood up and ran his hands through his hair "No...NO there has to be a way..Dad will know what to do" he said his voice strained before jumping up and heading out of the room. Abby sat frozen a single tear escaping her eyes "You promised you wouldn't leave me Dean! You FUCKING PROMISED ME" she cried as the pointer moved from S...O...R..R, Abby grimaced knocking the pointer off the board "Sorry... won't bring you back if you go, please just hold on....we will think of something" she said her voice quivering as she wiped her eyes and left the room to look for Sam.

John was sitting up in bed when Abby re-entered his hospital room "You look like shit old man" she said cheekily sitting down in the empty chair next to him.

"Respect your elders young lady" growled John playfully trying to supress a grin.

Abby looked around the room "Where's Sam?" she asked

John sighed "I sent him with Bobby to get some air, he's not handling all this too well"

Abby nodded "I know, but I get it...there has to be something we can do!"

John pursued his lips and nodded "What If I said there was? And I needed your help but I couldn't give you any specifics" he replied cryptically

Abby narrowed her eyes "I'd say that you're up to something and I don't like it"

John chuckled heartily at her reaction and the cold look on her face "That may be so, but I've seen the way you look at Dean when you think he's not looking"

"I...no there's no..um" Abby stammered blushing

John placed a hand on hers and looked at her squarely in the eyes "I've seen the way my boy looks at you when he thinks you aren't looking too....that's why I need you to get me everything on this list and not say anything to Sam or Bobby"

Abby went to respond but John just shushed her and crammed a note in her hand with a list of items.

"Please Abby? Help me save my boy" he said his voice thick with emotion and his eyes tearing up slightly.

Knowing it would be cruel to deny him she left the room note in hand and made quick work of the items on the list, getting them to John in record time before Sam and Bobby returned. Her stomach was in knots as she handed him the brown paper bag, she knew whatever he was doing wouldn't end well but it was a small price to pay to ensure Dean's safety. He threw her a grateful look as she silently dropped the bag on his bed before leaving the room and heading back to her motel room for a nap and a shower.

Abby returned to the hospital to find Sam still at Dean's bedside standing vigil, she approached him and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before pulling a seat up next to him. John entered the room shortly after taking a seat on the other side of Dean, Abby gave him a questioning look, he nodded slightly in response sending her a small smile.

Suddenly Dean gasped and opened his eyes sitting up in bed.

"Dean!" exclaimed Sam excitedly throwing himself at his brother hugging him tightly causing Dean to chuckle.

"Sheesh Sammy, I've gotta breathe"

Sam mumbled a sorry and allowed Abby to approach Dean her lip trembling while she tried to with-hold the tears "You're okay..." she said softly hugging him tightly.

"I must've been on death's door to get this response" he said cheekily

"It's good to see you awake son, I should get the doctor to come in and check you out" said John gruffly giving Dean and quick smile and exiting the room.

Dean frowned "What happened?"

Sam and Abby looked at each other "You said their was a Reaper after you"

Dean furrowed his brow "How did I ditch it?"

Abby shrugged trying to act as nonchalant as possible "Who knows? You don't remember anything?"

The doctor who entered the room stared at Dean in surprise "This is unheard of!" he said

"The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." said the Doctor shaking his head before leaving the room and attending to other patients.

Dean sighed "I feel okay, I guess but something just feels off"

"You're alive kid, That's what matters." said John firmly giving Abby a look that chilled her insides, she wondered exactly what he had done to save Dean.

"Where were you last night" Sam said angrily looking at John with fire in his eyes.

"I had something to take care of" he replied

"Well that's specific" snorted Sam

"Sam, leave it..please" pleaded Abby

"Did you go after the demon?" asked Sam ignoring her and approaching his father "No." replied John softly

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Sam

"Enough! Can you leave it, Dean just woke up can we put the drama aside for five minutes" cried Abby in frustration earning her a look a thanks from Dean who sat silently in the hospital bed.

"Sammy, I know I've made mistakes but I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore ok?" said John quietly tears welling up in his eyes.

Sam immediately stilled and changed his whole demeanour "Dad, are you alright" he asked worriedly

John smiled "Yeah, I'm good just a little tired. Hey son, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" he asked, Sam nodded and left the room in search of coffee.

"What is it?" asked Dean concerned

John smiled sadly "You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt... and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked." He paused, tears in his eyes.

"And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... you'd say 'It's ok Dad.'" 

"Dean, I'm sorry." finished John his voice husky "You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me and you didn't complain not once"

"Dad it's okay" said Dean softly

"No it wasn't but I want you to know I'm so proud of you, all three of you" he added looking to Abby and sending her a soft smile

"Is this really you talking?" said Dean sceptically

"Yeah, its really me, I want you two to look out for Sam and take care of each other" he added firmly

"Dad  you know we will but you're scaring me!" exclaimed Dean his voice shaking

"Don't be scared son" replied John before leaning over and whispering something in Dean's ear that Abby couldn't hear before standing up and leaving the room mumbling something about lying down.

Dean looked at Abby his face dumbfounded "What the hell was that?" he asked

"What was what?" asked Sam re-entering the room coffee in hand, Abby grabbed the coffee off him "I should go and check on him"

John was sitting on the edge of his bed looking a little worse for wear "I've got your coffee" she said softly as John pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Thanks sweetheart, you know one day Dean is gonna need somewhere safe to land when the job is over"

Abby frowned "I thought the job isn't a job it's a life"

John grimaced "Maybe I was wrong, you will get out before him...I need you to promise me you will be that safe place for him"

Abby pursed her lips "What did you do Uncle John?" she asked worriedly

John smiled softly "I did what a father should do, I protected my boy...I want you to promise me"

Abby nodded stiffly and gripped his hand "I promise" suddenly she felt a presence behind her as the temperature in the room dropped at least 10 degrees.

John looked behind her his eyes determined "Do it"

Abby spun around to see the smirking face of the yellow eyed demon who had gripped the colt and disappeared before she could even flinch. As she turned back to John in horror she heard Sam scream in the door way as he slumped to the floor rushing to his father's side.

"Dad!" he exclaimed screaming for the medical team they rushed in and started compressions.

Dean bolted into the room and was crying "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!"

Abby slumped against a wall head in her hands her mind reeling from what she had just seen, he'd made a deal with the one thing he'd been trying to kill for over 20 years to save her son. The worst thing was Abby had helped him do it, she felt ill and barely registered as the doctors said "Stop compressions, I'll call it Time of Death 10.41"

Sam and Dean were on the floor sobbing over their fathers body mumbling no and this isn't happening over and over. Abby swallowed her own grief and stood up wiping her eyes, she helped them both off the ground and out of the way of the doctors letting them cling to her desperately.

"Shhh it's gonna be okay" she said softly trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince the two of them.

 


	15. Chapter 15: Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Abby and Dean are holed up at Bobby's grieving the loss of John each of them dealing with it in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter feels like filler I think its important to touch on how they are all dealing with John's death. Please leave your comments and kudos so I know people are actually enjoying this lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 15:**

In the weeks after John's death, Abby and Sam spent their days cleaning, grocery shopping, hiking and binge watching whatever they could get their hands on. Any distraction was better than having to walk around on egg shells around Dean or think about the loss of John and the impact it was having on all of them.

Dean on the other hand was putting Baby together piece by piece. He also was communicating in grunts and single word responses blowing up every time one of them asked him if he was okay. Abby was struggling with the fact she had a hand in John's death and Dean's guilt, he wasn't an idiot he knew his father had done something insane to save him from the reaper.

Everything was still raw and none of them knew how to breach the divide that spanned between them. Despite all this every night without fail Dean would crawl into bed with Abby holding her close against him, her back firmly against his chest without speaking a single word. By the time Abby would wake up he would be gone, for the first week she thought she was imagining his nightly visits.

Then early one morning she woke up to Dean poking her in the back, she wiggled against him causing his breath to hitch and a slight moan to escape from his lips. Abby smiled happy to finally get any kind of emotion out of him, even if it was something carnal. Before she could even turn around she felt him pull away from her and get out bed leaving her alone. 

From that night on he would still come to her at night spooning her tightly against him but only after he had drunk himself into a stupor. 

This continued for weeks Abby only allowing it because of the guilt she felt harbouring her secret involvement in their fathers death. She hadn't even told Bobby what she had seen in that hospital room the day. 

One morning she was aimlessly stirring her coffee when Bobby sat down in front of her and sighed.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours Abigail?" He asked gruffly

"Nothing, Dad I'm fine" she lied unconvincingly

Bobby cocked and eyebrow at her "You can't bullshit a bullshitter honey" 

Abby frowned "Daddy, if I was gonna die would you try and save me not matter what it cost?" She asked her eyes welling up with unshed tears. 

"Baby girl I would sell my soul to make sure I never have to see you die before me" he replied firmly 

Abby's eyes widened "Really?" 

Bobby frowned a wave of understanding coming over him "Did John make a deal to save Dean? Did he ask for your help...that selfish son of a bitch" 

Abby wiped a few stray tears "I didn't know until it was too late...I saw yellow eyes right before..." She sobbed finally letting all the pent up emotion out. 

Bobby pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head "John Winchesters decisions aren't on you honey, don't you dare blame yourself for a second" 

Abby trembled "I handed him what he needed though if I hadn't...." 

Bobby shook his head "He would've asked me or found another way John always got his way" 

Bobby turned her face to his "I would've helped him to, no father should have to bury his kin....you protected someone you love darlin ain't no shame in that" 

Abby wiped her eyes on her sleeve feeling a weight lift off her shoulders "Thanks Daddy" she said hugging Bobby.

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually" replied Bobby 

"I know" sighed Abby

Later that day Sam and Abby were sitting on the outdoor swing having a beer enjoying the sunshine. 

"I've been thinking" said Sam 

"That's dangerous" smirked Abby taking another swig of her beer 

"No seriously, about this hell hound thing with your Mom" he replied ignoring her snarky comment

"What about it?" 

"I think to figure out which type of demon did the deal you have to know what the deal was for" he continued 

"I swear to god Sam if you say Oujji board I'm gonna punch you" grimaced Abby thinking about the last time they had tried to contact someone who had pierced the veil.

"Hear me out, who would know what your mother wanted more than anything in the world" 

"I don't know enlighten me" said Abby sarcastically 

"Your grandfather!"said Sam looking awfully happy with himself

Abby pondered the thought "You know, I think you might be right Sam"

Sam grinned "Sooo road trip?"

Abby laughed at the look of hope of Sam's face "Ughh alright then road trip" she groaned reluctantly.

The two of them packed there things said bye to Bobby grabbed the keys to one of his cars and were on their way. 

With the windows down and the radio playing the two of them felt lighter than they had in weeks. 

"This was a great idea Sammy" smiled Abby happily.

"I did go to Stanford you know, I'm kinda a genius" smirked Sam throwing Abby a wink 

"And I still get royalties from a game that exists on around 2 million people's phones that I sold to Apple when I was 18" she grinned poking her tongue out at him 

"Dork" replied Sam

"Bitch" retorted Abby immediately regretting the comment that reminded her of Dean. 

"He's gonna snap out of it you know, maybe once the impala is fixed" said Sam with a slight frown on his face 

"Sam there's something I need to tell you" she said gulping, the two of them were miles from the nearest hotel or rest stop so she knew Sam would have no choice but to talk to her. It wasn't the thought of him yelling or being angry that she worried her, it was the thought he would leave her and end their friendship. 

"I know, Abby..." He said quietly suprising her 

"You know what?" She asked nervously 

"I know you helped Dad, make a deal with the demon..I thought he was hunting him but he obviously cut a deal to save Dean"

"I didn't know what he was trying to do Sam, I swear or I would've..." 

"It's okay Abs, I know besides John Winchester gave orders not explanations" he added a hint of bitterness colouring his tone 

"You're not mad?"

"My brothers alive because of you, why in the hell would you think I'd be mad? You, Bobby your both the only family we have left" replied Sam

"There's one more thing..I saw yellow eyes right before John died...son of a bitch looked so goddamn smug too" growled Abby angrily 

Sam gave her knee a reassuring squeeze "We're gonna take him out, I swear he's gonna pay for what he's done" 

"Enough of this talk anyway let's enjoy our couple of days and get you a mini reunion with your grandfather" said Sam firmly

Abby nodded and stared at Sam's smiling face the hope he had inside of him, despite what he'd been through with Jess never ceased to make her proud of her best friend. 

"I love you Samsquatch" 

"I love you too Abifail" chuckled Sam turning up the radio and focusing on the road ahead. 

They arrived at Abby's grandfather modest weatherboard home just as night fell. Abby nervously knocked on the door their last visit had been  brief and years before. Although she had given her Pa a contact number he hadn't called her not even once. Abby always made sure she touched base with him on his birthday and over the holidays.

"Abigail? What a wonderful suprise" beamed her grandfather as he opened the door. 

"Hi Pa, it's good to see you" she said pulling him into a hug

"Oh and you brought Samuel with you" he said shaking Sam's hand firmly 

He led them to the kitchen and sat them at the table "I've cooked roast I thought I would be eating for days but with you here for dinner I don't think that will be a problem" the old man smiled kindly 

"Thanks Pa, we drove straight here and didn't stop for dinner" replied Abby politely 

"So Samuel, are you still at Stanford?" He asked curiously 

Sam shook his head awkwardly "no ah my father just passed away I'm helping my brother with the family business" 

Her grandfather nodded thoughtfully "Ah yes, sometimes you put your dreams on hold for family" 

"Pa, I wanted to ask you about Mom...what was she passionate about you know did she have any hobbies or dreams" Asked Abby trying to skirt around the real question on her mind..What did she sell her soul for. 

"Your mother always wanted to be a nurse and she made her dream come true, she always wanted to go to the Bahamas but she was waiting until you were old enough..my Rosie was a simple girl with simple dreams" 

"The Bahamas hey? Maybe you and I should go in her honour" grinned Abby trying to lighten the mood 

Her grandfather chucked "oh no I don't think you would enjoy such a wonderful place with an old man" 

"Oh come on Pa where's your sense of adventure" smiled Abby 

"You sound just like your grandmother she was just like you, full of drive and adventure your mother was a bit more cautious and modest like me" he said reflectively 

Abby smiled she never knew she had the traits of her grandmother. She remembered her being kind and the life of the party with a killer sense of humour. 

"I will take that as a compliment" 

"So Rose wasn't much of a risk taker hey" said Sam

Her grandfather grimaced "The only risk she ever took led to her getting pregnant by that Bobby Singer" 

He chuckled bitterly "You know she was married to a lovely man, respectable....she wanted nothing more than to have a child and when it didn't happen after years of trying the strain ended their marriage" 

Abby's eyes widened as he continued to speak "Then she meets Singer and like magic she was pregnant with you...you're the only good thing that man has done in his entire life" 

She felt Sam stiffen angrily beside her and squeezed his arm with a silent warning to not react. Abby swallowed her own anger at her grandfathers hurtful and untrue words and cleared her throat. 

"Well Pa it's been great to see you but Sam and I should really be on our way" she said stiffly 

Her grandfather chose to ignore her change of attitude "Yes of course well it's been wonderful to see you again, you've become a beautiful young lady" 

They exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes Abby supressing the need to hyperventilate at the information they had just gotten. 

"You know Abs your Pa is a dick" 

Abby grimaced " I'm aware, but Sam do you understand what he's just told us!" 

Sam furrowed his brow confused "No...." 

"Sam I'm the deal! I'm what she wanted more than anything in the world!" exclaimed Abby a frantic look in her eyes. 

Sam gasped  "Okay..wow, Umm nearest bar? Lets digests this info and regroup" 

Abby nodded numbly unsure what to think or feel, all she knew was that she needed a drink and she needed it now. They drove in silence to the nearest bar and sat inside the privacy of a booth. 

Sam returned with two shots and two beers, Abby downed her shot and Sam's before he could even blink. 

"So you were the deal, well that means the demon that cut the deal must do 10 year deals" said Sam calmly taking a sip of his beer

"Can we not tonight? I'm a demon induced child not quite ready to talk about it" pouted Abby gulping her beer.

"Hey welcome to the club babe, yellow eyes was leaning over my crib when my Mom interrupted him who knows what he was doing! and I have those visions..." he said trailing off 

Abby snorted "Maybe that's why we get along so well... we've both been touched by a demon" 

"Sam do you think...I'm evil" she said softly her voice shaking slightly 

Sam frowned and grabbed her hand across the table "There is not an evil cell in your body, you sacrificed your future to fight evil and save people and every day you protect and care for the people you love....if that's evil then I don't want you to be good" 

Abby smiled feeling slightly better "Thanks Sammy.." 

He gave her a lopsided grin "Anytime no lets get wasted and forget all about today" 

"Music to my ears" grinned Abby clinking her beer bottle with his. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16: Everybody loves a clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey All 
> 
> This chapter kind of lines up with everybody loves a clown with a few changes to it. The next couple of chapters will be not relevant to any episodes but will feature some additional supernatural characters. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos please show me people are actually reading this!  
> Hope you like it :)  
> XoX

  **Chapter 16:**

Dean walked into the kitchen at Bobby's with grease smeared across his face and grabbed a beer from the fridge despite the fact it was still only 10 in the morning.

"Bit early isn't it son?" said Bobby looking up from his paper.

"Well its midday somewhere in the world Bobby" smirked Dean sitting down and popping the top off his beer.

"Ah he speaks, you look like hell Dean...did you sleep last night" chuckled Bobby giving Dean a once over seeing the bags under his eyes.

Dean took a swig out of his beer ignoring Bobby's question "There's this problem with Baby, I can't quite figure it out and get her purring again"

"Want me to come out and have a look for ya?" Bobby asked

Dean shook his head "Nah I'll work it out, so where did Sam and Abby go? They didn't come home last night" he asked feigning disinterest

Bobby arched an eyebrow "They went to get out for a bit to follow a lead or somethin' I thought they'd be back last night though"

Dean didn't reply just stared at the wall with his brooding face as Sam and Abby came crashing through the door.

Sam had Abby draped over his shoulder her sunglasses hanging precariously on her nose and her hair wild and unkempt around her face.

"Put me down Samsquatch" she squealed wriggling making it impossible to hold onto her so he smacked her butt playfully and sat her down.

Bobby rolled his eyes at their obvious hungover antics "Welcome home, idijits"

Abby grinned and gave Bobby a sloppy kiss on the cheek before heading for the coffee pot "I'm so hungover oh god" she groaned taking a sip of the black coffee.

"Hey Dean" said Sam sitting down next to him at the table accepting the coffee Abby placed into his hands

"Hey" said Dean gruffly before grabbing his beer and heading outside letting the screen door slam behind him.

Abby rolled her eyes "Geez what's gotten into him?"

Bobby sighed "He barely slept last night and has been walking around like a bear with a sore head since yesterday"

Abby frowned, she didn't even stop to think part of the reason Dean crept into her bed every night was because he couldn't sleep any other way.

"I'll go have a shower then I'll check on him" said Sam quickly finishing off his coffee and heading upstairs leaving Bobby and Abby alone.

Bobby looked at Abby and asked "So, are you gonna talk to him about it? Did you tell Sam yet?"

Abby nodded "I'll get to it, Sam took it really well...said he kinda knew I would've been the one to help John, anyway it's all water under the bridge we ah found something semi worrying out at Pa's though"

Bobby arched an eyebrow "What happened?"

"Looks like there is a high probability that Mom cut a deal to get pregnant with me" she said cringing not sure about Bobby's reaction.

Bobby furrowed his brow "Hmmm I guess that makes sense, she was baby crazy"

Abby cocked an eyebrow "You aren't worried about this? what if I'm demon infected or something!" she exclaimed

Bobby chuckled "Honey, there is nothing demon infected about you..besides deals don't work like that, you get what you pay for"

"Do you think your Ma asked for a demon infected kid?"

Abby shook her head "Well no, but"

"No buts about it then...now get outta my kitchen and go clean up, might help with that hangover your nursing"

Abby nodded and headed up the stairs straight into a steaming hot shower, letting Bobby's words wash over her. Sure maybe there are no ramifications from her mother's deal for her but it still meant her soul was trapped in hell. Abby was going to do everything in her power to try and save her from whatever torment she was undoubtedly enduring. Once she was showered and dressed Abby headed downstairs to try and talk to Dean, she wasn't sure how he would react, angry, disappointed or silence were all likely options. Dean was never the kind of man to express his feelings very openly and the ordeal he had been through recently meant that he was bottling many more emotions than he usually would.

Abby headed outside and saw that that Sam had beat her to the punch and was talking to Dean who was under the hood of the Impala tinkering away.

"Need any help?" asked Sam causing Dean to scoff "What, you under a hood? I'll pass"

Sam frowned "Need anything else, then?" he asked half heartedly

"Sam, stop it! Stop asking if I'm ok!" said Dean his voice beginning to rise

Abby approached the two of them "Hey, hey come on Dean he's just concerned" she said trying to placate him.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes "What's it to you anyway?"

Abby shook her head frowning "Dean you have to talk to us sometime, we can't keep walking on egg shells around you!"

"Ha! Well you weren't interested in talking to me last night obviously....pshhh coming home still wasted from god only knows what" he said icily

"I don't know what your insinuating" said Abby not liking the direction of the conversation, and feeling her temper heighten

"Ooo big word, did Sammy teach you that one last night? While you were completing the Winchester brother double" he laughed sarcastically

Sam froze on the spot his jaw dropping at Dean's outrageous comment, he was too slow to stop Abby from launching herself at Dean and knocking him to the ground before landing a single punch to his eye before Sam pulled her off him.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you!" snarled Abby a wild look in her eye as Dean stood up and dusted himself off taking an unintentional step away from her.

Sam trying to play peacemaker kept an arm around Abby's waist "Dean, seriously? She's like my sister! We went to see her grandfather about the demon that killed her Mom"

"Oh.." said Dean sheepishly "I'll give you Oh Winchester" growled Abby still trying to wiggle out of Sam's grasp.

Sam held a firm grip easily overpowering the smaller girl and continued trying to get through to Dean "You have to talk to someone eventually"

"You know what? You're right." Dean said as he lent against the Impala

"Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." Dean said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Don't patronise me Dean. Dad is dead. The colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked, shrugging.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! You don't talk to me, you don't talk to Abby!" 

"Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge?" Sam continued frustrated

 "All you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car!" added Abby getting in on the tell Dean he's an idiot action.

" Do either of you have any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it – oh. No, wait, _The Colt is gone._ But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing Sam. Nothing okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car." said Dean angrily punching the door of the car before reaching for another wrench.

"Don't you dare get back under that car Dean, I'm not done talking to you" said Sam finally letting his anger get the best of him

Dean stood toe to toe with him "What are you gonna do about it, huh Sammy" he said poking a finger in his chest as Sam clenched his fists trying to control himself.

"What the hell are you idjits arguing about now" growled a voice behind the three of them

Dean and Sam immediately sprung away from each other and Abby stood still glaring at Dean with a look that could kill him on the spot.

"Nothin Bobby, don't worry about it" said Dean unconvincingly

Bobby looked at him incredulously "That shiner on your face doesn't look like nothin' who did it?"

Abby put her hand up grinning but quickly wiped the smile off her face when she saw Bobby's unimpressed reaction "Girly what have I told you about using your words instead of your fists!"

"To be fair she kinda used both" smirked Sam before quickly looking down at his feet like a little boy in trouble.

Bobby turned his attention to Dean "You, apologise to Abigail"

"How do you know I need to apologise?" he argued earning a sigh from Bobby "You're the male, the male always apologises ya idjit"

Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly "I'm sorry Abby" he mumbled only shooting her a quick glance

"I didn't hear that" retorted Abby not impressed by the apology

Bobby shook his head "Don't be a smartass, now go and get him a bag of peas for that eye" he ordered sending her inside.

"I've got something for you boys, I managed to crack one of John's old phones and found an old voicemail" said Bobby pulling out a flip phone and putting it on speaker.

" _John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me._ " A woman's voice that was vaguely familiar to Abby came out of the phone.

She returned and chucked a bag of peas wrapped in a towel at Dean he gave her a sheepish smile.

"That message is four months old." Sam said after Bobby replayed the message for Abby.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked, scoffing.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"Is that Ellen from the Roadhouse?" asked Abby looking at Bobby who nodded.

"You know her?" asked Sam

Abby nodded "A little bit, I didn't know her and John were friends though..must be important"

"The three of you knuckleheads are gonna take one of my cars and check it out" said Bobby his tone not messing about. "Um I think you meant to say you two Daddy" said Abby not relishing the thought of eight hours stuck in a car with Dean.

"I said three, now get inside and start packing...go grab the keys to the van too" said Bobby pointing the house a shocked Abby grumbling and making her way inside.

"The fighting stops now! You hear me boys" he said staring the two Winchester brothers down

"Yes sir" said Sam quickly following Abby towards the house to pack a bag.

Dean went to follow as well but was stopped by Bobby's arm on his shoulder "Dean, I love you like my own son but if you ever do anything that causes that kind of reaction out of my little girl again, a black eye will be the least of your problem's"

Dean blanched and nodded his head "Sorry Bobby, it won't happen again"

Bobby chuckled "Damn straight it won't now get inside and get the hell out of my house!"

A couple of hours into their journey to the Roadhouse, the atmosphere was much better than it had been since before John had died. Dean's eye was partially bruised but he didn't have a full black eye much to Abby's dismay. The three of them fell into a comfortable silence as the classic rock reverberated from the static ridden radio in the van Bobby had given them. Abby decided the time was now or never for her to reveal her secret to Dean, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat "Dean, I have to tell you something"

Dean groaned and Sam shot her a horrified look "We still have five hours left on this trip Abs" said Sam

"No she's said it now, what is it?" asked Dean curiously

"I helped John, make the deal that saved you...I didn't know what he was going to do but I didn't bother to ask either"

Dean arched and eyebrow and sighed "I figured..."

Abby frowned and continued letting it all off her chest "There's more, I saw it...the yellow eyed demon, when John died"

She felt Dean tense up beside her and grit his teeth "I should have told you but now I have and I'd do everything the exact same way if it meant that you were going to survive" she rambled on.

After a moment of silence she asked quietly "Are you mad?"

Dean frowned "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself...for being such an ass to both of you...Abby you did what any of us would have in the same situation" he looked at her and smiled, the first genuine smile she'd seen in weeks.

"Friends again?" she asked grinning

Dean laughed "Yeah okay Princess, Friends again"

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to gag "So are we gonna talk about how you GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER AND DIDN'T TELL ME"

Abby giggled and wiggled her eyebrows causing Dean to laugh heartily "Sammy you aren't ready for that story"

Sam grimaced turning up the radio "Yeah your probably right, I don't wanna know...it's just disturbing"

Abby sunk into her seat and smiled happily things were finally starting to turn around for them all and they were all starting to feel a bit more normal.

"This is humiliating." Dean claimed, getting out of the run-down van that Bobby had given them as they finally approached the Roadhouse. It looked abandoned and run-down an old weatherboard building with a tin roof surrounded by dark and dirty windows.  

"It's the only car Dad had running," said Abby jumping out the van and stretching her frozen limbs.

"Hello?" Sam called out, wandering down the side of the saloon. "Anyone here?!"

Dean was looking in the window and tried the door, it was locked. He pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and managed to open the door, Sam and Abby followed behind him. The inside looked a lot less ramshackle than the outside, a bar was the centrepiece of the wood panelled room and there was a pool table currently being slept on by a thin man dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Helloooo" said Abby, circling the table trying to wake the guy who stayed steadfastly asleep.

"I guess that isn't Ellen" said Sam, shaking his head heading over to the other side of the room to investigate.

Abby walked over to the jukebox in the corner when she heard Dean's voice raise an octave.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle."

Abby spun around to see a petite blonde girl cocking a rifle aimed at his back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." She said, pressing the gun against his back again.

"Not moving, copy that." Dean said, raising his arms in the air.

"Come on, lets not be hasty" said Abby staring at the girl

"You know," said Dean as she averted her gaze to Abby slightly "When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back... because it makes it real easy to..." Dean turned quickly, disarming the girl in one fluid motion, this time cocking the rifle at her.

"...do that." He finished with a grin.

The girl punched him square in the nose and grabbed the rifle back off him, causing an unintentional laugh to escape from Abby before she ran over to Dean and the girl.

"Sam! We could use a little help in here," Dean called out.

The back door opened to reveal Sam, both hands on his head moving very slowly into the room.

"Sorry Dean. I can't right now. I'm a little tied up." He nodded his head backwards toward another woman, standing with a handgun pointed at his head. Abby rolled her eyes and muttering "Idjits" under her breath.

"Sam? Dean? … Winchester?" The older woman behind Sam asked.

"Yeah," they both replied in unison.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, her eyes on Dean.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." She turned to me, casting a gaze over my face. "Which would make you, Abigail Singer"

"In the flesh, ahhh you think you can take your guns off my boys here?" asked Abby grinning

She laughed, lowering the gun from Sam. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo,"

Jo lowered her gun and Dean threw her a tentative smile, still rubbing his nose.

"Hey," Jo said, nodding to the three of them.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked, looking slightly worried.

"If we get Ellen to hit you, that will be the trifecta" smirked Abby earning herself a frown from Dean and confused looks from the two women.

Jo smiled and headed over to the bar to pour the three visitors some drinks as Ellen handed Dean a towel with some ice in it, causing him to wince as he put it up against his nose.

"You called our Dad, said you could help. Help with what?" asked Sam getting straight to business

"Well... the demon of course," Ellen replied. "I heard he was closing in on it."

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head "What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once." Ellen said defensively

"Yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" Sam asked, looking over at the women.

Ellen pulled back "You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked instead.

"Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." She stopped, eyes widening as she looked at Dean.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asked.

"No." Sam answered quietly. "No, he isn't. It was the demon, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Ellen said honestly

He turned his head, putting on that false bravado. "It's ok. We're all right," said Dean with a half-smile.

"Look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said softly.

"Well, we can't." Ellen said, exchanging a look with her daughter. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked, looking up.

"Ash!" Ellen called out loudly, causing the man on the pool table to jump and flail into a half seated position.

"What?" Ash asked, his mullet flipped around as he shook his head and he turned to face them hands in the air.

" Is It closin' time?" He asked still half asleep.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked, looking a little shocked.

"Mmhmmm," Jo said, nodding. "He's a genius.

Dean slapped a brown document wallet down in front of Sam and Abby who were sipping glasses of water at the bar as Jo dried some glasses.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean scoffed

Ash laughed, sitting back on his stool from around the corner of the bar. "I like you," he said, nodding appreciatively.

"Thanks," Dean said deadpanned.

"Just give him a chance," Jo said, pouring another glass and putting it in front of Dean.

Dean sat between Sam and Abby and opened the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it." Dean challenged, sliding the folder over to Ash.

Ash pulled out the papers and started rifling through them, shaking his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real." He said. "There ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Dean and Sam exchanged a disbelieving look.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean... damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms..." He trailed off, looking at some of the documents of John's. "You even been struck by lightning?" He asked randomly, looking at Abby. "It ain't fun." He said, shaking his head.

"Can you track it or not?" asked Dean beginning to get frustrated with the man's antics.

"Yeah with this, I think so." He frowned at all the data. "Bit it's gonna take time, uh, give me..." he trailed off, looking as if he was doing a calculation in his head. "Fifty one hours." He came back with. Abby and Sam looked at each other incredulously, this guy was insane.

Ash got up to leave, gathering all the data together and walking toward the back room.

"Hey man?" Dean said to him, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Ash said, turning to look at him.

"By the way I, uh, I dig the haircut." Dean said, winking at Ash.

Ash looked pleased. "All business up front, party in the back," he said, running his hand through his hair and flipping the mullet around.

Sam was looking at a folder behind the bar and pointed. "Hey Ellen, what is that?" He asked.

Dean got up, and headed towards a table by the window obviously all the human contact was starting to get to him after weeks of being holed up under the impala barely speaking to anyone.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine." Ellen said, picking up the folder. "But take a look, if you want." She placed the folder in front of him.

There were a few newspaper clippings attached to the front of the folder, and a big red marker stated "Couple Murdered, Child Left Alive, Medford Wisconsin."

Abby grimaced. Wisconsin. "I swear to god nothing good ever happens in Wisconsin," she grimaced grabbing the folder off Sam and continuing to shuffle through the articles.

Jo was wiping down tables and sweeping, and she'd worked her way over to where Dean was, Abby pretended not to listen to the exchange ignoring the spark of jealously inflaming inside of her. 

"How did your mom get into this stuff anyway?" Dean asked, curiously.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Jo said, her voice strained.

"I'm sorry." Dean replied sincerely

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah." He said softly, his eyes avoiding hers

"So," Dean said, shifting in his seat, leaning forward. "I guess we've got fifty-one hours to waste. I was wondering... you guys have rooms here?" Abby frowned and avoided Sam's questioning look.  

Jo smiled at Dean, and leaned against another table, giving him the once over. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Uh... nothing, just looking for a place to bed down for the night." Dean said, shifting uncomfortably tossing Abby a look she ignored.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pick-up line." Dean chuckled nervously

"Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack and side one of Zeppelin IV." Jo said with a smirk her eyes playful.

"Wow... what a bunch of scumbags." Dean replied

"Not you?" Jo asked flirting

"I guess not," Dean said softly shaking his head earning a surprised look from Jo and a small smile from Abby who continued to pretend to not listen.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, looking back at the papers in front of him. "I think we need to check this out."

"What is it?" He asked, standing up and walking over to the bar.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam said, glancing at Dean.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked not interested.

"So I think we should check it out," replied Sam

"Yeah sure, why not..fifty one hours to kill and all" added Abby earning a sigh from Dean who shrugged relenting.

 

Dean and Abby took turns scouring through the file Ellen had given them as Sam drove them towards Wisconsin through the pouring rain.

"Wow, a killer clown? That kid is gonna need all the therapy" chuckled Dean flipping through the report in front of him.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually." said Abby grimacing

"And this family was at some carnival that night? The Cooper's Carnival?" asked Sam

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" asked Dean unconvinced that this was our kind of thing.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around." Sam said, looking back at me. "Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." added Abby

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sammy" said Dean smirking at his brother

"Why did it have to be _clowns_?" He said feigning being horrified at the thought.

"Oh, give me a break," Sam groaned.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you?" Dean laughed. "I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Well at least I'm not afraid of flying," he quipped back.

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill." Sam grumbled looking forlorn.

"Touche'" giggled Abby throwing Sam a wink enjoying the lightness of the mood in the car.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" He asked.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales," Abby answered scrutinising the report in front of her.

"That's weird though," Dean said, grabbing the report from Abby "I mean, if it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" asked Sam

"Cursed object, maybe?" Dean offered. "Spirit attached itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam groaned, looking out the window.

"Joy!" said Abby scoffing, if there was one thing she hated more than Wisconsin it was scavenger hunts.

They drove all night to get to the carnival by the time they'd arrived Dean had managed to fall asleep on Abby's shoulder drooling on her shirt which she wiped childishly on his face causing him to wake up with a start.

"Whaaa Gross Abby what is that!" he growled still half asleep, Abby laughed cocking her eyebrow "Its your spit I'm just returning it"

"Real mature....he check out the Five-Oh" said Dean his attention being drawn to the flashing lights. He left Sam and Abby to wander around the entrance of the carnival while he spoke to cops.

Abby stretched her limbs noticing different circus performers walk past over to a group of trailers where they all must have lived. Sam visibly stiffened his eyes widening as a group of three clowns of various heights wandered past the shortest of the three calling out "What are you looking at Gigantor" as he passed them.

Abby giggled earning herself a stern glance from Sam as Dean returned with news "Three more murders last night,  there was a kid with them...."

"...who fingered a clown." Sam said anxiously

Dean paused and gave Sam a weird look over the clown fears.

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." Dean said, looking back at the carnival.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything." Sam complained.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said

"Oh, good, that's nice and … inconspicuous." Sam countered with a sigh.

Abby noticed a help wanted sign up on a post and grinned "Well boys, looks like we are gonna have to join the circus" she said beckoning them towards a trailer with the sign S. Cooper on the front. Sam frowned and Dean grinned of the two brothers he was the most suited to carnie life.

There was a man inside, throwing knives at a target; they all landed pretty much on the bulls-eye causing the three of them to fidget nervously.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr Cooper," Abby said to the man.

"Have you seen him around?" Dean asked

"What is that, some kind of joke?" He asked, pulling his sunglasses off to reveal that he was blind. Dean blanched and Abby and Sam gave each other a look of amusement and tried to muffle their laughter.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry." Dean stuttered, and the man continued.

"You think I wouldn't give my eye-teeth to see Mr Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" He ranted.

Dean looked flustered and glanced back at Sam and Abby who both grinned at him offering no help.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" said a little person entering the trailer from behind them.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The old man said

"No, I don't, I..." Dean stuttered

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The short guy said to Dean.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding," Dean said fidgeting.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!" The man said to him, scowling.

"No, no no no!" Dean exclaimed awkwardly Abby finally deciding to give him a hand.

She threw the small man her most dazzling smile "Do you think you can help us find Mr Cooper please honey?"

The man blushed slightly and nodded beckoning them to follow him into a nearby office.

"Thank you sweetheart" said Abby throwing him a wink causing Sam and Dean to roll their eyes behind his back as he walked out of the room.

They were waved towards a the desk of a homely looking older man who must have been Mr Cooper.

"You kids picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat." He gestured to a couple of available chairs in front of his desk.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble," Mr Cooper continued wistfully

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, taking a seat at his desk next to Sam.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first." He said dismissively "So, you kids ever worked the circuit before?"

Sam nodded  "Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas."

"Yeah," Dean added unconvincingly

Mr Cooper sat back in his seat and shook his head with a smirk. "You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Uh, no. But we really need the work Mr Cooper." said Abby trying her luck at turning on the charm for a second time.

The man looked Abby up and down appreciatively before beginning to frown.

"This place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you kids?" He said bemused "You should go to school. Find yourself a couple of girls," he looked at the three of them. "Or a guy. Have two point five kids. _Live regular."_

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." said Sam seriously looking the older man square in the eyes. Surprisingly, it worked they were all given jobs as trash collectors which allowed them to move around the entire carnival without attracting too much attention.

Dean chuckled as they walked away from Mr Coopers office "Wow, looks like Abby isn't the only one who can flirt with the carnie folk"

Abby grinned and stood up on her tip toes to pinch Sam's cheek "No one can resist this face" she said in a baby voice causing Sam to grumble something undoubtedly rude under his breath and knock her hand away.

They were given red jackets as uniforms emblazoned with Cooper Carnival across the back, the three of them decided to split up each taking an EMF reader to cover more ground. Abby made her way around the tents getting no signal off anything when her phone started to buzz, it was Sam.

"Hey can you get over here, there's a skeleton we might have something" he said in a hushed tone.

Abby headed towards the fun-house as quickly as possible when she was stopped by the creepy Mr Papazian who accused them of being outsiders. Thinking on her feet she made up some story about urban legends of a murderous clown the three of them were researching. He looked intrigued as she continued talking mentioning the Bunker Brothers Circus in 1981, Papazian looked a tad concerned and mentioned Mr Cooper had been the lot manager of that circus.

Knowing Sam and Dean would be waiting she made a sprint towards the fun-house to find them loitering in front of the building.

"What have you got?" she asked puffing from running all the way from the other side of the carnival.

Sam shushed her and pointed to a little girl who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" she squealed earning a confused look from her mother.

"What clown?" Her mother asked,  The little girl continued pointing into thin air her face scrunched up in frustration.

"Yahtzee" whispered Dean under his breath, Sam visibly blanching at the thought of finally coming face to face with the homicidal clown.

Abby made quick work of tracking the little girls address through her hacking skills and as soon as the sunset they set up a stakeout in front of her house.

"I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I told him an _urban legend_ about about a homicidal phantom clown, didn't say it was the real deal" replied Abby as Dean rummaged through a bag looking for his gun.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81, and their uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what?"

"What?" asked Dean finding what he was looking for and pulling it out of the bag grinning. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his hand down so his brother didn't look like a madman waving a gun around outside a suburban house.

"Before Mr Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager." I said raising smirking at the information she had managed to gather so quickly.

"So you think whatever the clown spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked.

"Maybe" said Abby shrugging.

Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns,"

It had been hours since they had started the stakeout, the boys had both fallen asleep leaving Abby on look-out duty which she welcomed as she was too wired to sleep. Abby grimaced as she saw the bags under Dean's eyes, he obviously hadn't slept properly since they had both shared a bed a few nights before. He shifted mumbling under his breath as Sam snored softly causing a wave of protectiveness to well up inside of her. Suddenly lights flashed through the windows of the little girls house and Abby shook both of them awake pointing at the disruption.

The little girl was moving around the house as they entered the house after picking the back door lock. It looked as though she was holding somethings hand and was smiling at the shadowy figure "Wanna see Mommy and Daddy?" The little girl asked, clutching the creepy clowns hand "They're upstairs."

"Hey!" Dean shouted, shooting the clown in the chest, it fell stumbled back looking stunned but not dropping.

"Dean, watch out!" Sam called out pointing his gun at the clown as Abby struggled to keep her grip on the squealing little girl. The clown panicked and leaped back through the glass door behind it, turning invisible as it went. The parents of the little girl came running down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on" growled the little girls father as the mother wailed "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Abby panicked realising she was still holding onto the girl so she pushed her towards her parents and they bolted for the van overhearing the little girl cry "He shot my clown"

They dumped the van as quickly as possible down a shady back road and grabbed the number plates to dispose of to make sure they wouldn't be traced.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked Dean, who was packing away the plates.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this freaking van anyway." Dean said with grimace.

They walked silently down the road for a while pondering the events that had just occurred.

"Looks like its not a spirit, that rock salt hit something solid" said Dean bemused.

"It's not a person, I didn't see any blood..maybe a creature?" replied Abby

"One that dresses up as a clown for kicks?" Sam asked with a horrified look. "Did you see anything in Dad's journal?" he asked, Dean shook his head.

Sam pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Abby asked Sam curiously

"Maybe Ellen, or that guy Ash will know something." He said flipping through his contacts list. "Hey you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

Dean smirked. "No way," he said.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out,"

"Yeah. sounds like Uncle John?" chuckled Abby remembering how many times Bobby and John had fought and made up over the years.

Dean visibly stiffen uncomfortable with the way the conversation was headed causing Sam to scoff "Come on Dean enough of this strong silent type crap"

"Oh god!" Dean groaned rolling his eyes.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. We both know how you felt about the man." Sam pushed, Abby choosing to stay out of round 150 of Winchester Brothers brawl.

"You know what, just back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to..." said Dean throwing his hands in the air frustrated

"No, no, no that's not what this is about Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with, man!" exclaimed Sam.

"We just want to make sure you're ok." Abby said quietly relenting and getting involved.

"I'm ok, ok?" He said loudly. "I swear, the next one of you who asks me if I'm ok, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" He stopped walking and turned on Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, a look of confusion coming over his face.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late." said Dean harshly causing Sam to stare at him in shock.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam replied his eyes beginning to water slightly

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death!" Dean shouted, and then he paused. "Are you?"

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam said quietly and walked off leaving Abby standing there gobsmacked.

"And you, you have something you want to say?" He almost growled at Abby who just shook her head shooting him a look of disappointment before going see if Sam was okay.

Sam hung up from being on the phone with Ellen, turning to look at Dean. "Rakshasa," he said simply.

"What's that?" Dean asked, his tone a tad petulant.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited in." Sam informed us.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in. UGH" groaned Abby

"Yeah," Sam said nodding.

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked puzzled

"No idea." Sam said shaking his head "Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Well that's just fabulous" grimaced Abby rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess." Sam finished.

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81." I said, nodding.

"Right. Probably more before that." Sam agreed.

"Hey, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked,

"Cooper!" said Abby having a lightbulb moment of her own.

"Cooper." Dean nodded.

"You know, that picture of his father, it looked just like him," said Abby

"You think maybe it was him?" Sam asked, as Abby shrugged in response.

"Ellen say how to gank him?" Dean asked always one to think about the kill.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass." Sam said.

"I think I know where to get one of those." replied Dean.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him." added Abby trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh you're suck a stickler for details, Princess. All right, I'll round up the blade, you two check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean said, the two of them nodded heading towards Cooper's trailer.

It was after nightfall by the time they arrived Sam made quick work of the lock on Cooper's trailer and Abby pulled out a knife pulling at the sheets to get to the mattress. The sound of a voice behind them led them to both freeze on the spot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cooper asked, looking over at Sam who was now kneeling on the floor by the bed.

Abby thinking fast planted a kiss on Sam that caused him to blush and grinned at Cooper "Sorry...all these trailers kinda look the same"

"Get out of here!" Cooper said shaking his head.

The hurried out of the trailer back towards Dean when he practically collided with Sam.

"Hey..." He said his chest heaving

"It's not Cooper" said Abby throwing Sam a wink who was still flushed from the peck she'd planted on him.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he just vanished in front of me and started chucking knives at my head... he's here somewhere." He said still out of breath.

"So did you get the..." Sam asked being cut off by Dean

"The brass blades? No" he replied surly

"I got an idea." Sam said, heading towards the fun house and entering the building.

Abby shook her head "I'll wait out here, those places gimme the heebie jeebies" Dean grinned and pulled her in behind him.

They made there way to the organ Sam burning his hand has he ripped one of the brass pipes off the organ.

"Boys, look out" yelled Abby as a knife went flying past Sam's head narrowly missing him, a second followed pinning him to the wall of the creepy fun house.

"Sam" yelled Dean yanking one of the knives from his sleave releasing him from the wall.

"Abby! Look out" called Sam as Abby turned narrowly missing being nailed in the arm by one of the knives

"Where the hell is it" yelled Dean

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Abby cried a knife slicing into her shoulder slightly

Sam reacted instantly and thrust the brass pipe organ behind him, ramming it into the Rakshasa, hitting home. The ugly bastard disappeared into think air leaving a pile of bloody clothes behind him.

They managed to find a nearby motel to crash for the night before they headed back to the Roadhouse.

Abby had only just peeled off her shirt leaving her in a tank and jeans when there was a soft knock at the door, it was Dean looking sheepishly at her holding a couple of beers in his hands.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively

Abby nodded exhausted and stepped aside allowing him entrance into her room, he finally noticed the gash on her arm and his face darkened.

"Your hurt" he said gruffly

Abby shrugged grabbing a beer off him and taking a long gulp "It's just a flesh wound" she replied nonchalant.

Dean frowned and sat her on the bed "Let me clean it up for you" noticing Abby was ready with a retort he added a sincere "please" before heading over to the first aid kit.

They sat in silence as he meticulously cleaned and patched up the small wound on her shoulder Abby threw him a grateful smile when he was done and patted the bed next to her.

"So..." he started nervously

Abby grinned instinctivley knowing what he wanted to ask "You can stay with me tonight if you need to"

Dean sighed and shook his head "I really shouldn't, I um..wanted to apologise" he said softly

Abby started at him in shock, Dean Winchester never apologised for anything!

"I shouldn't have been such a dick to you and Sam lately, you were only trying to help and well I shouldn't have used you as a security blanket for all them weeks without talking to you about it...you were the only thing keeping the nightmares away" he rambled quickly

Abby frowned and took his hand looking at him "Dean, it's fine..you know I'm always here for you" she said sincerely

Dean smiled at her staring right back at her the air around them shifting and becoming electric "I..um" he stuttered nervously causing Abby to make the first move and close the gap between them pressing a soft kiss against his lips. His reaction was instantaneous he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue between her lips and twisting his hand in her hair, the two of them fighting for dominance. As quickly as it had began it was over, Dean pulled away mumbling a "Sorry" and leaving Abby once again alone in the room to make sense of their latest encounter.

 


	17. Chapter 17: Back in black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Smut warning in this one, I know its been a while.  
> Reviews and Kudos would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)

**Chapter 17:**

Since returning from the clown case in Wisconsin, the tension that was simmering between the three of them had almost completely disappeared. Abby lay on top of a nearby car enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin as Dean continued tinkering under the hood of the Impala. She would've been lying if she denied looking up from her book to take a peek at his pert butt as he lent over the car.

"I can feel you staring at my ass" he said cheekily while continuing to work on the car

Abby rolled her eyes "You wish Winchester" she smirked noticing Sam hovering around the end of the Impala his broody face in full force.

"Hey Guys, Dean ah do you need any help?" he asked tentatively shifting his feet.

After all their years of friendship Abby knew when Sam had something he wanted to say, and obviously it was between him and Dean so she quickly made her exit inside leaving the two of them to talk.

"Sure Sammy, hey you wanna hand me that wrench" said Dean poking his head from out of the engine.

Sam shuffled around uncertainly before finding what Dean had asked for and handing him the wrench he asked for. Dean noticing Sam still hovering decided to throw his brother a bone "Something you wanna talk to me about?" he asked rising from the car and taking a swig out of his water bottle.

"You were right," Sam said quietly.

"About what?" Dean asked curiously.

"About me and Dad," Sam said his eyes watering slightly 

Dean nodded encouraging Sam to continue "I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late."

"I miss him, man." Sam whispered. "And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all." Sam confessed a few stray tears escaping his eyes which he quickly wiped on his sleeve.

"I'll let you get back to work." he said softly turning to head back to the house.

Dean grabbed his brothers hand "Hey I could use a hand, besides it's probably about time I taught you how to change my Baby's oil" he said kindly causing Sam to beam and nod his head rolling up his sleeves "Sounds good Dean".

Abby and Bobby watched the boys from up on the porch Abby grinning broadly at her father "There gonna be okay, after all" she said happily.

Bobby nodded "Of course they are, besides they have us to help them anyway"

Abby winked at him "Lucky bastards"

Bobby chuckled giving her a kiss on the top of her head "Damn straight"

Abby awoke with a start from her nap on the porch to a yelp of excitement and the familiar rumble of an engine she'd heard so many times before.

She rushed outside towards the Impala to see Dean sitting in the drivers seat revving baby's engine and grinning from ear to ear.

Sam stood in front of the car beaming both of them were sweaty and covered in dirt and grease but that car almost sparkled in the sunlight.

"Whooooo" whooped Dean grinning from ear to ear with the window rolled down.

"You ever heard anything sound so sweet" he exclaimed

Sam laughed and smirked at his brother "Do you two need a minute?"

"Shut up and get in!" said Dean ignoring his brother quip and beckoning the two of them into the car. Abby didn't fight Sam for the front seat like she usually would instead slipping into the comfort of the Impala's back seat.

Dean turned up the radio and appropriately "Back in Black" by ACDC blasted out of the speakers causing Abby to giggle and Sam to shake his head, as Dean pulled out of the driveway and sped down the nearby road. He held onto the steering wheel with one hand and caressed the dashboard lovingly "Listen to my Baby purr..." he said beaming causing Abby and Sam to exchange an amused look.

"Try not to jizz yourself" laughed Abby from the backseat, Dean not missing a beat looked at her through the rear view mirror and winked "No way, I wouldn't want to mess up the leather"

Abby scrunched up her nose disgustedly and Sam groaned "Gross".

The three of them drove around for an hour aimlessly with the windows rolled down and the stereo playing.

"We should head back, you boys need to shower...the open windows aren't flushing out the smell anymore" said Abby cheekily as Sam turned around and poked his tongue out at her.

"Fine...sorry my manly musk is offending your delicate nose" sighed Dean.

"Apology accepted" she smirked.

They arrived back at Bobby's in high spirits, as the boys both headed inside to shower and change Abby quickly headed and retrieved a bottle of whisky she'd popped a bow on as a gift for Dean. She slipped it into the drivers seat and headed inside to start cooking dinner for the four of them, steaks and home made fries seemed like an appropriate meal for the occasion.

Abby was standing at the stove stirring the gravy when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist "Mmmm smells amazing" said Dean inhaling the scent of her hair and landing a soft kiss on her neck.

Abby relaxed in his arms "Of course it does I'm an amazing cook"

Dean nuzzled his nose against her neck and tightened his grip pulling her against him "I wasn't talking about the food' he said huskily causing goosebumps to spring up on her arms.

Sam cleared his throat in the doorway the two of them immediately springing apart, a blush colouring Abby's cheek and a look of smugness covering Deans face.

"Hey Sam, you wanna grab me a beer and sit down it's almost ready" said Abby trying to avoid any questions.

Sam nodded throwing her a "we will talk about this later" look and grabbed three beers out of the fridge handing her one "smells amazing Abby" he said obnoxiously, Dean shrugging with a self satisfied grin on his face as Abby's blush darkened.

Bobby entered the room and sat down ignoring the awkwardness in the room "I'm starvin' here, how long is it gonna be?" he asked rubbing his belly.

Abby rolled her eyes at her father's antics "Not long, Jesus Daddy you act like I don't feed you".

"I'm a growin boy" he said causing Sam and Dean to laugh heartily.

The four of them got through dinner quickly, all the food disappearing before Abby's eyes despite the fact she'd over catered so that they'd have leftovers for the next day.

"You know, there were supposed to be leftovers" she sighed feigning frustration as Sam reached over and grabbed the last of the fries smiling sheepishly.

"It's not our fault your cookin' is so damn good" said Dean with a mouthful of food.

Abby chuckled and stood up from the table "Well since the lot of you ate it all, y'all are on clean up duty" she said earning a round of groans from the three men who begrudgingly nodded.

The sun had just set as Abby sat curled up in a large armchair finishing off her trashy historical romance novel.

Sam and Bobby were on the couch watching the game when he phone buzzed in her pocket with a text message from Dean that said "Meet me outside", she quickly put her book down grabbed a jacket and walked over to the Impala where Dean was leaning up against the door with the bottle of whisky she'd given to him grasped in his hand.

She approached him with a smile "Ahh you found my gift" she said and was rewarded with a broad smile.

"Get in, I wanna show you something" he said grinning.

Abby jumped into the Impala curious to see what the older Winchester had in store for her. They drove for around an hour in comfortable silence before pulling up to a look out point that overlooked a wide spanning forrest with nothing but the stars overhead lighting the night. 

"Wow it's beautiful" said Abby breathlessly staring up the the sky as they sat perched on the hood of the Impala.

Dean kept his eyes focused on her "Yeah it is".

Feeling the intensity of his gaze Abby blushed and smiled wryly "Ah should we crack open this whisky or what?".  

Dean nodded grabbing the bottle and a couple of plastic cups. 

"Cheers" said Abby clinking her glass against his enjoying the familiar burn of the whisky as it warmed her chest. 

"That's good shit" moaned Dean appreciatively refilling their cups.

Abby grinned "Thought you might appreciate it....so why did you bring me out here?" She asked curiously.  

Dean squirmed nervously "I ah, wanted to say thank you".

"For what?" asked Abby surprised at this sudden change in attitude from him.

"For putting up with my shit, for always being there for Sam when I wasn't...for not giving up on me" he said hoarsely his voice thick with emotion.  

Abby intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him "There's nothing to thank me for, I know you would do the same for me".  

He nodded and his expression darkened slightly "Did he say anything to you? Before..." 

Abby nodded "He asked me to look after you, he wanted me to get out of the life...I don't know that I'm ready though" she sighed 

"I get that, your Mom's the reason right?" asked Dean curiously.

Abby nodded not wanting to get into the conversation right now and ruin the moment they were having under the stars. When Dean took her face in his hands and kissed her softly she didn't pull away, he looked at her intently waiting for her to give him a reason to stop but continued when she didn't give him any. This time wasn't like the last, where they clawed at each other trying to expel years of pent up sexual frustration, it was slow and sensual with the need they both felt physical and emotional.

Dean led her to the back seat of the Impala and took the lead immediately pulling her into a kiss that intensified as she drew soft light circles on his toned back, slipping her hand under his shirt desperate for contact with his amooth and scarred skin. He moved away from her mouth peppering her neck with kisses as he slowly undid the buttons on her red plaid shirt before slipping it from her shoulders and pulling off his t-shirt causing her to gasp at how gorgeous he looked illuminated in the moonlight.

Self consciously Abby went to wrap her arms around herself realising she was sitting there in her bra and jeans, Dean grasped her wrists placing a kiss at each pressure point and smiled at her before whispering "Don't you're beautiful" hoarsely.

Abby emboldened pushed her back against the door straddling him, grinding against him the friction of their jeans causing him to harden and a familiar warmth to pool inside her belly. She kissed him more passionately this time plunging her tongue into his mouth her hand gripping the back of his head as she nibbled at his bottom lip causing him to moan against her mouth. Dean made quick work of unclasping her bra, throwing it to the floor and flipping her onto her back retaking the control as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her puckered nipple. Abby bit her lip to suppress a loud moan as he pulled away looking at her intensely "Let me hear you" he growled his voice thick with arousal, before returning to pay attention to her other breast that was crying out for him as the windows steamed up around them.

"Dean, god.." she moaned feeling him smile as he continued nipping in between her breasts alternating between his fingers and his mouth. Abby reached down rubbing him through his pants finding that he was more than ready for her and began to unbuckle his jeans.

"Do you have a..." she asked panting "Back pocket of my jeans" he replied gasping as she ran her fingers slowly down his back before slipping her hand in his back pocket and fishing out the condom before giving him ass a firm squeeze.

She ripped open the packet with her teeth not taking her eyes off him, as he wriggled out of his jeans almost cumming as she slowly rolled the condom over his painfully hard length. Frantically he ripped down her jeans and underwear growling frustrated as they got caught at her ankles, Abby giggled and quickly manoeuvred her way out of them wrapping her legs around him. He entered her slowly inch by inch, the glorious pressure taking her closer and closer to the edge..she tried to close her eyes but he wouldn't let her asking her to look at him as he thrust into her slowly finally hitting the spot causing her to cry out.

His mouth crashed into hers and she rocked her hips meeting him thrust to thrust as the pace quickened the two of them breathing heavily never taking their eyes off each other. Abby felt the familiar feeling beginning to pool inside of her she squeezed herself around him moaning "I'm so close" trying to fend off her impending orgasm.

Dean reached down between them pinching her clit, thrusting into her hard before sending her over the edge by panting "Let it go baby" in her ear. Abby tightened around him causing him to follow her seconds later. He stared at her like he was looking at her for the first time her skin covered in a fine sheet of sweat, her lips pink and bruised and her hair messed and haphazard around her face. He slowly pulled out of her before kissing her on the forehead as she lay there coming down from her orgasm her limbs still feeling like jelly.

This wasn't like the last time, the two of them hadn't had sex they had just made love something neither of them had expected.

They drove home in silence some country song about love and heartbreak playing softly on the radio, Abby absentmindedly tickled the back of his neck as they drove through the night.

"Head up, I'll be up in a minute" said Dean quietly as they entered the house to see Sam still awake watching some informercial on the television. Abby thoroughly exhausted nodded and headed upstairs slipping into bed falling asleep in minutes.

She woke up to feel Dean jump into bed wrapping his arms around her "Dean?" she said still half asleep

"Shh, go back to sleep Princess" he whispered nuzzling her neck spooning her as she fell back into a deep sleep.

Abby slept well into the next morning it was almost 11 when she finally woke up stretching out and rolling over to see the other side of the bed empty, except for a single piece of paper with a familiar scrawl on it.

_I'm sorry._

_Dean_

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, hope you are enjoying it I know it's a bit slow at times. Won't be another chapter for about a week or so. 
> 
> Comments always encouraged :) xox

**Chapter 18:**

Abby was in shock not quite digesting what the note Dean had left for her really meant. She ran down the stairs and went outside to see the Impala gone and no sign of Sam or Dean anywhere in the house. Furious she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled Sam's number.

He answered with a sigh after a few rings "Sam, where the hell are you?" she asked trying to keep a lid on her temper, hoping that this was simply Dean not knowing how to deal with their night together and the impact it would have on their relationship.

"Abs listen to me it's for the best, you know how I feel about hunting with you after what happened to Jess" he sighed trying to get through to her.

"So you decided to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night instead of talking to me about it" she said in shock.

"There wasn't anything to talk about Abby, we need to find yellow eyes and put him down for good and I sure as hell won't stand by and let you put yourself in the cross-fire" he said testily

Abby scoffed "I'm not some goddamn damsel in distress, I can help you and you two were supposed to help me!"

"We can't be distracted right now, he's the major threat and besides he knows what you look like that puts you at risk!"

"EXACTLY he's a threat and I'm a damn good hunter who didn't take a four year hiatus to play college student..you two need me!" she said angrily not understanding what the hell was going through their heads.

"Yeah and that really helped Nattie didn't it!" exclaimed Sam immediately regretting his choice of words "Abby..shit I didn't.."

Abby cut him off before he could finish "You know what Sam, save it I'm done...good luck" she hung up the phone throwing it at the wall watching it break and crash to the ground.

Bobby walked towards her and pulled her into a much needed hug "You wanna talk about it?" he said trying to be comforting. Instead of crying on his shoulder Abby shook her head and headed upstairs grabbing a new burner phone and beginning to pack a bag.

She didn't try to seek answers from Bobby or hunt them down, she didn't leave tearful messages on Dean's voicemail or stalk Sam on social media to keep tabs on them. She simply accepted the fact that anything she thought was happening between her and Dean was all in her head and she accepted that Sam didn't value her or her friendship. 

Not wanting to fracture the relationship she knew was so precious to her father, Abby chose to not to talk to him about what had happened.

Instead the night after they had left she calmly told Bobby she would be leaving in the morning to follow up leads on her mothers death. 

Bobby looked at her suspiciously "I don't know that you heading out on your own is such a good idea, why don't you call Sam and see when they are coming back?" 

Abby smiled calmly "Daddy, I don't need Sam or Dean's help with this I'm a capable hunter on my own" 

"Im aware of that you are my daughter, but I don't like the idea of you out there on your own!" He exclaimed frustrated at being cut out of her rash decision.  

"I'm a grown woman you don't have much of a say" she said coolly

Bobby frowned "I'm your still your father and you will always be my little girl of course I have a say"

"I'm done with the Winchester dramatics Dad, I've let them distract me for far too long while my mother is suffering LITERALLY in hell" she said angrily glaring at her father who immediately backed down.

"I'm going off the grid tomorrow, I'll keep in touch a couple of times a week to let you know I'm okay" she added firmly not wavering on her decision.

Bobby sighed and nodded begrudgingly "If that's what you want I'll respect it"

Abby smiled softly and headed upstairs ready to tackle the challenge that was hunting down the demon that had sentenced her mother to the pits of hell.

They say the best ways to distract yourself from heartache is to throw yourself into your work and throw yourself underneath another person. Abby Singer was doing both quite effectively for months after leaving her fathers house and disconnecting herself from any contact with anyone except for him.

She had managed to come up with a nifty algorithm that would send her an update when a likely crossroads demon site became active and she travelled from Podunk town to bustling city's saving souls and tracking and capturing crossroads demons. She'd managed to save a few people along the way as well, setting them up with a masking spell that would keep the hellhounds off their tails and even managing to "persuade" some of the crossroad demons to release the contracts on some of their souls.

The "persuasion" usually involved varying levels of torture through holy water and silver as well as a few pain spells she'd picked up from some witches she had met in Chicago. So far the information she was gathering from the demons who she didn't exorcise was highly unhelpful. A lot of them seemed "new" to the job, some were far too afraid to talk and some of them surprisingly wanted to be sent back to hell.  The latest town that was about to deliver two souls to hell was a small farming town in Mississippi called Temperence, she hadn't found the men who had made the deals as they were both overseas but the local bartender did remember what had happened.

"It was the strangest thing I've ever seen, this woman asked us to sell our damn souls for anything we wanted in the world"  he said chuckling

Abby looked at him intently "Can I ask why you didn't accept her deal?"

The bartender smiled ruefully "Well, I though she was full of shit to be honest...but Dave and Jim are off rollin in dough travelling the world and I'm still here"

Abby mumbled "not for much longer" under her breath before asking the bartender where the deals happened and heading to the crossroad where they deals were done 10 years before.

She parked near the crossroad and got to work putting down the devils trap and setting up her wireless exorcism speakers in case it got free and she couldn't speak. Once she was set up she buried a small metal box which contained the summoning ingredients and stepped out of the devils trap. 

"Hurry up" she moaned looking around still waiting for the demon to appear after about five minutes.

Suddenly, a short scruffy looking man with brown hair and eyes dressed in a dapper black three piece suit appeared.

"Well you definitely aren't the attractive redheaded woman the bartender described" she said scoffing the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The demon smirked amusedly and replied in a pleasant English accent "Well Poppet you definitely aren't as impressive as my minions described"

Abby grimaced not sure what was going on "Your minions?" she asked incredulously. 

"Yes my minions, I should introduce myself..the names Crowley, King of the Crossroads" he said confidently in a thick English accent throwing her a grin and putting out his hand which she rebuffed. 

"Demon's have King's?" she replied with disdain. 

He laughed "Well I must admit I'm self titled but yes there is a hierarchy even demons must abide by"

"Does that mean you know who holds the contracts of all the deals crossroads demons make?" she asked excitedly feeling like she might finally have a break through.

"Oh poppet I'll be the one asking the questions here" he countered coolly

Abby rolled her eyes "If you haven't noticed King Crowley, I've got you trapped and I don't plan on letting you out"

The demon's eyes flashed red and he grinned "I'm not some run of the mill minion, I'm the bloody King..your little trap won't hold me for long"

Abby stepped back from the circle sizing him up "I want to know who holds my mothers contract and how I free her" she said angrily becoming increasingly impatient. 

Crowley laughed heartily "I decide the terms of the deals my dear, not you..even if they do call you the Exorcist"

Abby narrowed her eyes "There's nothing stopping me from exorcising you right now"

"Except there is you want something from me, and you are in luck because I may need something from you" he said smoothly

Abby growled "I don't make deals with demons"

Crowley rolled his eyes impatiently "Please poppet, If I said to you I could free your mothers soul you and I would be locking lips in a heartbeat"

Abby frowned "What do you want?"

"I didn't say I would right now we have other business to attend to like the fact you are putting a significant dent in my business and my workforce" he replied gruffly. 

Abby chuckled calling his bluff "Soo...why should I care about that? It's kind of my job I'm a hunter" 

Suddenly the ground shook and the devils trap cracked, Abby stepped back quickly turning on the speakers which immediately exploded as Crowley's eyes turned red and he smirked slowly approaching her.

"Told you it wouldn't hold me for long" he said icily

Abby pulled her knife and tensed up readying herself for a confrontation "What do you want?" she asked again.

"I want you to stop saving the souls my demon's have collected AND stop bloody sending them back to hell, the red tape to bring them topside is a hassle I just can't be bothered with." he said angrily

"Why the hell would I do that?" she growled her heart racing and the adrenaline coursing through her as she readied herself for the fight.

She had absolutely underestimated the demon, instead of lunging at her he cocked his hand and she suddenly was unable to breathe. Gasping Abby dropped to her knees trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Now Poppet you have about thirty seconds to nod and accept the terms of the deal or I stand here and watch you take your last breath" he said nonchalantly checking his watch. 

Abby knowing she had no other choice nodded and rubbed her neck as she began being able to breathe again.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" asked Crowley giving her a hand and helping her off the ground.

Abby frowned "Why didn't you just kill me?"

He smiled menacingly "I'm playing the long game my dear, you and I might have mutual interests in common in the future"

Abby shook her head "I don't think so, I'll stay away from your crossroads demon's but that doesn't mean I won't keep ridding the earth of the rest of your kind" she spat causing the demon to chuckle.

"You have spunk kid I like that, I don't care about the rest of them..I'm the King of the Crossroads remember" he replied with gusto.

"Besides I have information you want about mommy dearest....So when you have something I need again we will cross paths once more"

Abby frowned her head reeling but knowing she was powerless and unprepared to fight Crowley she chose to hold her tongue.  

"Goodbye for now Poppet" he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing out of sight.

After giving herself a moment to recover from her encounter with the self titled "King of the Crossroads" Abby did what any self respecting hunter would do and traipsed her way back to the bar to get herself blackout drunk.

She woke up the next morning her head pounding and rolled over in bed colliding with something firm and warm. Cracking one eye open she saw one of the freshman frat boys she had played pool with the night before and groaned. 

Abby not in the mood for the morning after chit chat nudged at the attractive brunette until he woke up and beamed at her "Morning beautiful" he said sleepily.

"Morning...ugh my husband will be back soon,so ah you should probably get outta here" 

She suppressed a giggle as the frat boy jumped out of bed and was in his clothes and out the door is seconds. 

Abby rolled over pulling her phone off charged and switched it on to find five missed calls from Bobby. 

Immediately her stomach fell, Bobby never rang more than twice unless it was an emergency. Quickly dialling his number she braced herself for whatever he had to say. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, this chapter lines up with All hell breaks loose part 1 and 2. The next chapter will be more Abby focused and look at how she handles the events and changes that happen in this chapter. I'll try and get the next update out pretty quickly not to leave you hanging. 
> 
> Hope your enjoying it, let me know your thoughts and questions :) 
> 
> XOX

**Chapter 19:**

"It's Sam, he's gone honey...I'm so sorry" said Bobby his voice breaking over the phone

Abby felt as though she had been hit by an eighteen wheeler and dropped to the floor "No..no..no...no" was all she managed to mumble over the phone as tears began to stream down her face and she began to hyperventilate. It didn't matter how, where or what happened none of it was important, the fact that her and Sam had left things on such bad terms was burnt into her mind and as she began to panic more intensely.

Did he know how much she loved him? Did he know she wasn't mad at him anymore and that she missed him every day?

Her mind was racing with all the unsaid things and the massive black hole that would be left behind now that Sam was gone for good.

"Baby girl, you gotta calm down...listen we need you to be strong right now, Dean needs you" said Bobby softly trying to soothe her.

Abby took a deep breath and wiped her eyes "I know Daddy...okay tell me what you need me to do?"

Bobby gave Abby directions to the house that Dean had kicked him out of hoping she could talk some sense into him. She drove all through the night finally arriving at the co-ordinates Bobby had given her after the crack of dawn. There would have been at least twenty missed calls and text messages on Dean's phone that went unanswered during the night if he hadn't smashed the phone in a rage.

Abby unsure what she was walking into entered the ramshackle house quietly swinging open the door and looking around the dark hallway.

"Dean?" she called out a few times receiving no answer she entered the house nervously, goosebumps covering her arms.

She entered a large empty room that must have once been a lounge room years ago to find Sam's body lying perfectly still on an old mattress, she approached him tentatively pulling a chair up to sit aside him. Abby reached out slowly and gripped one of Sam's hands which were cold and frozen in place as riggamortis had obviously set in, she kissed his forehead allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes.

"Jesus Sammy, what have you done this time?" she cried her heart pounding into her chest as the silence in the room mocked her.

"I told you....that you fucking needed me Sam...and now I'm here and your gone all because you and your goddamn fucking brother had to play martyrs and you wouldn't ask for any help!" she began to get on a roll releasing all her frustration letting all of the pent up anger.

"Now you've left us all, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she said her voice breaking.

Abby cupped her face in her hands and let out a body shaking sob allowing herself to appropriately grieve for her best friend. She knew what she had to do, Sam deserved to be put to rest and he deserved a hunters funeral...now she just had to convince Dean that it was the right thing to do.

The soft clip clop of her shoes pacing the floor was disrupted by the door swinging open to reveal a dishevelled and exhausted looking Dean clutching a brown paper bag which undoubtedly hid a bottle of whiskey. He didn't hide his surprise when he set eyes on her, instead he sank into the hug she enveloped him in gratefully "Abby...I.." he croaked nervously unsure what to say to her when a yawn jolted both of them out of each other's arms.

Sam was sitting up on the bed stretching his arms over his head looking at them curiously as the two of them froze staring at him in shock.

"Abby? Dean? Is everything okay?" he asked sleepily wincing at the wound on his back as he stood up.

The two of them launched themselves at him pulling him into a tight hug, Abby sobbing uncontrollably not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ow..." he cried as Dean pulled away smiling sheepishly "Sorry man, ah just happy to see you up and about"

Abby refused to pull away holding onto him for dear life, as a flood off tears continued to roll down her face.

Sam looked at his brother puzzled and mouthed a silent "Is she okay?" as Dean just shrugged mouthing back "Women"

"Abby not that it isn't great to see you but what are you doing here?" he asked kindly giving her a kiss on the top of her head

Dean answered for her "I rang her, ah after Bobby patched you up I thought she should know what happened"

Abby pulled away finally and blew her nose messily on her sleeve "Yeah I drove all night...when I got here you were asleep, I freaked out I guess..." she said softly

Sam looked at her unconvinced "What happened? All I remember is feeling this sharp pain, like white hot you know and then I saw you and Bobby running at me"

"Yeah that kid, he stabbed you in the back...it was pretty touch and go for a while" nodded Dean avoiding looking at Abby who was boiling with rage.

Sam sat down as he began to feel a bit faint, Abby sat next to him pulling his hand into a death grip attempting to surreptitiously check his pulse. Abby wasn't convinced this was Sam and was suppressing the urge to throw holy water in his face and cut him with a silver knife.

"Who was that kid, anyway?" asked Dean

"His name was Jake, did you get him?" asked Sam angrily as Dean shook his head "He disappeared into the woods, I lost him"

Sam sprung up suddenly "We got to find him, guys. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart," Sam said, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Dean grabbed his arm and helped him back down onto the bed "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?"

Sam nodded eagerly "I'm starving"

"Dean and I will go and grab you some food, you sit tight ok..try and have a quick nap" said Abby sending Dean a pointed look that said do as I say or there will be consequences.

As soon as they were far away enough from the house and out of Sam's earshot Abby shoved Dean and glared at him furiously

"What..the..fuck..did you do Dean" she said emphasising each word and giving him her best don't lie to me face.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Get in the car, I'll tell you while we drive so you can't hit me"

Abby got into the car in a huff as Dean fired up the Impala and headed for the nearest fast food outlet.

"What did you do Dean, he was dead when I got there...Dad told me he was fucking DEAD" she snarled her blood boiling.

Dean grimaced "I know Abs I'm sorry you had to see him like that, I did what I've always done..I protected my brother"

A wave of realisation washed over her and she frowned "You made a deal didn't you....after all your whining over what John did to save you, you did the same THING!"

Dean shook his head "It's not the same thing, I should be dead anyway I'm setting things right"

Abby snorted in disbelief as the older Winchesters stupidity "You think you've set things right? What the fuck do you think Sam is gonna say when hell hounds come knocking in 10 years to collect! How do you think he's gonna feel!"

"Well for one he isn't gonna know and second it's not quite 10 years apparently I'm hot property down below" he said with false bravado causing Abby to slap him on the back of the head.

"Hey I'm trying to drive here" exclaimed Dean gripping the steering wheel.

"How long?" she asked softly

Dean shook his head "Doesn't matter"

"How fucking long Dean" she growled her eyes flashing as they pulled into the parking lot of a shady diner.

Dean turned off the Impala and turned to her "A year" he sighed

Abby fuming stormed out of the car, slamming the Impala door before entering the diner and quickly ordering a variety of Sam's favourite foods to take-away.

She plopped down into a booth to wait for their order trying to process what she had just heard, Dean slid in across from her and tried his best to give her a puppy dog look.

"Don't try those puppy dog eyes on me Winchester it's not gonna work" she said exasperated.

Dean frowned and furrowed his brow "What do you want me to say Princess? It is what it is, aren't you happy Sammy's okay?"

"Of course I'm happy you idiot! But I'm also infuriated that you would make such a stupid decision especially after all John sacrificed for you" she said angrily quickly shutting her mouth as the waitress approached their table dropping the bags in front of them.

"He made the wrong choice, maybe if he was here this would've never happened to Sam in the first place!" he said gruffly before mumbling a quick thank you to the bemused waitress and retreating towards the safety of the Impala with Abby hot on his heels.

Abby grabbed his arm and forced him to face her "Hey...hey...look at me Dean"

Dean looked at her defiantly trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Do you really put such little value on your life that you think that's actually true? John loved you Dean, he wanted you to get out of the life..have a family of your own and by doing this you've made a fucking mockery of his sacrifice"

Dean shook his head and stepped away from her and jumped in the car driving them back to Sam in silence.

"You need to tell him what you have done" she said interrupting the awkward silence as they almost reached their destination.

Dean snorted "No I don't"

Abby shook her head "You tell him once the dust has settled or I will, he deserves to know"

"If he breaks the contract he dies Abby...I can't risk that" Dean sighed his voice strained.

"We will find a way...but you gotta be honest with him, lies will always come back and bite you in the ass besides you owe him the truth" she replied empathetically as they parked the car and headed inside.

They sat listening to Sam retell the horrific hunger games style war he'd been thrown into by the yellow eyes demon enthralled and horrified at what they were hearing. Sam inhaled the food put in front of him while Abby and Dean barely picked at there's still mulling over the conversation they had in the Impala.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive" said Sam chewing on a chicken bone.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Abby

"No, that was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?" said Sam a puzzled look on his face as Dean gulped and Abby sent him a cold glare.

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over," Dean replied nervously, swigging out of a whiskey bottle handing it to Abby who did the same.

"So now that Yellow-Eyes has Jake, what's he going to do with him?" asked Abby curiously

 "Whatever it is, we gotta stop him." said Sam determination glowing in his eyes, despite being recently brought back from the dead he looked pretty good, especially in comparison to Dean whose eyes were surrounded by dark shadows.

"You need some rest Sammy, try and get your strength back...we got time" said Dean concealing a yawn

"No, we don't," Sam said quietly

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first," Dean insisted gruffly.

Sam sighed. "Well did you call the Roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

"Yeah," Dean frowned unsure how to break the news to Sam.

"What is it?" He asked looking at Dean with concern.

"The Roadhouse burned to the ground Sam. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen... and a lot of other hunters too." he replied softly

Sam looked at his brother in shock "Demons?" He asked.

"Yeah, we think so, maybe because Ash found something." said Dean nodding.

"What did he find?" Sam asked.

"Bobby's working on that right now," replied Dean trying to calm Sam down.

"Well, come on then," Sam said, standing on his shaky legs. "Bobby's only a few hours away."

Dean and Abby quickly stood to steady him on his feet "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would we have..." Dean paused, looking harder at his brother.

"He's right Sam, you should take care of yourself for a little bit huh? Just for a little bit?" pleaded Abby not wanting to put anymore strain on Sam than necessary.

 "I'm sorry guys, no, we have to do something" he said firmly shaking off their grip and heading towards the car.

They drove separately to Bobby's, Abby not wanting to relinquish her car and Sam announcing he SUV had more leg room so he wanted to ride with her. A reluctant Dean agreed and they set off on the three hour journey.

"I can feel you staring Samsquatch" said Abby trying to hide a slight smile

Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably "I, um..wanna apologise Abs, I should have never said those things to you about Nat and I was wrong to think pushing you away would keep you safe."

Abby swallowed "I know Sammy, it's okay.."

"No, Abby it's not okay I was an asshole..I mean I convinced Dean to leave you behind even though he didn't want too"

Abby frowned "He didn't want to?"

Sam shook his head "Of course not, he cares about you even if he doesn't really know how to express it because he's a bit of a caveman" he said laughing slightly

Abby suppressed a smile her stomach suddenly fluttering with the news that Dean didn't choose to desert her after their night together "It's in the past now, we've all moved on..let's focus on icing this yellow eyed son of a bitch and worry about our feelings later"

Sam chucked "Alright, you forgive me right though"

Abby nodded keeping her eyes on the road as they drove through the stormy night home to Bobby's.

Bobby swung open the door and pulled Sam into a crippling hung as Dean and Abby grinned at the sight of the old man trying to express his feelings.

"Sam. It's good to see you... up and around," said Bobby gruffly

"Thanks for patching me up," Sam said to him.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said gruffly, frowning at Dean throwing him a "we will talk later boy" look.

Abby entered the house giving her father a big hug before flopping down on her favourite armchair "What have you got for us Dad?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means," Bobby replied shaking his head.  

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He pointed to a map up on the wall of the lounge room

"All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" asked Dean.

 "Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..." he trailed off. "What?" Sam asked.

"The demons are surrounding it," he said with a grim look. "But you don't know why?" asked Abby "No, and by this point my eyes are swimming," Bobby said, shaking his head. 

"Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on you two I've got a ton more books in the truck to lug in here," Bobby said to Dean and Abby beckoning them outside.

"You stupid ass!" He yelled furiously at Dean his face red with anger.

"That's what I said" said Abby grimacing.

"You made a deal... for Sam, didn't you?" he asked Dean's expression giving him all the information he needed.

"How long did they give you?" He asked quietly.

"Bobby..."  Dean began, not wanting to answer. "How long?!" He roared.

"One year," he answered, avoiding Bobby's eyes.

"Damn it, Dean!" Bobby cried exasperated.

"Which is why we gotta find this Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?" said Dean sheepishly before blanching as Bobby grabbed him by the collar, eyes flashing with anger.

"I could throttle you boy!" He said shaking him as Abby stepped between them breaking it up "Daddy, enough.."  

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your Dad. You're all just itching to throw yourselves down the pit." He sighed, sadly.

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something." replied Dean.

"What? And it didn't before?!" Bobby growled running his hands through his hair.

"Have you got that low an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" added Bobby scowling.

Abby sighed frustrated "I already said that too"  

"I couldn't let him die, I couldn't, he's my brother." said Dean softly.

 "Well how's your brother gonna feel when he knows what you did? How did you feel when you found out what John did for you Deanl!" exclaimed Bobby his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"You can't tell him. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him," pleaded Dean as Bobby wiped a few tears from his eyes, the moment was disrupted by footsteps and the clank of an old drum.

"Ellen. Oh, God," said Abby pulling her in for a hug relieved to see the older woman had survived the fire at the Roadhouse. 

They gathered in the kitchen as Ellen raised her eyebrow as a shot glass of holy water was dropped in front of her "Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt," Bobby said back to her. She rolled her eyes, lifting the shot glass to her mouth and swallowing the water. She put the shot glass back on the table and slid it toward Bobby. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind," she said, with a grin.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" asked Sam as she downed the shot of whiskey Bobby placed in front of her, her hand shaking slightly.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everyone else." She snorted "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." 

"Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice." She sighed. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes." She shook her head, still obviously in shock.  

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live," she scoffed. "Lucky me."

"I'm sorry Ellen" said Abby sincerely giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze and pouring her another drink.

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe?" Bobby said quietly.

 "A hidden safe we keep in the basement," Ellen replied

"Did the demons get what was in it?" asked Sam

 "No," Ellen said, pulling a map out of her pocket and unfolding it across the table. There were several markings all X's on the map with lines surrounding Wyoming. Sam, Bobby and Abby hit the books trying to work out what it all meant and how everything kept coming back to Wyoming. After a while Bobby came storming into the kitchen with an old book nestled under his arm.

"I've got somethin' all the X's are abandoned frontier churches built by Samuel Colt!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Samuel Colt – the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" asked Sam with a frown. "Yep," Bobby said. "And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church." He traced the black lines with his finger as he spoke. "It just happens to lay out like this." He picked up a pen and connected the X's in a pattern that was a giant five-pointed star.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is..." Dean said incredulously 

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap, That's freaking brilliant! Iron lines demons can't cross!" exclaimed Abby in shock.

"I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen said, studying the map intently.

"No one has," Bobby said. "And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked.

"Well it makes sense, all those omens Bobby found, the demons they can't get in" said Sam bemused.

"Well they are after something that's in there, and looks like there's nothing but an old cowboy cemetery in there" Bobby said gruffly.

Sam frowned "What could they want with some old bones?"

Abby grimaced "Well, what if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out"

"What if he was trying to keep something in" added Dean sighing.

Ellen snorted "Well that's comforting"

Sam looked nervous "We gotta go then If they get in or let out whatever it is..."

Bobby shook his head "You'd need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a demon will get across" Sam looked at Bobby a horrified look coming across his face "I know someone who could

"Jake," said Dean gruffly and Sam nodded "We should go, now"

Abby rolled her eyes "What and rock up there half cocked? No we need a plan, so that we all walk out of this whole" Bobby smiled proudly at his daughter taking the lead and not rushing into a dangerous situation with no preparation.

"Alright Abs what's the plan?" asked Sam smiling at his friend, knowing arguing with her would get none of them anywhere.

Abby grinned "We need an ace in the hole, they aren't gonna expect...I'll hide out here in the woods while you all take positions around the graves and we need to stock up with every weapon we know works against any monster they throw at us" she said firmly

Dean looked unconvinced but nodded along silently.

It was night by the time they had reached the cemetery Abby climbed a nearby tree which gave her a good view of the whole area and slipped an anti detection spell bag in her pocket to ward off being spotted by any demons. They all took positions hidden amongst the tombstones and waited for Jake or yellow eyes to walk through the small cemetery gates.

"Howdy Jake," Sam said as Jake entered the cemetery quickly being surrounded by Ellen, Bobby and Dean. 

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you," said a visibly shocked Jake to Sam.

Sam smirked approaching him "Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive" Jake exclaimed shaking his head. 

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby said, holding up his gun.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Wait and see," Sam said, coldly.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do – kill me?" Jake laughed at Sam.

"It's a thought," Sam said, glaring at Jake his eyes glinting.

"You had your chance. You couldn't," Jake said. "I won't make that mistake twice," Sam replied.

Jake started to laugh earning confused looks from the group surrounding him.

"Hey Sweetheart," Jake said to Ellen. "Do me a favour. Put that gun to your head." Ellen's eyes widened as she pointed her gun to her temple. 

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." snarled Jake

"Let her go," cried Sam "Shoot him," said Ellen bravely.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake said his tone showing how serious he was "Everyone, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart,"

"Okay, thank you," Jake said, turning to pull the Colt out of his jacket and inserting the gun into he front opening of the crypt. Bobby who was closest to Ellen quickly grabbed at her pulling the gun away before she could shoot herself as Abby jumped out of the tree sending a shot straight into Jake's back.

Sam moved quickly and stood over Jake who looked up at him fear in his eyes "Please" he pleaded staring at Sam tears welling in his eyes.

Sam didn't even hesitate, just pulled the trigger and shot him three more times in the chest as Abby and Dean watched him in horror. They were quickly all distracted from what Sam had just done by the engraved panel on the crypt beginning to spin wildly and the door swinging open to reveal a black hole and shrill screeches.

"What IS THAT" exclaimed Abby covering her ears.

"It's Hell... take cover, now!" Bobby's shouted as black smoke began to pour out of the door.  

"That's a Devil's gate!" Ellen yelled "A damn door to Hell!" "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Bobby called to them all, Sam and Ellen were closest to the gate and began shoving at the door trying to get it closed.

Abby turned back looking for Dean to see him faced with the yellow eyed demon the Colt removed from his hand.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns," the yellow-eyes said to him before throwing him through the air causing Dean to hit his head on the tombstone.

Abby screamed "Dean!" capturing Sam's attention who ran towards them before being thrown and pinned to a tree as Abby was thrown and pushed against a tombstone near Dean.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you – knew you had it in you." He approached Dean and pulled him up waking him up.

"So, Dean, I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape – it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now I wasn't counting on that, but I...I always liked him better than Jake." He laughed, causing Abby to howl "Get away from him you son of a bitch"

"Oh shut it little hunter" he laughed flicking his wrist leaving her unable to speak.

"Tell me – have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?" he smirked at Dean who had regained consciousness.

 "You call that deal good?" snorted Dean his eyes blazing with hatred as Bobby and Ellen continued trying to slam the door to hell shut.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got, if you remember? And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you." Dean frowned trying to stand up as yellow eyes continued to taunt him. "I mean... you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? " He chuckled menacingly.

"How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" He asked, turning his attention to Dean.  

"I knew I kept you both alive for a reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourselves for your family." he laughed pointing the colt at Dean and cocking it. Sam and Abby struggled helpless against the hold the yellow-eyed demon had on both of them, then suddenly two smoky figures appeared and one of them grabbed the demon wrestling with it causing it to lose its grip on the two of them. Abby could have sworn it looked exactly like John Winchester, but how could that be possible.

The body the demon possessed dropped the ground as the two smoky souls continued to clash, Dean quickly grabbed the colt off the ground as the demon re-entered the body he was possessing.

As he stood up Dean with a determined look in his eyes pulled the trigger watching yellow eyes turn to him in shock as he fell to the ground, dead.

Abby and Sam ran to the crypt door and helped Ellen and Bobby close it, stopping anymore demons from escaping hells hold. As they spun around they saw Dean face to face with a familiar face "Dad?" he whispered as John smiled his eyes glistening and gave his son a pat on the shoulder.

Sam walked tentatively over to his Dad unsure how to act or if any of this was real. John pulled them both into a hug before pulling away and grinning "You climbed out of hell?" asked Sam a shocked look on his face.

"Well the door was open, and I aint the only one" he said smiling turning his attention to the other smoky figure which began to take form.

Abby fell to her knees when she saw that her mother was there standing next to the three Winchesters "Mom?"

Her mother floated towards her and cupped her face, Abby shut her eyes trying to hold on to the memory of her mothers touch.

"I'm proud of you honey" her mother said helping her up and pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

Abby cried freely and opened her eyes sending a silent thank you to her Uncle John over her mothers shoulder. It was like all the weight in the world she'd carried since she was ten years old just flew off her shoulders. She didn't want to let her mother go, but she knew this was just her soul and that her body had died long ago, after years in hell her mother deserved to rest in peace.

"I don't want to let you go" she sniffed causing her mother to chuckle softly.

"Oh darlin, you can never let me go, I will always be watching over you"

Abby nodded and turned her attention to John who was standing over the body of the demon with Sam and Dean smirking.

"That's for our mom, you son of a bitch" said Dean and Sam stood beside him dumbstruck.

"Do I get a hug, sweetheart?" asked John grinning at Abby who threw herself into his arms immediately.

"Thank you so much, I can't believe you got her out of there" she said trying to get a handle on her emotions.

"You don't need to thank me, just look after my boys" he said softly, Abby pulled away giving the three Winchester's some time alone and walked back over to her mother who was holding Bobby as he sobbed.

She smiled softly at her daughter pulling away from Bobby "Honey come here and give me one last hug, it's almost time"

Abby didn't release her grip on her mother until she felt nothing but air between her arms, which Bobby quickly filled.

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked gruffly as she let herself sink into his arms.

"No, but I will be" she said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

They headed towards the car's to hear Sam and Dean bickering loudly as Ellen stood watching the confrontation unfold awkwardly.

"It's my job Sam! My job is to look out for you." Dean yelled frustrated. 

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam retorted angrily. 

"I mean, you've sacrificed everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys!" He looked said firmly staring at his brother "And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess it's my turn to save your ass for a change." finished Sam earning himself a sceptical look from Dean.

Abby threw Dean a small smile proud that he had told Sam the truth, hoping the two of them would be okay.

"How many, do you think?" Dean asked, no one in particular.

 "Hundred," Ellen replied exhaustion in her voice. "Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you kids are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun," Bobby said, looking around at the battered group.

Abby's face paled and her heart began to race, suddenly her vision became extremely blurry and the world went black as she heard the sound of far off voices screaming her name.


	20. Chapter 20: Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be totally Abby centric and will explore what happens when a hunter kind of goes on holiday's.   
> There is a bit of graphic gore at the beginning of this chapter so be warned. I also hope I explained anxiety attacks in a respectful and kind manner. 
> 
> Please send through your comments and thoughts I promise to respond. 
> 
> Xox

**Chapter 20:**

 

Abby ran towards the howling of the multiple hell hounds, dodging the old broken down cars scattered through Singer's Salvage Yard. She ran faster than she had ever run before her legs burning from the strain. The house appeared in her eyesight and she swung open the door chasing the sounds of the hounds towards the lounge room.

The howling that she'd been chasing suddenly stopped, as she looked down at the floor she was faced with a horrifying sight.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were each strewn around the lounge room, blood splattered on almost every surface. The three men were in varying states of dismemberment; Sam's leg torn off his eyes wide open, a look of sheer terror in his eyes while Bobby's left arm was still hanging on by a few loose tendons his mouth open in a silent scream. Dean however, had his eyes closed and still had all his limbs in tact, instead his intestines were pulled out of his stomach in the same way her mother's were in the photo's she had found of the crime scene.

Abby in shock fell to her knees and began to wail a sound she had never heard escape from her mouth before, she rocked back and forth on the blood stained carpet continuing to cry and scream ineligible things closing and opening her eyes, hoping the sight in front of her would disappear.

And then it did, she opened her eyes her heart still pounding in her chest only to be faced with Dean leaning over her shaking her slightly.

"Abby, wake up its just a dream" he said gruffly sighing with relief when her blue eyes sprang open meeting his.

Abby looked around the room to see Bobby, Sam and Dean all hovering around her bed gazing at her with concerned looks on there faces.

"Wha..at happened" she stammered still shaking for the horrid dream

Sam frowned "You don't remember? You fainted right after we killed yellow eyes, you've been asleep for hours..." he said his voice laced with concern.

"The doctor said you were fine, so we let ya sleep but the ya started wailin.....'" added Bobby sitting down next to her placing an arm around her shoulder and giving the top of her head a kiss.

Abby started to piece together what had happened, remembering the feeling of tightness in her chest and how she was unable to catch a breath then she remembered her vision blurring before everything went dark.

Her eyes widened in realisation that this had happened to her before, "I think, I think I had an anxiety attack!"

"But, you haven't had one of those since you were a kid" said Bobby grimacing at the thought her anxiety would be back.

Abby lowered her eyes "I know..I'm okay now though, really I just wanna shower..." she said tentatively wanting a bit of alone time.

The three men nodded in silence and left her alone with her thoughts.

As she showered a memory re-entered her mind of the first time Dean had helped her with one of her attacks. They had been left at Bobby's by their fathers who were off to deal with a suspected rugaru, with Dean at sixteen left in charge of the younger two kids. 

In a strange turn of events they were only playing a fiery game of monopoly when the attack hit. 

At first Sam and Dean thought she was faking, until she began to gasp for breath and sat on the floor her eyes closed tightly, rocking slightly back and forth. 

"Dean, what's wrong with her?" asked a panicked Sam unsure what to do, or how to help his friend. 

Dean instinctively sat down next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Abby listen to me, you've got to tell me what's wrong" he said in a soothing tone to suppress his own feelings of fear seeing the younger girl in such a state. 

"I...can't breathe, I, I'm dying" she managed to choke out still gasping for air.

"Sam, go grab a brown paper bag" ordered Dean calmly, trying to keep his cool in front of his little brother.

"Abby, you're not dying I promise it's just a little panic attack, it will pass" he said calmly continuing to rub her back before grabbing the bag from Sam.

"I need you to open your eyes and take some deep breaths into this bag for me, okay Princess?"

Abby nodded following his directions letting his voice steady her nerves.

"Big breaths now, in and out, you're safe here with me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he said in softly as she took deep breaths, her heart still racing. 

She let herself be lulled by his voice continuing the deep breaths, cracking open her eyes to see his green ones looking at her intently. 

"In and out, I got you" he said quietly his gaze not wavering from hers. 

Abby's pulse began to slow and her breathing steadied as the anxiety attack began to pass. 

A look of relief fell over his face as he saw her recover and the panicked expression on her face disappear. 

Without exchanging any words her scooped her into his arms and held her against him tightly, Sam hovering nearby nervously. 

"Is she okay?" He asked 

"I'm okay Sammy" she replied softly pushing down any embarrassment and pulling away from Deans grip. 

Abby had suffered from anxiety attacks and nightmares regularly after her mothers death. The realization that monsters were real and her father hunted them did nothing for her nerves.

Bobby tried everything from shrinks to voodoo but he wasn't able to help his little girl with her issues. Instead surprisingly it was John's suggestion, that they start training her to defend herself against the things that go bump in the night, that finally eased her attacks and nightmares. 

She hadn't had a single flare up since she was thirteen years old and had no clue why all of a sudden they seemed to be back. 

Abby stepped out of the shower and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted, there were massive bags under her eyes but at the same time her eyes looked different...almost like they didn't belong to her. 

For years her eyes always looked haunted or icily determined, because a fire burned inside of her thirsty for vengeance or answers about her mother's death. Now when she looked into them they were tired, peaceful almost like eyes she never believed would belong to her. Seeing her mother and getting closure, knowing she was going to a better place had removed a weight off her shoulders, Abby hadn't even realized she was carrying. 

This equally excited and scared her because her whole future was now ahead of her and not something that always seemed so far out of reach.

Hours later the four hunters were researching omen's, natural disasters and going through every dusty book Bobby had in his possession, to work out what to do with the hundred's of demons suddenly released from hell.

Abby would usually curl up in her favourite arm-chair with a cup of cocoa, engrossed in the book she was researching through until she found what she was looking for. Research used to be something she relished, but instead she paced the room feeling like the world was closing in on her. Things that used to pique her curiosity and intrigue her about demon's and hell, now just quite frankly make her feel nauseous.

Dean had noticed her pacing and how restless she seemed so he decided to take her outside for some fresh air to clear her head.

"Come on Ab's come with me outside, I wanna show you somethin" he drawled motioning for her to follow him outside the door, leaving Sam and Bobby still with their heads buried in a book.

Abby followed him outside eagerly, the words on the pages were all starting to blend into one and she needed a break.

"What do you wanna show me?" she asked curiously breathing in the crisp air and stretching out her arms enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin.

Dean gave her one of his glorious smiles "You'll see" he said with a wink striding in front of her.

Abby followed him through the nearby woods in a comfortable silence relishing the space and air, that house was beginning to make her feel claustrophobic.

He led her through into a clearing where a crystal clear pond sat surrounded by grass with a family of ducks swimming about happily.

Abby grinned at Dean "How did you find my pond!"

"What you already knew about this?" he said pouting

Abby shook her head "Dean, I've lived here since I was ten I think I was bound to find this eventually"

He shrugged and pulled off his red plaid over-shirt patting it down for her to sit on by the pond.

"Such a gentleman" she teased as Dean laughed "I have my moments" he said, Abby trying to avoid drooling at his biceps flexing as he sat down stretching his arms over his head.

After a few minutes Abby sighed "This is nice, it's good to be out of the house"

Dean looked at her expectantly "Yeah, I could tell..you wanna talk about it?"

Abby smiled sheepishly "You noticed the pacing"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her "MmmHmm"

Abby frowned "Dean, I think...I think I've lost it"

Dean's green eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her "Lost what?"

"The edge, you know that fire that burns in every hunter, that forces you to get on with the job because that's what we do"

Dean sat silently, nodding and encouraging her to continue

"I mean, seeing my Mom...knowing she's okay, it's like this weight is gone and I'm seeing what we do in this new terrifying light"

"Is that why you fainted?" Dean asked softly

Abby frowned continuing "I don't know! The scariest thing is I don't know if it's gonna happen again, god help me If it happens on a hunt and I get someone hurt or even killed"

"That won't happen.." replied Dean half heartedly

"You can't know that Dean...I'm a liability"

Dean looked at her intently "So what are you gonna do quit?"

Abby shook her head and buried her head in her knees "I don't know what the fucking do, my head is all over the place"

Dean rubbed her back comfortingly "Maybe you should take a break"

Abby snorted "Hunter's don't take holiday's Dean, what am I gonna do go to the Bahama's?"

Dean shrugged "Why not?"

Abby looked at him like he had grown a second head "Are you mad, hundred's of demons just escaped from hell and are doing god knows what"

"There are plenty of skilled hunter's to deal with that" he replied

"Daddy would chuck a fit" she countered

"Bobby wants what's best for you, he never wanted you to be a hunter permanently" replied Dean logically

She looked at him incredulously "We have to find a way to stop you going to hell in 12 months!"

"Abby...if the deal is broken, my brother dies and I'm not letting that happen" said Dean firmly

"We will find a way! I can't do that from a beach sipping a fucking mai tai...are you trying to get rid of me!" she exclaimed frustrated at his logical arguments.

Dean cupped her face stroking her cheek with his thumb and stared right into her blue eyes "I never want to get rid of you, you and Sammy are the two people in this world I want to spend every waking moment with until my time is up...but not if that puts you in danger because your head isn't in the right place"

Abby melted, gazing into his gorgeous green eyes before closing the gap between them pulling him into a bruising kiss, trying to convey to him everything she felt without having to use any words at all.

He pulled away and settled her against his chest, placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Take a break Princess, you've earned it" he said gruffly as the two of them sat silently staring at the lake until long after the sun had gone down.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21: 30 hours later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets away from the chaos of a hunter's life and makes some new friends on Paradise Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty's, 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I'm having mega writers block at the moment and am struggling with this story.   
> Have been thinking about starting a new one, but not sure If I will be able to keep two stories running up at once. 
> 
> Anyway please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Xox

**Chapter 21:**

 

Abby stepped off the plane immediately hit in the face by the humid and thick air of Paradise Island in the Bahama's where the sun blazed down on the top of her head. A mere thirty hours ago she was sharing a tearful goodbye with the three most important people in her life, what felt like a world away from Sioux Falls. She immediately stripped off her blue plaid shirt leaving her in a white tank top and jean shorts, in the rush to pack and get to the airport onto what she already felt would be an adventure of a life time. Her first thought was that she hadn't packed nearly enough summer clothes, and her swimsuits were so old and tired she wasn't even sure if they would fit. Abby couldn't remember the last time she'd even laid eyes on the ocean, let alone the last time she'd been swimming!

After requesting that her cab driver take her to the nearest department stores and wait for her, she was finally on her way to the small beach cabana on a quiet side of the island that she had rented for the month. She finally arrived taking off her shoes and pulling her luggage and multiple shopping bags with her towards the tiny blue cabana nestled amongst palm trees on a white sandy beach. Grinning with happiness she bounded up the stairs to see the modest studio set up room, the centrepiece being a queen sized bed with a white canopy surrounding it. The sun was setting by the time she'd arrived so she decided to get some sleep and try to avoid the inevitable jet-lag before beginning the explore the island.

Abby slept through to the mid afternoon, jet-lag kicking in fiercely not wanting to waste anymore of the day she quickly threw on her new yellow and white polka dot bikini with a white crocheted cover-up grabbed a towel and bag and decided to explore the beach. After walking for around fifteen minutes she stumbled across some of the nearby resorts who had sun-lounges dotted across the white sandy beaches.

"Miss, Miss...why dontcha sit down make and I'll make you the best cocktail you've ever had" called out one of the sun-lounge attendants throwing her a grin. Abby smiled and nodded, before being set up with a lounge for the day, a food menu and cocktail list. The waiter made quick work of a tropical looking Mai-Tai complete with tiny umbrella, Abby snapped a photo of herself before sending it to Bobby, Sam and Dean letting them know she'd arrived safely.

Their responses were expected, Bobby sent back a brief "Glad your safe, call me when you've settled in", Sam's response was similar "Lookin' good Ab's, stay safe xo" and Dean's caused Abby to snort as her phone buzzed stating "Stop sexting me ;) Don't do anything I wouldn't X".

Happy that she had put them all at ease, she settled in for a day of sun-bathing, eating and drinking deciding to work on her tan and enjoy a day of relaxation in the clear azure sea.

Her days in the weeks that followed were heavenly, her nights still plagued her with terrors she couldn't control. Every night was a different dream always ending in bloodshed or forcing her to relive Nattie's horrific death. By relaxing and focusing on her breathing she had managed to calm her anxiety attacks down and had only had one major one since she had arrived on Paradise Island.

To ease the nightmare's she would sit on her balcony and work her way through half a bottle of whiskey while reading a book and watching the sunset. Abby was halfway through her book and a good way through a bottle of Jameson when she heard a chirpy irish voice greet her from the beach below.

"Hello there, how's the night treatin' you?" asked a small redheaded woman in a thick Irish accent grinning at Abby from the beach.

To tipsy to worry about stranger danger Abby decided to humour the woman "Ah it's treating me just fine, how about you?" she asked tentatively watching the woman cautiously as she worked her way up the stairs.

"Well, It will be treating me a lot better once I get to the bar" chuckled the woman reaching out a hand "I'm Frannie, nice to meet a girl who appreciates fine Irish whiskey"

Abby shook the girls hand "Abby, can I offer you a drink?" she said shaking the bottle slightly. Abby would be lying if she said that travelling solo wasn't beginning to become awfully boring, maybe she could gain a new friend in Irish Frannie.

"I've noticed you sitting up here on your own, most nights all mysterious like on your own"

Abby smiled sheepishly a bit embarrassed a stranger had noticed her drinking alone every night "Yeah, I've kinda been keeping to myself since I got here"

"Well me and some of my friends are going for a drink at the bar, if you'd like to join us?" asked Frannie kindly

Abby decided to throw caution to the wind and make some new friends, so she quickly got changed grabbed her trusty ankle knife and headed out the door hoping for the best.

Her gamble paid off, Frannie and her friends Billy, Pierre and Maggie were absolutely great people who enjoyed the lighter side of life. Billy and Pierre were writing a book about travelling with little to no money, Frannie had her own travel blog and Maggie did freelance travel segments for television stations all over the world. They were quintessential nomads who lived extraordinary lives and were very interested in Abby and her past.

Knowing the easiest way to keep a lie going was to keep it as close to the truth as possible, Abby had told the rag-tag group she was a bounty hunter back in the US. After explaining her partner had been killed on a job, the questions about her past profession died down significantly which was a huge relief. They all became fast friends who spent most of their days and nights together, Frannie had even invited Abby to Peru after she found out about her anxiety attacks one night.

"Trust me Abs, Ayahuasca will change your life!" exclaimed Frannie excitedly regaling Abby with how the psychogenic tea had completely cured her crippling depression.

"I dunno Frannie, Shaman's and psychedelics kind of sound like a recipe for disaster" Abby replied nervously

Frannie chuckled "It's completely safe, there's always a person in the room with medical training besides what do you have to lose"

Abby sat deep in thought, surely if she could move past her nightmares and anxiety attacks it wouldn't be so hard to get back to reality. The guilt of not being with Bobby, Sam and Dean was starting to really get to her, she felt extremely selfish for not being there helping Sam find a way out of Dean's deal.

"Come on Abby, it will be fun a change of scenery" coaxed Pierre throwing her his best puppy dog eyes, which had nothing on Sam's but were still very convincing.

Maggie grinned  encouragingly "It will be a blast, we are leaving in two days YOU have to come with us"

"Your totally part of the gang now" added Billy nodding.

Abby sighed realising her new friends who were almost as stubborn as her wouldn't take no for an answer, anyway..what could possibly go wrong with a shaman and a psychogenic tea.

"Alright, I'm in" said Abby begrudgingly hoping she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22: Demon on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby travels to Peru seeking the help of a Shaman to help her get past her anxiety. After a transformative experience that forces her to face her true feelings about Dean, she is confronted by a person who she doesn't know if she can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi Guys, 
> 
> There is some mild swearing and some mild drug references in this chapter.  
> My description of Ayahausca is vague because my knowledge is pretty limited. Essentially its a hallucinogenic tea which is meant to take you on a "vision" quest of sorts and causes your body to expel any toxins etc. 
> 
> It was a weird idea but I thought I would run with it. 
> 
> For those of you interested in a tiny bit more detail on Abby's new friends you can read below: 
> 
> Frannie - around 5'4 long curly red hair, green eyes and Irish (kind of the ring leader).  
> Maggie - around 5'7, brown bobbed hair and brown eyes. She is from the England.  
> Pierre - around 5'11, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and aristocratic face with strong features from the South of France.  
> Billy - 6 foot, rugby built Scottish guy with short scruffy red hair and blue eyes. Think Jamie from Outlander. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, surprise appearance in it for you all. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments fuel me!! 
> 
> XOX

**Chapter 22:**

 "I am fucking starving!" growled Abby causing the group at her table to laugh raucously.

"Well you agreed to do this sweetheart" said Billy in his deep Scottish drawl.

Abby looked at him with disdain "Doesn't mean I can't complain, seriously why did I agree to do this" she complained woefully

"Because you were, how do they say it? Ah high as a kite ma petite" added Pierre batting his long eyelashes earning himself a glare from Abby.

Their rag tag group of world travellers had become extremely close bouncing from island to island and country to country over the last few months.

Maggie rubbed Abby's back sympathetically as Frannie tried to cheer up the starving hunter.

"Come on pet, cheer up it will be over in a few hours and you will be free of all your demons" Frannie said happily earning herself sceptical glances from the two males in their group.

Maggie smiled "Sure Abs, it's going to be great! All your nightmares and panic attacks will stop and it will totally be worth it"

Billy the most cynical of the group chuckled "Sure, all the projectile vomiting and hallucinations while being hummed at by a witch doctor sounds bloody brilliant" he added before shoving his burger into his mouth.

"He's a Shaman, shut up" said Abby weakly lifting her head of the table to send him a frown.

Abby's resolve after almost 11 hours of fasting was quickly waning, part of the Ayahausca ceremony did involve a Shaman and some chanting and she had been told that vomiting all of the bad toxins out of her body was part of the experience. None of this worried her, the vision quest hallucinations were what was concerning her because she had no idea exactly what she would be confronted with. Ayahausca was supposed to give the drinker clarity on their future and closure on their past, two things Abby was in desperate need of and was ready to fast for 12 hours and drink a hallucinogenic tea to do.

The calls from Sam, Dean and Bobby had become far and few between recently and every time they skyped she had noticed none of them looked like they had slept in days. She was beginning to become desperate to get home and help them with whatever they were facing and even more determined to find a way to save Dean from his soul being dragged to hell.

 Before she knew it, the time had come to start the ceremony.

Abby was led into a tree top cabin lined with flickering candles and a mattress and pillow on the wooden floors. The only people allowed in the room were the Shaman and a medic/Interpreter who would see to it that Abby would receive medical attention if she reacted badly to the tea.

She was sat cross legged on the mattress as the Shaman approached her with a cup of steamy tea and began chanting words she didn't understand.

"Drink the tea, and then lie back" repeated the interpreter.

Abby immediately felt foggy as soon as the tea began to digest, so she lay back on the bare thread mattress and let sleep begin to overwhelm her.

 

_The sun shone brightly in the sky illuminating the lush green park where a single swing set was nestled amongst an array of flowers and giant ever-green trees._

_A mother and a young daughter were alone in the park, playing on the swing set._

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you...remember I'll always be true" sang her mother as she pushed an eight year old Abby on the swing._

_"And while I'm away I'll write home every day"  Abby sang back beaming as the wind rushed around her swinging back and forth kicking her little legs._ _"And I'll send all my lovin' to you" they sang in unison breaking out into giggles._ _"Push me higher Mama" Abby squealed as her mother laughed softly beginning to push higher and higher._

_Abby felt a panic rise up in her throat as her mother pushed her so high the ground began to become fuzzy._

_"Mom it's too high! I can't see you anymore" screamed a now adult sized Abby at her mother who was fading away in the distance._

_Her mother beamed at Abby, her figure slowly disappearing into a thick white mist "I'm always watching over you baby, I love you"_

 

_A twelve year old Abby was suddenly transported into what she recognised  as Bobby's basement training area, and was quickly shoved onto her bottom._

_A grinning John Winchester held his hand out to her and helped her up  off the ground"You gotta be quicker than that sweetheart"_

_A familiar mix of embarrassment, frustration and determination filled her and she stared down the older man scrutinising him carefully looking for her opportunity._

_He circled her observing her form "Fists up, cover your face...keep your legs shoulder width apart, much better"_

_Abby seeing her opportunity kicked at the back of his knees knocking him to the ground watching as John Winchester fell flat on his face. He recovered quickly rolling over to see the gangly twelve year old smirking down at him "Quick enough for you old man?"_

_John sat up and began to laugh "Smartass....your a natural kiddo, but lets not tell Bobby or the boys about this one hey"_

_Abby held out a hand to the older man helping him to his feet beaming with pride "Okay Uncle John, will be our little secret"_

 

_Nattie sat across from Abby in the booth and raised a glass toasting "To another day of ganking bitches and taking names" she said merrily clinking her glass with Abby's._

_Abby rolled her eyes "You take far to much joy in this job girl"_

_Nattie raised an eyebrow at her friend "And why wouldn't I?  We get to be hero's every damn day"_

_Abby laughed "Hero's get purple hearts and appreciation, we get looks of horror and people wanting to pretend we never existed"_

_Nattie shook her head "There are many types of heroes my love, and the best ones don't get any praise"_

_"Alright wise one, to ganking bitches and taking names" relented Abby toasting with her friend._

 

_"She was a hero honey, she died making sure the world was a safer place"  said Bobby cradling a grief stricken Abby in his arms._

_Abby sobbed into his chest letting out all of the pent up sadness she had been desperately trying to hold in "I didn't want her to die, I wasn't ready"_

_Bobby kissed the top of her head wiping the tears from her eyes "I know sweetheart, I aint a religious man but one thing I believe is when it's your time to go...it's your time"_

_Abby looked up at him looking much younger than her 20 years "You think there's a heaven Daddy?"_

_Bobby's heart broke for his little girl "I hope so honey, If there is I'm sure Nattie has the best seat in the house"_

_Abby let his calming tone wash over her rocking back and forth in his arms hoping desperately that her father was right._

_"Sometimes, I wish I would've sent you to Stanford with Sam..protected you from all this heartache" he said gruffly hating seeing his daughter in such pain._

_Abby frowned "We did a lot of good...saved people, she was my hero even if none of the people we saved saw it"_

_"I'm not finished with this job yet Daddy...and your taught me never to do things half assed"_

_Bobby nodded silently knowing this devastation wouldn't be the thing to lure his daughter away from a hunter's life, he just hoped he would see the day she would walk away._

 

 _"You know, I was pretty jealous of you before we met"_   _said Jess sheepishly_

_Abby's eyes nearly popped out of her head "You? this blonde bombshell sitting in front of me was jealous? Of me?"_

_Jess laughed "Yes but you're gorgeous, and you know Sam puts you on this pedestal! He adores you"_

_"Like a sister" replied Abby smiling_

_"Yeah my tiny annoying little sister" added Sam approaching the table with their coffee's_

_"Shut up Samsquatch, I still remember the six months I was taller than you" sniped Abby_

_She gave Jess a conspiring look "Oh the stories I could tell your beautiful girlfriend about Sam WInchester: the teen years"_

_Jess lent over the table "Oh please do tell"_

_Sam shook his head "Oh god, why did I think it was a good idea to introduce you two"_

_"Because you love us" they replied back in unison before falling into a fit of giggles at the look of disdain on Sam's face._

 

_A pair of hands covered her eyes, Abby immediately went into defence mode as warm breath whispered in her ear "It's only me Princess, you can relax...I've gotta surprise for you stand up"_

_Abby let herself be led eyes still covered wondering what he'd put together for her this time._

_She was led and sat down at their dining room table before he removed his hands from her eyes, as soon as they adjusted she was faced with a table full of all her favourite foods. It was lined with their best silver candlesticks and a huge bunch of red roses._

_Abby looked up at Dean and smiled "Honey, you didn't have to do all this"_

_He grinned at her "It's our anniversary, this is the least I can do for my beautiful wife and the mother of my children"_

_Abby looked at him in complete awe before pulling him down towards her and capturing his lips in a searing kiss._

_"Maybe it's a good time to give you, your present? It's up in the bedroom"_

_Dean beamed his eyes widening "Dinner can be reheated" he said before hoisting her with ease off the chair and carrying her bridal style towards their bedroom._

Abby came to with a start "Holy Shit!" she said before retching and quickly reaching for her bucket before she threw up all over herself.

The medic helped her clean up and gave her some fresh water to drink as she was severely dehydrated from all of the sweating and vomiting.

They led her to a bathroom where she was able to change before leaving the hut and heading back to her hotel.

After her shower and dressed in a fresh set of clothes Abby felt significantly more human and if it was possible lighter and more free. The test would be if her nightmares would return when she went to sleep that night but all in all she felt pretty amazing.

Within minutes of lying down in her hotel bed there was a knock at her door, she rose to answer it and was bombarded by Frannie and Maggie by millions of questions.

_What did you see?_

_How was it?_

_Did you see your future?_

_Did you see anything freaky ?_

_I saw these giant pink teddy bears it was CRAY!_

"Girls, I'm still a bit spun out can we talk about this after I have a nap?" smiled Abby a wave of tiredness suddenly washing over her.

Maggie grinned "Sure thing! Meet us down at the restaurant for a drink when you wake up"

"Yes we want you to spill all the beans" added Frannie

Abby nodded quickly leading them out of the room and flopping down onto her comfortable bed for what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

 

When she finally woke around 4 hours later, Abby felt like a whole new person for the first time in months she had slept without a single nightmare or dream.

Happy to finally be over her nightmares but her stomach crying out for a bottle of whiskey and the biggest cheeseburger she could get her hands on, Abby quickly got changed and headed downstairs towards their favourite Peruvian restaurant and bar. She was practically skipping down the road and smiling, all of this lasted about five minutes when she entered the bar to see Crowley, king of the crossroads flirting with Maggie and Frannie at the bar.

Abby didn't even hesitate practically bolting towards them grabbing him by the arm and dragging him outside the restaurant before throwing him up against the alley wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here Crowley?" she growled at him

The demon smirked "Oh poppet I do love it when you get rough"

Abby pulled a knife out of her back pocket and pressed it to his throat her eyes staring directly into his menacingly "I'm not going to fucking ask you again demon"

Crowley chuckled before quickly shoving her back off him, her knife dropping to the ground.

"Is this how you treat your friends Abigail? I am appalled!" he exclaimed feigning hurt.

Abby tried to run at him but was frozen to the spot as Crowley chuckled "Come on poppet, you should know who you are dealing with by now" he chuckled his eyes flashing red.

"What do you want Crowley?" she asked again struggling to move her feet.

Crowley flicked his wrist and stopped the disabling spell "I'm here to give you what you want, and send you on your way to help put a mutual enemy of ours back where she belongs"

Abby furrowed her brow, unsure of the game the demon was playing "What mutual enemy, can you stop talking in goddamn riddles! I won't make a deal with you"

Crowley grinned at her "I have the name you need of not only the demon that sentenced your Mommy to hell but the same demon who holds to contract to your little boyfriends soul"

"How do you, What ???" she asked confusedly.

Crowley sighed becoming exasperated "I'm going to tell you who it is, so you can send the bitch back to hell!"

Abby frowned "Why would you help me?" she asked

"Because she is a thorn in my side, I was King until she came up topside and I would like that crown back" he stated matter of factly

"No strings attached?" asked Abby in disbelief

Crowley nodded "No strings attached, we can still have a kiss strictly for pleasurable reasons if you like" he said suggestively.

Abby rolled her eyes "The name is all I want from you Crowley"

"Fine, such a little spit-fire...it's Lillith" he replied looking disappointed.

Abby then felt something she hadn't felt since before they had closed the gates of hell and put yellow eyes down.

She felt the fire that had kept her alive as a hunter for all those years reignite within her even stronger that it had been before, any fear and doubt about what she was supposed to do disappeared. 

"There she is, there is the thirsty little hunter I want to see" said Crowley with a smirk on his face.

"What stops me from killing you after I kill her?" she asked glaring at the well dressed demon.

"Nothing, and won't it be fun to watch you try" he said winking at her before disappearing with a click of his fingers.

 

Abby looked at the spot where he stood in shock, before quickly composing herself and realising her little holiday was over and it was time to get to work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23: Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 23:

 

Abby snuck in the front door of the house as quietly as possible, it was only 8am so she new Bobby would still most likely be asleep nursing last nights hangover. She slipped into her bedroom deciding to unpack and shower before starting to cook breakfast. Surprising a hunter when they were sleeping was a good way to get shot, stabbed or punched so she decided to wake her father with the smell of bacon, eggs and fresh coffee instead.

Abby was happily cooking away with the radio humming in the background when a still half asleep Bobby wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Adorable wasn't a word many would use to describe Bobby Singer but there was just no other way to explain the look on his face as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realised Abby was standing right in front of me.

"Morning Daddy" she grinned enjoying the look of shock on his face.

Without a word Bobby strode towards his daughter embracing her in a crippling hug.

"Dad, I need to breathe" joked Abby hugging her father back just as tightly.

"I've missed you honey" he grumbled trying to hold the tears back his voice breaking, since the day he had picked his daughter up from her grandparents house they had barely been apart for more than a week at a time. The months apart including all of the drama with Dean had taken a toll on the older man, relief at seeing his little girl finally home was unimaginable.

"I've missed you too Daddy, now come on enough sappiness lets eat"

They sat down and ate, Abby regaling her father with her travel tales and telling him all about the friends she had made. She chose to leave out the part where a cross roads demon had given her information on who held Dean and her mother's contracts because she wasn't quite sure she believed Crowley and she knew the reaction Bobby would have.

"I was looking for a way out for Dean you know...everywhere I went I would try and speak to witches, shaman's whoever I could get my hands on" she said guilt colouring her voice.

Bobby nodded "What about the anxiety and the nightmares?" he asked softly concern in his eyes.

"So far, so good...I've been fine since my encounter with the tea in Peru" she said beaming before quickly trying to change the subject not wanting to dwell on the reason she went away.

"How are our boys anyway? I haven't heard from them in a while" she asked curiously

Bobby sighed "There as good as can be expected, wrapping up some witch hunt at the moment"

Abby's ears perked at the work hunt, since she had found out about Lilith the only thing on her mind had been to get back out there and hunt down every demon, witch, ghost and ghoul she could get her hands on.

"Witch hunt hmm, been a while since I've tangoed with a witch" she said chuckling

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at his daughter and sighed "You're leavin again aintcha"

Abby looked down at her feet sheepishly "I know who hold's the contract Daddy, I have to help Sam save him"

Bobby frowned shovelling some bacon into his mouth "I don't like it...but I understand it"

"I'm not gonna leave til tomorrow though, besides I've already packed the car with our fishing gear" she said beaming hoping a day of fishing on the lake would ease her father's mood.

Bobby's eyes widened and he grinned happily "Really?"

"Really, I'm all yours today"

Fishing had been something the two of them shared since she was a teenager, she knew it would be the best way to brighten his spirits and a nice way for them to reconnect after her absence.

After a day of fishing, laughing and eating with her father Abby hit the road, making it to the hotel the Winchester's were staying at as the sunset the next day. Not sure what she was going to say and feeling equally excited and nervous to see the two brothers, Abby parked the beat up sedan she'd borrowed from Bobby and stepped out of the car. Stepping into reception to find out what room the boys were staying in.

"Hi honey, I'm here to see the Osbourne's? Could you tell me which room they are in?" she said trying to charm the teenager behind the counter.

"Oh..ma'am I'm not supposed to give out people's room numbers" he said blushing

Abby leant over the counter to pat the kids arm giving him an eyeful of her cleavage, and fluttering her eyelashes "Oh please sweetheart, I haven't seen my best friends in months and I just want to be able to surprise them, I've been travelling for months overseas"

"I can tell...but I could get in heaps of trouble" he stammered blushing

"It will be our little secret" she smiled giving her best puppy dog eyes

"Room 503" he squeaked earning himself a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Abby before she skipped out of the reception and headed towards the Winchester's room.

Abby was almost to the room when she saw Dean standing outside their room near the Impala talking animatedly to a beautiful blonde who had a permanent look of disdain plastered across her face.

Her curiosity taking over Abby stood in the shadows and strained to hear the conversation between the two of them.

"Wacky night. So let me get this straight, you were human once, you died, you went to hell, you became a..." said Dean rubbing his head

"Yeah." said the blonde turning away from him

How long ago?" he asked shuffling his feet.

"Back when the plague was big." replied the woman throwing him a wry smile.

 "So all of 'em, every damn demon, they were all human once."

"Every one I've ever met"

"Well, they sure don't act like it" scoffed Dean 

"Most of them have forgotten what it means, or even that they were. That's what happens when you go to hell Dean. That's what hell is, forgetting what you are."

"Philosophy lesson from the demon, I'll pass thanks"

Abby's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth to supress the gasp that erupted from her, what the hell was Dean doing having a chat with a demon.

"Its not philosophy, it's not a metaphor. There's a real fire in the pit, agonies you can't even imagine" she replied impatiently

"No, I saw Hellraiser, I get the gist" joked Dean

 "Actually they got that pretty close, except for all the custom leather" replied the demon before stepping away from Dean who looked at her in shock.

The demon woman spun around and looked at him as if she had read his mind "The answer is yes by the way"

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, the Same thing will happen to you. It might take centuries, but sooner or later hell will burn away your humanity. Every hell bound soul, every one turns into something else. Turns you into us, so yeah, yeah you can count on it" she said her voice cold as if she was reading the instructions of a new television.

"There's no way of saving me from the pit is there?" Dean asked gruffly 

"No"

"Then why'd you tell Sam you could?" he asked angrily 

The demon shrugged nonchalant "So he would talk to me, you Winchesters can be pretty bigoted. I needed something to help him get past the demon thing"  Dean: The demon thing? It's

"Why are you telling me all this?" 

I need your help, with Sam...The way you stuck that demon tonight, it was pretty tough. Sam's almost there, but not quite, you need to help me get him ready, for life without you; to fight this war on his own." she said her voice softening before she turned away once more.

"Ruby, why do you want us to win?" asked Dean confused at what he was hearing.  

Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them, I- I don't know why, I wish I was, but I'm not. I remember what its like to be human."  

Abby looked about as bemused as Dean did when Ruby finally disappeared into thin air, not sure what to do she took a few extra steps into the street lights illuminating the front of the motel rooms and stared silently at Dean who had his back still turned to her.

Still unsure what to do with the information she had just overheard, Abby stood stuck in the one spot as Sam sprung out of the room and strode towards his brother.

"Dean? Was that Ruby's voice I just heard?" he asked confusedly

Abby cleared her throat getting the younger Winchester's attention immediately "Abby?" he gasped before running towards her scooping her up in his long arms squeezing her tightly.

"It's really you" he said happily placing a kiss on top of her head before loosening his grip on her

"It's me Sammy, I missed you" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek her gaze never leaving Dean's.

Dean recovered quickly from the shock of seeing Abby and quickly headed towards her pulling her into his arms nuzzling her neck.

"You're here" he said his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm here" she said softly before leaning over and whispering in his ear "Are we gonna talk about what I just overheard?"

"Later, Sammy's so happy to see you let's not ruin it.." he replied quietly so his brother couldn't hear him.

Sam grinned like a five year old on Christmas morning running his hand through his shaggy hair like he always did when he was overwhelmed.

"This is awesome, we should celebrate!" exclaimed Sam enthusiastically.

Abby nodded "Sure thing, I think our reunion deserves a bit of a celebration"

"There's a bar walking distance from here" suggested Dean as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Of course there is" she replied cheekily

Sam chuckled "Well lets head over I could use a drink after today"

Abby and Dean exchanged wry smiles, whenever Sam drank he turned into an over grown child it was equal parts adorable and infuriating.

They sat nestled in a booth at the back of the dingy bar falling into a usual pattern of teasing and joking around, it felt like the three of them had never been apart.

"So..let me get this straight, you drink the tea and go on like a vision quest?" asked Sam curiously

Abby grimaced "It's more like an acid trip to be honest"

"And this acid trip has stopped the nightmares and anxiety attacks?" said Dean incredulously

Abby nodded "I can't say it's gonna last forever but so far so good"

"What about hunting? Do you think you're ready for it?" asked Sam sharing a look with his brother.

"More than ready, it's like riding a bike just need to get back on it"

"Well it will be good to have another pair of hands around, this ones been distracted on his one man deviant bucket list mission" laughed Sam before wincing as Dean kicked him firmly under the table. 

"Okay, ah next rounds on me" said Sam scuttling out of the booth avoiding his brother's glare.

Abby rolled her eyes "Don't be mad at him Dean, I didn't expect you to become a monk while I was gone"

Dean blushed slightly "None of that matters anymore, now that your back anyway" he said staring directly into her eyes.

Abby squirmed uncomfortably under the heat of his gaze "Are you going to tell me about who Ruby is now?" she asked shattering the moment.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I promise me and Sam we will answer all your questions...let's just enjoy being back together tonight." Dean sighed, absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumb on Abby's thigh.

Abby nodded wanting to enjoy one night without having to press them for information about their demon friend, she also decided that telling them about Crowley and Lilith could wait until the morning. The three of them hadn't had a drama free night in what felt like years, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy the moment for now,

 


	24. Chapter 24: Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, I'll try and get another chapter up this week.  
> There is a fair bit of smut in this chapter it's not my strong suit but I am working on it.  
> Not a lot of Sam in this chapter but that will be rectified in the next one. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, any improvements you would like to see made.  
> Not sure if I include a Sam and Abby discussion in the next chapter or skip to there mission to find Lilith. 
> 
> Comments, questions, kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Xox

**Chapter 24:**

"I don't wanna go to bed" wailed Sam as Abby and Dean carried him into the motel room.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled "Too bad little bro, when you can't stand anymore it's bedtime"

Sam wriggled free of the two of them and dashed into the room, standing between the two twin beds grinning triumphantly and throwing his hand's above his head. "I can still stand on my own!" he cheered beaming, before stumbling slightly and falling unceremoniously onto one of the beds.

"Maybe not" he slurred still chuckling to himself.

Abby smiled and shook her head "Come on Sammy, roll over and I'll help you with your shoes"

Sammy obeyed obediently and with a little effort his shoes were off and he was laid motionless in the centre of bed "You're the bestest Abby" he mumbled before his eyes drifted close and he started to softly snore.

Abby clapped Dean on the shoulder "Will you be alright with him?" she asked her bed and own room calling her name.

Dean smiled the crooked smile he solely reserved for Abby "Yeah, sure am...you go get some sleep" he said before placing a platonic kiss on her forehead.

"Okay...goodnight Dean" said Abby awkwardly.

They two of them had steered away from the topic of what exactly was happening between them the entire night. Abby wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Dean sending her on her way the first chance he got definitely wasn't it.

She trampled towards her room and suddenly sleep didn't seem like such a priority. A nightcap and a shower seemed like a better idea so she poured herself a Jamison and dry and turned her phone shuffling all the songs she'd accumulated.

Abby was dancing around the room sipping on her drink when she faintly heard a knock at the door, she turned the music down and swung the door open to find Dean standing in the doorway sheepishly.

"Hey...um" he said shuffling his feet adorably.

Abby grinned pulling him by the shirt into the room "Come in scarecrow"

Dean sat on the bed fidgeting nervously, the two of them were rarely alone together and had never properly discussed the intense connection between them.

Abby sensing his trepidation handing him a drink he took from her with a silent thank you. 

"I think um, we should probably talk if you're going to stick around for a while" he said stoic, his face attempting to remain neutral. 

Abby cocked an eyebrow at him "If I'm going to stick around? I don't plan on going anywhere sweetheart" 

Dean let out a sigh of relief as the tension was released from his whole body. 

"Well I'm happy to hear that Princess, but we should still talk about everything..." 

Abby downed the rest of her drink in a gulp and placed a finger to his lips "Shhhh plenty of time to talk, I was about to have a shower and head to bed" 

A look of confusion colored his face as Abby began stripping off her clothes dropping them behind her as she walked to the bathroom before peeking her head out of the door "Are you gonna join me?" 

Dean didn't need to be told twice and was in the bathroom stripping down within seconds. 

Abby let the spray of the hot shower wash over her when she felt Dean press up against her. She used the loofa to wash herself down befor spinning around to face Dean who was staring down at her fire in his eyes.

"Let me take care of you" she purred as Dean nodded numbly allowing her to squirt the Hawaian Flora body wash on the loofa without any sarcastic comment. 

His ripped muscles glistened as Abby took her time lathering his back in firm circles. Taking particular care of his pert bottom. 

"God this ass, it should be immortalized in marble" she mummered giving his shoulder a kiss before spinning him around. 

Dean chuckled giving her butt a squeeze in return "Ditto..There's some other bits of me that need taking care of too" he said gruffly as she worked her way down his chest. 

"I can see that, good things come to those who wait though" she said inching closer to the raging erection seeing Abby wet and naked had created. 

Abby winked at him dropped the loofa rinsed him off and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She led Dean out of the bathroom towelling him down only offering him feather light touches to the part of him he was desperate for her to pay some attention to.

"You're killing me Abby" he groaned as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him across his thighs, hooking his hands above his head, tying them loosely with one of her scarves.

She placed a kiss on his forehead, then a light kiss on each cheek before finally capturing his lips and kissing him languidly.

As she pulled away Dean lifted his head chasing her, "Lie back down and keep your hands there" she said firmly before beginning to trace her finger lightly at a faded scar above his left peck. She hadn't noticed his scars the other times they had slept together because it was always dark or so frantic all her memories were a complete blur, the triangular scar was one of many littered across his well defined chest.

Abby had a couple of scar's of her own, scratches from a skin-walker, a stab wound from a particularly nasty homicidal ghost and a small scar on her arm from breaking her arm as a child. Dean's scar's were rougher and more prominent, but they didn't put her off, if anything they only turned her on more.

She used her mouth and hands to massage and kiss each and every one of them, Dean's chest began rising and falling more rapidly the lower she got down his chest nibbling at each scar. Abby grinned as she reached the delectable V shape of his hip bones where two small faded scars sat just above where his jeans would usually sit. This was the evidence of the first time she had ever performed stiches on another human being, and marked the first time she saw Dean as a object of desire and not just Sam's annoying older brother.

"I remember this one" she smirked running her finger lightly over it before placing soft kisses along his hip bone.

"Hmmm you stitched me up" he growled bucking his hips upwards and rubbing himself against her trying to get some relief.

"I thought I was going to faint, when Sam brought you in and dumped you covered in blood on the couch"

Dean chuckled "I remember you saying, focus on a spot it will distract you from the pain...luckily you were wearing that tiny tank top"

Abby slapped him lightly "Pervert, I was 15"

"Hmm I remember you being quite flushed yourself"

Abby couldn't deny it, even back then she'd had a crush on Dean...so having him shirtless and at her mercy had turned her on like crazy.

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't say I was curious about what was underneath your jeans"

"What's the verdict" he asked smirking

"It's impressive" she said before bending down and finally taking him into her mouth as deep as she could before slipping him out with a pop of her lips.

Dean groaned "If you do that again, I'm gonna cum...and you're gonna miss out, so I suggest you grab a condom and jump on board baby because I am barely hanging on here"

Abby gave him a mock salute, she was so wet she knew that chasing her own orgasm wouldn't last long at all.

She slid down onto his length her breath catching in her throat as she slowly felt him fill her to the brim it was as if the two of them were made for each other. Abby set a slow pace grinding down their hips smacking together at a excruciatingly slow pace. She threw her head back closing her eyes getting lost in the motion when she felt Dean's hand grip her breast his calloused thumb circling her nipple causing her to bite her lip and moan in ecstasy.

Dean desperate to touch her, struggled free from the scarf immediately capturing her breast. Wanting desperately to speed up the pace Dean sat up flipping Abby onto her back causing her to gasp and her eyes to spring open. 

"Oh god..don't stop" she groaned leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips. 

They crashed together as Dean began hitting her g-spot, Abby panted bucking against him trying to chase her own release. 

He reached down between them pinching her clit while continuing the break kneck pace.

"Come on baby come first for me" Dean panted trying to keep his own release at bay.

Abby felt her orgasm well up inside of her, seeing stars as she reached her release. 

Dean followed seconds later flopping on top of her enjoying the feeling of her muscles clenching around him. 

"Wow" he said gruffly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"MmmHmm" said Abby still not quite able to speak.

As the feeling returned to her tingling limbs Abby realised Dean was partially cutting off her airsupply and his weight was beginning to crush her slightly.

"Dean...your crushing me" she giggled as he sprung off her and headed for the bathroom with a spring in his step.

Feeling a bit cold with the loss of his body heat, she threw on a t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties before slipping under the covers of the bed.

Dean slipped in after her facing her his eyes searching hers intently "You ready to talk now?"

"Pillow talk? That's not part of the Dean Winchester playbook" she joked lightly

"Well whatever is between us, doesn't exist in my playbook sweetheart" replied Dean moving her hair away from her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Abby stared at him bemused "What do we do now?"

"Are you staying?" he asked tentatively

"Yes..." Abby replied softly

"Do you wanna keep doing this?"

Abby nodded silently, not sure what to say before clearing her throat.

"Then we set some ground rules?"

"Ground rules? Like what?" said Abby cocking an eyebrow.

"Like no pressure on each other to do anything the other one of us isn't comfortable with" he blurted nervously

Abby smirked "What like no butt stuff?"

Dean frowned "No like weird relationship stuff, you know valentines day and anniversary's"

Abby rolled her eyes "Dean, neither of us are in the business that allows for flowers and anniversary dinners...besides you know I'm not into all that mushy stuff"

Dean smiled "Hmm that's true, your kinda like a dude"

She punched him in the arm softly earning a soft "Oww" from Dean.

"I've got one...no other girls" she said looking away from him unsure of what his response would be.

"No other guys! I don't share well Princess..If you're mine, you're mine" he said almost growling.

"I can do that, I want us to get tested too..." Abby replied biting her lip

Dean furrowed his brow "We've always been careful.."

Abby nodded "I know but I'm on the pill..."

Dean's eyes widened getting the hint "You think there are 24 hour clinics?"

Abby laughed "Doubtful, it can wait til tomorrow"

"We have to tell Sam"

Abby grimaced nervous about Sam's reaction to their budding relationship "Yeah, you think he's gonna be mad?"

"Even if he is, he'll get over it...I ain't backing out now" he said firmly before kissing her softly on the lips.

Abby's eyes widened "Sam!"

"I'm Dean" he smirked

"You need to go check on him, what if he chokes on his vomit!" exclaimed Abby concerned, Sam was not in a great state when they had put him to bed.

Dean groaned "I wanted to stay with you tonight, thought we could go for round two" he added waggling his eyebrows.

Abby laughed "And how will you feel if your little brother dies while you are over here banging this sex goddess"

"Would be worth it" he said winking before rolling out of bed and throwing on his clothes.

Abby shook her head before burying herself under the covers a beaming smile covering her face. This was not the way she expected her night to go, however she was over the moon about the outcome.

"Sleep tight Princess, see ya in the morning" said Dean grinning at her from the door.

"Night Scarecrow"

 


	25. Chapter 25: Business as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Two chapters going up today because this one is a bit of fluff and a bit of a filler. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**Chapter 25:**

 

The three hunters sat in a dingy diner eating a late breakfast in silence the next morning, Sam was nursing an epic hangover oblivious to the silent standoff occurring between Dean and Abby over who would  raise the topic of their burgeoning relationship with him.

"I think I'm dying" groaned Sam attempting to shovel bacon into his mouth before gagging slightly and spitting it back onto the plate.

Dean chuckled "Hey that's my line little brother" he said smirking earning him a glare from Sam and a punch in the arm from Abby.

"Too soon?"

Abby rolled her eyes "Yes Dean, way too fucking soon"

Sam suddenly noticing the change in dynamic between his brother and best friend raised an eyebrow and grimaced "What's going on here?" he asked waggling his finger at the pair of them who shuffled nervously in their seats.

"Um..Dean? You wanna take this one?" stuttered Abby

Dean squeezed her hand under the table reassuring her "Sam, we need to talk to you about something"

"Hmm yeah?"

"Ah, Abby's going to hit the road with us..."

"I know the name of the demon who holds Dean's contract...her name is Lilith, I was gonna tell you guys last night but we were having such a nice time, ya know and um I want to help out by hitting the road with you both" she babbled quickly shutting her mouth realising she wasn't making much sense.

Sam rolled his eyes and hit them with his best bitch face "Are you guys banging again?"

"What! No, I mean yeah but it's not like that" stammered Abby

"We are banging exclusively..." added Dean shrugging before placing a kiss on Abby's cheek that sent her flaming red.

Sam groaned "UGH alright....but if either of you hurt either of you, I'm sending you to hell early or sending you there to follow him, got it?"

The two of them nodded slowly a bit surprised at Sam's relatively calm reaction.

"Keep the goddamn PDA at a minimum around me as well and we won't have any problems" he added gruffly before flopping his head on the diner table and abruptly falling asleep.

"Banging exclusively?" scoffed Abby cocking her eyebrow at Dean.

Dean smirked "You have a better way of explaining this Princess go ahead"

Abby furrowed her brow wracking her brain to figure out a way to explain their situation more modestly but drew a blank.

"Okay, point taken"

Dean gave her upper thigh a squeeze "So while big man here is taking a nap, you wanna bang exclusively in the bathroom?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting" she squealed scrunching up her nose.

"Worth a shot" laughed Dean nonchalantly placing a soft kiss on her lips that made her body betray her sending shivers down her spine.

Abby stood up slowly deciding to throw caution to the wind she was all in, and had no idea how long she had left with Dean before hell came calling...even if that meant having sex in a diner bathroom in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are you goin?" he asked surprised

"To the bathroom honey to take care of business" she said throwing him a wink before strutting her way across the diner ensuring he got a good look at her jean covered butt.

Dean followed shortly after, the shit eating grin not leaving his face for days on end afterwards.

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26: Dream a little dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Second chapter of two for all of you who have stuck with me.  
> I am sorry about the delay I've been having a bit of writers block.  
> Everyone who had bookmarked this I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts and comments, its always lovely to hear if people are enjoying the story or not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading will try and get another chapter out ASAP.  
> Xox

_**2 Months Later**_

"You think he's okay?" asked Abby while wriggling into a pair of jeans and freshening up after another rigorous sex session with Dean.

They had just wrapped up a werewolf case and the adrenaline had gotten the two of them all riled up, they were practically ripping each others clothes off even before they entered the motel room.

Dean watched her absentmindedly enjoying the view of her ass as she got dressed and fixed her hair in the motel mirror.

"Dean!" she snapped when she received no response.

"Hmm..who? What?" he asked

Abby groaned "Sam! You know you're brother... he's been acting strange the last few days don't you think"

Dean chuckled "No stranger than usual"

"Have you ever known Sam to say, hey I'll head to the bar and meet you there later" she said her tone coloured with worry for the younger Winchester brother.

As the weeks passed, they began hitting dead end after dead end in tracking down Lilith and it was beginning to take a significant toll on Sam, who felt as though Dean's impending date with the hell hounds was all his fault. Dean had been actively avoiding any research or work surrounding finding Lilith and was so deep In denial even Abby was starting to get extremely worried. Usually a new case would crop up to distract the three of them from communicating any of their real feelings, but currently Bobby hadn't called with anything new and they had been case-less for a couple of days now.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and frowned "Maybe you're right Abs, we should go check on him"

Abby nodded quickly grabbing her jacket and following Dean to the nearby bar Sam had told them he was headed too before they became distracted.

Sam was curled up at a table in the dive bar swirling a glass of whiskey aimlessly looking forlorn and more than a little drunk.

"There you are Samsquatch we've been looking for you" said Abby brightly taking a seat at the table next to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean curiously

"Drinking..." replied Sam flatly

"It's two in the afternoon Sammy..." replied Dean

"So, what's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars all the time and so do you!" exclaimed Sam throwing an accusatory glare at Abby and Dean.

"What's going on with you?" asked Dean his tone coloured with concern.

"I tried and I failed" he said hopelessly finishing off the last of the whiskey in his glass.

"I don't understand" replied Dean confused.

Sam threw Abby a knowing look "She get's it...I can't save you and neither can she, because you don't want to be saved!" he said his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Dean shifts in his seat and scoffs an uncomfortable smile coming over his face, it was true he was actively avoiding anything to do with breaking his deal because it put Sam at risk. That didn't mean he didn't want to be saved, he just knew it was impossible.

"What's wrong with you, how can you care so little about yourself..." Sam continued glaring at his brother.

Abby frowned "Come on Sammy, that's a bit harsh..." she started as her phone rang with an unknown number she quickly answered to exit the uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, this is Abigail SInger....What?" she said her voice quickly becoming panicked.

"Where is he? Okay...yes thank you doctor" she said her voice wavering.

"Doctor? Is everything okay?" asked Dean squeezing Abby's hand, as she paled and looked as though someone had just kicked a puppy.

Abby sprung up out of the booth "We gotta go, Daddy's in the hospital"

A person had never sobered up as fast as Sam did with the news of Bobby lying in a hospital bed, within the hour they were on the road to the Pittsburgh hospital where Bobby Singer was lying in an unexplained coma. Abby was silent most of the trip her mind racing about all the potential reasons that could have led to her father falling into a mystery coma, she didn't know if a supernatural or natural cause was her preferred option.

Sam looked at her worriedly from the front seat of the car "You okay Abs?" he asked softly

Abby shook her head, unsure of her ability to speak and put her headphones in deciding to block out the world for the rest of the drive.

They entered the hospital with Abby holding onto Dean's hand with a vice grip and Sam trailing behind them.

He lay perfectly still in the bed, no tubes poking out of him and breathing seemingly on his own. Bobby looked as though he was taking a nap, not into the second day of a deep and unexplained coma. The doctor entered to room to find Dean and Sam hovering near the bed as Abby sat perched on the side of the bed gripping Bobby's cold hand and whispering undecipherable words into his ear. Her mind was in overdrive, the thought of losing another parent was terrifying and something she wasn't even close to ready for.

As she sat lost in her thoughts the Doctor entered the room and cleared his throat getting their attention.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" asked Sam not bothering with the usual niceties.

"We've texted everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." replied the Doctor shaking his head in disbelief,  

"Miss Singer, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" asked the doctor turning his attention to a zoned out Abby who didn't answer and just looked at the doctor blankly.

"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold." stuttered Dean answering for her.

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" asked Sam

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up." replied the doctor as Dean and Sam shared a knowing look. Once the doctor had safely left the room Sam shut the door taking a seat on the other side of Bobby running his hands through his hair "He had to have been working a job, right?"

Dean sighed "Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation"

Abby cleared her throat "Must be a case, his wallet's in the drawer maybe there's a motel key in it" she said quickly taking it out of the drawer and pulling out a motel room card for the Pittsburgh Inn.

Dean looked at her concernedly "Me and Sammy will go check this out Princess, you stay here with Bobby"

Abby nodded silently not taking her eyes off her father, usually she would have a biting remark about not being benched because of her vagina but today the need to not leave Bobby alone overtook her pride. As the boys left the room she let herself indulge in some unshed tears that seeing her father who was usually so strong and so full of life, incapacitated had welled up inside of her. In her short twenty three years on this earth Abby had lost more than most people would  endure over a lifetime; her mother, her childhood and innocence, her best friend,  her faux uncle/second father and now she was facing not only the imminent death of the love of her life but potentially the loss of her father.

"Daddy please...if you can hear me in there, come back to me" she sobbed gripping his cold hand tightly.

Never the praying type, Abby found herself looking to a higher power for the first time since she was a little girl.

"Okay whatever is up there, help me out here...I'm not ready to lose both of them, so please help" she mumbled under her breath with her eyes closed tightly unsure of how to conduct a proper prayer. Her mother and grandparent's were church attendees on a regular basis, but after she had left for Sioux Falls with Bobby church had become a distant memory.

Abby was curled up in a chair by Bobby's hospital bed when Dean returned from looking into Dr Gregg's freaky sleep experiments and chatting with Jeremy the lab rat. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead that woke her from her nightmares of Bobby dying and being roasted on a spit by a black eyed demon.

"Hey, sleep okay?" asked Dean handing her a cup of coffee.

Abby shook her head "Not really, thanks for the java" she her soft smile not reaching her eyes.

"What did you find out?"

Dean sighed "Sam's out on research patrol...Bobby was investigating a Doc who was running experiment's with something called African Dream root"

"What like dropping acid or taking mushrooms?" asked Abby yawning earning herself an explain later look from Dean.

"Not quite, Silene capensis has been used by medicine men and shaman for centuries for it's dream walking properties" replied Sam entering the room his arm's full of folders.

"Seriously dream walking? Not just something used by college students to see Mickey Mouse blow Homer Simpson?" scoffed Abby

Sam laughed "Well if you believe the legends, taking enough of it with practice you can not only enter people's dreams but control them...you know turn bad dreams good and good dreams bad"

"Like a regular Freddy Krueger!" exclaimed Abby nervously beginning to panic even more about her father's condition.

"So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style" continued Sam

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night." added Dean gruffly.

"What about Bobby? I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" asked Sam

"I have no idea, but look like we have to hunt a homicidal sandman" replied Dean looking at Abby who had finally decided to engage in the conversation.

She looked at both of them "Well, it's obviously one of the test subjects has to be right"

Sam frowned "The doc's research and record keeping was pretty sketchy...you know right about now we'd be calling Bobby for help"

Dean's eyes widened and he punched his brother in the arm "You're a genius Sammy....how do you feel about dream walking around inside Bobby's head!"

"You want to take some shrooms and poke around Bobby's head" scoffed Sam

"Well yeah!" exclaimed Dean

Abby rolled her eyes "Well FYI genius's we are kinda all out of African dream root...unless you know someone who can score us some"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look which didn't get past Abby.

"Who the hell do you two know that can get their hands on African Dream Root and get it to Pittsburgh in a hurry?" she asked

Sam grimaced "I can call Ruby..."

Abby's eyes widened "As in demon bitch Ruby?"

Dean sighed "Yeah well can you think of anyone else we know that can just pop in and out of places in a minute?"

"Why would she help us!" exclaimed Abby

"It's worth a shot though...for Bobby" replied Sam

Abby looked over at Bobby still completely still in the hospital bed and decided to put her pride aside "Ok..make the call" she said quietly, hoping that she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

Later that night as Sam and Dean attempted to decipher the notes they had collected from the doctor's office, Abby paced the room waiting on Ruby to arrive with the dream root.

Dean looked up from the notes he was reading and shot Abby a look "Wearing a hole in the carpet ain't gonna make Ruby get here any quicker Abs"

Abby rolled her eyes "I can't help it I pace when I'm nervous, any progress on finding a back-up plan to get us this root" she asked Sam.

Sam shook his head "Closest place is somewhere in rural Mexico....by the time we get there"

Abby kicked the wall angrily "Why can't we catch a fucking break! I hate this so much" she cried as Dean got up and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Sam swung it open to see Ruby standing there with her usual smug smirk on her face.

"When am I going to get to stop saving your asses" she said smugly

Dean rolled his eyes "Come on in Ruby, make yourself at home"

"Have you got it" asked Abby briskly not bothering with the niceties.

Ruby smiled coldly "You must be the illustrious Abigail Singer these two bozo's have such a hard-on for"

Abby glared at her not missing a beat "And you must be Satan's whore"

Ruby chuckled "Oh the kitten has claws...luckily for you I like your father and since he is the brains behind this operation I'm going to help you save him"

"Okay break it up ladies, did you bring it?" asked Sam

"Of course I did, I'll be collecting my payment for it later big boy" replied Ruby running a finger nail down Sam's chest turning him beet red who knocked her hand away.

Abby looked at her with disgust "In your dreams bitch" she growled moving in between Sam and Ruby.

Ruby smirked before winking at Sam and disappearing.

"Well that was awkward, looks like Ruby has a boner for you Sammy" said Dean snarkily.

"Shut up Dean" retorted Sam and Abby simultaneously.

"Let's brew this up and get into Daddy's head shall we" Abby said determinedly

Dean chuckled "Hell no Princess, you are sitting this one out someone has to stay with Bobby"

Abby glared at Dean "Excuse me? Why can't you or Sam sit with him, I'm his goddamn daughter"

"That's why you can't go in his head..one who knows what Bobby is dreaming about and two he would kill us if he knew we let you take this kinda risk with Freddy Kreuger running around people's dreams"

"What so it's fine to put the two of you at risk!" she replied frustrated with his attitude.

"Well Sam's weirdo psychic powers might come in handy and I'm on my way out anyway so it makes sense for us to go" replied Dean in a poor attempt to reason with her.

"That's BULLSHIT Dean and you know it" she growled.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down "Abs, when he wakes up who's the first person he'll want to see"

Abby faltered knowing being there when her father woke up was the most important thing, then suddenly she began to cry the pent up emotion welling up in her.

Sam quickly pulled her towards him and let her cry against his chest "Shhh it's okay, we're gonna get him back"

"I can't loose any of you" she mumbled as Sam raised her face to look up at him.

"You're not going to Abby, I promise" he said fiercely making her believe every word.

She pulled away from him regaining her composure wiping her eyes on her shirt "Okay...I'll go back to the hospital"

Dean handed her the keys to the Impala causing Sam's jaw to drop and Abby to look at him wide-eyed.

"Take baby, that way if you need to leave the hospital you can do it in a hurry...come on I'll walk you out" he said slipping an arm around her shoulders leaving a bemused Sam behind.

"Dean Winchester is going to let me drive his baby, well I never thought I'd see the day" said Abby lightly.

Dean shook his head "Let's not make a whole thing out of it, I trust you"

"I trust you too, or I wouldn't be letting you two idiots poke around in my father's head without my supervision" replied Abby softly.

He cupped her face with his hands staring at her with those emerald eyes that made her weak at the knees "We're gonna get Bobby back, I promise"

Closing the distance between them she pulled him downwards before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I better go, see you in a bit" she said before hopping into the Impala and heading over to the hospital.

Abby tried her best to not think about what was happening in her father's head, she tried her best to distract herself with books and bad reality tv but all she kept thinking was how useless she was curled up in a hospital chair. A couple of hours flew by and she became more and more concerned about the well being of both of the boys and her father, she was tempted to head back to the motel but instead decided to do some hacking and research on the dead Doctor and all the test subjects.

One of them in particular caught her eye Jeremy Frost, kid with an IQ of 160 who contracted a disease that prevented you from dreaming after his abusive father took a baseball bat to his head when he was a child. Abby frowned in disgust, in her eyes with all the demons, ghosts and ghoul's she had encountered there was nothing worse than someone that abused an innocent child. As she read through his files she found his father died when he was 10, "good riddance" she mumbled under her breath before she was distracted by the sound of Bobby springing up panting.

Abby ran to his side "Daddy! You're awake" she beamed with relief.

"I'm good sweetheart, you okay?" asked Bobby returning her hug.

Abby punched him in the shoulder “Goddamn old man don’t you even scare me like that again”

“Ouch alright girly calm down” he grumbled as Sam and Dean came bounding through the doors.

They both sighed with silent relief as they saw Bobby awake being berated by his daughter.

“Good to see you up and about old man” said Dean grinning.

Bobby glared at him “This old man shit better stop, I’m as sprightly as they come”

Sam chuckled “We’ve missed you’re sunny disposition Bobby”

Bobby rolled his eyes “Shut it smart-ass and tell me what you know about Jeremy Frost”

“Genius with an IQ of 160 whose noggin was smashed in by a baseball bat by his charming father you mean, is he our Freddy?” said Abby

Bobby nodded “Yeah he’s our man, now we’ve just gotta stop him…I’m useless he has my DNA and it means he can control my dreams”

Sam grimaced “How the hell did he get your DNA in the first place”

“Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing.” Said Bobby gruffly

“Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb” said Dean with a nervous laugh and Sam and Abby stared at him.

“Dean, you didn’t” exclaimed Sam

“I was thirsty” replied Dean sheepishly as Abby punched him in the shoulder.

“Great, now he can come after either of your idiots if you fall asleep!” sighed Abby angrily.

“Well we’re just gonna have to coffee up and work fast” said Bobby firmly going to collect his pants.

Abby pushed him back onto the bed “You are going to stay here until the doctor clears you, and then you are going to stay at the damn motel while the three of us hunt this little shit down”

“Excuse me I’m the parent here” replied Bobby

“The parent who let some psycho dream walker get his damn DNA…I’m going to get the doctor to come in and check you out” she said with a huff, Sam following behind her. Dean stayed in the room with Bobby and looked at him curiously “Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife? That actually happen?”

“Everybody got into hunting somehow.” replied Bobby nonchalantly

“I'm sorry”

“Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there, or dead…Thank you” replied Bobby as Dean gave him a small smile.

“What you should be sorry for is whatever the hell you’re doing with my little girl” he replied coolly causing Dean to choke on the coffee he was drinking.

“Bobby..I dunno what you’re talking about..” stammered Dean as Abby and Sam walked back into the room.

“Doctor will be about 15 minutes…what’s going on here?” asked Abby immediately sensing the tension in the room.

“You two are fucking aren’t you!” growled Bobby angrily

“Daddy!” exclaimed Abby mortified at her father’s bluntness.

Dean frowned “Bobby, we’re not fucking…”

“Bullshit, what the hell would you call it then huh!”

“We’re making love…I mean we’re just the two of us you know together” he blurted nervously under the intense glare of the older man he considered a father.

“Oh god, just when you think this can’t get anymore awkward” mumbled Abby covering her face with her hands as Sam struggled to keep his laughter at bay.

Bobby grimaced “So this is serious? The two of you?” he said raising an eyebrow as Dean took Abby’s hand in his.

“I don’t wanna be with anyone else Bobby, I swear it” he said firmly squeezing her hand his palms all sweaty.

Bobby looked at them and shook his head “Fine…if you hurt her boy I will put a bullet in your lilly white ass”

Abby sighed with relief and began tugging at Dean wanting to escape the tense room.

“Hey, Missy you don’t get off scot free…I will take you over my knee if you hurt him” he added looking impressed with himself for living up to his awkward parental talk quota for the next fifty years.

Abby shook her head and walked out of the room mumbled “I need some air’ with Dean trailing behind her.

As soon as they were in the hallway of the hospital Sam let his laughter out practically doubling over.

“So that went well” said Dean breaking the silence as they exited the hospital.

Abby rolled her eyes “We’re making love?” causing Dean to blush adorably up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“Hey I was put on the spot okay….I dunno what you call it but we haven’t fucked since you practically begged me to that night in the closet.” Said Dean chuckling.

Abby sighed “Puh-lease don’t flatter yourself”

“You don’t get to kiss me til you fuck me this time Winchester” said Dean in a high pitched voice fluttering his eyelashes at her.

“One I don’t sound like that at all and two, you don’t get to make love to me or fuck me until Freddy is dead after that performance” she smirked the smug look falling right off Dean’s face.

Two days of attempting to hunt down Jeremy Frost had gotten them absolutely nowhere with Bobby and Dean starting to crack. Dean and Sam had hit the road chasing down the leads that Abby and Bobby had rustled up but had absolutely no luck at all.

“Bobby you got anything?” said Dean gruffly over the phone after the strip club had been a bust.

“Nope and that was our last lead”

“Goddammit Bobby! This guy isn’t a fucking ghost” yelled Dean frustrated at the lack of progress.

“Don’t yell at me boy, Me and Abby are working our asses off here” yelled Bobby right back at him as Abby grabbed the phone out of his hand.

“You sound like shit Dean, you and Sam should come back here…once I get a hit on the gps tracker I’ll go deal with him” said Abby firmly.

“We don’t kill people Abby!” exclaimed Sam

Abby rolled her eyes “This guy is a friggin murderer Sam, some of the monster’s we hunt probably have less of a body count!”

Sam sighed “I know but it’s not our place”

“Well genius what do you suggest?” she asked snarkily.

Sam sighed “We hunt him down on his own turf, use the dream root against him! He doesn’t have my DNA after all”

Bobby took the phone back from her “Could be a decent option…you boys hurry back and we will brew up more of the tea”

They arrived back at the motel and quickly settled onto the beds ready for another in dream battle with Jeremy.

“I don’t like this plan, if this doesn’t work…back to Plan A, track his phone..slit his throat” she said menacingly earning her worried looks from Sam and Dean.

Sam sighed “Alright Jason…but its going to work so that won’t be a problem”

Within minutes the two of them were lulled into sleep from the tea and were lying perfectly still on the beds. Abby looked at her father worriedly “You think they are going to be alright in there?” she asked.

“Well I’m sure it aint no walk in the park, but there tough they will sort it out”

Within half an hour Bobby was proven right as Sam and Dean both awoke with a gasp having taken Jeremy out on his on ground. Abby chose not to pry about what they had seen or dreamt about because she didn’t want to intrude on their most inner thoughts, that didn’t however stop her from eavesdropping on them as they loaded the bags into the Impala.

“Hey Sam, I was wondering. When you were in my head what did you see?” asked Dean

“Uh, just Jeremy, he kept me separated from you…easier to beat my brains out that way I guess” replied Sam

“What about you. You never said?” asked Sam curious

“Oh nothing I was looking for you the whole time” replied Dean obviously lying to his brother who chose not the press the subject.

As they hit the road Sam in the front seat with Dean and Abby sprawled out in the back Dean looked over at his brother thoughtfully.

“Sam? Abs?” he stated clearing his throat

“Yeah?” replied Sam

“I've been doing some thinking. And... Well, the thing is... I don't wanna die.” He said softly

Abby gripped his shoulder and sighed not trusting herself to speak.

“I don't wanna go to hell.” He said sadly as Sam swallowed taking a deep breath before nodding slightly.

“Alright, Yeah… We’ll find a way to save you” said Sam with relief his brother was finally wanting to help save himself.

“We’ll find a way Dean…together” added Abby leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek as he beamed before smiling.

“Okay..good’ he said returning his eyes to the road ahead.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27: Time is on my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thank you so very much for you're kind comments and kudos.   
> Makes me so happy to know that people are really enjoying this story I am trying to weave.   
> Have a few really busy weeks coming up so please bare with me if there is a bit of a delay for the next chapter. 
> 
> Small smut portion in this chapter that some of you may want to skip over as well. 
> 
> Again thanks for all the comments and kudos, please keep em coming. 
> 
> Headed to my FIRST even SPN Convention on Sunday and am SO very excited to meet some of the cast, if you have any advice or tips please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks again! xox

**Chapter 27:**

“Do you even care DEAN…do you even want to save yourself!” growled Abby sending daggers with her eyes towards a nervous looking Dean.

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair frustrated “Of course I want to save myself Abs”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE CHASING SOME ZOMBIE DOCTOR INSTEAD OF HUNTING DOWN LILITH” she screamed eyes blazing, all of her fear and frustration being released directly at Dean.

For a while their burgeoning relationship was all sweet nothings and passionate romps that left Sam all too familiar with the sight of his brother’s ass. They found leads on where Lilith would be holed up followed them and hit dead ends for months until Sam and Dean decided they needed a case as a palate cleanser. This unfortunately lead them to a case where it seemed an immortal doctor was harvesting body parts from healthy young men.

“What do you want us to do Abs? Walk away let people keep dying?” exclaimed Dean not really knowing how to handle her temper.

While this was going on Sam, Bobby and Rufus stood awkwardly outside the door of the hotel room. Rufus and Bobby had investigated a similar case in the past and had turned up to help the three of them take Zombie Doctor down.

“Ah..sorry about this” said Sam sheepishly when his knock on the door wasn’t responded to as the yelling continued inside.

“Are they like this all the time?” asked Bobby

“No just the last week or so, before this they could barely keep their hands off each other…but you don’t really wanna hear about that” replied Sam earning him a glare from Bobby.

Tidbits of the conversation were heard through the door Lilith, IDIOT, CALM DOWN, etc etc until a smash echoed through the door and the room went silent.

Sam took the break in the noise to knock more loudly on the door, Dean swung the door open and looked at Sam with annoyance “What is it Sam...”

Sam frowned “Bobby and Rufus are here we were gonna go grab a burger and talk through the case”

Dean nodded “Okay, yeah…Just gimme a minute and I’ll be right out”

The four of them left to the nearby diner leaving Abby behind to stew no-one commenting on the cut on Dean’s cheek or the scene they had overheard.

They ordered their food as Sam pulled out his laptop “So, I got a theory” he said typing away quickly.

“I spoke to Mr Giggle’s Doctor, turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk” he continued

“That’s some 19th century medical shit” scoffed Rufus as Bobby cocked an eyebrow in surprise at his friends knowledge.

“What?! I read, silk used to lead to some pretty bad infections, death rate used to be sky high” added Rufus

“Exactly, right so Doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots” said Sam.

“Dude! I’m eating” exclaimed Dean with a mouthful of his burger.

“It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots.”

“Dammit Sam, you’ve just ruined my dinner for me” grumbled Bobby chucking his fork down on the table.

“Organ theft, antiques road surgery this definitely sounds familiar” said Dean abandoning his burger.

Sam nodded “That’s because you’ve heard about it before…from Dad, when you were a kid”

“Doc Benton, real life Doctor, obsessed with immortality and alchemy…You’re Daddy, Bobby and me tracked this guy years ago but he got away” said Rufus in between spoonful’s his soup.

“John didn’t give up though, he told me he found the Doc and ripped his heart out” said Bobby furrowing his brow.

“Must’ve plugged one back in and 20 years later people start showing up dead or missing bits” grimaced Dean.

“So where do we find the son of a bitch this time?” asked Dean

“He was pretty picky about where he set up shop last time he likes dense forrest” Bobby piped in

Sam screwed up his nose “Yeah and somewhere with access to a stream or some kind of freshwater”

“Why?” asked Dean regaining his appetite and taking a huge bite out of his burger.

“Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter.” said Sam a slight smirk on his face as Dean gagged dropping his burger.

“Lost your appetite yet?”

Dean frowned at his brother before looking back at the burger “Oh baby I can’t stay mad at you” he said taking a huge bite.

“I hope not” said a meek voice from behind him.

Abby looked down at her feet as Dean choked slightly on the burger wiping his mouth on a napkin.

“Hey Uncle Rufus, Hey Daddy…um sorry for before” she said embarrassedly

Rufus chuckled “All good baby girl, it’s good to see your pretty face..besides I’m sure this fool deserved the hell you were givin’ him anyway”

Abby blushed completely ashamed at her inability to control her temper and kept her gaze on Dean.

“Ah, Dean can I talk to you outside for a minute” she asked hopefully, Dean nodded sliding out of the booth and following her outside.

Abby looked at him dejectedly “I’m so sorry Dean…I was such a bitch”

Dean stood by stoically trying to not be swayed by her obviously discomfort and her eyes slightly watering. He sighed “I know you’re sorry Princess, but you gotta get that temper under control” as the words left his mouth he was well aware of the hypocrisy of that statement.

Abby nodded “I know…I’m just so terrified Dean, three weeks its…” she faltered as she noticed he cut and slight bruise on his cheek from where she’d thrown her wooden hairbrush at him, Abby reached up and touched his cheek lightly “Your face..”

Dean grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it “I’ve had worse, It’s okay…” he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Abby sunk into him inhaling his scent of leather and pine “I’m so sorry honey” she mumbled nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“Apology accepted, now once we put Zombie Doc down for good I’ll let you spend all night showing me how sorry you are” he smirked sexily.

“Deal…let’s get this son of a bitch.”

Rufus and Bobby had headed to bed for the night as Dean, Abby and Sam continued to try and figure out where Doc Benton was holed up and harvesting from his victims.

“Looks like there’s a cabin deep in the forest that was abandoned 10 years ago, it lines right up with a creek” said Sam while combing through the towns property records.

“You think that could be Dr Zombie’s hidey hole?” said Abby thoughtfully as her phone started to buzz in her pocket.

She looked at the name and quickly picked up when she saw it was Andy one of her and Nattie’s old hunting buddies.

“Hey Stranger, what’s happening?” she said brightly happy to hear her old friends voice.

“Hey honey it sure is good to hear that pretty voice of your’s” he responded in his southern drawl that used to make her tingle but now did nothing for her. Dean watched her on the phone almost predatorily his eyes practically shouting “that better not be a guy”.

“Smooth talker” Abby chuckled.

“Hon, I hear you’re looking for a demon called Lilith, I think I can help”

“How?” asked Abby skeptically.

“I’m in Dallas, scoping out some strange demon activity spike when last night I heard this mouthy one going on about his Queen and how she was going to conquer or some rambling shit”

“Didn’t think much of it til he said Lilith, I reckon he might be able to help you…always got an entourage around him”

Abby grimaced the higher up demons always rolled in packs this was definitely a good sign that this one may know where to find Lilith.

“Don’t engage with him Andy, We can be there in 8 hours if you can point him out for us”

Andy chuckled “Baby I got a photographic memory, you get here and I’ll point him out, so tell me why are you hunting down this demon bitch anyway”

“Not my story to tell Andy, I really appreciate the heads up though”

“You still rolling with those Winchesters?” his tone bordering between curiosity and disdain, a lot of hunters where still raw about the boys not closing the hell gate before hundreds of demons got out. The clean up was still going on and didn’t look like it was ending anytime soon.

“Sure am, news sure does get around doesn’t it” replied Abby keeping her tone light.

“You know the hunter grapevine is the best one out sweetheart, listen I gotta go but gimme a call when you get to Dallas and I’ll come meet y’all”

“Thanks Andy, will be good to see you” said Abby genuinely excited at the prospect of seeing her friend.

“Will see you soon dollface”

Dean looked at her with a pained look on his face “Who was that?” he asked gruffly.

Abby grinned, she secretly loved making Dean jealous and watching him squirm.

“Just Andy, I think he has a lead on one of Lilith’s minions…a high up one too has an entourage” she said excitedly.

Dean brightened immediately “Really? Where…we should get going!”

“It’s in Dallas will be about a 5 hour drive” said Abby beginning to pack up her duffle as she spoke.

Sam had sat back quietly before clearing his throadt “I think we should stay here and finish the case.”

Abby furrowed her brow a looked at him incredulously “Sorry, I thought you just said let’s not follow up the lead and stay here?”

“You insane?” added Dean

“No, this is here and now…how do we even know this intel leads to anything?”

“Andy’s a good guy Sam, he wouldn’t ring unless he knew something” responded Abby beginning to get pissed off.

“This could save you Dean” he added softly

Abby rolled her eyes “What? Chasing Frankenstein”

“Chasing immortality.” Replied Sam as Abby and Dean looked at him as though he had just grown two heads.

“Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Dean

“Have you lost the fucking plot Sam!” exclaimed Abby not sure she was hearing him correctly.

“I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here.”

“No. What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him.” scoffed Dean shaking his head at his brother.

“I’m just trying to help”

“You're not helping! You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching!” said Dean raising his voice Abby stepping back and letting the two of them go at it not wanting to impose.

“Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!”

“No.That’s not the plan, the plan is we kill Lilith and this whole damn thing wipes clean.”

“Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea where she is?”

“Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?” he asked his brother in a more calm manner.

“I'm staying here” replied Sam quietly

“I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak”

“You're not gonna let me? Bobby and Rufus are here anyway!” said Sam beginning to get angry with his overbearing brother.

Abby put a hand on Deans arm and sighed “Come on Dean, you can’t force him to come with us”

“Okay…okay you’re right, be careful though Sammy” said Dean sincerely

Sam nodded “You guys be careful too”

They arrived in Dallas a lot faster than expected thanks to Dean’s devil may care driving, Abby had been car-sick the entire way and was more than a little green when she stumbled out of the Impala throwing up in the gutter of the motel they were checking into.

Dean held her hair back and rubbed her back comfortingly “You okay babe?”

Abby turned to look at him “No you drive like a maniac, I’m driving from now on”

Dean frowned “Sorry, I guess I was a bit eager to get here”

Abby groaned “I need a shower, Andy text me said to wear something sexy if I wanna catch this demon prick’s eye tonight”

Dean’s eyes widened “What he thinks we should use you as bait?”

“Mmmhmm” mumbled Abby quickly jumping into the bathroom before he could respond.

By the time Dean had showered and changed Abby was putting the finishing touch on her outfit bright red lipstick to match the halter she wore with skin tight black jeans and a pair of patent leather black pumps. Abby’s hair was tied in a high ponytail that Dean wanted to grab her by and throw her on the bed. His hungry eyes followed her around the room and she scrambled around for a pair of large silver hoop earings and a matching bangle.

“That’s gonna get messy” he said pointing at her bright lips

Abby grinned and strutted towards him kissing him sloppily before pulling away “It’s transfer proof babe”

Dean groaned his cock twitching in his pants “You sure we have to go out now?”

Abby smacked him on the bottom and headed for the door “Come on, the quicker we get to work the quicker we get back.”

She was right, within a couple of hours they had managed to nab the mouthy demon who after a bit a persuasion admitted he had no idea where Lilith was. The only intel he had was that on she was on “vacation” and only a select few demon’s knew her exact location.

Neither of the hunter’s were in the greatest mood when they arrived back to the motel empty handed.

Dean slammed the door grabbing a beer out of the fridge and lumping down onto the shabby brown couch.

“Well that was a bust” he grumbled almost polishing off his beer in one large gulp.

Abby kicked her heels off and started taking her jewelry off “I know baby, I’m sorry it didn’t work out”

“Maybe we get a few hours of sleep and head straight back, Sam will probably need us soon anyway” she continued

Dean nodded silently grabbing another beer and handing Abby one as she slumped down on the couch next to him.

Abby absentmindedly stroked his thigh causing him to harden slightly as her hand moved closer and closer to his crotch.

“I really love that colour on you baby” he said his voice tense as a flash of her red stained lips wrapped around his cock crossed his mind.

Abby’s eyes darkened with desire knowing exactly what he wanted as she ran a finger down his muscled chest and pulled him into a languid kiss while continuing to stroke his upper thigh.

“I still owe you an apology” she said huskily before spreading his knees and positioning herself between them. Abby took her time unbuckling his pants and sliding them down his knees leaving them pooled at his feet his shoes still on.

“Jesus Christ babe your killing me” he moaned as she ran wet kisses across his thighs nearing closer and closer to his stiffened cock. She pulled at the band of his boxer brief’s letting the elastic snap back against his waist, Abby grinned at him playfully “Bottom up baby so I can pull you’re drawers down”

Dean helped her wriggle his underwear down his cock straining and springing free, pre-cum already escaping from the tip of his impressive member.

Abby licked the head like a popsicle and caught his eye “Mmm salty” she purred causing a strangled groan to escape from his lips.

Taking her time she licked him from end to end, slowly pumping him with one hand while the other massaged his balls. Abby flattened out her tongue and puckered her lips tightly as she sucked him deeper into her mouth while licking the length of his shaft like an icecream cone.

She steadily increased the pressure using her hand to stop him entering too deep with using her tongue and lips to kiss, nip and suck at him. The pace increased causing him to moan and begin bucking his hips into her face, Dean kept his hands on his knees not wanting to grab the back of her head.

Abby noticing this took his left hand in hers and dragged it up to her hair allowing him to twist his fingers through her silky brown locks. Keeping her eyes on him she nodded at him giving him the okay to push himself further into her mouth. Suddenly she removed the hand that was controlling the depth of his thrusts, relaxed her throat and allowed him to buck himself fully into her mouth at a deafening pace.

“Holy shit” he moaned seeing stars.

As he hit the back of her throat she sucked down hard and increased the pressure on his balls, her eyes never leaving his within seconds he came hard straight down her throat. Abby did something she had never down for anyone and swallowed his load, before pulling away from his softening cock with a pop of her lips and a satisfied smirk.

“Best…apology..ever” said Dean still coming down off the high.

Abby kissed his forehead winking “I aim to please” she replied cheekily.

The two of them got a few hours sleep before hitting the road back to see how Sam, Bobby and Rufus were going with Doc Zombie.

On their way back Abby decided to ring Sam and check in when they were about half an hour out from their destination.

“Hey Sam” said Abby popping the phone on speaker.

“Hey Abs, did you guys get anything out of the demon?” he asked curious

Dean sighed “Nope, I’m really screwed Sammy”

“Maybe not, I found Benton’s cabin” replied Sam

“Are you okay? Was he there?” asked Abby

“Yeah”

“Did you kill him?” asked Dean

“No” replied Sam quietly

“What do you mean, "no"?” exclaimed Dean smacking the steering wheel.

“Dean, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the immortality formula” pleaded Sam

“Great, let me guess. I got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?” joked Dean dryly

“No, that's the thing. It's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, very extremely weird science, but... I think it’s doable” said Sam excitement colouring his voice.

Abby’s eyes widened “What do you mean Sam, do you think this could save Dean?”

“Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet. There are still things that I don't get... “ began Sam as the phone went dead.

“Sam? Sammy!” exclaimed Abby and Dean.

“Shit, do you think Zombie Doc’s got him?”

“Call Bobby, get the co-ordinates I’ll get us there in 10” said Dean determinedly pushing his foot down on the pedal.

They arrived at the cabin in record time, Abby went around to the back of the cabin while Dean took the front door. She peeked in a window to see Sam strapped down on a dusty procedure table with the Doctor Benton leaning over him speaking “Relax, Sammy the chances of you coming out of this procedure alive? Very, very high”

Abby felt the hairs on her arms stand up as she waited Dean’s signal to spring in and save Sam.

“You think I'm some kind of monster, don't you? Well, I got to tell you, I have never done one thing that I did not have to do. This whole eternal-life thing is very high-maintenance. If something goes bad, like my eyes here...you got to replace them. And sometimes things get damaged, like when your father cut out my heart. Now, that...That was very inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal. Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it? Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started.” Said Doc Benton leaning creepily over Sam and grabbing a strange scoop looking thing off the table.

Suddenly the door swung open and Dean shot at the Doctor landing three shots. Abby ran in after him straight over to Sam and began to untie his binds.

“Shoot all you want.” Grinned Doc Benton slowly approaching Dean and she unloaded two more bullets in his chest.

“It’s not going to help you” continued the Doctor as he threw Dean into a nearby wall.

Abby sprung up behind him shoving a large knife into his back, the Doctor spun around laughing. “A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one.”

“Good. It should be pumping nice and strong...” smirked Abby pulling a bottle of chloroform out of her pocket.

“You are gonna be on your ass pretty soon Doc” laughed Dean dusting himself off as the Doctor slumped towards the floor.

Sam stood up rubbing his neck “Guess this is where I thank you guys for saving my butt”

Abby winked at him “First drinks on you, now help us get the Doc nice and strapped down for when her wakes up”

They all stood over the strapped down Doctor waiting for him to wake up, his eyes began to flutter open as the three hunter’s surrounded him.

“Oh, hiya, Doc. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y.” said Dean in a sing song voice.

“Please.” Cried Doc Benton.

“Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up” growled Dean

“No, you don't understand. I can help you. I know what you need.” Pleaded the Doctor.

Dean rolled his eyes “We might have to cut him up into little bits. You know, this immortality thing is a bitch.”

“I can read the formula for you. You know...immortality...Forever young, never die.”

Sam, Dean and Abby stepped out the door not wanting the Doc to engage in their conversation.

“Dean, come on we’re talking hell in three weeks or a new pancreas in like half a century” said Sam softly

“Back me up Abs” he added throwing her a pleading look.

Abby cleared her throat, one thing she had learnt was you couldn’t force Dean Winchester to do anything he didn’t want to do “This is his choice Sam, we need to respect that”

“Don’t you want to live” added Sam halfheartedly

Dean frowned “What he is isn't living. Look, this is simple the Doc is a freakin monster. I can’t do it Sammy I’d rather go to hell.”

“You don’t understand I can help you!” wailed the Doctor from inside the cabin.

Abby sighed “I’ll go shut him up and give you guys a minute” she said before heading inside and dosing the doctor with another bit of chloroform.

Sam looked at his brother with his best puppy dog look “You sure about this brother, you’re not even slightly tempted”

Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder “Nope, not even a bit..now let’s bury this son of a bitch”

The three of them stood around the 6ft hole that contained a chained refrigerator which Doc Benton was now safely trapped in.

“Stop! No I can help you!” he wailed loudly

“Enjoy forever in there, Doc” Dean chucked, as they began to shovel dirt into the home trapping the immortal doctor until his organs finally expired


	28. Chapter 28: The countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Apologies about the delay.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter it's a bit angsty and I'm trying a slightly different format.  
> Please send through any constructive criticism its much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy Xox

**Chapter 28:**

**7 days left…….**

Dean’s heart pounded as he ran through the dark and wet woodlands, the sounds of the howling hell hounds right on his tail. He kept running hoping his eyes staring straight ahead, hoping he would avoid falling and becoming puppy chow too quickly.

Suddenly he is hit by something firm and invisible, Dean stepped back knowing exactly what it was. The hellhounds breath was visible in the freezing cold air, growling deeply as two red eyes begin to appear out of nowhere. Spinning on his heel he runs in the opposite direction trying to create some distance between himself and the beast. The hellhound catches up, Dean see’s the ground before he hits it and feels the saliva drip down his arm as the huge hound leers menacingly over him. He screams as it rips out his intestines, blood flicking him in the face even though he knows no-one can hear him.

“Dean?....Dean” says a voice from afar.

“Baby, wake up!” Abby cries shaking him slightly.

Dean wakes up startled and gasping looking around the room like a man possessed.

Abby stoked his cheek comfortingly pulling him against her as he regained his bearings.

“It was just a dream, you’re safe…your’re safe, I’m here”

Dean’s pulse began to slow and his breathing calmed as he realized it was nothing more than a dream. A dream that would be a reality in a few short days if they didn’t find Lilith and put her down, but still for now he was safe.

He didn’t realise he’d been shaking until Abby pulled up the blanket to his neck as she sat up against the headboard with him nestled against his chest, murmuring words of comfort.

“I’m here, everything going to be fine”

“I’m sorry” he said hoarsely embarrassed she had to hold him like a child after a nightmare.

Abby turned his face to look at her “Hey..hey, you listen to me Dean Winchester, you have nothing to be sorry about…there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you” she said sincerely as Dean just stared at her in wonderment.

He adored this woman…he was utterly unequivocally in love with her even if he wasn’t sure he’d be able to tell her.

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked softly continuing to rub circles on the side of his chest.

Dean shook his head “Nah, but do you think we can just stay like this for a while”

Abby smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead “Whatever you need”.

**6 days left….**

Sam’s heart pounded as he ran through the cool morning air trying to use the endorphins to push aside the anxiety he felt as every day passed, getting them closer to the day his brother would be facing down the hellhounds.

It took him ten minutes to realize that along the way he’d lost Abby who had been joining him for his early morning runs since she’d become a permanent fixture to his and Dean’s lives.

The runs were something they had done together as teenagers so it was nice for the two of them to have their own time together.

He’d reached the park bench where they usually had their water stop and sat down waiting for Abby to catch up. The familiar nauseous feeling welled up in his throat as the silence allowed his mind to focus solely on the fact that they had zero leads on Lilith and no idea how to save Dean.

His heart wouldn’t slow down as he clenched his fists trying to calm his breathing the only thought running through his mind was that all of this was his fault. Dean would have never made this deal if he didn’t die and now his brother was going head first into a nightmare none of them could comprehend.

He didn’t even notice as Abby sat down beside him gulping down water from her bottle panting.

“Shit Sammy, it’s not a race you know” she joked furrowing her brow as she noticed Sam had his head in his hands.

Abby placed a hand on his back “Sam? Are you okay?”

“Nothing’s okay” he choked his eyes beginning to well up with tears, since this had all started he had tried to stay positive for everyone, completely focused on the mission but now as the days ticked by Sam’s walls crumbled.

Abby squatted down in front of him moving his hands from his face.

“Hey..hey come on we are gonna get through this” she said her heart breaking as she watched the 6’5 giant of a man in front of her break down.

“How? We’ve got no leads..no idea how to stop this from happening and it’s all my fault” he sobbed as Abby pulled him close letting him get it off his chest.

“Listen to me Sam Winchester, this is not your fault and we are not giving up yet” she said fiercely.

Sam frowned “How?” he said looking up at her with that lost puppy look that tore her up.

“I don’t know sweetheart but what I do know..is if I have to kill the devil himself I will find a way to save Dean, but I need you on my team because we all know you’re the brains of the operation”

Sam chuckled before wiping his nose on his sleeve embarrassed at his breakdown.

“There he is” smiled Abby “Now chin up we can’t let Dean see us break, he needs us to be strong right now”

Sam nodded thankfully “I know, thanks Abs”

“Race you back to the house Samsquatch” she said before leaving him in her dust sprinting away.

**5 days left…**

Abby rolled over pulling the blankets over her head as Dean continued trying to wake her up.

“Baby, wake up I’ve got a surprise for you” he said the smile evident in his voice.

Abby groaned picking up her phone to see it was only 4am “It’s 4am Dean! No surprise is worth getting up this early, unless it’s Chris Hemsworth here for a three-way with me and the Arrow”

Suddenly the blankets were ripped off her and lights where blinding her eyes “Get dressed, we are leaving in 15 I’ll put your coffee in a travel mug” grinned Dean kissing her forehead before sauntering out the bedroom door.

Knowing she would never get back to sleep now anyway Abby begrudgingly got dressed and headed downstairs to see Dean with coffee in one hand and her overnight bag in the other.

“What’s going on?” she asked suspiciously eyeing off her bag in his hand.

“I packed you a bag, you and me are going on an adventure” beamed Dean looking awfully proud of himself.

“You packed my underwear! My unmentionables!” she exclaimed horrified at the thought of Dean going through her underwear and coming across her period granny panties.

Dean chuckled leading her out of the door and opening up the passenger side of the Impala motioning for her to get in.

“Princess, I’ve ripped off your unmentionables with my bare teeth I don’t think packing a few of them so shocking” he smirked at her flushing red at the memory.

“Hmmph Men!” she spluttered as he turned the key bringing baby roaring to life.

“I’ll show you what a real man can do and blast you’re actor pretty boy’s right outta ya mind when we get where we’re going”

“Hmm I’ll hold you to that later” yawned Abby before falling into a deep sleep again curled up in the passenger side of the Impala.

It was a few hours later and then sun had rose by the time Dean pulled up to a secluded cabin in the woods. He nudged Abby awake whose eyes flickered open as she stretched the kinks out of her neck.

Abby’s eyes widened as she took in the cute log cabin surrounded by giant trees with a bubbling river winding down the side of it.

“Are you here to murder me?” she joked yawning slightly at Dean who rolled his eyes and helped her out of the car taking her hand in his and leading her to the door.

He fished a key out from underneath the doormat and the door swung open to show a beautiful sun-lit open cabin, the centerpiece a large four-poster bed covered by a white canopy that was covered in red rose petals.

Abby’s jaw dropped as she looked around the room it was set up like a rom-com fantasy suite, there was even a bottle of champagne in ice with two glasses set up on the kitchen table with a giant vase of roses sitting behind it.

“Happy 6 month anniversary Abby” he said sheepishly shuffling his feet awaiting her response.

Abby chewed on her lip unsure what to think “I didn’t think Dean Winchester did labels…” she said softly

Dean dropped their bags and approached her cupping her face with his hands staring straight into her eyes not allowing her to look away.

“I didn’t until I decided I wanted you to be mine and I only wanted to be yours…..is it too much?”

Abby shook her head “It’s perfect…you’re perfect”

Dean kissed her softly enjoying the feeling of her lips responding to him and drawing his closer to her. He pulled away looking at her with adoration “Can we pretend for today….that we’re just a normal couple enjoying a romantic anniversary getaway?”

Abby gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed “Okay normal boyfriend lets test this bed out shall we” she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Dean pulled away “Later Abs, we have a picnic under a secluded waterfall to get to first” he said grinning.

“Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester!” exclaimed Abby in shock at Dean’s antics.

“Shut up and get changed, it’s a bit of a hike” he replied blushing slightly and secretly pleased at the reaction he was getting out of her.

A few hours later the two loved up hunters lay side by side on a picnic blanket looking up at the clouds after an extremely energetic session.

Abby lifted her hand in the air beckoning Dean to high five her.

“That has to be in our top five” she said still breathing heavily.

“Mmmhmm” was all Dean managed to get out shutting his eyes enjoying the feel of the bright sun on his skin.

Abby turned over propping herself up on an elbow gazing at his beautiful face, it never ceased to amaze her just how stunning he was. Sometimes she thought god himself must have carved Dean Winchester out of marble just for kicks.

“I can feel you staring Princess” he said not bothering to open his eyes.

“I’m gonna tell you something but you don’t have to say it back, in fact I’d probably prefer you didn’t until after we put Lilith down so I can be sure you really mean it…” she rambled nervously

“I never say anything I don’t mean, you know that”

“I know babe, but I just want you to hear me for now….”

Dean cracked an eye open and shot her one of his famous grins “Spit it out then”

Abby took a deep breath and for the first time said three little words she had never said to any man she was in a relationship with.

“I love you, Dean Winchester” she said before placing a soft his on his lips.

Dean beamed at her his eyes springing open “Yeah I guessed as much, you sure you don’t wanna hear what I’ve gotta say?”

Abby shook her head and snuggled down onto his chest enjoying the moment wishing that it wouldn’t end.

**4 days left…**

Sam and Abby came bounding through the door, grocery bags in hand to see Dean and Bobby sitting in the living room chuckling over a photo album while nursing glasses of whiskey.

Sam grabbed the bags off Abby, motioning to the lounge room “Go sit with them, I’ll put the groceries away”

Abby entered the room, she hadn’t heard her father laugh in weeks the sound warmed her heart.

“What are you two trouble makers lookin at?” she asked curiously flopping down on the couch next to Bobby.

“Just some old photo’s reminiscing about when the three of you weren’t massive pains in my ass” said Bobby his tone teasing.

“Whatever old man, we keep you on your toes” replied Dean grinning.

Sam entered the room beers in hand and sat down in his favourite arm chair stretching out his limbs.

Abby flipped the page to find a photo of Sam and Dean when they couldn’t have been more than 10 and 6. Bobby had Sam hoisted up on his shoulders while Dean stood, baseball glove in hand grinning at the camera.

“You two were so cute…what happened” teased Abby grinning as Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

Dean rolled his eyes quickly turning the page to a large photo of all of them at Abby’s eleventh birthday party.

The photo captured the seconds before Abby was hit in the face from both sides with her own birthday cake. Abby in a pretty white dress and pigtails beamed at the camera, oblivious to Dean and Sam grinning at each other menacingly holding cake slices up beside her head.

Bobby’s eyes were wide as saucers and he lent forward trying to stop what was about to happen, while John had covered his mouth with his hand his eyes twinkling with laughter.

“You assholes totally ruined my dress” grumbled Abby

Sam smirked “Shouldn’t have worn white, you knew the risks”

Dean sat silently smiling at the memory, after Abby had joined there rag-tag family his dad had paid more attention to things like birthdays and Christmas. She had infused their lives with joy from the minute Bobby picked her up, even if seconds after the photo was taken she kicked Dean in the shin so hard his knees buckled and winded Sam with a punch to the stomach.

“I remember her kicking both your sorry asses for ruining her new dress” laughed Bobby.

Dean snorted “I just pretended to be hurt”

Sam nodded “Me too”

Abby rolled her eyes at their feeble attempts to protect their egos “I can still take both of you, any day, any time”

“Abs, I’m literally twice the height of you” chuckled Sam dismissively.

“Bigger they are the harder they fall” smirked Abby cockily.

Bobby turned the page to another photo of him and a 6 year old beaming up at the older man a baseball in hand.

“This was a good day, remember Bobby!” exclaimed Dean smiling at the faded picture.

“Sure was son” replied Bobby.

“Sam was in hospital as a baby, Dad couldn’t leave so he sent me off with Bobby we went to see a baseball game and spent the rest of the day playing catch in the yard” continued Dean rambling on not noticing the sudden shift in the room.

“I’m gonna start on dinner while you kids finish your beers” said Bobby gruffly, his eyes watering slightly. Abby noticed his sudden change in demeanor, squeezed his hand as he stood up giving him a questioning look.

Bobby too choked up with emotion let her hand go and quickly made his way out of the room leaving the three of them behind. They sat in silence, to see Bobby Singer react in an emotion other than annoyance or anger was a rarity.

“I guess we forget about his feelings sometimes” said Sam breaking the silence.

Dean reached out and took Abby’s hand in a small gesture of comfort, she avoided his eyes knowing each day that passed was making it even harder to keep her emotions in check.

They then stood up and headed towards the kitchen, determined to cheer the old man up that had always been there for them through every trial they faced in their young lives.

**72 hours left...**

Sam walked into the lounge to find Abby draped across tapping wildly at her laptop while Dean flicked through one of Bobby’s dusty books.

“Dig up anything good?” he asked half heartedly already predicting the answer.

“No, nothing good” replied Dean clearing his throat.

“Me neither, this bitch has gone deep underground” sighed Abby slamming the lid of her laptop forcefully.

“Bobby’s gone to see one of the best tracker’s he knows…” said Sam.

“Great with 72 hours to go I’m sure it’s fine, maybe we should make a T-J run? Senoritas, cervezas and ah what’s Spanish for “donkey show”?” grinned Dean earning him a punch in the arm from Abby.

Sam snickered “So if we do save you, let’s never do that”

Abby laughed “I second that position, seriously a donkey show Dean?”

“YOLO” he shrugged nonchalant.

“Look I know we’re cutting it close but we’re gonna get this done. I don’t care what it takes, Dean. You’re not going to hell, I’m not gonna let you!” exclaimed Sam determinedly.

“Ditto” added Abby as Dean looked at his brother with a horrified look on his face.

Sam’s face distorted in front of his eyes causing him to gasp unintentionally, only when Abby gripped his arm did the hallucination disappear.

“You okay babe?” she asked worriedly

“Yeah, I’m okay” he replied nervously, deciding against sharing the hallucination with the two of them.

**48 hours left...**

Bobby placed the tracker over the map of the US as Dean, Sam and Abby watched on hopefully.

“So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out.” Said Bobby confidently

“Like the town Lilith's in?” asked Sam Bobby:

“Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street.” Replied Bobby as he began to chant in latin swining the pendulum over the map until it suddenly stopped.

“New Harmony, Indiana. Daddy you’re a goddamn genius” exclaimed Abby.

Sam pushed the pendulum off the sheet “Alright. Let's go”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, slow your roll” sighed Dean

“What's the problem?” asked Sam confused

“What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal.” Said Dean

Abby sighed “Yes, we do..my intel is solid”

“We're going off the self-appointed king of the crossroads intel? Demon’s aren’t known for their trustworthiness. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the Same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?”

“Ain't you just bringing down the room” scoffed Bobby

“Yeah, well, it's a gift”

Sam groaned “I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Dean?”

“Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all”

“Well you know what the answer is then” piped in Abby sharing a look with Sam.

“Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing weapon” said Sam immediately knowing where Abby was going with her comment.

“Oh hell no! No way” growled Dean

“We're so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby” said Sam firmly.

Dean spun on his brother poking him in the chest to emphasize his point “No fucking way Sam”

“Be reasonable, we are running out of time” exclaimed Abby

Dean shook his head in shock “You’re the one that called her the Miss Universe of lying skanks!”

“Okay, fine. She's a liar but she’s a liar that still has that knife” said Abby exasperated.

“For all we know she works for Lilith!” grumbled Dean

“Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else.” Sighed Sam looking to Bobby for support.

“Sam's right” said Bobby gruffly running his hand through his hair.

NO! DAMN IT! Just no. We are not gonna make the Same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else, anything else” said Dean emphatically before walking out of the room to cool off leaving Sam, Abby and Bobby frozen in place.

Bobby not knowing what else to do grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” asked Abby softly.

Bobby threw his hands in the air frustrated “I guess to…find something else”


	29. Chapter 29: No Rest For the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> So sorry about the delay life has been insanely busy lately and my motivation to write has been lack.   
> I want to send HUGE thanks to DoublyCurious for doing an amazing job proof-reading this chapter and refining my clumsy wording and poor grammar. 
> 
> Can't thank you enough! 
> 
> Any comments or questions or kudos are much welcomed.   
> Enjoy and let me know what you all think :)

24 hours to go

Sam and Abby sat in the basement on their hands and knees preparing the summoning spell to draw Ruby to them. They were out of time and out of options. Despite Bobby’s best efforts they couldn’t fix the colt or forge a replica of Ruby’s knife. The unavoidable fact was they needed the bitch demon.

“You sure we should do this, Sam?” asked Abby nervously, knowing Dean’s reaction wouldn’t be a pretty one.

He began the chant in Latin, tossing matches into the bowl as Abby stood back.

They were so focused on the bowl and the flames that neither of them noticed Ruby appear in the doorway behind them.

“You know, phones work too,” smirked Ruby as they both spun around to face her.

“Hey, Sam. How's tricks?...Tammy, was it?” she said bitchily.

“It’s Abby. We need to talk to you,” she said as calmly as she could muster.

“Did you know?” growled Sam angrily.

“Um – gonna need a tiny bit more.”

“About Dean's deal. That Lilith holds the contract,” he said impatiently.

“Yes, I did.”

“And… what? You didn't think that was important?” replied Sam incredulously. 

“You weren't ready to face her.”

“Who are you to tell him what he is and isn’t ready for?” snapped Abby, her dislike for the demon growing by the minute.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, ignoring her. “If I told you, you two yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces.”

 “Well, we're ready now. I want your knife.”

Ruby approached him slowly. “You're right about one thing. You are ready. And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down.”

“Is that so?” replied Abby glaring daggers at her. She was not enjoying how close Ruby was standing to Sam, looking at him like he was an ice block on a summer’s day.

“She's on shore leave. A little R&R.”

 “What the hell does that mean?”

“Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?”

“We've got 'em,” answered Sam.

“Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming.”

“So you’ll give us the knife?”

“No, you wanna charge in with one little pigsticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it,” said Ruby rolling her eyes.

“Okay, then how?” growled Sam, becoming angrier and angrier with her games.  

“I know how to save your brother, Sam.”

“No, you don't! You told Dean you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!” yelled Sam, unable to keep a lid on his frustration. 

“Just give us the fucking knife, bitch,” spat Abby, gearing up for a fight.

“Call your attack dog off, I’ve never lied to you Sam…you can save your brother,” snapped Ruby throwing a dirty look Abby’s way.

“Sam, you've got some God-given talent. Well, not "God"-given, but you get the gist,” she continued.

“All that psychic crap? That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died”

 “Not gone, dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?” replied Ruby shaking her head.

Abby snorted. “Right...the devil’s original demon is afraid of him.”

“If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle,” said Ruby, continuing to ignore Abby’s jibes. 

“I don't believe you. Besides, you decided to tell me this just now?” scoffed Sam. 

“Um... demon. Manipulative's kinda in the job description. Fact is, is that you would have never considered it. Not until you were –” started Ruby.

Sam cut her off. “Desperate enough?” 

“You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it.”

Sam clenched his jaw, looking at the floor unsure what to do.

“Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother, and I can show you how,” she said, her voice soft.

Suddenly Dean appeared behind them looking very disappointed. “So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda.”

“Dean, charming as ever,” replied Ruby, rolling her eyes at him.  

“Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen…bit surprised you signed off on this though Abby.”  

Sam looked at him sheepishly, before  shifting his gaze to the floor. Beside him, Abby shuffled her feet, upset at being caught going against Dean’s wishes.

“But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body,” he said coldly.

“Oh. Well, you're right about that, not long to go now.” 

“What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brother again. Are we clear?”

“Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it!” exclaimed Ruby, fuming. 

“Dean, look, just hold on for a minute,” said Sam softly, drawing his brothers angry gaze.

“Sam! Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick? She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star” growled Dean.

“I want Lilith dead. That's all.”

“Why?’ asked Dean, exasperated. 

“I've told you why!” 

“Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach,” snorted Dean. 

“You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick,” spat Ruby.

Suddenly Dean felt a white hot rage filling him to the brim. He spun around and punched Ruby square in the face, causing a line of blood to trickle down her cheek.

Abby could see what was coming and immediately fell into a fight stance as Dean was kicked across the room.

“I’ve been waiting for this for months,” growled Abby. She launched herself at Ruby, punching her in the stomach before swinging a right hook at her face.

“Lucky hit,” smirked Ruby before throwing a punch at Abby’s stomach and sending her flying against one of the beams.

“Ruby, hey!” exclaimed Sam, drawing her attention. Ruby pushed him to the ground, not noticing Dean behind her. Punches flew between the two of them as Abby and Sam tried to regain their bearings.

Suddenly Dean was thrown across the room again. While he was still on the ground struggling to get up, Ruby approached and kicked him in the face.

Dean grinned up at her, causing the demon to see red. “What the hell are you grinning at?”

“Missing something?” Dean smirked. He held up the knife he’d taken off her, wiggling it in front of his face.

Ruby lunged at him, but was stopped by an invisible wall. “I'll kill you, you son of a bitch.”

Abby and Sam looked up to see a devils trap painted on the ceiling.

“Shit…and they call us the smart ones,” mumbled Abby under her breath, ignoring the pain in her face.

“Like I said…I knew you'd come,” he said walking towards the stairs.

“Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?” pleaded Ruby, a tone of panic in her voice.

 Dean stopped at the foot of the stairs and beckoned Sam and Abby. “Let's go.”  

“Oh, oh you – so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!”  

“And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want,” replied Dean slamming the door to the basement behind them.

After nursing their wounds, the three of them silently began gathering their weapons and placing them in the Impala.

Sam sighed, looking conflicted. “We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?”

Abby shrugged. “Look at my face, it’s the least that bitch deserves.”

“Dean, what if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?” said Sam, ignoring Abby’s comment.

“What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "poof"?”

“I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her.”

Abby slammed her crossbow on the table. “What is with this demon bitch and you, Sam? She’s a liar, we can’t trust her.” 

Dean sighed, looking at his brother. “Sam, you wanted the knife – I got you the knife.”

“We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again. Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going.”

“He’s right Sammy. We need to try and do things differently this time,” said Abby trying to support Dean, knowing she had betrayed him by helping Sam summon Ruby.

“What do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it...I mean if it will save you.” 

“Maybe I should try and find Crowley, I might be able to help,” added Abby sitting down next to Sam.

“Why even risk it?” sighed Dean, looking at them hopelessly.

“Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me.”

“I know... and look how that turned out,” scoffed Dean.

“All I'm saying..Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot….both of you are,” he says, his voice strained and filled with emotion. Abby quietly stood up behind him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You don't mean that. We're… we're family,” choked Sam.

“I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us.”

“So what? We just stop looking out for each other?” sighed Sam. 

“No, we stop being martyrs, man. We – we – we stop spreading it for these demons,” he replied as he picked up the knife.

“We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging.”

Sam looked at him thoughtfully as Abby placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“What do you think? Are you two with me?”

Abby cleared her throat and pulled away from him. “So, Indiana here we come?”

“Well that’s where Lilith's on shore leave” said Sam, smiling at his brother slightly.

“I guess we’re about to find out what the hell a demon does on vacation then,” grimaced Abby.

Dean nodded. “Let’s do this then.”  

Bobby decided taking his own car was far superior to riding with the boys, so he and Abby followed along behind them giving them some much needed alone time.

A few hours into the trip Bobby broke the silence. “How you holdin’ up sweetheart?” he asked softly.

“I feel like my insides have been mashed in a blender and my head won’t stop pounding…How about you?”

Bobby chuckled. “Love hurts, don’t it darlin.”

Abby blushed slightly. She and Bobby hadn’t really spoken about her relationship with Dean, but she knew he approved.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do without him, Daddy,” she sniffled, letting loose a few stray tears and quickly wiping them away.

Bobby squeezed her knee comfortingly. “We’re gonna make sure it doesn’t come to that, sweetheart. Together as a family.”

They drove for hours, getting closer and closer to Indiana. As soon as they crossed the border into the state, Bobby noticed that a police car had pulled over the Impala and he quickly pulled to the side of the road.

Abby was shaken awake from her slumber. “What’s going on?” she asked sleepily.

“Nothin’ good. Grab your gun, I think the boys are in trouble,” said Bobby quickly as he sprinted out of the car, Abby tailing him.

By the time they made it over to the car, Dean had Ruby’s knife in his hand as he looked down at the dead body of a police officer.

“What the hell happened?” asked Bobby.

“Dean just killed a demon,” replied Sam wearily.

“How'd you know?” asked Abby, throwing a horrified look Dean’s way.

Dean shrugged. “I just knew, I could see...its real face.”

The four of them stood gobsmacked for a moment, before starting the speedy clean up: dumping the body in the woods and covering the police car with branches.

Sam was the first to break the awkward silence. “So what, now you’re seeing demons?”

“I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this,” said Dean nervously. Sensing his anxiety, Abby gravitated to his side and slipped a comforting arm around his waist. 

“Actually it's not all that crazy. You've got… just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B side,” said Bobby matter-of-factly.

“A little less new age-y please,” replied Dean, shaking his head.

“You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches,” added Bobby bluntly.

“Jesus, Daddy, a little subtlety goes a long way,” sighed Abby as Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Well, actually, it could come in pretty handy,” said Sam contemplatively. 

“Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something,” replied Dean, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started.”

Abby rolled her eyes at her father’s insensitivity. “Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please? We all need a few hours of shut-eye before the Alamo,” said Abby as she grabbed Dean’s hand and stormed towards the Impala, making it clear Sam wasn’t invited.

“Meet up in five hours for recon and go time,” added Dean, trailing along behind Abby.

Once they were alone they pulled into a shady motel about 15 minutes away from the border and quickly checked into one of their orange-corduroy-covered rooms. 

“Well, isn’t this just lovely,” murmured Abby, unimpressed to be stuck in yet another shitty motel room. Dean spun her into his arms and squeezed her against his firm chest, placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

“When this is over, we can go to the fanciest beachside hotel you’ve even seen…drink pina coladas,” said Dean thoughtfully.

“Dance in the rain,” sighed Abby, inhaling his scent of leather and musk enjoying the feeling of the heat that radiated off his body.

“Whatever you want, Princess,” he replied as they swayed on the spot to imaginary music.

“Dean…are we really going to sleep?” she asked dreamily. She was already beginning to the feel the effects of her arousal. Even after months together, nothing had dulled the carnal need she felt for him whenever he was close.

“Maybe afterwards…” he grinned as he hoisted her off the ground. With one arm cupping her bottom, he led her slowly towards the bed.

“Someone’s been working out,” she giggled before capturing his lips in a burning kiss.

Dean slowly lay on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Abby felt the heat pool between her thighs, their jean-covered crotches grinding together in an excruciating way. She whipped her t-shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her simple cotton blue bra.

Dean slid one hand slowly up her bottom and bare back before unclasping her bra. His eyes never left hers as she lent down to kiss him nibbling on his bottom lip, her hair creating a canopy over their faces. Her hips moved slowly, creating a delicious friction between them. Abby moaned as his calloused hands found her breasts: the  pad of his thumb slowly circling each pert areola causing her whole body to tingle. Desperate for skin contact she ran her hand underneath his shirt, scraping his chest with the tips of her fingers before managing a croaky demand of “Off!”

Dean looked at her wickedly, his pupils dilated with lust. In one smooth move she was flipped off him and onto her back. She almost cried at the loss of contact as he pulled away. Dean made a show of slowly removing his shirt, his muscles flexing, before slipping out of his jeans and socks—leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

Abby’s breath caught in her throat as her greedy eyes ingested him in all his gorgeous glory.

“Stop ogling me and take off your pants, woman,” he growled, the tone in his voice only arousing her further as she fumbled with the button on her jeans, unzipping them and wriggling out of them.

Frustrated at the time it was taking her to get out of her jeans, Dean gripped the ankles of her jeans and pulled, ripping them off her before crawling predatorily over the top of her.

Abby gazed up at Dean who had was now propped up on his elbows and lodged snuggly between her thighs.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said softly before leaning down and kissing her soundly.

Abby bucked against him, needing more in order to find her release. “Dean please…I need you,” she moaned between kisses. Dean sucked on the pressure point on her neck that drove her wild. She whimpered in frustration as he continued: teasing her with kisses and slipping his hand between them to place pressure on her clit.

“Dean I need you inside me,” she cried, gripping his behind and pulling at his underwear needing more of a connection.

Within seconds the remaining clothing separating them was discarded and Dean slid into her at a slow and intense pace. Abby kept her eyes open, enjoying the look of peace on his face as the rest of the world fell away.

Abby snaked her legs around him, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts that filled her to the brim. Their breathing became labored as the pace sped up both of them soaring closer to their joint releases. Their kisses became uncoordinated and sloppy as they both headed toward their orgasms, Abby squeezed her internal muscles around him causing Dean to shiver in anticipation.

“Fuck…baby, you feel amazing,” he moaned, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

Dean slipped his hand to thumb circles on her engorged nub, causing Abby to gasp at the intensity.

“Come with me, honey…tell me when you’re close,” she croaked as she tried to get herself under control.

He sped up the pace and the pressure to help her get even closer to the edge.

“I love you…so fucking much,” she cried gazing at his beautiful green eyes, running her nails down his back, and still bucking against him.

“I’m coming…” he groaned. He slowed his pace, but did not release the pressure on her clit until she joined him moments later with an unintelligible cry.

Dean collapsed on top of her momentarily and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Without a single word he got up and headed towards the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth.

He cleaned the sticky mess from between her thighs before beckoning her under the covers. He promptly pulled her against his back, wrapping her arms around him. Despite the fact he was much taller and larger than Abby, they always fell asleep with her acting as the big spoon holding him protectively. They didn’t need words in that moment, they knew exactly how important they were to each other and were content to pretend for a few hours that their little world wasn’t crumbling around them.

A few hours later, Sam, Dean, Abby, and Bobby crouched behind a bush to conduct their recon and come up with a game plan. Dean was put in charge of the binoculars, because he was the one who could spot the demons.

Dean frowned as he looked through the window of the suburban dream home to see who Lilith was possessing.

“It’s the little girl. Her face is awful,” he grimaced.

“Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time,” said Sam preparing to leave their hiding spot.

Dean grabbed him by the arm. “Wait! See the mailman over there? And Mr Rogers over there?…Both demons.”

“How about we split up? Me and Dad can take out Postman Pat and the old guy while you two ninja your way into the house,” suggested Abby trying to come up with a plan that drew the least attention.

“Then what? Give a "Columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl? Come on!” exclaimed Dean incredulously.  

Sam sighed. “I know it’s awful Dean, but this isn’t just about saving you. It’s about saving everybody.”

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder supportively. “She's gotta be stopped, son.”

He looked at Abby who offered nothing but a frown and shrugged. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Damn it! Okay, Sam and I will head for the house and you two clear the way.”

Abby nodded. “Dibs on the mailman,” she said throwing a half smile at the boys and heading towards the mailman who was clearly on security.

She managed to sneak up behind him and punch him hard in the back of the head before tapping on a pressure point in his neck that sent him falling to the ground. She made quick work of gagging him and pulled his limp body behind a nearby bush.

Standing over the body, Abby quickly whispered an exorcism before making her way to check and see if Bobby needed any backup.

She found him blessing the water pipes and dropping a rosary into them, turning all water sources on the block into mobile holy water.

“You smart old son of a bitch,” said Abby, grinning at her father’s ingenuity.

The two of them headed for the front porch of the house, Abby went to pick the lock as multiple people begin heading their way.

“Shit, we’ve been spotted,” mumbled Abby, still fumbling with the lock.

Bobby smirked “Wait for it…”

“Wait for what?” she asked before the sprinklers spring to life, sending all the demons hurtling away from the house.

“You are a fucking genius,” she grinned as the lock finally gave free and the two of them ran into the house.

Dean and Sam stood at the foot of the stairs with Ruby, ushering the family down into the basement.

“Alright, no matter what you hear, you, your husband, and your daughter stay in the basement,” said Dean firmly before shutting the door behind them.

“Dean? Did you get her?” asked Abby, throwing herself at him in a crushing hug.

He silently walked them all towards the lounge room where they began sprinkling goofer dust.

“Well, I hate to be a "told you so",” sneered Ruby, breaking the silence.

“How the fuck did she get out?” growled Abby, furious to see the demon had managed to escape their basement. 

“Alright Ruby, where is she? Could she get by the sprinklers?” asked Sam ignoring Abby.

“Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water,” sighed Ruby looking almost remorseful.

“Ok, you win. What do I have to do? There's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it,” Sam pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Ruby.

“You had your chance. You can’t just flip a switch, we needed time!” she replied, her tone laced with annoyance.

“I refuse to accept that! There’s gotta be a way!” cried Sam his face red and his hands clenched in fists.  

“Sam, enough,” said Dean gripping Sam’s arm getting his focus off Ruby.

“Don't, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!” yelled Sam shaking.

Abby stood silently before letting out a soft plea as reality began to set in. “She can have me, she can take me instead…”

Dean spun on her his eyes blazing. “No! You’re both going to let me know…I can’t do this if I don’t know the two of you will be safe.”

He looked at his brother with his eyes full of unshed tears. “I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you.”  

“Then, what am I supposed to do?” asked Sam hopelessly. 

“Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels, look after my girl. And Sam, remember what Dad taught you... okay?” Sam nodded, his hands still clenched as Dean pulled him into a hug.

“And remember what I taught you,” added Dean softly. He pulled away from him to see Abby being held up by Bobby, her body being wracked by uncontrollable sobs.

“Princess, come here,” he said gruffly, pulling her towards him.

“No…this can’t be happening. Please, you can’t leave me,” she cried, soaking his shirt with her tears.

“I’m so sorry baby, I don’t wanna leave you,” he mumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The grandfather clock struck midnight and Dean looked over her shoulder at Bobby and silently mouthed “look after them.” Too stricken to speak, Bobby nodded. Dean disentangled himself from Abby’s arms, handing her back over to Bobby.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy,” said Ruby almost sincerely as the hellhounds began to become heard.

“It’s behind the door,” said Dean.

They all heard a pounding at the door as Dean continued to pour the goofer dust around the openings in the room.

“Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off,” urged Ruby as the pounding and howling continues to escalate.

“What?” exclaimed Sam.

“Come on! That dust won't last forever. Do you wanna die?” said Ruby impatiently.

Sam hesitated, about to hand her the knife, when Dean shook his head. “Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!”

With a flick of her wrist, Sam was flung against the wall. Abby threw herself towards Dean, only to be flung back herself, landing on Bobby.

“How long you been in her?” growled Dean staring the demon down.  

“Not long. But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty.”

“I should’ve seen it before, but you all look alike to me,” spat Dean.

Lilith ignored him, instead turning towards Sam and grabbing him by the chin.  

“Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time,” she purred before pulling him into a forced kiss.

“Get the fuck off him, bitch,” yelled Abby. She lunged at the demon before being flung back again. This time she hit the wall, being knocked unconscious.   

Abby felt like she was floating in a warm bath surrounded by clouds. All she could hear was a distant voice calling her name. The voice grew louder and louder and suddenly she became cold and everything became exceedingly bright.

“Abby, wake up!” said Bobby shaking her awake.

With a start her eyes sprang open. She looked up at her father’s ashen face.

“Dean!” exclaimed Abby, shuffling to her feet. She was still dizzy from the knock to the head.

Then it hit her. Sam was on the floor next to a dead Ruby, cradling Dean’s head in his lap and sobbing. Dean’s intestines were ripped out and his eyes were closed as Sam’s tears rained down on his motionless body.

Abby scrambled over to him, gripping his still-warm hand. “Dean….no…no,” she cried, allowing the grief to overwhelm her. Sam gently moved away from Dean’s body before pulling Abby against him squeezing her tightly as the two of them mourned.

“What are we gonna do, Sammy?” sobbed Abby, soaking his shirt with her tears.

“I don’t know Abs…I don’t know,” Sam replied. His voice cracked as he tried to regain his composure.

The three of them pulled themselves together before carefully rolling Dean’s body into a sheet and placing him in the back of Bobby’s pickup. They then made the sombre journey to Dean’s final resting place: a spot amongst the trees in the forest where he'd whisked Abby away mere weeks before.

 

 [CS1]New clause


	30. Chapter 30: Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> So sorry about the horrendous hiatus, if you have stuck with me I really appreciate it.   
> Writer's block has been a total biatch! 
> 
> Thanks to DoublyCurious for the assist on the editing. 
> 
> Now this chapter was extremely difficult to write and some of you may not like the direction it takes. I really love constructive criticism so please hit me with it. 
> 
> Can't wait to see what you all think :) xx

*************************Denial******************************

Abby stood over the freshly dug grave in silence, as a heated argument between Sam and Bobby raged behind her.

She stared into the dark abyss vacantly. Her head told her it was where Dean would be buried for eternity, his body withering to nothing but bones and fertilizer for the surrounding evergreens.

But Abigail Singer was never the kind of person who listened to her head over her heart and her heart told her that Dean would return one way or another, no matter how long it took or what sacrifices she would have to make.

“Bobby, I’m bringing him back, end of story. No hunter’s funeral…he’s gonna need his body back!” exclaimed Sam, exasperated.

“Son, this isn’t what he’d want…Dean would want a hunter’s funeral,” replied Bobby raising his voice, the frustration beginning to take its toll.

“Don’t tell me what he’d want Bobby…he’s not here to tell us what he’d want, you’re not his fucking conduit from the grave.”

“It ain’t right, Sam, leaving him to come back in god-knows what form,” sighed Bobby frowning.

Sam turned, glaring at the older man. “Who cares how he comes back? We can fix it when the time comes. Better than him not coming back at all.”

“Sam…you’re being unreasonable; I know y’all are grievin’ but you need to see some sense.”

“I’m being UNREASONABLE? Are you fucking serious, Bobby? You’re asking me to burn my brother!” yelled Sam, his body shaking with anger and frustration.

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy! I’m tryin to help ya!” bellowed Bobby back at him, not intimidated in the slightest by the younger man’s size.

Abby spun on her heels, snapped out of her daze by the warring men.

“ENOUGH! Stop fucking fighting!” she screamed shrilly, Sam and Bobby jumping in fright at the sound.

Bobby placed a comforting hand on Abby’s shoulder. “Come on, honey, you know this ain’t right,” he pleaded.

She grimaced. “It doesn’t matter, Sam’s right…if there’s any chance he might need his body we can’t salt and burn him.”

Sam stood silently, throwing Bobby an “I told you so” look.

“Fine, let’s get on with it then,” grumbled Bobby, realising that trying to convince either of them was futile.

The three of them worked side by side silently, each engrossed in their own grief as they filled Dean’s grave with soil. The silence continued well after the grave was full, as the only three people in the world who cared that Dean Winchester was dead shared a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Abby broke the deafening quiet as she took a long swig out of the bottle.

“He loved it here, said it was one of his favorite places in the world,” she said softly holding back her tears before handing the bottle to Bobby.

Bobby raised the Jack in a silent salute. “Here’s to you, son. You went out the way you wanted to: savin’ people, huntin’ things,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion as he handed the bottle on to Sam.

“See you soon, brother. I’ll take care of Baby for you while you’re gone,” choked Sam as he poured the remainder of the bottle onto the fresh soil covering Dean’s grave. Abby and Bobby were left by Sam standing frozen in place.  

“I don’t wanna walk away just yet, it makes it too real,” said Abby quietly as Bobby reached out and took her hand in his.

As they stood quietly over Dean’s grave, Abby pondered how to break the news to her father that she wouldn’t be going home, she was leaving with Sam to find a way to bring his brother back.

The conversation was undoubtedly going to be difficult, but Abby wasn’t ready to let Dean go. She would do whatever it took to make sure he came back to her. Denial was her only coping mechanism to deal with the crippling grief that stirred inside of her.

 

 

*****************************Anger****************************

“Crowley!” Abby screamed at the ceiling of the dingy motel, where they had been holed up for the past week.

Sam was chasing a lead in the next town over, leaving Abby alone for the first time in almost two weeks since Dean died. They continued to come up empty-handed; every lead they followed was just another dead end. The thought of calling on the ever mysterious, self-appointed “King of the Crossroads” flickered through Abby’s mind every day.

It was hitting the two week mark without a single idea on how to save Dean that pushed her to breaking point. Of course if Sam was here, Abby wouldn’t dream of attempting something this risky, but he was gone and she was out of options.

“Goddammit, Crowley, I know you can hear me,” she growled in frustration at the silence.

 “God can’t help you, poppet,” smirked a voice behind her and she spun around to find Crowley, his arms crossed.

Abby rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood for the demon’s witty banter.

“Cut the crap, Crowley, you know why you’re here,” she replied.

His eyes narrowed and Abby to stepped back slightly at the change in his demeanor.

“I suggest you amend your tone considering you are the one wanting a favor from me, not the other way around.”

Abby sighed, knowing she would have to swallow her pride and try to be polite to the demon. “Okay, I’m sorry…can you help me or not?”

“Oh, and what would I get in return for doing you this enormous favor?” smirked Crowley, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

Abby lowered her eyes, unsure of what exactly he would want in return, yet knowing she would pay any price to get Dean back from the pit.

“Anything, you name your terms…” she said softly.

Crowley chuckled. “Anything? I can get pretty creative, poppet, so that’s a pretty big price to pay.”

Abby shot him a glare, biting her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. “I said anything, okay? Clean the shit out of your ears and let’s get down to business.”

To her surprise he began to laugh. “Ohhh, little girl, even if I could get him out of being Alistair’s little plaything…I wouldn’t. It’s far more fun to see this play out.”

He paused, looking at her contemplatively. “I like your fire, though, so maybe I could make a copy for you. Usual terms: 10 years and then you work for me.”

Abby scowled, realizing she’d been played by Crowley. “You want to offer me a shell of Dean for my soul? A cloned version of the man I love, are you fucking insane?”

“Come on, I do solid work, poppet. You wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference, right down to his…” Crowley smirked, making a crude gesture with his pinky.

Abby shook her head in disgust, completely regretting her choice to summon him and ask for his help. “No deal, thanks for nothing…Oh, and I’d look up if I were you.”

Crowley raised his gaze to the ceiling where a giant devil’s trap was drawn in red.

He rolled his eyes, amused. “Come on, Abigail, do you really think this is going to hold me?”

Abby grimaced. “Obviously I do,” she replied.

Crowley chuckled, but some of the amusement faded from his voice. “I’m going to give you 60 seconds to release me. This has been fun, but I’m a busy demon…people to see, souls to collect for eternal damnation.”

“Or I could just leave you here and let you rot,” replied Abby, her resolve faltering slightly. She had never been on the tail end of Crowley’s anger and wasn’t one hundred percent sure she wanted to be.

His eyes began to blaze a bright red that Abby had never seen before and he growled menacingly. “I’m going to give you 10 seconds to let me out or you will find out _exactly_ how the King of Hell reacts to being threatened.”

The hair stood up on Abby’s arms and as Crowley counted down slowly, her sense of self-preservation kicked in: she decided against pressing her luck with the unstable demon.

“Good girl. See you around, poppet,” grinned Crowley, his eyes returning to normal. He gave Abby an obnoxiously patronizing pat on the head before teleporting out of the room.

Abby slumped to the floor, all hope disappearing from her mind.

She’d failed once again to find anyway to bring Dean back from hell and it made her absolutely furious. Abigail Singer had rarely tasted failure: she was an A plus student, gifted at technology, a skilled hunter… and all of that didn’t help her one bit.

In a fury she stood up and began ripping all their useless research off the wall piece by piece. Abby threw a chair at the old fat backed television, knocking it off the table and smashing it on the floor.

She picked up anything she could find, throwing it against the wall: glass, paper, wood, pillows all scattering across the room, turning it into a bomb site.

Abby screamed at nothing, continuing her rampage and unintelligible wailing. Attacking the room was doing nothing to ease her pain. After what felt like hours, her blood was still boiling, so she carried on, unsure of how to calm herself down.

By the time Sam arrived, every piece of furniture was destroyed and Abby had resorted to punching through the dry-wall. Sam’s eyes widened in shock to see the state of the room and the wild look in Abby’s eyes as she reared her arm back to punch the wall again.

He strode towards her, gripping her elbow before her fist could connect with the wall, and slipping an arm around her waist he pulled her towards him.

“Enough, Abs…that’s enough, it’s gonna be okay,” he said softly as she slumped against him, her whole body shaking from the adrenaline.

“I failed him, Sammy. I…I can’t bring him home,” she stuttered, tears flowing freely against Sam’s chest.

“We’ll find a way, together. You can’t be self-destructive Abs…I need you,” he said hoarsely.

They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms and Abby sobbed, allowing her anger to finally subside, and an overwhelming sense of helplessness to fall over her.

**************************Bargaining************************

It had been exactly four weeks since Dean went to hell and neither Sam nor Abby were any closer to accepting the situation. The two of them had spent the better part of their day getting paralytic at a dive bar walking distance from their hotel.

“Courtesy of the gentleman at the end of the bar” said the bar tender unceremoniously slamming two tequila shots in front of Abby.

Throwing the older man a wink Abby made quick work of the tequila before her head began to spin.

“Two tequila..floor” she mumbled.

Sam chuckled “You okay?”

“Not all of us are BFG’s,” slurred Abby as she fumbled off the stool.

“Want me to walk you back? I’m not done yet,” asked Sam concernedly.

Abby shook her head “Nopeee, I’m all good Sammy…see you later.”

Far enough from the bar Abby pulled a joint out of her pocket lighting it,  inhaling slowly and blowing smoke out into the night air. Nightmares had plagued her relentlessly for weeks, the only way she slept through the night was with a little help from Mary Jane.

Sam was unreservedly anti-drugs so Abby had resorted to sneaking around behind his back when she needed a hit.

By the time Abby had arrived back at their motel, the comforting numbness she craved had settled in. Turning on the lamp for Sam when he returned Abby fell into bed allowing a dreamless sleep to overcome her.

Abby woke with a start around 3am to find that Sam still hadn’t returned from the bar that she knew closed at 1am. Concernedly, Abby opened her phone to see if he had left her a message to let her know he was safe. With her voicemail empty and no new text messages Abby began to panic and quickly dialled his number.

The phone continued to ring until his voicemail began to play.

A sense of panic settled in Abby’s stomach as she quickly pulled out her laptop to trace his phone and make sure he was okay.

As the map began to load she was surprised to see his phone was only about 150 meters from their hotel…directly in the middle of a cross-road.

“Son of a bitch” she growled quickly grabbing her coat and dashing out the door towards him.

“Sam what the fuck are you doing!” she exclaimed as she approached him and a female cross-roads demon who was looking at him with disdain.

Sam didn’t even pretend to be surprised instead glaring at Abby angrily “This has nothing to do with you Abby, this is MY problem!”

Abby shook her head sadly “No, it’s OUR problem and this is not the solution Sam.”

Ignoring Abby, he kept his focus on the cross-roads demon “You can take me right now, no decade long deal..but my brother comes back right goddamn now”

“Sam! how do you think Dean would feel if you did this?” said Abby attempting to reason with him.

“Shut up Abby, he’s in hell because of me! They took the wrong brother,” yelled Sam throwing the bottle of Jack he held at a nearby tree.

The cross-roads demon began to laugh “You humans are so pathetic with your emotions.”

Abby immediately saw red and lunged at the demon, Sam gripped her arm pulling her away from the demon forcefully.

“Abby no… she’s my only chance,” he pleaded.

The demon continued to laugh “I can’t help you Winchester, you’re wasting your time.”

Sam loosened his grip on Abby and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

“No…you can, please I’m begging you,” he cried.

The cross-roads demon smirked “Even if I could help you, I wouldn’t it’s much more amusing to see you squirm.”

Abby glared at the demon before attempting to help Sam up off the ground.

“This isn’t the way Sammy, we will find a way..but this just isn’t it” she said softly.

The demon rolled her eyes “Pathetic…well this has been fun, but I believe that’s my cue to leave.”

In the blink of an eye Sam was up on his feet burying a knife in the demon’s stomach. Abby gasped as the demon fell to the ground lifeless.

“Sam…” started Abby placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Not now Abs, I…just need to be alone for a minute,” he said shrugging off her hand and walking away.

With Sam out of eye sight, Abby quickly lit another joint and took a few puffs before shaking her head and stamping it out on the ground. Sam was always there for her even when she thought all she wanted was to be alone, now was not the time to let her own grief overwhelm her.

Knowing exactly where he was going Abby strode towards the Impala parked in the motel carpark.

Sam was sat in the Impala swigging from a bottle of whiskey blasting Stairway to Heaven.

Abby slipped into the passenger seat beside him and smirked “Stairway to Heaven, really Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes “Do you know what the word alone means Abigail?”

Abby shrugged and grabbed the bottle out of his hand “You should know by now Sammy, I don’t let sasquatches tell me what to do,”

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?” replied Sam trying to supress a smile unsuccessfully.

Abby beamed “There it is, that’s my boy…you wanna talk about why you tried to doom yourself behind my back?”

Sam frowned “Not really…”

“Well, I’ll talk and you can listen then,” replied Abby firmly.

“Cutting a deal to save you with those goddamn crossroads demons is what got us in this predicament in the first place, so you are an idiot for thinking doing the same thing was gonna fix the problem,”

“Abby but…”

“SHHH, I’m talking…I get that you feel guilty Sam, but you took a giant shit on your brother’s sacrifice by trying to switch places with him.”

Abby sighed “You’d go to hell, then he would feel guilty and would try and switch places with you and we would end up going around in circles over and over again.”

Sam cleared his throat pushing back the tears “So what do we do?”

“We find another way but tonight we finish that whiskey off and go to sleep” said Abby giving his arm a comforting squeeze and handing the bottle back to him hoping that she’d convinced him off the edge of the cliff even if only just for the night.

*****************************Depression********************************************

“Are you sure you want to leave things this way Sam?” said Abby softly dabbing the corner of her damp eyes with a tissue.

“It’s better this way Abby, we’re in different places now and someone needs to go and check on Bobby anyway…” replied Sam stiffly before handing Abby her bag at the front of the Las Vegas airport.

Abby nodded as she watched Sam walk away towards the Impala.

“Sam….wait!”

Knowing that words were useless in the situation they found themselves in, Abby instead threw her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. Sam tensed at first but quickly relaxed into her embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Me too” he said gruffly pulling away and wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Stay safe,” Abby called out to him as he walked away.

“I will” he smiled slightly as he got into Baby and drove away.

48 hours earlier……

“We gotta take this up a notch,” said Abby taking a long swig out of the champagne bottle she grasped tightly in her hand.

Sam groaned his head pounding with the promise of an epic hangover “Abby…even Dean and I took at least a night off during Vegas week we’ve been out every night the past five days!”

Abby rolled her eyes “Exactly! Every night we haven’t had a single all day nighter”

“If we start drinking at 10am, I’m gonna be passed out by 5 Abs..” chuckled Sam shutting his eyes and attempting to pull the comforter up over his head.

Abby pounced on the bed ripping off the covers and smacking him in the head with a pillow.

“What if I can promise you the energy boost you need to get through the night,” she smirked before quickly whipping a small baggy from her jean shorts pocket.

Sam sprung up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Is that what I think it is?” he gasped in shock.

“Yes Sammy, it’s coke and it’s going to keep us going all day and all night….that is if you’re not too chicken,” she said her eyes glinting with mischief.

“I’m not chicken, I’ve just never…you know,” he replied sheepishly.

“You went to Stanford and you’re telling me you’ve never had a line?”

Sam shook his head “No, contrary to popular belief all aspiring lawyers aren’t coke heads Abs!”

“Please Samsquatch!” she exclaimed.

“I want to go spend my day drinking cocktails by the pool and my night dancing my cares away but I don’t wanna do that without you,”

“I dunno Abs…” he sighed reluctantly.

“Come on Sammy, it’s a once off….these are kinda exceptional circumstances,” she pouted knowing he never said no to her if she begged.

He sighed in defeat knowing her wasn’t going to change her mind “I guess if you can’t beat em…join em,”

10 hours later they stood at the bar of a thumping night club blowing the money they’d hustled over pool on outrageously priced espresso martini’s. 

“That jock was so pissed he got beaten by a girl,” laughed Sam.

“The look on his face almost made me want to give him his cash back…almost,” grinned Abby sipping her drink enjoying the numbness that came with it.

She scanned the crowd and nudged Sam “Sooo see anyone you need me to wingman for you?” she asked grinning.

“Pshh I don’t need a wingman..I’m more than capable of getting laid,” said Sam offended at her assertion he was unable to pick up a woman himself.

“I’m asking if I can help sheesh don’t be so touchy, besides I’m gonna have to tell any girl you have your eye on that I’m your sister, so she’s not threatened by all this,” Abby said dramatically waving her arms down the length of her body.

Sam chuckled “Cocky much?”

“Ain’t cocky if it’s true, come on Sammy surely one of these sexy biatches has taken your fancy,” smirked Abby.

Sam sighed “Umm what about the red head over there, I think she’s been checking me out.”

“Oooo good pick, I hope it wasn’t me she was checking out though,” winked Abby before getting of her seat and striding towards the woman who was talking to two other women.

“Hi ladies, I’m Abby and that tall drink of water you’ve been checking out is Sam,” smiled Abby causing the red head to blush attractively.

“Ohh I’m sorry I didn’t know he was here with you,” stammered the red head.

“Oh no sweetheart, he is totally and utterly single…we are best friends who were raised together it would be like kissing my brother ughh and I’m kinda in love with his brother so it would be totally awks,” Abby grinned, ignoring the pang in her chest at the mention of Dean.

“Oh well that’s a relief, he is so cute,” smiled the redhead oblivious.

“Well if you would like to come over and say hello, I’d be happy to introduce you to him..ahh sorry what was your name?” asked Abby before sending Sam a secret thumbs up.

“Ebony, I’d love to meet your friend…thanks Abby,” she said throwing Abby a stunning smile.

The two of them strode towards a fidgety Sam who stood unsure of what to do as they approached.

“Sam, meet Ebony..Ebony, meet Sam,” said Abby as they awkwardly shook hands.

“Ah Ebony nice to meet you, can I get you a drink?” asked Sam trying to diffuse the situation.

Ebony smiled sweetly “A vodka, soda and fresh lime would be wonderful thanks Sam”

As Sam turned away Abby grinned at the red-head “Sooo what do you think, better looking up close hey.”

A smile fell over Ebony’s face that didn’t quite reach her eyes, giving Abby an unsettling feeling.

“Yes, he’s definitely an upgrade from your last partner Abigail,” she said smirking as her face began to change form. Her alabaster skin turning into a golden tan and her hair evolving into a flurry of dark curls.

Abby gasped, quickly trying to retrieve her demon killing blade but was zapped by something in the woman’s hand that caused everything but her face to freeze.

“Your little poking stick will not do anything to me, you should know better Abigail,” chuckled the woman.

“I we..we killed you!” exclaimed Abigail still unable to move from her place.

“Well obviously your butcher gave you the wrong type of blood because I’m still here baby, can’t keep a good goddess down!” exclaimed the bitchy goddess joyfully.

Abby growled “What do you want Tlazoleto?”

The goddess narrowed her eyes and shot Abby an menacing smile “It’s really very simple Abigail I want to make you suffer.”

With the limited movement she had Abby saw Sam squeezing through the crowd surrounding the bar drinks in hand, heading directly for them.

“Leave him out of it” pleaded Abby, unsure of exactly what the ancient Aztec goddess had planned for her.

“Where is the fun in that.”

Sam looked confused as he approached Abby to find that another woman had taken Ebony’s place.

“SAM don’t…” started Abby as Tlazoleto threw a purple tinged powder at both of them before cackling “Have fun kids,” and disappearing with a click of her fingers.

Sam coughed choking on the powder as Abby frantically rubbed at her face trying to wipe away any remnants.

“What the hell was that!” exclaimed Sam utterly confused by what had just happened.

Abby grabbed his hand and dragged him quickly out of the nightclub and into the night air tears welling up in her eyes.

“We’ve got to get back to the room, I don’t know what the cure is Sam…how could I let this happen, Nattie and I killed the bitch!” growled Abby as she continued pulling him by the hand to the hotel room.

When they safely arrived back in the room Sam immediately headed for the bathroom retrieving two damp washcloths for the two of them to clean the dust of their faces.

“It’s not going to matter, we’ve inhaled it,” sighed Abby giving herself a quick wipe down and falling onto the couch in their large suite.

“We’ll how do we counteract whatever IT does? What the hell was it! Who the hell was that?” exclaimed Sam as he vigorously wiped at his face.

“It was Tlazoleto the Aztec goddess of lust, carnality and infidelity,” began Abby

“Tlazowhat? The goddess on WHAT!” squeaked Sam his face paling.

“Nattie and I came up against her a few years ago and obviously got scammed on the blood we brought to kill her with!” sighed Abby frustrated at the situation and her lack of ideas on how to get them out of it.

“What does the stuff she threw at us do exactly?”

Abby threw her head back and groaned “It forces the two people hit to engage in lustful acts which are horribly painful and whichever one doesn’t climax dies.”

Sam’s eyes widened in horror “What’s the cure? How do we stop it?”

“Here’s the kicker, you can avoid the painful coupling and potential heart exploding if the two soon to be unfaithful people give into their desires before the side effects begin.”

“I don’t get it, what is her end game?” asked Sam, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

“As the goddess of the unfaithful she gets to eat their souls,” replied Abby completely deadpan.

Sam flopped down on the couch next to her “But neither of us would be unfaithful, because…Dean,”

“She doesn’t know that, I told her I was with your brother…”

“Well what do we do? I don’t exactly want my heart to explode Abs,” sighed Sam dejectedly.

Abby turned to him and blushed “I think we have to..um you know bowchickawowow before we can’t control it and it hurts,”

Sam grimaced “Are you sure it’s the only way?”

Abby nodded “I’m so sorry Sam, this is all my fault….if you don’t think you can, you know…. I still have some coke left that might help,”

Sam snorted “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, you look gorgeous tonight,”

Abby smiled slightly “Thanks Sammy, maybe we should have a drink though take the edge off,”

Sam nodded going over and busying himself making their drinks while Abby tried to mentally prepare herself.

Sure in her teen years Abby may have once or twice wondered what it would be like to sleep with Sam but she’d never ever consider acting on it. Abby couldn’t deny he was a handsome man, he had definitely bulked up since the last time she had seen him shirtless but it was Sam! Her best friend and confidant, the love of her life’s younger brother!

Sam handed Abby her drink sheepishly “Here you go…uhh cheers,” he said uncertainly smiling slightly.

Abby chuckled and raised her glass to his “Cheers,” she said softly before downing her drink in one long gulp.

Sam followed suit closing the distance between them and placing his hands on either side of her hips, his thumb rubbing small circles on her waist.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly his heart pounding in his chest.

Abby not trusting her voice just nodded raising her head to meet his heated gaze.

“Here goes nothing,” Sam mumbled before tentatively closing the gap between them to draw her into a soft kiss.

Abby closed her eyes trying to push away any guilt and instead tried to focus on the feeling of Sam’s astronomically good kissing skills. Abby pulled his head closer to her in order to deepen the kiss to a point where she had to pull away to catch her breath.

“Much better than your first kiss,” chuckled Abby nervously trying to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled “Your not so bad yourself, ah maybe we try and just get this over as quick as possible?”

Abby nodded grabbing the champagne bottle and taking a huge swig as Sam timidly removed his shirt and kicked up his shoes leaving him barefoot in nothing but a pair of black dress pants.

Running her eyes over his muscled form Abby choked slightly on the champagne she continued to guzzle like she was stranded in the Sahara.

“Jesus Christ…you think we can turn the lights out,” she said nervously, suddenly highly aware of all her lumps and bumps in comparison to the chiseled slab of man in front of her.

Sam shook his head “No..” he said gruffly not taking his eyes off her.

Abby groaned feeling increasingly self conscious, as the champagne continued to take hold.

“Okay rip the band aid off,” she sighed.

“Can you help me with the zip?” asked Abby moving her hair to the side allowing him access to the zip of her skin tight body con.

His hands felt clammy against her skin as he slowly slipped the zip down her back. Abby felt a sense of satisfaction as she heard his breath hitch when Sam realised she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Abby’s heart pounded in her chest as she wriggled out of her dress leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties and her six inch heels. Not trusting herself to turn around she shuffled and went to take off her shoes but was stopped by Sam asking her huskily to leave them on. 

Everything went from zero to a hundred in an instant, limbs flailed there was touching, nibbling, kissing that happened almost desperately. Abby felt as though she was in some kind of alternative reality everything happened so quickly. Before she could catch her breath the two of them reached a satisfying climax and tumbled away from each other.

They lay across from one another chests heaving from the speed of the encounter staring at each other silently. Abby was the first to speak and attempted to lighten the mood “So…that just happened.”

Sam smiled shyly “Yeah..do you think it means we’ve counteracted the curse?”

Abby shuffled up out of bed to look at the clock, feeling self-conscious she pulled the sheet up around her causing Sam to cock an eyebrow.

“Bit late for that,” he smirked as she threw a shoe at him narrowly missing his head.

Abby found her phone amongst the clothes strewn around the room checking the time to see more than two hours had passed.

“Well we’re not dead yet so what do you say we drink through the night and hope we survive til morning?”

“Sounds like a plan to me” joked Sam while not so subtlety wriggling back into his pants.

The rest of the night flew by like a blur, they finished off the bag of cocaine and two bottles of tequila before the night became a blackout.

Abby woke up the next morning, her head was pounding and a familiar ache between her thighs that usually meant she had participated in a vigorous night of sex. She stretched out her aching limbs, yawning as she found that she was completely naked under the 1000 thread count sheets.

She jumped in the shower hoping to soothe her tender limbs before heading out to the living area. Sam was awake, showered and dressed sitting in the suits armchair staring aimlessly outside the window.

“Morning, Samsquatch…what the hell happened last night? I don’t remember anything after my third shot of tequila,” chuckled Abby before swallowing two painkillers for her throbbing head.

Sam remained silent before taking a swig out of the beer in his hand.

“Bit early for that isn’t it especially after last night,” frowned Abby as she suddenly acknowledged the weird tension in the air.

Clearing his throat, Sam finally made eye contact with her “You better pack, your plane leaves in an hour,”

“What? Where are we going?” she asked.

“Not we, just you…I booked you a flight back to Sioux Falls” he said quietly avoiding her eyes.

Abby felt her blood boil in anger, how dare Sam make a decision on her behalf without consulting her at all. They were supposed to be in this together!

“What the fuck Sam! Listen if this is about what happened, we had no goddamn choice it was life of death literally!” she exclaimed.

Sam shook his head “Maybe the first time…..”

Abby’s eyes widened in shock “What do you mean the first time?”

A grimace fell over Sam’s face “You really don’t remember?”

Abby shook her head “Does it matter anyway?”

“OF COURSE IT MATTERS! I BETRAYED HIM” yelled Sam throwing the beer bottle across the room.

Abby froze in shock her eyes welling up with tears “Sam, he’s gone…and it will never happen again so I don’t know why you are making this such a big deal.”

“That’s the thing, you gave up on him weeks ago and I’m not ready too…I’ll never be ready to Abby,”

Abby let the tears fall freely down her cheeks “You think it doesn’t kill me to think he’s not coming back? Every day feels like hell on earth without him here Sam!”

Sam sighed his eyes glassy with unshed tears “I know..I know, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way…just I know he’d want you move on and be happy.”

Abby laughed drily “I’ll never move on Sam…never”

“Shit…I don’t know what to say to make you understand,” he began as Abby quickly cut him off.

“Then I will say it for you! You are too goddamn immature to look past what happened between us last night and you don’t want me around anymore..cool okay point taken I will go pack” she spat vehemently leaving Sam standing dumbfounded behind her.

****************Later*************

Grief and guilt overwhelmed her as she stepped out of the airport and into the waiting arms of her tearful father who reeked of whiskey and looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

She couldn’t even muster the energy to question him about his disheveled state, as the crushing depression made it hard to breathe. The unavoidable truth was that the love of her life was suffering unimaginable torment in the pits of hell and her best friend was most likely gone from her life forever. Abby had never felt more helpless or alone, so she went to the comfort of her childhood bedroom, drew the blinds and crawled beneath her blankets seeking the blackness only sleep could provide.

 

**********************************************Acceptance***********************************************************

For the first two weeks after returning home to Sioux Falls with her tail between her legs, Abby retreated to the safety of her bedroom trying to internally deal with the crippling depression and guilt.

The thought of truly letting go of any hope that Dean would return to the land of the living was unbearable. Memories of happier times plagued her dreams, fantasies of what could have been continued to haunt her. So she slept 16 hours a day and spent the rest of the time counting the minutes until she could retreat back into the dream world she had built up for herself.

Bobby, still absorbed in his own grief allowed her to wallow and just didn’t have the energy to help his daughter out of the black hole she had sunk into.

Every time she would close her eyes Dean would appear, sometimes they were hunting, sometimes they lived in a little house like civilians and sometimes they just fought and made up over trivial things. Then Abby would wake and find she was alone with nothing but an empty space beside her.

It was two months after Dean had died when her dreams finally knocked some sense into her. It wasn’t Dean that appeared in her dream, instead it was a disappointed John Winchester who looked at her with sadness.

“Now Princess, you know this aint no way to live,” sighed John patting the spot beside him on the porch bench.

Abby sat down and sighed “There’s no living without him Uncle John.”

John glared at her angrily “That’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard, the world’s still turning isn’t it?”

Abby nodded silently falling into the older man’s embrace.

“I miss him so goddamn much,” she sobbed against his chest as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

“I know baby girl…he wouldn’t want you to be frozen in place, you know that right?”

“It’s so fucking unfair,” she cried softly letting all her pent up grief come rolling out of her.

John pulled away from her dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief and shooting her a beaming smile.

“You are gonna be okay kiddo, live the life he would have wanted for you and make me proud,” he said softly before shooting her a wink and disappearing in a ball of light.

Abby woke up with a start, the sunshine trickling through her bedroom window and the sounds of chirping birds reminding her that the world continued to turn.

For the first time in months she felt ready to face her future and decided to throw herself into work. The Singer bank balance was progressively diminishing to nothing, so she picked up the phone and worked on securing an advance for “Hunters 2” the app that had made her so much money a few years before.

Abby cleaned the house from top to toe, the only room that remained a mess was Bobby’s study which she refused to tidy. She forced herself to reconnect with long forgotten friends from her child-hood in Sioux Falls and even accidently became the towns go-to children’s photographer after doing a favor for a friend by photo-shopping her 5 year old daughter into Wonderland. Every day she felt a tiny bit better, a tiny bit more alive but the gaping hole in her chest never seemed to shrink.

To distract herself she threw herself into her accidently photography business and even started getting requests from towns hours away from Sioux Falls.

After a while she even tried to reach out to Sam, to see if he was okay only to find that his phone had been disconnected. Unfortunately, her determination to move on hadn’t rubbed off onto Bobby, he was quickly spiraling into a fully-fledged alcoholic who barely left his study. A particularly vicious fight had led Abby to arrange a week away to a town three hours away where she had 10 different families to work for.

Abby shuddered as she remembered the harsh words spoken between father and daughter after Abby had tripped over an empty bottle of whiskey and almost broken her nose.

_Storming towards the study Abby saw red, she was exhausted by her father’s unwillingness to step away from the bottle and look past his own grief to see she was hurting too._

_Seeing the dozen bottles scattered all over the room did nothing to cool her temper down. In a fit of blind rage she threw the bottle at a wall narrowly missing Bobby’s head._

_“What the hell!” he exclaimed in shock._

_“What the hell exactly, I nearly broken my goddamn neck tripping over that bottle Dad” she growled._

_Bobby rolled his eyes “Well you nearly broke my goddamn head little girl! So I expect you to clean it up,”_

_“Me? I clean this whole fucking house without a word of gratitude from you and every time I turn my back you have ruined it again!”_

_“Don’t you dare speak to me like that girly! I’m your father,” yelled Bobby his face reddening in anger._

_“Well start acting like a father and less like a fucking drunk and maybe I’ll treat you with some respect,”_

_“What did you just say to me?”_

_“You heard me you son of a bitch, YOU EXHAUST ME! I’m trying so hard to move on and stop us from falling into ruin and all you can do is wallow at the bottom of a bottle,” she sobbed her emotions finally getting the better of her._

_“I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life,” growled Bobby._

_“Well start living it then! We all have to move on eventually..”_

_“Obviously moving on has been a lot easier for you then the rest of us, maybe your nagging bullshit is why Sam didn’t want you around anymore” he spat angrily before paling immediately regretting harsh his words._

_Abby winced and held back tears and she quickly rushed upstairs packing a bag and silently relieved she had a week long excuse to be away from her father._

_“Abby where are you going?” called Bobby his tone laced with remorse._

_“Abigail!” he yelled from the porch as she strode towards her car without a backwards glance._

Abby gripped the steering wheel tightly, remembering the horrible exchange in vivid detail as she drove back towards Sioux Falls. Bobby had sent her multiple grovelling text messages and she had at least 50 missed calls on her phone.

Knowing if she answered her temper would get the best of her and she would undoubtedly say something she would regret, Abby continued to ignore the calls. Instead she decided it would be better for the two of them to have the conversation in person once she returned home.

Another ten missed calls had cropped up on her phone as she headed closer towards home her stomach churning. Not only was it four months to the day that Dean had died, it was also the biggest fight she had ever had with her father.

It broke her heart to think that their relationship may never be the same, she’d tried her hardest to forgive him knowing that he didn’t truly mean what he said. Abby hoped desperately that they would be able to repair the damage done to their relationship.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and called inside “Daddy?” she asked tentatively her heart pounding.

“Abby? Uh we’re in the kitchen maybe don’t come in here yet though!” he called back.

Abby rolled her eyes and strolled towards the kitchen “Well whoever is here needs to go, because you and I need to have a conversation…” she began before entering the kitchen to find her father throwing holy water at a man in plaid tied to one of their kitchen chairs.

The man turned his head to look at her and Abby promptly fainted falling to the floor in an undignified heap.


	31. Chapter 31 Lazarus Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> If anyone is still reading this I would be highly surprised.   
> The writers block has hit me hard and I'm sorry this has taken so long to get to you.   
> I sincerely hope inspiration hits me again so I can actually finish the story.   
> I know where it's headed I just need to get there. 
> 
> Enjoy all comments welcome :) xox

****Lazarus Rising****

“Princess? Abby come on baby wake up,” called a voice that sounded warm and familiar. 

Abby moaned her head pounding from her dead drop to the kitchen floor. 

She opened her eyes slightly squinting at the brightness of the room, a pair of mossy green eyes connected with hers. Those eyes that she’d dreamt about every night for months now hovered above her face drawing her in.

“Am I dead?” she asked croakily before allowing her eyes to flutter closed again. Abby felt so sleepy, the whole room seemed to spin around her making her feel like she was floating in space. 

Suddenly, she was hit with a shock of cold water on her face and she sprung up off the floor. 

“You’re not dead sweetheart, but I think you might have a concussion,” said Bobby looking over her with concern. 

A pair of warm hands captured her face and she was met again with those green eyes she loved so much.  

Reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct Abby knocked his hands away from her face and took him to the floor choking him with one hand. 

“DEMON SON OF A BITCH!” she howled tightening her grip around his throat. 

Bobby tore her off him, dragging her away from the gasping man on the floor.

“Abby, stop! It’s him…I did the tests, it’s Dean,” exclaimed Bobby still gripping her by the arm. 

Dean struggled to regain his breath and chuckled hoarsely rising from the floor “That’s my girl.” 

Abby immediately yanked her arm out of Bobby’s grip and hurled herself towards Dean wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Hey shhh baby, please no more tears,” mumbled Dean gruffly as he  held her and kissed the top of her head. 

Regaining her composure Abby pulled away and managed to mutter a single word “How?”

“I mean, Dean…your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit!” exclaimed Bobby furrowing his brow in confusion. 

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” replied Dean handing Abby a box of tissues as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose noisily while keeping a hand gripped on his filthy shirt afraid to let him go again. 

“What do you remember?” asked Bobby grabbing three beers out of the fridge. 

“Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it,” replied Dean unconvincingly. 

Abby took a huge swig out of her beer and took a seat in Dean’s lap at the table “You dug yourself out of your grave!” she cried horrified. 

“No biggie, I’m fine…hey but I tried to call Sam and his number wasn’t working…he’s okay isn’t he?” 

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know,” muttered Bobby sharing a look with Abby that went right over Dean’s head. 

“Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?” asked Dean.

“We haven't talked to him for months,” replied Bobby sheepishly.

“You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?” 

“It was his choice Dean, not ours. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For any of us. We had to bury you….” frowned Abby her eyes welling up. 

“We haven’t heard from him since he put Abby back on a plane two months ago,” sighed Bobby sadly. 

“He wanted to find a way to get you home, but he thought he couldn’t do it with me holding him back,” added Abby. 

“Why did you bury me, anyway?” asked Dean gruffly.

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam and Abby wouldn't have it.” 

“Well, I'm glad you two won that one.” smiled Dean leaning down to plant a kiss on Abby’s forehead. 

Abby sighed content for the first time in months “Daddy, you think you can go to the store pick up some stuff for dinner?” 

Bobby nodded grabbing the list Abby quickly scrawled down “Alright, I’ll be back in about an hour” he clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Good to have you home son,” he said his voice full of sincerity. 

“Thanks Bobby,” replied Dean. 

Abby planted herself in his lap and kissed him softly scrunching up her nose “Not to be a bitch baby, but you’re kinda filthy.” 

Dean chuckled his eyes twinkling “Yeah well haven’t had a chance to shower after clawing my way outta the ground.” 

Abby’s eyes widened in horror “You woke up in..the grave!” 

“Hey it’s okay, I’m fine…you should see the grave site though it was like a nuke went off.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here…whatever got you back we can deal with later, why don’t you go and have a shower while I grab your things from the basement.” Said Abby trying to change the subject. 

“Okay message received,” chuckled Dean heading up the stairs towards her ensuite bathroom. 

Abby grinned with happiness quickly retrieving Dean’s duffle from the basement and taking it upstairs to the bedroom before quickly slipping out of her clothes and into the steaming shower. 

She pulled the curtain back as Dean spun around in surprise to see a very naked Abby slip into the shower in front of him. 

“Shit Princess, this isn’t going to last long,” he groaned before pulling her close and capturing her lips in a desperate bruising kiss. Sensing his need Abby climbed his slick body wrapping her legs around his waist until her back was pressed against the cold tiles. Abby angled her hips and gasped as he thrust into her in one hard push never removing his lips from hers. 

“Dean…oh god,” she moaned as she felt him hit her g-spot causing her to clench down around his throbbing member. 

“Fuck, you feel sooo goddamn good” he growled into the crook between her neck and shoulder his thrusts becoming increasingly frenetic. 

“Come for me baby,” Abby whispered in her ear urging him to let go. 

With a shudder he found his release and slowly slipped out of Abby kissing her forehead with that lopsided grin she’d missed so much. Instinctively, she reached for a loofah and tenderly washed his body frowning as she noticed his previously marred skin was now scar free. 

“Your scars are all missing, and there’s a new one,” she said quietly running her hands over what looked like a red handprint on his shoulder. 

Dean looked away nervously “I know…whatever brought me back, there has to be a reason... it’s like I was rode out of there by a demon.” 

“It doesn’t matter, all that matters is your back where you belong.” 

They finished up in the shower and Dean smiled when he saw that Abby had washed and folded all his clothes neatly into his duffle. 

“Damn Princess, ain’t you gonna make a good housewife one day,” he chuckled pulling out a folded and ironed plaid shirt. 

Abby grinned “Don’t get used to it honey, it’s a one time thing because you were temporarily dead,” 

Dean sent her a cheeky wink that sent a delicious shiver straight down her spine. The next few hours went by in a blur, they ate their dinner and Abby helped Dean track Sam down through one of the burners she knew he kept in the glove compartment of the Impala. It was as though she was walking on air, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him even as he snoozed in the back seat of the truck as they made their way to Pontiac, Illinois. 

“He ain’t gonna disappear you know honey,” chuckled Bobby quietly trying not to wake Dean. 

Abby flushed, embarrassed at being caught out “I know, it just doesn’t feel real…” she sighed smiling happily. 

“Try and get some sleep, we’ll be there soon.” 

Abby nodded and finally left herself drift off to sleep. 

They arrived at the hotel a little after nine and headed towards a door in a dingy hotel with a large red heart emblazoned on the front. 

The door swung open to find an attractive brunette staring at the three hunters expectantly. 

“So where is it?” she asked impatiently. 

“Where’s what?” asked a puzzled Bobby. 

“The pizza?” she asked snarkily. 

“Listen missy, this isn’t two guys, a girl and a missing pizza…we’re looking for Sam,” replied Abby beginning to dislike the hot young woman. 

“Hey is that the pizz..” trailed Sam spotting the three of them in the doorway. 

Dean entered first pushing the girl aside as he approached his brother cautiously “Hey Sammy,” 

Sam immediately went on the attack lunging at Dean with a knife and pushing him up against the hotel room wall. 

“Who are you!” growled Sam as Abby and Bobby struggled to yank him away from Dean. 

“Like you didn’t do this!” exclaimed Dean frustrated at his brother’s reaction. 

“It’s him. It's him. We’ve been through this already, it's really him,” said Bobby attempting to defuse the situation. The struggle immediately left his body as he slowly approached Dean “What…How?” said Sam softly. 

“I know, I look fantastic huh,” chuckled Dean his voice thick with emotion as the two brothers finally met in a long hug. 

“Are you two…like together?” asked the young woman staring at them curiously. 

“What no…no he’s my brother, ah you should probably go” said Sam sheepishly. 

“Yeah, sure..uh so call me?” she replied ignoring the scoff that came out of Abby earning her a glare from Sam. 

“Yeah sure thing, Kathy” he said distractedly closing the door behind her. 

Abby at this stage had thrown herself in a chair and was watching the brothers interact with amusement. 

Dean and Bobby both looked at Sam suspiciously, “So what’d it cost?” asked Dean his voice tinged with disappointment. 

“The girl? I don’t pay, Dean” smirked Sam. 

“Not funny Sammy, he means what did it cost you to bring him back!” exclaimed Abby. 

Sam grimaced “You think I made a deal?” 

“Well how the hell else is this possible?” asked Bobby perplexed. 

Sam shook his head angrily “Look, I wish I had done it alright, and I TRIED EVERYTHING but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting for months and I couldn’t stop it, I’m so sorry Dean” 

Dean immediately backed down realising his brother was being honest “It’s okay Sammy, you don’t have to apologize, I believe you.” 

Abby sighed not even realising she was holding her breath as they found out if Sam had sold his soul in exchange for Dean’s. 

“Well that’s a relief, I guess” sighed Abby before making eye contact with her frowning father. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Sam’s staying topside but it leaves us with a sticky question.” He grimaced. 

Dean sighed tiredly “If he didn’t pull me out then what did?” 

“So Sammy, question is why are you flying solo? And what are you doing here if you weren’t digging me outta my grave?” asked Dean cocking an eyebrow at his brother who flushed slightly under the scrutiny of his gaze. 

“Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback.” Replied Sam fiddling around in the fridge to fish out beers for everyone in the room. 

“All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?” spat Bobby accusingly snatching the beer out of the younger man’s hand. 

“Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up,” he replied steadying his gaze on Abby in what felt like a silent apology. They had both been able to communicate with a look ever since they were kids, Abby promptly sent one back which clearly said, I forgive you but we still need to talk. Her feelings were still hurt by the way he had callously pushed her aside post the incident, and as much as she would like to pretend like the whole ordeal had happened it wasn’t an option. 

“Anyways, I was checking some demons out of Tennessee it turned up nothing so I ended up her,” continued Sam nonchalant. 

“So how do we find out what pulled Dean out of the pit?” asked Abby averting her gaze from Sam. 

“I know a psychic, she’s a few hours away and something this big, the other side must be saying something,” said Bobby taking a swig out of his beer. 

“It’s worth a shot!” exclaimed Dean. 

Bobby made quick work of calling a psychic called Pamela, who luckily was extremely intrigued by a recently resurrected Winchester. They packed up and headed out to the cars Abby happily trailing behind the two brothers who was chuckling amongst themselves. Suddenly it hit her that at some point one or both of them would have to explain to Dean what had happened between them. Abby quickly sent Sam a text asking him to keep it on the down low until they had had a chance to talk. She was hardly surprised when all she got in return was a simple OK. 

As they approached the Impala, Dean’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he stroked the hood of the car lovingly. 

“Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me? God I missed you!” he almost purred. 

“Not as much as me I hope!” scowled Abby light heartedly. 

Dean threw her a cheeky wink “I missed my two girls equally.” 

Abby rolled her eyes “Douche..I’m riding with Daddy then, give you some time with your other woman.” 

She headed towards the car with Bobby chuckling as she heard Dean hollering at Sam about the Ipod jack he had plugged into the stereo “douching” his precious baby up. 

“You okay honey? You’re awfully quiet over there,” said Bobby as he skillfully maneuvered through the dark highway. 

Abby was deep into an intense brood, her mind was whirring with all the possible conversations that Sam and Dean could be having right now while she wasn’t there to defend herself. Not that she had anything to defend against, she was whammied by a sexual deviant goddess after all! 

Sure, maybe she enjoyed the whole encounter a hell of a lot more than she should have but what woman wouldn’t in her shoes? Abby never had any intention of ever being anything more than a best friend to Sam. His intense reaction though..sending her as far away from him as possible maybe suggested he felt otherwise? 

“Abby!” 

She was startled out of her thought bubble by her father’s voice “Shit sorry Daddy, I guess I’m caught up in my own world” 

“Anything you wanna talk to your old man about?” he asked cautiously. 

Abby shook her head sadly “No this is something I have to work out on my own.” 

“Whatever you say honey, you know I’m always here for you,” he replied sweetly. 

They finally made their way to the psychic’s house a few hours later. 

The door of the impressive federation style home swung open to reveal an attractive woman with dark hair and kind eyes. 

“Bobby!” she exclaimed enveloping him in a bear hug and lifting the older man slightly off the ground. 

Bobby blushed slightly “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

Abby grinned before catching the appraising look the psychic gave the boys. 

“So these are the boys, and your little girl?” she said flirtatiously causing a scowl to appear on Abby’s face. Sensing her discomfort Dean slipped an arm around her waist and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Well this is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state.” 

“Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back into the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual,” she smirked. 

“If you say so,” replied Dean sheepishly. 

Pamela ushered the group into her dining room all prepared for a séance complete with creepy candles and a crystal ball. 

“So, you hear anything?” asked Abby rudely. 

“Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why,” replied Pamela ignoring Abby’s tone which immediately made the younger woman feel like an idiot. 

“Next steps have to be A séance. See if we can see who did the deed,” she continued. 

“You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here?” gasped Bobby. 

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it,” 

“I'm game” said Dean shrugging his shoulders. 

Abby watched in annoyance as the boys panted while Pamela bent over revealing a lower back tattoo declaring “Jesse Forever”. 

“Whose Jesse?” she asked 

“Well, it wasn't forever,” she laughed good naturedly. 

“His loss,” smirked Dean earning himself a punch in the arm from Abby. 

Pamela chuckled “Chill sweetheart, grumpy over there is more my style anyway.” 

Abby smiled finally relaxing in the woman’s presence and chuckling at the blush which crept over Sam’s face “Let’s get on with this shall we.” 

Pamela lay her hand over the brand on Dean’s shoulder as the group of five joined hands and closed their eyes. 

“I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy,” she chanted.

“Castiel?” asked Dean. 

“Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back” replied Pamela as she bravely continued chanting. 

White noise began to blare from the television in the room and the lights starting to flicker as she continued to chant. Suddenly the table began to shake as Bobby exclaimed “Maybe we should stop!” 

Ignoring Pamela continued to chant urging the entity to show her its face. In an instant she stumbled backwards her eyes filled with flames before collapsing to the floor. 

“Call 9-1-1!” exclaimed Sam scrambling out of his chair and crouching down beside her limp body. 

Abby quickly called the ambulance as Pamela awakened opening her eyes to find that there was nothing but deep black welts. 

“I can’t see! I can’t see!” she sobbed as Bobby held her cradled in his lap. 

Bobby escorted Pamela to the hospital, thankfully her eyesight loss would be the only lasting effect from whatever she had summoned. Sam concerned about his brother’s safety had strongly suggested they give up trying to track whatever had dragged Dean out of hell. 

So when Sam received a call about a haunting that sounded like a regular salt and burn, which was only two towns over Dean encouraged his brother to head out solo. 

“I’m having second thoughts about this Dean,” said Abby hesitantly while watching Bobby spray paint a giant devils trap on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. 

Dean ignored her comment and continued lining up weapons on a table “It will be fine honey, we’ve got the A-team here,” he replied dismissively. 

“Yeah beauty, brains and dumbass,” mumbled Abby under her breath becoming increasingly nervous. 

“By the time, I’m done her we’ll have traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” said Bobby reassuringly. 

“And I’ve got stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of, you gotta trust us Abby,” added Dean throwing her a silver stake laced in holy water for good measure. 

“This is still a bad idea,” said Bobby gruffly. 

“Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?” 

Bobby nodded reluctantly before sprinkling some powder into a large bowl at the center of the devils trap and beginning to chant. 

Instinctively, Abby made her way over to Dean as the bowl commenced smoking slightly and placed herself in front of him. Dean chuckled at her move of protection and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Is he chanting in latin?” he whispered in her ear. 

“Shhhh, don’t distract him” she smiled leaning back against him enjoying the simple fact he was there in the flesh with her. 

Suddenly, the bowl burst into a bright flame before dying out and Bobby stopped chanting.

“Is that it?” asked Dean cocking one eyebrow. 

“Yes boy, the big burst of flame didn’t tip you off?” replied Bobby rolling his eyes at the younger man. 

The three hunters waited in the empty warehouse, when nothing appeared after half an hour Dean was the first to speak. 

“You sure you did the ritual right?” he asked impatiently. 

Bobby shot a Dean a pointed look of disdain. 

“Sorry…touchy, huh?” added Dean throwing his arms up. 

As if right on cue, the roof began to shake causing the three hunters to spring up and fall into the familiar back to back pose they always commenced when under threat. 

“Wishful thinking, but it could just be the wind,” said Abby nervously her eyes darting between the roof and the door of the abandoned warehouse. 

The door of the warehouse flew open as the lights shattered overhead sending a shower of sparks over a handsome man in a trenchcoat who stalked towards them with purpose. 

They opened fire and hit the approaching man but he did not slow down his pace even slightly. 

“The bullets aren’t working,” exclaimed Abby panicking and firing again. 

“It’s fine baby I got this,” replied Dean a determined glint in his eye as he strode towards the man the magic knife clutched in his hand tightly. 

“Who are you?” he demanded. 

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” replied the man in a deep monotone. 

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” said Dean rearing back and plunging the knife into the man’s chest. 

He looked down, unconcerned, and pulled it out, dropping the knife to the floor. 

“Oh my god!” cried Abby her eyes widening in shock. 

“Not god, my name is Castiel” replied the man a look of confusing coming over his face. 

Bobby ran for Castiel attempting to attacking him, he was averted by the strange man placing a fingertip to his forehead causing Bobby to crumple to the floor. 

Abby ran towards her father and checked his pulse as Dean stood between them toe to toe. 

“He’s alive” she sighed with relief glaring at Castiel. 

“Who are you?” growled Dean. 

“Castiel,” replied the man un-helpfully. 

“You already said that!” spat Abby keeping a close check on Bobby’s breathing. 

“I'm an Angel of the Lord,” he replied matter of factly. 

“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing,” replied Dean rolling his eyes in disbelief.

“This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith” retorted the supposed angel. 

Suddenly lightning flashed within the building and great shadowy wings appeared behind him. 

“Holy shit…I mean goddamn it, jesus..sorry” gasped Abby unable to control her reaction. 

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes!” exclaimed Dean not wanting to give the stranger an inch. 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that,”

“You mean the gas station,That was you talking?” asked Dean.

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong,” replied Castiel. 

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” chuckled Dean. 

“More like touch me angel” mumbled Abby earning herself a sharp glare from Dean. 

“This? This is... a vessel,” replied Castiel. 

“You're possessing some poor bastard?” growled Dean. 

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this,” 

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” asked Dean firmly. 

“I told you,” frowned the angel sadly. 

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” snorted Dean incredulous. 

“Good things do happen, Dean.” 

“Not in my experience,” retorted Dean bitterly.

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” asked Castiel. 

Abby frowned and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Of course you deserved to be saved honey,” 

“Whether you believe it or not God commanded it,” replied Castiel. 

“Why?” asked Dean softly. 

“Because we have work for you to do.” 


	32. Chapter 32: Are you there God? It's me Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I know it's been a LONG time coming, the dreaded writer's block has hit me very very hard.   
> Please provide your comments and feedback.   
> I have a clear direction I'm heading with this now, and am decided whether I need to create a sequel potentially. 
> 
> This is a short chapter, there will be more shortly. 
> 
> Enjoy send me your thoughts.   
> XOX

**Are you there god? It’s me Dean Winchester.**

The four hunters sat in the living room all staring at each other still attempting to make sense of what had happened with alleged angel Castiel.

“Well, then tell me what else it could be?” asked Sam rolling his eyes at the look on Dean’s face.

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel!” exclaimed Dean frustrated.

“Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?” asked Sam.

“Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie.” “A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” replied Abby still trying to wrap her head around the idea that angels could be real.

“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?” sighed Dean exhaustedly.

“Yeah. You just did, Dean….look I’m not saying it’s 100% but I think we…” replied Sam

“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!” exclaimed Dean looking to Abby for back-up.

Abby shrugged nonchalant “I’m still processing.”

Bobby sat at this desk flipping pages furiously “You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this? Sam and Dean approached Bobby’s desk cautiously eyeing the stack of books in front of the older hunter.

“I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.” “What else could do it?” grumbled Dean shaking his head.

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing,” replied Bobby.

“Baby, this is good news!” exclaimed Abby unsure why Dean was reacting the way his life was saved.

“How?” asked Dean. Sam sighed in annoyance

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?” Dean threw his arms up in defeat

“So what then? There’s a God? And he supposedly give’s a crap about me, sorry but I’m not buying it.”  


“Why are you finding this so hard to believe, the proof is kinda stacking up Dean,” said Abby softly from her place on the tattered couch.

“If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?” Sam looked at his brother sadly, not sure how to react to his unusual self doubt and lack of confidence.

“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy.”

“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs,” replied Sam looking over at Abby for support.

Abby stood up and approached an extremely tense Dean, she knew he was agitated by how rigid he stood as she slipped her arms around his waist. “Fine. What do we know about angels?” asked Dean leaning into her and the tension slightly leaving his body.

“Start reading,” chuckled Bobby shuffling the large pile of dusty books towards Dean who scoffed in disgust.

“I hate research,” he growled.

Abby rolled her eyes “Can I ask why we don’t just ask for the information straight from the horses mouth?”

“And how do you suggest we get him here?” asked Sam bluntly.

“Come on Sam, you know how to pray…surely we just pray for Castiel?” Bobby grimaced “She has a point boys.”

“Fine. We will try it your way and you’re gonna get me some pie,” demanded Dean throwing Sam the Impala’s keys. Sam caught the keys and gave Dean a salute before heading out the door to a nearby diner.

“So, how should I do this? Close my eyes call on Castiel the friendly neighborhood angel?” questioned Dean.

“It was just a suggestion Dean, don’t be a dick about it,” frowned Abby not appreciating his sarcastic tone.

Dean looked at her sheepishly before closing his eyes and clasping both hands together, “Okay, ugh Castiel the angel come down to earth and answer my questions.”

When nothing happened, Dean grinned triumphantly as Abby scowled “You’re not doing it properly, I’ll try.”

Abby crossed herself before closing her eyes and focusing “Dear Castiel, hear my prayer please come show yourself to us…we have some questions if you have time we would very much appreciate it.” “Well you did a much better job than me,” chuckled Dean sarcastically barely missing the book Abby heaved at his head.

“Y’all better get reading then because these books aint gonna read themselves,” grumbled Bobby before settling into his chair and opening up one of the dusty ancient texts.

They sat in silence only breaking to eat for hours combing over the pages of the ancient texts and finding nothing that clearly instructed you on how to summon an angel.

Bobby had exited the room to take a phone call, Sam was typing away furiously at his laptop and Dean was snoring away softly his book flat against his chest.

Abby followed her father into the kitchen to see a worried look on his face as he hung up the phone calls.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Bobby shook his head and grimaced “I need to go check in on Olivia, she hasn’t been answering any calls and some of the other hunters are worried,”

Abby frowned “Sure, why don’t you take the boys and I’ll hold the fort down here? It’s not like Dean is really helping with the research anyway and I always work better when its quiet.”

Bobby cocked an eyebrow “Are you sure? I know you’ve been watching him like a hawk,”

“I’m getting on his nerves, will probably do us some good to have a little time a part,” replied Abby firmly. Since his return, she’d barely allowed Dean out of her sight they even got into a huge row when she was busted cracking the door open while he was on the toilet earlier in the day.

It wasn’t her fault…adjusting to his reincarnation had thrown her, even though in her short lifetime she had seen and done some crazy things. It didn’t help the situation that she felt as though he was hiding something from her, something that was eating at him from the inside. Abby was at a loss and decided a little bit of space might be the best thing for her boyfriend.

As she watched the Impala drive away a sense of determination came over her, she was going to find out if this Castiel was a threat to her family and if he was she would be ready for him.

Her hunt for information was quickly distracted by the boys needing information on whatever had killed Olivia and a few other hunters. The “witnesses” unfortunately turned out to be a sign of an impending apocalypse and gave some additional proof that angels and God himself were real.

Abby practically knocked Dean off his feet when the three hunters returned exhausted and filthy.

“I’ve got the first shower,” said Sam quickly heading up the stairs towards the bathroom barely acknowledging Abby.

Dean furrowed his brow his green eyes stormy “What’s with him?”

“Who knows PMS? I’m glad your home safe,” she said kissing him softly and squeezing him tighter than necessary.

“Well I’m spent, gonna head up to bed…you kids be good” yawned Bobby before heading out of view. Suddenly, with a flash Castiel stood in front of them. “Shit! Don’t you knock..!” exclaimed Abby almost hitting the roof.

The angel ignored her his gaze focused on Dean who stepped in front of Abby cautiously.

“Excellent job with the witnesses,” he said in a deep drawl. “You were hip to all this?” questioned Dean angrily. “I was, uh, made aware,” “Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest!”

“WHAT!” yelled Abby pushing Dean aside and stabbed her finger at the angel’s chest.

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks,” she fumed.

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier,” replied Castiel nonchalant.

“Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?” asked Dean glaring at him.

“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns,”

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?” he asked furious at the angel’s lack of concern.

“There's a God,” replied Castiel tersely.

“I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?”

“The Lord works...” began Castiel before Dean abruptly cut him off.

“If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Abby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse,”

“That's why we're here. Big things afoot,” replied Castiel.

“Do we even want to know?” sighed Abby rubbing her temples.

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals.”

“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld,” scoffed Dean.

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith,” added Castiel his tone grave.

“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses?” asked Abby in horror.

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead,” he added matter of factly.

“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us,” sighed Dean suddenly looking even more tired than he had minutes before. “Lilith has a certain sense of humor,” replied Castiel grimly.   


“Well, we put those spirits back to rest,” “It doesn't matter. The seal was broken…”

“Why break the seal anyway?” asked Abby already knowing she was not going to like the answer.

“Think of the seals as locks on a door….last one opens and Lucifer walks free,” replied Castiel.

“You have got to be kidding me, The Lucifer….as in the devil!” exclaimed Abby suddenly feeling ill.

“There’s no such thing,” sneered Dean.

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?”

“To stop Lucifer.” Said Abby gripping Dean’s arm tightly.

“That's why we've arrived,” Castiel replied impatiently.

“Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice,” said Dean his voice laced with sarcasm.

“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in,” sneered Castiel before promptly disappearing right in front of their eyes.

“Well he’s a ray of fucking sunshine isn’t he,” sighed Abby frowning at Dean.

“Mmm we need to figure out how to kill him if it becomes necessary,” he said grimly.

“And we need to find Lilith as quickly as possible and put her in the ground for good,” Abby replied worriedly before coaxing am exhausted Dean up the stairs and into bed.   



	33. Chapter 33 - Metamorphisis

Abigail Singer was at her core always suspicious and on alert, so when Sam began disappearing with a wide array of weak excuses she became increasingly suspicious of his behavior. That’s why she was currently staking out her best friend to an abandoned warehouse and was about to finally uncover the mystery.

She was seconds from climbing a crate to peak through the warehouses dirty window when she felt a presence behind her. Instincts kicking in, Abby spun around and pulled a gun on the shadowy figure.

“Shit Abs, put it away it’s only me” whispered Dean.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” asked Abby in an annoyed hushed tone. 

Dean frowned puzzled at her reaction “What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

Abby sighed and pulled Dean away from the warehouse so they wouldn’t be heard “Sam has been acting weird lately, so I’m just checking up on him.”

Dean smiled and chuckled “Great minds think alike, glad I’m not the only one sensing Sammy’s shady behaviour lately.”

Abby motioned to the warehouse “Well shall we get to snooping then?” she asked reaching out a hand to Dean who quickly took it and followed her towards one of the windows.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this…” said Dean nervously as they approached the window.

“Too late now!” scoffed Abby peering inside to find Sam interrogating a man tied to a chair in the center of a devils trap.

“Where’s Lilith?” he asked in a calculating tone.

“Kiss my ass,” replied the demon eyes turning completely black looking over to a brown haired woman who looked familiar to Abby.

“I’d watch myself if I were you,” said Sam coldly glaring at the incapacitated demon.

“Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero,” laughed the demon drily causing Abby to gasp at the realization the woman with Sam was a demon.

“Shut up!” growled Sam his face contorting with anger.

“Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark,” sneered the Demon as Sam and the female demon shared a knowing look.

“You have got to be friggin kidding me,” sighed Dean quietly shaking his head.

“What?” whispered Abby confused.

“I know who she is…”

“Come on hero, Tell me!” chuckled the demon maniacally causing Sam to darken as he stared at the demon and its essence began to cascade out of the man into the floor.

“Holy shit…did he just exorcise that demon with his…with his MIND?” gasped Abby looking at Dean who looked mortified.

“I don’t know…but I’m gonna find out.” Said Dean determinedly marching towards the door of the warehouse with Abby trailing behind him.

Sam walked the no longer possessed man towards the door as Dean stormed through.

“Anything you wanna tell me? Hmm Sammy?” growled Dean at Sam who tried in vain to wipe the guilty look of his face.

“Dean, I can…just let me –“

“What the hell is going on here Sam, and who the hell is this bitch?” added Abby stopping Sam before he could continue.

“It’s good to see you both again, Dean..Abigail,” smiled the woman smirking with a familiarity that immediately made the hair stand up on the back of Abby’s neck.

“Is that Ruby?” spat Dean glaring daggers at his brother who stood there silently. Without a word Dean lunged at Ruby and pulled a knife of her, shoving her against a wall by the throat.

“Don’t!” exclaimed Sam knocking the knife to the floor from Dean’s hand as Abby jumped on his back dragging him away from Dean.

With Abby and Sam scuffling, Ruby pounced at Dean pinning him against the Sam wall he had her on and squeezed his throat tightly glaring at the older Winchester.

“Ruby! Stop it!” yelled Sam.

Ruby immediately let go of her choke hold on Dean allowing him to fall to the floor.

“Aren’t you an obedient little bitch,” spat Abby rushing over to Dean to check he was okay. Dean brushed her hands away and quickly stood up to his full height and glared at the demon.

“Ruby, he’s hurt..go.” said Sam motioning towards the formerly possessed man.

Ruby swept the man up and headed towards the door taking before sending at withering look at the older Winchester brother.

“She’s taking him to the ER…Dean I can explain,” pleaded Sam looking at his brother intently.

Instead of reacting with anger or fury Dean simply walked about the door and headed towards the Impala. 

Abby spun on Sam furiously “What the fuck were you thinking Sam!”

“You don’t get it Abby, these powers I’m saving more people than I’ve ever dreamed of saving” he said frowning.

Abby glared at him angrily “Really? At what cost Sam?”

Sam grimaced “What does it matter, people are alive because of me!”

Abby shook her head and scoffed “If you really believe that we have a major problem.”

Gathering her things off the ground she quickly ran out of the warehouse after Dean who was sitting in the car staring blankly out the window.

“Hey baby, you okay?” she asked softly giving his knee a comforting squeeze.

Dean looked at her sadly “Not really…do you mind Princess if I drop you back at the motel and get some time alone to process all of this,”

Abby tried to not show the hurt she felt as Dean pushed her away again, and smiled brightly “Sure honey, whatever you need…you know I’m here for you right?”

“I know..” he said gruffly before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the motel.

Abby sat at the window of their dive motel room and watched as Dean drove away from the motel and tried to ignore the pit that formed in her stomach. Since his return things had been rocky and he seemed to be withdrawing more and more. Exhausted by the day’s events she curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and quickly let sleep overcome her.

Abby was only woken by the light of the sun the next morning and the sounds of drawers being opened and slammed shut.

“Dean, what are you doing?” she heard Sam ask as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

Dean continued throwing things in bags and ignoring Sam before acknowledging Abby who looked at him confused.

“We are leaving. Go get dressed while I pack,” demanded Dean gruffly.

Sam frowned “Hold on Dean, come on…you can’t be serious,”

Dean spun on his brother, temporarily ceasing his frantic packing exercise and glared “You don’t need us, you and Ruby go fight demons.”

“You are being ridiculous,” scoffed Sam who was immediately met with Dean’s fist right in his face.

Abby quickly stood between the brothers before things continued to escalate.

“You satisfied?” asked Sam wiping blood from his lip.

Dean went to shove Abby aside and take another swing but was quickly disarmed by the petite hunter.

“Enough Dean! Use your words,” said Abby angrily before releasing her grip on him.

Dean shook his head  “You want words? I can’t believe you are taking his side..... AND I can’t believe you can’t see how far off the reservation you’ve gone Sam! How far from normal this is!”

“I’m just exorcising demons,” replied Sam calmly eyeing his brother off cautiously.

“With your mind! What else can you do huh?” retorted Dean furiously.

Sam grimaced “I can send them back to hell, it only works with demons and that’s it.”

“How can I believe you?” scoffed Dean.

“Try to see the other side here, I’m pulling demons out of innocent people,”

“Use the knife!” yelled Dean.

“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year,” reasoned Sam looking at Abby pleadingly to intervene.

“Sam the problem is you lied about this, and do you even know if you can trust Ruby? Or what these powers could do to you?” said Abby trying mediate the situation.

“Exactly! Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends,” added Dean smugly earning a harsh look from Abby.

“I’m not gonna let it get too far,” replied Sam a flash of hesitation in his eyes.

Dean smirked and swiped a lamp off the side table narrowly missing Sam.

“It’s already gone too far Sam. If I didn’t know you…I would wanna hunt you” he spat angrily causing Sam to gasp and hang his head in shock.

“That’s enough Dean, you are being an asshole…hear him out!” exclaimed Abby fuming at Dean’s complete lack of understanding and his attitude.

“You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works,” cried Sam obviously holding back unshed tears.   
  
“Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an angel tell me to stop you?” replied Dean coldly.   
  
“What?” asked Sam surprised and looking to Abby for confirmation that it was true.

“What are you talking about Dean?” asked Abby quietly.

“Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?”

“We don’t even know if we can trust these supposed angel’s Dean, you are completely overreacting,” sighed Abby tiredly.

“Well maybe you’re not reacting enough…”

The argument was interrupted by Sam’s phone ringing in his pocket which he quickly answered to diffuse the tension in the room.   
  
“Hello? Hey Travis,” asked Sam, his voice wavering.   
  
“It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's-  
Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh..Carthrage, Missouri,” continued Sam.

Abby looked at Dean sadly “Look’s like we have to pause this, we’ve got work to do.”   
  
“Travis needs some help, can we get back to this?” asked Sam after he hung up the phone.

Dean sighed “Okay, let’s just get out of here…”

The drive to Carthrage was more than a little tense with Dean barely saying two words to Sam or Abby. Internally, Abby was fuming at Dean’s behaviour and macho "do as I say" attitude. However, she understood he had just returned for the dead so was contemplating giving him one free pass. 

The arrived out the front of the Montgomery household and settled in for a stake-out.

“Are you sure that’s him?” asked Dean looking through the binoculars as Abby sat in the back of the Impala flipping through a magazine.

“Only Jack Montgomery in town,” replied Sam curtly.

“We’re looking for anything weird or unusual,” he added.

“This guy seems pretty lame to me,” chirped Abby while crunching on a bag of chips in the back seat before taking another peek in her binoculars.

“Travis seemed pretty sure,” shrugged Sam as the man scooped a bunch of raw beef out of a pan and shoved it in his mouth, eating like he’d been starved for a year.

“That’s disgusting!” exclaimed Abby gagging slightly.

“I’d say that qualifies as weird,” muttered Sam shaking his head, his face a tinge of green.

They headed back to the room to find Travis already waiting for them beer in hand, sitting by the window.

“Travis!” grinned Abby extremely happy to see her old friend from her hunting days with Nattie.

“See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer,” said Dean cheekily with the first genuine smile Abby had seen from him in a while.

Travis chuckled beckoning Dean over to him “Smartass. Get over here,” he said enveloping Dean in a hug.

“Good to see you,” said Sam quickly following Dean and giving Travis a brief hug.

“Man, you got tall kid. How long has it been?” asked Travis looking up at Sam as they all chuckled.

“10 years, give or take,” replied Sam smiling.

“Come here sweetheart. Give an old man some love, aren’t you just as gorgeous as ever..” said Travis as Abby squeezed him tightly, “I missed you old man,” she said still holding on to him tightly.

“Hey..hey that’s enough of that,” joked Dean earning a glare from Abby and a look of surprise from Travis who muttered "God, help us if those two breed," under his breath. 

Dean rolled his eyes and then grinned ignoring the older man's comment "It's good to see you Travis." 

“Been too long, I mean look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this. I’m not sure how happy he would be with you corrupting his little princess though,” chuckled Travis.

Abby punched him in the arm playfully “I was corrupted long before Dean and I got together, Tee.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Yeah, we’re thick as thieves.”

“Nothing more important than family.”

Sam and Abby tried in vain to catch Dean’s eye, but he was determined to ignore both of them instead sitting down next to Travis at the table in the dingy motel room they were camped out at.

“Thank’s for helping an old man out, I’m a little shorthanded,” says Travis motioning to his right arm that’s enclosed in a cast.

“So what are we looking at? We tracked Montgomery, seemed pretty normal” said Abby

“Til he took a big bite out of some raw beef,” snorted Sam.

“That sound’s about right, we got a rougarou on our hands,” replied Travis.

“A rougarou? Is that made up?” asked Dean furrowing his brow and looking over at Abby who shrugged.

“They are real, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth wormy skin, the works. They start out human and then as soon as they get the hunger they turn and turn fast,” said Travis ominously.

“The hunger for what?” asked Abby not 100% sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Human flesh, it starts the transformation really quickly. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train,” replied Travis ominously.

“How’d you find him if he’s human?” asked Sam curiously.

“Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system,” sighed Travis sadly.

“You mean to tell me you couldn’t find someone?” asked Sam incredulous.

“I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do,” said Travis taking a swig of his beer.

“What if he doesn’t feed? I mean can’t he just survive on lots and lots of raw meat?” asked Abby hopefully.

“That’s a fairytale sweetheart, fact is ever rougarou I’ve ever heard of has taken that bite,” scoffed Travis.

“Speaking of bites, you two go on a food and beer run will ya,” said Dean chucking Sam the Impala keys dismissively. Abby could see Sam was about to argue so quickly grabbed his arm and led him out the door towards the car.

“Not the right time to argue Sam,” she sighed as they headed towards a local bottle shop and diner.

“He’s being a dick,”

Abby rolled her eyes “You think I don’t know that, but you working with Ruby without telling us was also a massive DICK move.”

Sam frowned “I know…I know and I’m sorry, I was so wrong to keep it from you guys but I’m just trying to help people can’t you see that?”

Abby grimaced “I get your intentions are noble Sam, I don’t doubt it….but you let your grief of losing Dean cloud your judgement when you jumped into bed with Ruby!”

“I don’t have a monopoly on not telling Dean something that could hurt him Abs!” exclaimed Sam his cheeks heating.

Abby frowned angry at Sam’s assertion she was lying to Dean outright “I’m going to tell him Sam, things have been tense between us lately…he’s not the same since he came back to us. I don’t want to cause him to pull away from me even more by telling him we got whammied by a sex god and bumped uglies all night long while he was dead.”

“I get it, but you need to tell him eventually,” he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I know..I just don’t know how,” said Abby softly sinking back into the soft leather of the Impala seat her mind running a million miles an hour.

By the time they returned with food and more booze Dean and Travis were hard at work fixing gas cans into portable flame throwers.

“Well you two have been busy,” said Sam dumping the bags on the table and handing everyone a beer.

“The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep fry ‘em.”

“That seems a little excessive doesn’t it? I mean if he doesn’t take that bite, he doesn’t turn couldn’t we talk to him explain?” replied Sam shaking his head.

“Couldn’t he fight it?” added Abby backing Sam up, feeling super uneasy about going after someone who was still human.

“Are you kidding me? You ever been haven’t eaten in days hungry?”

Dean nodded “Yeah…”

“Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?” added Travis as Dean shook his head in a silent no.

“That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?” continued Travis in a tirade.

“We can’t kill him unless he does something to get killed for!” growled Sam before walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.

“What’s up with your brother?” asked Travis puzzled at Sam’s visceral reaction.

“He’s been going through a lot..” said Abby quickly following Sam out the door only to find he’d taken off.

Sometimes, Abby legitimately believed she was a little psychic the hunt for Jack the soon to be rougarou went down exactly how she thought it would. Jack ignored their dire warning about what he was about to become, Sam and Dean hashed out their issues because they were confronted with a good man who had something evil lurking inside of him. Someone went rogue (Travis) although she didn’t predict that he would end up ironically triggering the rougarou curse by becoming Jack’s breakfast. She even predicted that Sam would ultimately be the one to pull the trigger on Jack, unfortunately it came at the cost of Dean almost being the rougarou’s next meal.

“Nailed it…” muttered Abby breaking the awkward silence in the Impala.

Dean scoffed “Alright mentalist, no need to be a know it all”

Abby stuck her tongue out at Dean childishly before snuggling down in the back of the Impala pretending to sleep so she could eavesdrop on the two Winchesters.

“You did the right thing you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back,” said Dean looking over at his brother who continued to stare out the window sadly.

“Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately,” started Dean gruffly trying to not be frustrated by his brothers continued silence.

“Don’t worry about it Dean,” replied Sam sadly.

“It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me,” continued Dean not being deterred by his brother.

“I’d really rather not talk about it,” replied Sam turning away again to gaze out the window.

“What? You don’t wanna talk? You?” joked Dean not getting any reaction.

Sam turned to his brother irately “There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand.”  


“Can’t you at least try?” asked Dean.

“I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with,” replied Sam softly.

“Not alone,” said Dean sincerely.

Sam sighed “Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I’m done with everything.”

“Well that’s a relief. Thank you,” smiled Dean letting out a relieved sigh.

Sam turned to him and snorted “Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice.”

Abby grimaced still pretending to sleep, sure it wasn’t the bromance moment she wanted but at least they weren’t trying to kill each other temporarily.


	34. Chapter 34: It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave your feedback and constructive criticism I really love seeing comments pop up on the story. Sorry about the delay on a new chapter!

 

Abby grimaced trying not to tear up at the utter look of distress on the woman’s face. Mrs Wallace had recently lost her husband over a tainted batch of Halloween candy.

“Now how many razor blades did they find?” asked Sam.

“Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?” replied Mrs Wallace her voice breaking with emotion.

She directed her eyes to Dean who was searching around the stove and inside the oven door.

“The candy was never in the oven,” she called out to him tiredly.

“We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace,” he replied continuing his search of the kitchen.

“Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?” asked Sam attempting to take a tone that didn’t sound interrogative.

“No, I mean, I don’t think so. I just – I can’t believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?” she said sadly a few stray tears trickling down her face.

“It happens more than you would think,” muttered Abby before giving the older woman’s hand a comforting squeeze. 

Dean finally emerged from the kitchen showing Sam and Abby a hex bag, making sure to hide it from the grieving widow. Abby suppressed the urge to gasp and rummaged through her bag for a clean handkerchief to hand the now openly crying woman. 

“Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies? Anyone who might have held a grudge against him? asked Sam.

“Enemies? What do you mean?” responded Mrs Wallace.

“Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman,” he continued causing her to freeze and hit him with a withering glare.

“Are you suggesting an affair?” she asked shocked at his insensitive question.

“Is it possible?” he replied.

“No! No, Luke would nev–“

Abby grimaced “What Detective Smith means Mrs Wallace, is we have to rule out every potential scenario…”

“If someone wanted to kill my husband, don’t you think they’d find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?” she exclaimed her face reddening from anger.

“Your right, it’s very unlikely I want to sincerely thank you for your time Mrs Wallace, we are very sorry for your loss,” said Abby in a soothing tone slowly rising and beckoning for the boys to follow her out of the house.

The three hunters returned to their whole in the wall motel room and hit the books. Sam worked on his laptop while Abby scoured through some of Bobby’s old volumes on witches. Dean who despised research instead sat sprawled out on the well worn leather couch tapping his foot nervously while shovelling bits of candy in his mouth.

“Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?” asked Sam incredulously.

“It’s Halloween, man,” replied Dean shrugging while unwrapping another piece.

“Yeah, for us every day is Halloween,” signed Sam eyes still glued to his laptop.

“Don’t be a downer. Anything interesting?” asked Dean peeking at the screen his brother was huddled over.

“Well, we’re on a witch hunt, that’s for sure, but this isn’t your typical hex bag.”

Sam picked up the hex bag from the table and opened it pulling out a silver coin, a shriveled green thing that could have been a flower and something small and charred that looked like a bone.

Abby rose from her seat and picked up the dried up flower scrutinizing it closely.  

“Goldthread, an herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years. And this – is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real,” said Abby furrowing her brow as Dean picked up the charred bone sniffing it.

“Um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby,” gagged Sam causing Dean to drop the bone back into the bag and gag slightly.

“Gross! Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy,” exclaimed Dean as Sam picked up the bone.

“Relax man, it’s like, at least a hundred years old,” he replied looking at it closely.

Abby frowned “Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful witch to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?” she asked Dean.

“Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead,” he sighed in frustration.

“Well, we better figure it out before this witch takes out anyone else,” replied Abby somberly.

Another night passed without lead’s until they caught a panicked officer on the police scanner talking about a young girl whose face was melted off while bobbing for apples. Abby sent Sam and Dean ahead while she continued looking for links between deaths and Halloween on a hunch. It was doubtful a 16 year old girl had any murderous enemies so with two completely innocent victims she was positive something else was at play.

By the time Sam and Dean had returned from the crime scene Abby had found exactly what she was looking for.

“ It’s a spell!” she shouted the minute they arrived back through the door hyped up on red bull and a break in the case.

“Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st,” Abby continued before grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a large gulp.

Sam picked the book up off the counter looking at it before handing it to Dean.

“Halloween,” grimaced Dean.

“Bingo!” replied Abby.

“What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?” asked Dean not really wanting to know the answer.

“It looks like this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain,” said Sam eyes scouring the pages of the book Abby had found this information in.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” smirked Dean.

“Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago,” replied Abby irritably not enjoying Dean’s light hearted view on this case.  

“So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck,” he scoffed before cringing slightly under Abby’s unimpressed gaze.

“Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes,” added Sam.

“Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?” asked Dean cockily.

“Dean, this is serious,” growled Abby grabbing the book from him.  

“I am serious” he whined. 

“We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years,” continued Abby ignoring his tone.

“And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?” he asked soberly.

“Tomorrow night,” grimaced Sam.

Abby flipped through the pages of the book to see images of piled bodies and burning buildings all initiated by Samhain.

“Well it looks like a lot of death and destruction for one demon,” she shuddered still flipping through the horrific images.

“That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own,” said Sam.

“Raising what, exactly?” asked Dean cautiously.

“Anything dark or evil you can think of, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper,” said Sam frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose something he always did when he was under stress.

“So we're talking demons, ghosts and zombies?” asked Dean.

“It looks like it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place,” responded Abby as she continued flipping through the chapter’s pages on Samhain.

“It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse, I think one of us should go and check out Mrs Razorblade again..the culprit might return to the scene of the crime,” said Dean volunteering himself so Abby and Sam could work on stopping Samhain before he ever rose.

He returned a few hours later with their first real lead in the case, a local cheerleader by the name of Tracy.

“She’s the Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace,” said Dean.

“Interesting look for a centuries-old witch,” scoffed Abby rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…” replied Dean perversely.

“Well, Tracy’s not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school,” said Sam handing Dean the laptop next to a picture of Tracy with a note on her suspension from school for attacking a teacher.

“Well I guess were going back to high school!” exclaimed Abby in a deadpanned tone. They arrived at the high school and strode through the locker lined hallway towards the art class.

“Bring back memories?” Sam asked as Dean stared at a particularly ugly ceramic mask.

“What do you mean?” Replied Dean his tone unusually defensive.

“Being a teenager, all that angst,”

“Oh, yeah…” trailed off Dean putting the mask down and turning his attention to Abby.

“What’d you think I meant?” asked Sam.

“Nothing,” said Dean quickly.

Abby wiggled her eyebrows motioning to a teenager attempting to place a ceramic bong into a kiln “Now that brings back memories,” she chuckled earning herself a knowing smirk from Dean.

“Dude, I need a bigger kiln,” sighed the student giving up as his art teacher Don Harding entered the room.

“Detectives, you wanna talk to me?” Asked Don wiping his paint covered

“Ah, Mr. Harding.”

“Oh, please, Don,” replied the teacher firmly shaking Sam’s hand.

“Okay Don, we have a few questions for you regarding Tracey Davis,” added Dean shaking the man’s hand.

“I’m agent Getty, this is Agent Lee and our intern Officer Davis,” added Sam as Abby shot him a withering glare at being referred to as the intern.

“Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It’s a shame she got suspended,”

“You two had a violent altercation,” replied Abby firmly.

“Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn’t walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out.”

“Why?” Questioned Sam.

“I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing,” said Don thoughtfully

“She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings.Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating.” He continued his face paling as he recalled the outrageous images the young girl has been creating.   


“Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?” Asked Sam showing the teacher a small bag with a silver Celtic coin inside of if.

Don carefully considered the coin and nodded “Yeah, that might have been one of them.”

“You know where Tracy is now?” Asked Dean.

“I would imagine her apartment.”

“Her apartment?” Asked Dean.

“Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like,” replied Don sadly.

“Appreciate your time and insight, Detectives we should head out,” said Abby heading toward the door after shaking Don’s hand.

As soon as they exited the high school she punched Sam hard in the arm “Intern???”

Sam shrugged as he rubbed his arm “What did you expect? Detectives roll in twos not threes,”

“Whatever, Dean and I have got the friends you go scope out Tracey’s apartment.”

The three hunters split up to try and find Tracey but unfortunately came back to the motel with zero leads. 

Sam approached the Impala as Dean and Abby pulled up to the motel room and stepped out of the car.

“So?” asked Dean.

“Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?” replied Sam frowning.

“Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don’t know where she is. It’s like the bitch popped a broomstick,” scoffed Dean opening the door to the motel room narrowly dodging a trick or treater in an astronaut costume.

“She could be making the third sacrifice any time,” sighed Abby unsure exactly what they were going to do.

Sam entered their dark motel room first and immediately drew his gun once spotting a shadowy figure in the room.

“Who are you?!” he exclaimed preparing to attack the unknown intruder.

Dean rushed in behind him quickly pushing his gun away.

“Sam! Sam, wait! It’s Castiel!”

“The cute angel,” grinned Abby sending Castiel a saucy wink as Dean rolled his eyes and spottted another man in the room.

“Him, I don’t know,” added Dean switching the lights on and taking a seat on the couch.

Abby approached the angel and gave him a quick hug before pulling away and sitting down next to Dean. She chuckled slightly at the look of awe that coloured Sam’s face, he was always such an alter boy at heart.

“Hello, Sam,” said the angel in his deep dulcet tone

“Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you,” rambled Sam awkwardly trying to shake the angel’s hand who looked as though he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“And I, you. Sam Winchester – The boy with the demon blood, I am glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities,” he replied, the other man staring blankly out of the window.

Finally deciding to speak the man said “let’s keep it that way.”  

Abby scowled immediately getting a bad vibe off the other man “Who’s your extremely rude friend?” she asked.

“Ahh this is Uriel, my colleague…the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” asked Cas looking over to the angel.

“Why?” asked Dean.

“Dean, have you located the witch?” replied Castiel rather impatiently.

“Yes, we’ve located the witch.” Replied Dean snarkily not enjoying the scrutiny on their ability to do their jobs.

“And is the witch dead?”

“No, but –“ started Sam before being cut off by Dean “We know who it is.”

“Apparently the witch knows who you are too….If we hadn’t found this hex bag within the walls the three of you would be dead right now,” said Castiel firmly.

“We’re working on it, give us a break” sighed Abby beginning to get annoyed by the angel and his attitude

“That’s unfortunate, the raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals,” frowned Castiel.

“So this is about your buddy Lucifer,” scoffed Dean.

“Lucifer is no friend of ours,” boomed Uriel.

“It’s just an expression,” replied Dean shrinking in his chair just slightly.

“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs,” added Castiel gravely.

“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home,” replied Dean.

“We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods,” sighed Castiel rubbing his temple.

“Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –“ began Sam before being abruptly cut off by Uriel.

“Enough of this!” he said angrily turning from the window to shoot daggers at Dean.

“Okay, who are you and why should I care?”

“Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist,” replied Castiel nervously.  

“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?” asked Abby her stomach sinking slightly.

“All of you – you need to leave this town immediately,” said Castiel.

“Why?” asked Abby.

“Because we’re about to destroy it,” said Uriel emotionlessly. 

Abby gripped Dean’s hand and grimaced.

“So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?” she exclaimed.

“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved,” replied Castiel a look of regret on his face.

“There are a thousand people here,” scowled Sam.

“One thousand two hundred fourteen,” replied Uriel almost gleefully.

“And you’re willing to kill them all?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city,” shrugged Uriel clearly nonchalant about the situation.

“Look, I understand this is regrettable,” sighed Castiel.

“Regrettable?” exclaimed Dean angrily.

“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already,” replied Castiel calmly.

“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?”

“It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here,” continued Castiel.

“Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys,” scoffed Dean rolling his eyes.

“Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?” asked Castiel trying to reason with Dean.

“We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die,” added Abby trying to remedy the escalating situation.

Uriel rolled his eyes and sighed “We're wasting time with these mud monkeys,”

Abby went to spring off the couch at the angel but was held in place by Dean “What did you say!” she exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, but we have our orders,” said Castiel apologetically.

“No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy,” pleaded Sam.

“Says who?” scoffed Uriel.

“We have no choice,” replied Cas, glaring at Uriel.

“Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?” scowled Dean angrily.

“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just,” replied Castiel unconvincingly.

“How can you even say that?” frowned Sam disappointment ripe on his face.

“Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just.”

“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves,” scoffed Abby before springing up and throwing the motel room door open.

Ignoring her Castiel turned to Dean “Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?”

Dean looked at the angel and smirked “Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed.”

“You think you can stop us?” asked Uriel getting right up in Dean’s face.

“No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that,” said Dean not backing away from the angel and staring him straight in the eye.

“I will drag you out of here myself” growled Uriel.

“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something,” chuckled Dean before turning away from Uriel and facing Castiel.

“We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning,” pleaded Sam.

“Castiel! I will not let these peop–“ began Uriel before Castiel held up a hand to silence him.

“Enough!” he exclaimed.

‘I suggest you move quickly,” said Castiel before promptly disappearing with Uriel from the room.

The next morning they  got straight back into the case, it’s amazing what the threat of mass murder by two angels can do for a hunters motivation levels. Dean grumbled about trick or treaters who had attached baby with a dozen eggs while Sam moped.

“What’s with you today Sammy?”’asked Abby sliding into the back seat allowing the younger Winchester to ride shot gun.

“I thought they’d be different” he mumbled sullenly.  


“Who, the angels?”

“Yeah…” he trailed off choosing to not look at Abby but instead stare aimlessly out the car window. :

“Well, I tried to tell ya,” sighed Dean as he started up the car.

 “I thought they’d be righteous, you know?”

“Well, they are righteous, I mean, that’s kinda the problem. Of course there’s nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he’s on a holy mission,” snorted Dean.

“ I know but,,,I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I’ve been praying to?” Exclaimed Sam in a tone tinged with disappointment.

“ Oh come on Sammy, I know you’re into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there’s a couple of bad apples doesn’t mean the whole barrel’s rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don’t give up on this stuff, not yet” said Abby trying to reassure him and maybe even herself slightly. Sam turned to her with a small grateful smile but confined to looks forlorn.

He started to go through the contents of the hex bag the angels had found and twirled a small charred bone in his hand.

“Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?”

Sam ignored Deans comment  know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?

“No.”

“ A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven,” replied Sam.

Abby gasped and smacked her hand against forehead, mortified she hadn’t made the link sooner.

“The high school!” She exclaimed.

“Yep, lets go…who knows how much time we have left.”

They headed straight to Don Harding’s art class room and his large set of kilns they were hot enough to char bones.

“So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what’s the big deal?” Asked Dean.

Sam rifled through the stuff on Don’s desk as Abby inspected one of the kilns.

“That hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy –“ he began.

“After we talked to the teacher,’ finished Dean gruffly as Sam found a latch inside the drawer which held a secret compartment.

Sam notices a bottom drawer of Don’s desk is locked with a latch.

He opened the drawer where there were a stack of tiny bones in a bowl, one charred, the others were still white and pristine.

Abby approached the desk cautiously “My God, those are all from children,”

“I’m guessing he’s not saving them for the dog,” joked Dean attempting to lighten the mood.

“Not funny..” frowned Sam.

“I know…we have to find this guy” sighed Dean.

Abby made quick work of hacking Don’s laptop and hunting down his address and they all rushed to the Impala and headed towards his home.

They approached the house cautiously circling the perimeter, Abby spotted a small window that peaked through into the basement. Whistling she beckoned the other hunters as she squatted at the windows.

Inside the basement they witnessed Don chanting incoherently at Tracy who was bound and gagged to a chair that sat in front of an ominous looking alter. The three hunters quickly headed towards the door and down the basement stairs just in time to stop Don from stabbing Tracy with a large knife he had pointed at her chest.

Don’s body fell to the floor as Sam quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth and began untying her hands.

“Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?”

“My brother, was always a little dim” grinned Tracy manically as Sam and Dean pointed their guns directly at her.

Tracy raised her hand and yelled a foreign incantation that sent the three hunters flying toward the walls in different directions. They all dropped to the ground writhing in pain as Tracy continued to throw shade at her recently deceased brother.  

“He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master’s return? The spellwork is a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable!”

She kneeled before her brother using a knife to dig into his bullet wound “The whole time I wanted to rip his face off,”

“And you get him with a gun, uh, love that,” she chuckled as she filled the chalice with his blood. “You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you’ll all see what Halloween really is.”

Tracy continued her chanting as Sam crawled his way towards the puddle of blood around Don’s body.

He dipped his hand in the blood and smeared it all over his face, “What are you doing?” whispered Abby horrified.

“Just follow my lead,” he replied reaching over and spreading the blood onto both of their faces.

As Tracey finished the incantation black smoke poured out of the ground as it cracked open. The smoke was ingested into the body of Don, Samhain had risen and another seal had been broken. He opened his eyes to reveal they had turned completely white. The torture spell Tracy had cast stopped so the three hunters lay still on the floor watching Tracy passionately kiss Samhain.   

“My love,” cried Tracy her voice thick with emotion.  

“You’ve aged,” replied Samhain coldly.

“This face… I can’t fool you,”

“Your beauty is beyond time,” he said smoothly enveloping Tracy in his arms before snapping her neck.

“Whore,” he growled, sniffing the air and walking towards the hunters inspecting them closely before heading up the stairs and out the door.

“What the hell was that?” Asked Dean.

“Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot,” said Sam nonchalant.

“You gave it a shot?!” Exclaimed Abby mortified Sam could have gotten them killed.

Sam shrugged and stood up wiping the blood from his face “It worked didn’t it?”

“Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?” Asked Dean vigorously wiping his face with the sleeve on his shirt.

“Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?”

“The cemetery,” sighed Abby rolling her eyes at the cliché.

They quickly made their way to the Impala and drove towards the

“ This demon’s pretty powerful…might take more than the usual weapons,” suggested Sam.  

Dean frowned “Sam, no, you’re not using your psychic whatever. Don’t even think about it. Ruby’s knife is enough,”

“Why?” asked Sam as Abby watched the brothers interact silently.

“Well because the angels said so for one,” began Dean.

“I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics,” Sam retorted.

“Well they happen to be right about this one,”

“ I don’t  know, Dean, it doesn’t seem like they’re right about much,” replied Sam shaking his head.

Well then forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it’s like playing with fire,” added Dean looking to Abby for back up.

“Dean’s right Sam, the knife will be enough…let’s not expose you to something we don’t understand unless it’s completely necessary,” she cautioned handing Sam the knife who took it begrudgingly.

Rap music and the chatter of teenagers wafted up the stairs as the three hunters descended into a crypt at the cemetery.

A gate beneath them slammed shut loudly and was followed quickly by the scream of a teenage boy. They quickened there pace to find a bunch the group of teens struggling to escape through the locked gate of the crypt.

“Help them,” commanded Sam as he turned to chase Samhain back up the stairs.

“Dude, you’re not going off alone!” exclaimed Dean.

“Do it!” he replied running off to follow Samhain.

Abby grimaced “Should I go with him?”

Dean shook his head “I might need your help….Stand back!” he directed the teens before quickly shooting out the lock and kicking the door in.

“Go on, come on, get out, move!”

The teens rushed past him up the stairs as Abby and Dean entered the crypt to see the ground break open and a rotting zombie crawl out of one of the graves. Abby withdrew two silver stakes from her bag tossing one to Dean as another zombie broke free of its grave.

“Bring it on, stinky” smirked Dean lunging himself at the corpse.

Abby took out two more zombies easily as their movement was slow and staggered. It took the two experienced hunters no time to dispose of the creatures.

Spotting an old woman in the corner of the crypt Abby staked her, but instead of falling to the ground the old woman disappeared.

“Goddamn it…ghost zombies” sighed Abby as Dean lunged at the woman and was thrown to the wall behind.

“Zombie ghost orgy huh?” coughed Dean catching his breath from being thrown against the dusty wall.

“Well, that’s it, I’m torching everybody,” stated Abby pulling out a box of matches.

Dean doused the room with lighter fluid and they set the crypt alight before running off to find Sam and Samhain.

The find Sam standing in front of Samhain as he runs at him and watch as Sam raises his hand using his psychic powers to exorcize Samahain.

Abby gasps horrifed as Sam’s nose begins to bleed, a look of intense concentration on his face. Samhain’s essence pours out of Don and the exorcism is done, Dean gazed at his brother blankly before shaking his head and walking away. Torn between checking on Sam or chasing after Dean, she decided to stay because lately Dean hadn’t been forthcoming with his feelings anyway.

Abby offers Sam her handkerchief for his bloody nose and squeezes his arm “Are you okay?”

Sam looks at her shocked “You’re not mad?”

“Oh..I’m furious, but you just exorcised a demon with your mind and your nose is bleeding so that is my primary concern right now,” she said softly.

“I’ve got a slight headache…nothing a Tylenol won’t fix,”

Abby frowned “Sam…we don’t know what this is doing to your body, it could be dangerous.”

“I know…I just needed to stop him and I did.”

“You need to talk to your brother…he’s not going to be happy about this,” sighed Abby knowing Dean was going to be furious at Sam’s actions.

“Will you..”

“Play peacemaker, honestly Sam I don’t know if he would even listen to me lately…he’s been distant.”   


“Please Abs…he looked so disappointed,” pleaded Sam twisting her arm.

She found Dean back in motel room nursing a beer and staring out the window despondent.

“Hey, are you okay?” Asked Abby softly.

Dean scoffed “What do you think?”

Abby sat down next to him and squeezed his knee “I know you’re disappointed in him Dean but do you really think shutting him out is the answer?”

“He doesn’t listen anyway Abby so what’s the point wasting my goddamn breath!” He scowled eyes flashing in anger.

Abby decided to try a different tactic and began rubbing his shoulders attempting to ease some of the tension in his shoulders.

“Okay we don’t have to talk…let me give you a neck rub,” she said soothingly.

“You are all knotted up,” Abby frowned digging her thumbs deeper into the most tense points of his neck. Dean sat quietly and closed his eyes before beginning to relax under her nimble fingers.

“That feels good babe,” he sighed the tension falling from his shoulders.

Deciding to try her luck, she lay a soft kiss to the top of his shoulder “I can make you feel even better,” she purred hoping to gain back some of the intimacy they had lost since his return from the dead.

Immediately she felt him tense under her fingers and pull away causing a pit in her stomach.

“We’re out of beer you could make me feel better by taking Baby to refill the fridge,” asked Dean smiling as Abby quickly hid the hurt on her face at the blatant rejection.

“Sure…I’ll be back soon,” she said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

As she sat in the carpark of the liquor store, Abby finally let herself break as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. The rejection was excruciating, connecting on a physical level was something they had never struggled with before the last few months.

Suddenly a voice called to her from inside the car “Hello Abigail”

“Shitttt, you scared the crap out of me Castiel,” exclaimed Abby quickly wiping her eyes.

Castiel looked at her quizzically “Are you alright?

Abby sighed shaking her head slightly “I’m fine angel boy, what do you want? Here to gloat?”

Castiel frowned furrowing his brow “No…I’m here for your advice on how to approach Dean about what occurred with the Samhain situation.”

Abby snorted “Why bother with my advice, I’m not doing so well reasoning with him lately either.”

“That may be so but I would still like your view if you don’t mind,” he asked softly.

Abby was surprised to see a slight bit of emotion flicker through the usually stoic angel’s eyes.

“Okay well you can buy me a cup of coffee first,” she suggested exiting the car as Castiel quickly followed.

“I don’t drink coffee or eat,” he said passively.

Abby chuckled “Well you can watch me drink a cup and listen to some advice.”

They sat across from each other awkwardly as she sipped at her coffee scrutinizing the angel’s hopeless expression.

“I would like us to be friends Abigail,” he blurted out a slight blush colouring his face.

Abby’s jaw dropped “Oh well, I didn’t know angels could have friends…” she said bewildered at his request.

“There are no specific rules around the subject,” he replied.

“Well if we are gonna be friends, you have to stop with the Abigail thing and call me Abby,” she said smiling genuinely for the first time that day.

“Abby I can do that,” he said smiling slightly.

“Okay Cas well that’s a bit better,”

“Cas?” he asked.

“If you get to use my nickname I get to give you one, besides I’d never be friends with a Castiel he’s too stuffy. Now Cas and I could be great friends given the chance,” said Abby grinning slightly at the awkward look on the warrior angels face.

“Cas..I like it,” he smiled blue eyes twinkling.

“Good, now advice on approaching Dean Winchester….two things, one don’t ever say I told you so or judge his decisions, two cut the bullshit and be honest with him…Dean has a bullshit detector almost as good as mine,” she advised confidently before realising she needed to take her own advice at some stage and confront him about their issues and explain the Sam situation.

“I will take your advice seriously Abby thank you,” replied Cas before popping out of the restaurant leaving her alone in the diner with her own thoughts.


	35. Chapter 35 I know what you did last summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey All,   
> Please read and review your comments are much appreciated.   
> The next chapter is going to be a marathon one so this one's quite brief.   
> Thanks for all your support.   
> Enjoy!

Abby watched the two Winchester’s hustle pool as she sipped on her beer while sitting at the bar. This was her favourite iteration of the two brothers, happily working together for the common good.

“Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just -- just give me a chance to win it back,” whined Sam staggering slightly on his feet.

“It's your cash” chuckled Brian. “Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets,” interrupted Dean approaching the pool table.

“He insisted,” “Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying,” continued Dean feigning concern. “Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine,” retorted Sam slurring his words for added effect. “No, you're not fine. You're drunk!” He exclaimed annoyedly. Abby snorted as she heard Sam yell “Let's make it five hundred.”  


Just as Sam was about to break and make himself five hundred dollars, Abby caught sight of Ruby sauntering into the bar without a care in the world.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Huffed Abby as Sam dropped the hustle and headed toward the demon bitch. Abby positioned herself next to Dean as he glared angrily at Ruby “Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me,” “I just have some info, and then I'm gone,” placated Ruby avoiding eye contact with Abby and Dean and instead focusing on Sam.

“What is it?” Asked Sam cautiously.

“I'm hearing a few whispers,”

“Ooh, great, demon whisperers -- that's reliable,” snorted Dean.

Ruby chose to ignore the older Winchester and continued her story “Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her.

Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt,” “Why? Who is she?” Ruby shrugged

“ I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do.”

“Look, maybe we should check it out,’ said Sam looking to Abby for back up. Not wanting to get between the brothers or spend anymore time with Ruby than necessary Abby shrugged and sat by silently.

“We haven’t got time to chase down some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important,” replied Dean deadpan. Ruby rolled her eyes nonchalant “I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done,” Abby weighed up her options, they could ignore this potentially important girl or check out if the lead is a phoney and then let it go.

Deciding it couldn’t hurt Abby called out to Ruby as she headed for the door “Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from – give us the name,” The three hunters were still divided on what to do about the Anna Milton situation, Sam decided to call ahead to check if Anna Milton was actually checked into the hospital as a first step. “Well, Anna Milton's definitely real,” stated Sam hanging up the phone as Dean drove them towards the nearest motel. “Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive,” said Dean warily. “We've driven further for less, Dean,” replied Sam as Dean shook his head.

Sam frowned “ If you got something to say, say it,”

“Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks,” “You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip,” exclaimed Sam exasperated at his brothers stubbornness.

“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?” snapped Dean his eyes flashing.

“He’s kinda got a point Sam,” added Abby softly. “I told you, both, she helped me go after Lilith,” “Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little more detail?” Asked Dean sarcastically. “Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details,” retorted Sam angrily.

“Enough! For god sakes, let’s take a breather before someone says something they regret. Yes..I agree the intel is suspect and I don’t trust Ruby, but this girl clearly exists and may need our help, that needs to be the priority!” Exclaimed Abby diffusing the situation which seemed to be her primary role these days.

The disagreements between Sam and Dean were escalating, both brothers had secrets they didn’t want to share with Abby or each other. It was only a matter of time before the situation exploded, Abby just hoped whatever damage was done wasn’t irreparable.   


They drove through the night and made it to the hospital in record time. The three hunters decided to question the girl together because they didn’t know what they were looking for.   


“So what can you tell us about Anna’s escape?” Asked Abby getting straight to business, by the time they arrived at the location the young woman had already been gone a day.

“Apparently, she knocked the orderly unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room,” sighed the exhausted psychologist.

“That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her” surmised Dean. “We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door,” “Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent?” Questioned Sam.

“Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future,”

“So, what happened -- she just... flipped?” Asked Dean unsubtle as ever. “Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions,” sighed the psychologist.

“What kind of delusions?” Inquired Abby as the psychologist handed her a notebook filled with sketches.

“She thought demons were everywhere. It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real,” continued the psychologist as Abby flipped through the intricate sketches. “Well, that -- that's just batty,” quipped Dean.

Abby flipped the book open to show them two specific sketches, one which read 'Raising of the Witnesses' and one on the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

“That's Revelations,” gasped Dean.

“Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?” Asked the psychologist.

“It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation,” said Dean dismissively. “Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now,”

“Well, we will do our best to find her Doc…do you have an address for her parents?” Questioned Abby placing the book of sketches into her bag.

They approached the Milton family home, hoping in vain that Anna would try to settle in a safe place. Dean knocked on the door twice to no answer, despite two cars still in the driveway. Abby turned the doorknob to find it still open “Mr and Mrs. Milton?” She called, still no answer from inside. “We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions,” added Sam slowly entering the house.

Abby and Dean followed to find two dead bodies lying on the floor with their throats cut. “Who would’ve slit their throats in broad daylight!” Sighed Abby and Sam checked some yellow powder on the floor near the bodies.

 **“** Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl –” started Sam “Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?” Said Dean looking at some of the family photo’s on the mantle piece. “Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?” Sam asked Abby, who immediately pulled them out of her bag and flipped through the pages finding a picture of a stained glass window.

“Check this out,” said Abby showing Sam. “She was drawing the window of her church. Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?”

“Well lucky you boys are in your Sunday best because we are heading to church,” quipped Abby as the three hunters hurried towards the Impala.

They entered the church unsure of what to expect, Sam took the lead and called out into the empty pews.   


“Anna?” he asked beckoning Abby and Dean to put away their guns.  [ They put away their

“We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend Abby” he continued carefully. A flash of red hair rose from behind the church pulpit and a young woman replied cautiously.

“Sam? Not Sam Winchester?” she asked hesitantly.

“Uh, yeah,” “And you're Dean. The Dean?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess,” he replied uncharacteristically bashful.  

“It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you,” she exclaimed excitedly.

Abby frowned “So, you talk to angels?”

“Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them,” replied Anna quickly.

“You overhear them?” asked Sam. “Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head,” she replied calmly.

“Like... right now?” asked Dean. “Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them,” she continued.

“So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?” grimaced Abby not sure whether to believe Anna or not. “Yes, they started on September 18th.”

“The day I got out of Hell,” sighed Dean as Abby gripped his arm.

“First words I heard, clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved." Dean turned to Sam looking for answers “What do you think?” “It's above my pay grade, man,” he shrugged. “Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel,” stated Dean. “Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid…” asked Anna.

“Oh Anna, um there’s something we should tell you” started Abby before suddenly being interrupted by a disheveled Ruby running into the church. “You got the girl. Good, let's go.” “Her face!” exclaimed Abby horrified. “It's okay. She's here to help,” soothed Sam. “Yeah, don't be so sure,” snorted Dean. “We have to hurry,” huffed Ruby impatiently. “Why?” asked Dean petulantly. “Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean.” “Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?” “I didn't bring him here. You did, He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now.” spat Ruby eyes flashing. Suddenly, a statue of the virgin Mary began bleeding from its eyes.

“Dean!” exclaimed Abby pointing at the statue in disbelief.

“It's too late. He's here,” Said Ruby. Sam quickly pulled Anna into a nearby closet telling her to stay inside and stay quiet as Abby and Dean pulled their weapons ready for a fight. SAM takes ANNA by the arm and hides her in a closet. Sam pulled a flask of holy water from his pocket ready to exorcise the demon. “No, Sam, you got to pull him right away.” Said Ruby a tinge of fear colouring her voice. “Whoa, hold on a sec,” replied Deann.

“Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die,” stated Ruby as Sam put the flask away and attempted to exorcise the demon that entered the church. “That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam.” Chuckled the white haired demon as he threw Sam down the stairs.

Dean pushing Abby out of harms way attacked him with Ruby's knife, but the demon overpowers him knocking Dean to the ground. “Hello again, Dean,” smirked the Demon as Abby lunged for him before being tossed aside like a rag doll. “Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell,” chuckled the demon menacingly. “Alastair,” replied Dean grimacing.

Sam took his moment to stab Alastair distracting him enough so that Ruby and Abby could get Anna safely out of the church. 

Knowing her only option was to momentarily trust Ruby so that she could get the Winchesters away from the Church, Abby turned to Anna and hoped the young woman would trust her.

“You gotta trust me for a minute Anna…Ruby is going to get you out of here and bring you back to us when its safe okay,” she said softly.

“But but her face,”

“I know she’s ugly, but she’s on our side this time…please Anna I have to go help my boys so you have to just trust me,” pleaded Abby as Ruby gripped Anna’s arm and teleported them out of the area.

Abby ran for the Impala and drove it towards the entrance of the church just and Sam and Dean came hurtling through the stained glass window of the church.

 “Get in!” she yelled throwing the door open and as a bloodied Sam and Dean tumbled into the car.   


Abby got to work on sewing up a large gash on Sam’s shoulder concerned he almost cut an artery.

“You almost done?” asked Dean impatiently. “I'm going as fast as I can,” frowned Abby.

“Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here,” said Dean while taking a swig out of a whiskey bottle.

“Yeah. I'll pop it back when Ab’s has finished,” replied Sam grabbing the bottle and pouring it over his wound wincing.

“I have disinfectant in the med kit Sam, shit!” sighed Abby wiping it clean and quickly observing her work.

“So, you lost the magic knife, huh?” snorted Dean. “Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?” exclaimed Sam frustrated at Dean’s ambivalence.

“No one good. We got to find Anna,” replied Dean bracing himself for Sam to pop his shoulder back into place.

“Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One...” Dean bit down on his hand as Sam finished popping his shoulder back into place.

“You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us,” he winced.

“No, she took Anna to keep her safe,” “Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?” piped up Abby beginning to regret her decision to trust the demon.

“Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go,” said Sam.

“You call this letting us go?” scoffed Dean rotating his shoulder to check it was back in place.

“Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us,” continued Sam ignoring his brother’s lack of optimism.

“How's she gonna do that? Why do you trust her so much?” “I told you,” sighed Sam tiredly.

“You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more,” pleaded Dean. “Because... she saved my life. I was alone and self-destructing and Ruby helped give me the key to taking down Lilith. So I’m asking you guys to have a little faith in my sense of judgement and trust me..not her just me.”

Abby sighed knowing she wasn’t going to change his mind anytime soon.

“Okay Sammy, I’m gonna trust you but one wrong move and the bitch is toast.”

“So? What'd she teach you?” “Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student, especially because I was grieving. The headaches from trying to use my powers were unbearable…Ruby had to um find ways to distract me to try and help me become more focused,”  


“Is he saying what I think he’s saying,” gagged Abby understanding Sam clearly.

“Too much information,” grimaced Dean. “Hey, I told you I was coming clean,”

“Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad,”

“Yeah, well, there's more to the story,” replied Sam. “Just... skip the nudity, please,” frowned Abby feeling ill that her best friend had been bumping uglies with a demon. “Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens,”

“Saying what?” she asked.

“Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first, but it turned out to be a trap…some of her minions were there to take me out and drag Ruby back to hell.” continued Sam.

“So what happened?” asked Abby intrigued.

“Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here,” Sam’s story was interrupted by a loud rap on the door

“Housekeeping” the voice yelled. Housekeeping.

“Not now!” growled Dean. “Sir, I've got clean towels,” said the maid opening the door.

“Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?” exclaimed Dean. “I'm at this address,” said the maid handing Sam a piece of paper.

“I'm sorry. What?” “Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot,” continued the maid.

“Ruby?”

“Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me,”

“What about –" “Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!” said Ruby ushering them towards the bathroom.

They headed towards the dilapidated house that Ruby was hiding Anna at and rapped on the door.  

“Glad you could make it,” smirked Ruby swinging the door open.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Sam as Abby rolled her eyes.

“Anna, are you okay?” asked Abby visually checking the girl for any marks.

“Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life,” replied Anna.

“Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know,” started Dean before trailing off unsure what to say.

“What?” “I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know...”

“Don't strain yourself,” she chuckled.

“Okay, then. Is the moment over?” asked Dean and Ruby mercifully nodded.

“Good, 'cause that was awkward,” added Dean shuddering slightly. “Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked,” asked Anna. “Uh...” gasped Sam. “What?”

Abby frowned “Anna..your parents they were killed by a couple of demons…I’m so sorry” Anna’s face immediately fell large tears trickled from her eyes

“Why is this happening to me?”

“I don't know, I’m so sorry” added Sam giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“They're coming,” she gasped.

“Abby take her to the back room,” commanded Dean as Abby ushered Anna away. Looking around the room Abby found a closet she swung the door open and handed her a flask of holy water “You stay in here, and you throw this at any demon that comes your way…I’m gonna go and help them.”

Abby re-entered the room to find Castiel and Uriel standing in the door way.

“Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day,” said Dean gruffly.

“Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?” asked Uriel condescendingly earning himself a glare from Ruby.

“We're here for Anna,” stated Castiel. “Here for her like... here for her?” asked Dean frowning. “Stop talking. Give her to us,” demanded Uriel impatiently.

“Are you gonna help her?” asked Sam “No, she has to die,” replied Castiel.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her,” said Dean trying to diffuse the situation.

“Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle,” smiled Uriel a sinister look on his face.

“You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?” growled Abby tensing up for a fight.

“As a matter of fact, we are. And?”

“And? Anna's an innocent girl!” cried Sam.

“She is far from innocent,” added Castiel nonchalantly.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl,” snapped Uriel coldly.

“Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try Jdate,”

“Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?” growled Uriel throwing Ruby against a wall and punching Dean.

‘Cas, stop...please,” pleaded Abby shocked at the angels behaviour.

Castiel touched Sam’s forehead and made him fall to the ground and approached Abby to incapacitate her. Suddenly a bright white light appeared engulfing Castiel and Uriel causing them to disappear.

“What the...” exclaimed Dean helping Ruby to her feet as Abby headed to the room to check on Anna.

Abby headed to the room to find Anna covered in her own blood and some angel banishing sigils up on the mirror.

“Anna! Are you okay?” she gasped.

“Are they -- are they gone?” she asked softly.

“Did you kill them?” asked Dean nervously, not sure that killing angels was a good idea.

“No. I sent them away... far away.”

“You want to tell us how?” he asked cautiously.

“That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it,” she replied dazed.

Abby sighed unsure that they were going to get any answers from the girl “Okay lets get you cleaned up and put to bed…you’ve lost a bit of blood.”

Once she was settled and asleep Abby headed to the living space in the cabin cracking open a beer.

“So, what do you think?” questioned Dean.

“I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second,” replied Abby taking a swig of her beer and settling down on the couch.

“Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?”

“It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell -- Some serious crap,” said Sam yawning.

“Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now,”

“You know the one place she’d be safe from any demon..Daddy’s panic room.”

“Great idea, that way we can find out what’s going on with the angels and keep her safe from any demons on her tail,” nodded Dean.

“Guess we’re heading home then,” grinned Abby happy to be heading back to see her father.


	36. Chapter 36: Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you are please feel free to leave some comments.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, a confrontation that's been brewing for a long time finally will come to a head. The kudos are great, but I would love to hear what you think via the comments. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> :)

Anna sat quietly in a chair within Bobby’s basement panic room as Dean explained its features.

“Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint,” he explained as Ruby peaked down the stairs from the doorway.

“Which I find racist, by the way,” she called out gruffly.

“Write your congressman,” said Abby rolling her eyes.

“Take one of these to Anna and Dean, they are hex bags.. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers,” she replied handing Abby three of the blue velvet bags.

“Thanks, Ruby,” said Abby before heading down the stairs and handing one to Anna.

“Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?” she asked.

“It's quiet. Dead silence,” she replied sliding the hex bag into her back pocket.

“Good. That's not troubling at all,” sighed Dean pinching the end of his nose.

“We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?” she asked.

“Nah,” replied Dean calmly.

“Just stay here, okay?” said Dean following Abby up the stairs.

“Keep an eye on her,” he asked Ruby before approaching Sam who was settled in the kitchen.

Sam looked at Abby expectantly “So where’s Bobby?”

**“** The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it,” replied Abby sitting at the table.

“He's working a job?” asked Sam.

“God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap,” chuckled Dean earning himself a glare from Abby.

Sam shook his head in disgust “Now that's seared in my brain,”

“He works hard, sometimes he needs to recharge so sue him!” exclaimed Abby.

“All right, what did you find on Anna?” asked Dean deciding it was decidedly time to change the topic.

“Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first,” explained Sam.

“When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy,” he continued.

“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?’ smirked Dean smugly.

“Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad,”

“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old,” sighed Abby.

“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal,” added Sam.

“Until now. So, what's she hiding?” questioned Dean furrowing his brow.

Anna approached the room and snapped “Why don't you just ask me to my face?”

Sam frowned embarrassedly “No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?”

“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” asked Abby bluntly, beginning to mistrust the girl.

“You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know,” cried Anna a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Sensing a case of crocodile tears Abby decided it was time to bring in a professional and left the room to call in Pamela, their friendly neighbourhood psychic. They decided to confine Anna to the basement for her safety (and theirs) until they gained some real answers on why a bunch of angels were so desperate to put her down.

When Pamela arrived Abby answered the door before she even had a chance to speak the woman wrapped her arms around her.

“Abigail Singer, you are still wearing that amazing perfume!” she exclaimed

Abby grinned “Pamela, always a pleasure to see you, you’re looking great”

“I know” she smirked as 

“We're down here!” called out Dean from the basement as Sam met them at the top pf the stairs.

“Pamela, hey!” he smiled.

“Sam?”

“It's me. it's Sam,”

“Sam, is that you?” she asked approaching him.

“I'm right here.”

“Oh. Know how I can tell?” she asked before grabbing his ass. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack,”

“Uh...” he stammered momentarily speechless as Abby roared with laughter.

“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most,”

“Got it,” replied Sam leading her down the stairs towards Anna.

“Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela,” she introduced herself holding the girl’s hand in a firm shake.

“Hi,” replied Anna cautiously.

“Abby told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help,”

“That's nice of you,” smiled Anna relaxing slightly.

“Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it,” said Pamela seriously.

“Why?”

“They stole something from me,” replied Pamela taking off her glasses to reveal a set of pearlescent white eyes. “Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?” she laughed.

Pamela went right to work placing Anna into a deep sleep, trancelike state. This would assist in revealing what was deep and buried in Anna’s subconscious so they could finally get the answers they needed. 

“Your father... What's his name?” probed Pamela.

“Rich Milton.”

“All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old,” she continued.

“I don't want to,” cried Anna.

“It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need,”

“No.”

“What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?”

“No. No! No!” screamed Anna.

“Calm down, Anna you’re safe.”

“He's gonna kill me!” Anna shrieked causing the lights to explode and shatter above their heads.

“He's gonna kill me!” she continued to shriek uncontrollably.

Dean walked towards Anna placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.    


“Dean, don't,” gasped Pamela as Anna used her mind to throw Dean across the room.

“Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?” asked Pamela waking the girl up from her trance.

“Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now,” said Anna sitting up calmly.

“Remember what?” asked Sam.

“Who I am.”

“I'll bite. Who are you?” asked Dean standing up rubbing his head that had collided with the wall.

“I'm an angel.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” exclaimed Abby quickly running up the stairs followed by the others into the library grabbing a book Bobby had told her contained some angel banishing sigils.

“Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others,” said Anna calmly

“I don't find that very reassuring,” scoffed Ruby eyeing the young woman warily.

“Neither do I,” snapped Pamela.

“So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?” asked Anna.

“You know them?” questioned Sam warily.

“We were kind of in the same foxhole,”

“So, what, were they like your bosses or something?” asked Dean.

“Try the other way around.”

“I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head. I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell,” she continued.

“She fell to earth, became human,” sighed Pamela.

“Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?” asked Abby confusedly.

“It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace,”

“Come again?” asked Dean.

“My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was,”

“So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?”

“The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah,”

“I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are,” exclaimed Ruby a look of terror on her face.

“Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead,”

“And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you,” stated Ruby with finality.

“I know. And that's why I'm gonna get my grace back.”

“You can do that?” asked Abby skeptically.

“If I can find it.”

“All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?” said Dean excitedly.

“Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time,”

“Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?” asked Sam.

“Why do you ask?” replied Anna as Sam rushed into Bobby’s library pulling out a stack of old science magazines Bobby had hoarded.

“Here. In march '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio.”

“You're pretty buff for a nerd,” smirked Ruby as Sam ignored her.

“Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time -- another meteor over Kentucky,”

“And that's her grace?” asked Abby.

“Might be.”

“All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state. Sam…Im sorry, for bringing you into this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut.” Sighed Ruby.

“Yeah, well, we'll muddle through,”

“Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will,”

“So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out…” replied Sam carefully.

“Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of!” exclaimed Ruby.

“Alastair?” asked Sam.

“You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor,”

“And?”

“And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... if you weren't so out of shape. Your abilities -- you're getting flabby.”

“Yeah, so how do I tone up?” asked Sam snappily.

“You know how. You know what you got to do,”

“No, I'm not doing that anymore,” said Sam angrily.

“Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead.”

Abby and Sam got to work researching any meteor’s landing in Kentucky around the time Anna would’ve been conceived.

“Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle,” said Sam after hours of no luck.

“In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least,” he continued.

“Anna, what do you think?” asked Dean.

“The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy,”

“So grace ground zero -- it's not destruction. It's...” started Abby.

“Pure creation,” replied Anna smiling sadly.

With no time to waste, they decided to drive through the night to Union. Halfway through the tense drive Dean began to laugh.

“What?” asked Abby yawning.

“Nothing. It's just an angel, a demon and a human riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter,” he chuckled.

“Dude... Reality... Porn,” said Sam rolling his eyes.

Abby chose a more physical way to express her distaste by slapping Dean in the back of the head causing Anna and Ruby to stifle their giggles.

“Shut up and drive, Winchester.”

They arrived at the most stunning oak tree that anyone had ever laid eyes on.

“It's beautiful,” breathed Dean.

“It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it,” said Anna a nervous tinge in her voice.

“You ready to do this?” asked Dean squeezing her shoulder.

“Not really,”

Anna approached the tree and carefully placed her hand on the trunk closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  

“It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it,” she said softly walking away. They decided to set an abandoned barn up as a makeshift shelter. Abby got to work warding the space while Dean paced nervously.

“We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room,” stated Dean continuing to pace.

“What, forever?” scoffed Ruby.

“I'm just thinking out loud!” snapped Dean hopelessly.

“Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once,” growled Ruby throwing her hands up in defeat.

“Um... guys? The angels are talking again,” said Anna breaking up the squabble.

“What are they saying?” asked Abby worriedly.

“It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..."

“Or what?” asked Dean.

"...or we hurl him back to damnation."

“Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel? To what? To kill them?” asked Sam.

“Nothing we could get to... Not right now,”

“Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism,” said Dean nervously.

“Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?” frowned Abby.

“I don't know, but we got to think of something!” he yelled before storming out of the barn.

Abby went to follow but was stopped by Sam “Give him some space, we’ve got to get this barn warded.”

Warding the huge space against both angels and demons was a tedious task but would mean that all four of them would be safe for the night. Ruby would have to find somewhere else to bunker down, which wouldn’t be hard for a scrappy opportunist like her.

“I’m gonna go check on Dean,” yawned Abby exhaustedly.

“I think I saw him with Baby and Anna round the back,” reported Sam climbing off a ladder and heading outside to keep Ruby company.

Abby approached them quietly as it looked as though they were having a serious conversation.

“I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it,” said Anna her eyes downcast.

Deciding this was her moment to eavesdrop Abby held back and stepped behind a hedge cautiously.

“Okay. what?” asked Dean.

“About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself,” remarked Anna firmly.

“Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that,” Dean stammered clearly perturbed by what Anna was referring to.

“I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say,” she added before stepping towards Dean and kissing him softly being pulling away.

Unable to continue to watch, Abby spun on her heel and ran as far away from the barn as possible. Tears blurred her vision as she continued running aimlessly until she hit a small run-down motel. Deciding the last place she wanted to be was anywhere near the harlot angel who may have slept with the love of her life, Abby checked into one of the rooms under the guise of getting a space for both her and Ruby.

She paced the worn carpet of the room expecting a text or call from either of the brothers for a solid hour. When nothing came through, she texted Sam the address of the room stating that she wasn’t cut out for barn-life and Ruby was welcome to join her at the motel.

A million questions whirled through her head, was she not good enough for Dean since his return from the dead? Did he need an angel to cleanse himself of whatever it was that happened to him in the pit? Should she just call Cas and get him to put the whore angel down for good?

Abby knew instinctively Cas would do it if she asked him too, they had formed an odd friendship with her providing him advice on the modern world and wrangling the two Winchester brothers.

Her eyes welled with tears as images of Dean touching Anna in a way he hadn’t dared to touch Abby since his first night back with the living.

Abby had tried her hardest to understand, she had tried to talk to him and begged him to open up to her. The only response she ever got were hollow “I’m fine’s” and chaste forehead kisses. This infuriated her and kept her endlessly frustrated, being so close to the man she loved yet unable to touch him was pure torture.  

Worst of all this spiral of celibacy had started to give her the most graphic wet dreams she had ever experienced in her life and they weren’t always just starring Dean.

If he slept with her it would undoubtedly destroy her and Abby knew she would know if he lied to her about it. With any other man Abby would have physically punished him for cheating on her and move on, with Dean Winchester it would break her.  

Exhausted from pacing, she sat crossed legged in the centre of the bed and waited..waited for a confrontation that had been brewing under her skin for weeks.

Dean, Sam and Ruby arrived at the motel well after dark.

As they switched on the light Dean jumped at the sight of a furious Abby sitting all alone.

“What are you doing up sitting in the dark?” he asked nervously, having never seen Abby in such a state.

“You scared the shit out of me Singer!” quipped Ruby before heading to the fridge and handing Sam a beer.

Ignoring Ruby, Abby kept her gaze firmly on Dean who froze with the realization Abby had seen Anna kiss him.   

“Did you fuck her?” she asked coldly.  

Sam choked on his beer as Ruby settled into an armchair a grin on her sadistic face.

Dean reached for Abby who recoiled from his touch “No…no..no, she kissed me Princess, I swear to you nothing happened,” he pleaded.

“Stay away from me, you can’t fix this with your pretty words and empty promises Dean,” growled Abby, removing herself from the bed and away from Dean.

“Even if nothing happened it’s exposed a gap in our relationship, things are not the same…you are so different Dean and you won’t share it with me!” she retorted angrily.

“Are you talking about sex?” he asked confusedly.

“It’s more than that, you’re not telling me something Dean and I hate it!” she cried exasperated.

“What do you want from me Abby? I died okay..I’m not the same! So if I can’t give you what you need find it somewhere else,” he sneered viciously.

Abby slapped him clear across the face and stormed towards the door.

“Ohhh shit….did she finally tell you they boned while you were in the pit? Get me the popcorn!” jeered Ruby her eyes glimmering.

Abby froze her hand on the door and spun around to face a horrified Sam.

“You told her!” she shrieked as Sam stood up and threw his hands up in defeat.

“Excuse me? What the actual fuck!” yelled Dean taking a swing at Sam and colliding with his cheek.

“Dean..stop!” cried Abby in a panic.

Dean shook his head sadly “I’m keeping secrets? You slept with my brother and didn’t tell me AND I’m getting read the riot act….fuck this I’m out of here,”

Abby followed him out the door “Where are you going? We need to talk about this…stop walking away, I can explain.” She sobbed.

Dean stopped and turned on her eyes flaming “Fine, explain…explain to me how you can lie to me for months? Explain how many times my brother had his dick in you…….you know what get in the car.”

“What?” she asked confusedly.

“Get in the car, I don’t want to make a scene or kill Sam right now so get in the goddamn car,” muttered Dean sliding into the passenger seat.

“It was in Vegas, one time…” she started softly as Dean shushed her.

“Not now, when we stop…and I will ask the fucking questions okay!” he snapped eyes focused on the road.

After what felt like hours they pulled up to an empty field and he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Abby followed waiting for him to make the first move, after what seemed like an eternity Dean asked one question.

“Why?”

“We were whammied by a goddess I had pissed off years before it was literally life or death…”

“No..not why did it happen, why lie?”

“I don’t know why! I guess I wasn’t sure how you would react….I was grieving Dean losing you was like losing a limb..I was a mess!”

Dean shook his head “Try again sweetheart, I’m not buying it…why did you lie about it? Sam wanted to tell me didn’t he?”

“Yes, but I couldn’t risk losing you! Especially not so soon after getting you back,” pleaded Abby.

“Then answer me this question, why did you lie about it?”

“I omitted, I didn’t lie….”

Dean cornered her against the car door and stared directly into her eyes “Tell me the truth Abigail,”

“I felt guilty okay! Is that what you wanna hear?” She snapped struggling in his grasp.

“And why did you feel guilty?” He probed.

“Because I liked it…” she replied softly.

Dean released her from his grasp and stepped away his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“If he didn’t dump you on Bobby..would you be with him right now?” He asked bluntly.

Abby’s eyes widened “No…no way, Sam is family and I love him but he was never going to be you Dean,”

“It’s always been you, it will always be you Dean. I need you like I need air to survive, you could sacrifice newborn babies to Lucifer himself and I would still need you.”

Dean cast his eyes downwards and pinched the bridge of his nose “That’s crazy talk Abby, I’m not worth that kind of love.”

Abby approached him and cupped his face gently in her hands staring into his pain ridden green eyes “I love you Dean Winchester with every fibre of my being. I couldn’t sell my soul to get you back because the minute you kissed my lips for the first time it became yours. I will always be yours even if you don’t want me, even if I’m with another man….I will love you for eternity.”

She saw him soften slightly “I believe you, I think you’re nuts but I believe you.”

He drew her into his arms holding onto her tightly, “I don’t want to fight anymore or make you feel like I’m holding back….but hell wasn’t a cake walk Abby and I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“I trust you with my life….I just need you to trust me too.”

Dean sighed still holding her in a death grip “Of course I trust you, you’re the love of my many lives Abby Singer. I promise the minute I’m ready to talk, you’ll be the first one to hear about it.”

“I’ll take it,” she smiled her cheeks wet with tears.

He kissed her softly gazing into her eyes and wiping away the tears “The minute we get some room to breathe, I’m going to fuck any thought or memory of you and Sam right out of that pretty little head of yours”

Abby chuckled “Romance isn’t dead, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Nothing, happened with Anna right?” she asked seriously.

Dean frowned “No, of course not I pushed her away and told her I’m with you…I would never betray you like that baby.”

Abby nodded curling up in his arms again, they waited a few hours and headed back to the motel and for the first time in months Dean slept through the night with Abby held tightly in his arms.

They woke in the morning to find Ruby missing, so they quickly headed back to the barn and found Anna still sleeping in the makeshift bed they’d arranged for her. Abby suppressed the need to throttle the fallen angel deciding it was very hard for any woman to resist a sweet and helpful Dean Winchester.

“Where's Ruby?” asked Sam concerned.

“Hey, she's your Hell buddy,” scoffed Dean before taking a swig from his flask.

“Little early for that, isn't it?” asked Abby worriedly feeling like Dean was withholding again.  

“It's 2 a.m. somewhere,” he shrugged.

“You okay?” she asked frowning.

Dean kissed the side of her head and went to wake Anna “Yeah, of course,” he deflected.

“You’ve gotta wake up Anna,” he said softly shaking her.

Anna woke up just as the doors of the barn blasted open.

“Hello, Anna. It's good to see you,” stated Castiel.

“How? How did you find us?....Dean?” asked Sam.

“I'm sorry,” Dean apologised sincerely.

“Why?” asked Sam.

“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you two. I know how their minds work,” sighed Anna resigned.

“You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready,”  

“I'm sorry,” stated Castiel unconvincingly.

“No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling,” quipped Anna.

“Still, we have a history. It's just –"

“Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick,” Sighed Anna bracing for the impact.

Suddenly, Alastair appeared with another demon holding a bleeding and battered Ruby.  

“Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head,” demanded Alastair.

“How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?” roared Uriel falling into a fight stance beside Castiel.

“Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick,” spat Alastair giving as good as he got.

“Turn around and walk away now,” Castiel stated in a deadly tone.

“Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper,” smirked Alastair cockily.

“You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste,” replied Castiel coldly.

“Think I'll take my chances,” grinned Alastair attacking Castiel. They began to fight, Castiel raised his hand and tried to exorcise Alastair with no result.

Castiel dropped his hand in confusion.

“Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?” said Alastair taunting the angel as Uriel made quick work of exorcising the other demon.

Alastair began chanting at Castiel, as though he was performing an angel exorcism “Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!”

Dean seeing an opportunity ran behind Alastair hitting him with a crowbar as Sam and Abby approached to give him some back up.

“Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise,” tutted Alastair before attacking Dean. In the confusing Anna grasped her grace from Uriel quickly breaking the pendant. White light began to flow into her mouth from the shattered pendant on the ground.

“Shut your eyes!” she exclaimed and Uriel wailed a “No!”

The light caused Alastair to disappear leaving behind Ruby’s knife. Anna stood glowing and looking every bit the warrior angel.

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared,” smirked Dean knowing they had won.

“This isn't over,” growled Uriel.

“Oh, it looks over to me, junkless,” laughed Dean as Castiel and Uriel quickly disappeared.

Anna with a silent wink disappeared from the room.

“You okay?” Sam asked Ruby.

“Not so much,” winced Ruby, her healing process happening more slowly than usual.

“I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once -- angels and demons. It was a damn good plan,” acknowledged Dean.

“Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight,” smiled Sam cautiously still unsure if his brother was going to take another swing at him over the Abby situation.

“Yeah, now you're just bragging,” ribbed Abby, surprised they could joke around and get back to normal so quickly.

“So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is,” mused Sam.

“I doubt it,” grimaced Dean, positive the angel was gutted to be restored.

Abby rolled her eyes “Well good riddance,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Well, I think we’ve all earned a break and a beer” said Sam awkwardly heading toward the Impala.

They found a spot to park beside a beautiful lake, the sun was shining so they pulled up and parked themselves on the hood of the Impala.

“I can't believe we made it out of there,” said Dean.

“Again,” added Sam clinking his beer against Abby and Dean’s.  

“I know you both heard him,” stated Dean his eyes downcast.

“Who?” asked Abby carefully hoping this would be the moment Dean would open up to them.

“Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise,”

“I heard him,” replied Sam.

“You're not curious?”

“Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing,” replied Sam.

“Me neither, you can talk to us in your own time honey,” added Abby.

“It wasn't four months, you know,” started Dean looking away from both of them.

“What?” stammered Sam.

“It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years,” continued Dean his voice thick with emotion.

“Oh my god,” gasped Abby covering her mouth with her hand.

“They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't. He started making me watch him torture Abby and you while I was still on the rack. I knew it wasn’t real but then reality started to blur….And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The -- the things that I did to them,” blurted Dean a tear rolling down his face.

“Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have,” frowned Sam sadly.

“How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing,” cried Dean openly as Abby pulled him into her arms her heart breaking.

“Honey, you have nothing to feel guilty about…you did what you had to do in order to survive. You lasted a hell of a lot longer than I would’ve.”

He cried uncontrollably, finally letting all of the devastation he felt out in Abby’s arms.

“Let it out, it’s okay we’re here,” soothed Abby holding him tightly.

Abby watched Sam’s expression grow cold as he looked at his brother in so much pain. She knew that look on his face, it was a look that said he wanted revenge and would do whatever he had to in order to get it. Abby just hoped revenge wouldn’t take him down a road he wouldn’t be able to return from.


End file.
